Finality
by NutsAboutHarry
Summary: Third Story in the Revelations story arc. Follows on directly from Absolution and covers the fallout of Rick's kidnapping and the capture of The Dragon. Rated M because I can guarantee you there's going to be some racy stuff. Sequel to Absolution.
1. Baby Steps

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the first chapter of my third Castle fic I've titled 'Baby Steps' THANK YOU to all those awesomesauce people who added me and my stories to their favourite author/stories list,s it made me grin like a loon each time I got an email alert. To know my series has a bigger following than I thought made me happy! I hope you enjoy the continuation of Rick and Kate's story, it'll be a rollercoaster ride!

* * *

The news of Rick waking up spread around New York like a wildfire and the paparazzi and media attention groups who had started to drop off in recent weeks re-gathered in front of Mercy West, Martha's School, Jim's apartment and the Twelfth precinct. By now Frank and his team had returned to Washington but periodically he and Agents Woodson and Parnell would return to Manhattan to continue working on Johanna Beckett and Rick's kidnapping cases which was soon scheduled to be heard in the federal court.

The Writer drifted in an out of consciousness due to the pain relieving drugs he was being given and it wasn't for a full week after waking from his coma that Kate arrived at the hospital to find him awake and watching TV.

"Hey Writer Man," she greeted him dropping her bag on the end of the bed and leaning down to kiss him. "How's my boy?"

"S-sore," Rick replied, a happy smile spreading across his face. "How you doing?"

"Better now that you're back with us," Kate said with a happy sigh. "I've been so worried about you, Rick."

"The nurses told me this morning that you've been in here every day and often fell asleep and spent the night here." Rick revealed in a soft voice.

Kate turned a bright shade of scarlet. "I only did that twice," she confessed, rubbing his leg. "Can I sit?"

"Sure."

Rick awkwardly shifted over to the far side of the bed and Kate got up on the bed, snuggling up to him and resting her head in the crook of his good shoulder.

"I've been waiting a whole month to do this," Kate murmured. "I'm so glad you came back to me Rick, for the longest time I thought I was going to lose you."

"Hey I'm here," the Writer answered sleepily. "I'd never leave you, Kate. You're my girl. We're a team."

"We are," the female detective agreed. "Um...w-what is–can you r-remember, anything?"

Rick furrowed his brow as he tried to remember. "I remember being in the gym working out and sparring with Karpowski," he replied. "Then things got fuzzy and nothing til a few days ago, that was you helping me drink the water, wasn't it?"

Kate's heart soared. "Yup, that was Sunday night," she said happily. "I was dozing off and I woke up to you choking on your breathing tube. The nurses took it out and Doctor Ray, your neurosurgeon. Examined you, then I helped you drink your water and then you zonked out again when you were given some painkillers. You've been dozy since then."

"Where's 'lexis?" Rick asked.

"She's up in Boston studying at Harvard," Kate replied. "She was going to defer til you woke up but Martha, Kevin, Javi and I convinced her to go ahead and make her way up to Boston to start her college career. She's been coming here every weekend and will I think til you get discharged."

"She was here this weekend?" Rick exclaimed making a face. "Aw man, I don't remember."

"You _were_ pretty out of it," Kate revealed. "You had a pretty bad weekend with pain management so your dose of morphine was increased slightly. One minute you were awake and with it then next you didn't know who I or Lanie was."

"Oh god, I hope I didn't say anything to embarrass myself," Rick groaned. "I do tend to say and do stupid things when off my face on pain killers."

"Nah, you were alright. You just fell asleep in the middle of whatever you were saying at the time, it was kinda cute," Kate informed him with a giggle "the paparazzi are downstairs again along with it seems a correspondent from every media outlet in the state."

"So I'm going to see your fine behind on the box tonight?" Rick asked sleepily.

"Most likely yeah," Kate replied with a little giggle. "You sleepy?"

"Mmmm, bit." Rick replied.

"Sleep then, I'll stay here," Kate promised, resting a hand over his heart. "Love you Writer Man."

"Love you too, Tulip."

* * *

Kate was woken a short time later by Dr Ray who peered down at the female detective with a knowing smile upon her face.

"The nurses told me you were zonked out," she said in amusement. "How y'doin'?'

Kate sat up in a hurry and slid off the bed he face flaming in embarrassment.

"I'm fine," she muttered, avoiding the neurosurgeon's eyes. "What's happening?"

"I've scheduled Rick in for a MRI scan and there's some orderly's just outside in the hallway ready to take him up," the young woman replied. "If his results are satisfactory I'm thinking of transferring him up to the neurosurgery ward."

Kate lit up. "Really?" she exclaimed excitedly. "Can I come?"

"Sure, you can sit with me and the MRI technician while the scan takes place. Just turn off your cell in the duration."

Kate turned to Rick and shook his shoulder. "Rick, wake up. Jessica's here to take you up for a MRI scan," she said to the Writer, gently shaking his shoulder then stroking his face. "C'mon lazy bum, it's rude to sleep in front of guests.

The writer opened an eye as Dr Ray let out a great snort of laughter.

"Ha _ha_," he croaked. "I'm covered in more bandages than a mummy and I'm full of horse tranquilisers, I'm _allowed_ to sleep in front of guests."

"Good morning, Mr Castle. How are you feeling today?" Dr Ray asked as she began examining the Writer.

"Bit muddle headed," Rick replied sleepily as the neurosurgeon began taking his blood pressure. "Like I'm in a fog."

"Hmm, might lower your morphine does then," Dr Ray replied. "How's your pain level?"

"Oh it's great, I don't feel anything!" Rick declared with a little giggle. "Pity, because I'm just in the mood to-" and the writer made a grab for Kate's backside.

"_Behave you_," the female detective hissed, her face turning a magnificent shade of scarlet as she grabbed the Writer's hand and squeezed it hard. "_Not now!_"

"I think we can _significantly_ lower your morphine level," Dr Ray declared with a barely hidden smile. "I find when my patients start getting grabby with their spouses, it's time to lay off the narcotics."

"Oh my god, I can't believe we're having this discussion!" Kate groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I've never been so embarrassed in all my life!"

"Oh honey, don't be. I've seen far more salacious things than a butt grab go on in the hospital," Dr Ray revealed with a chuckle. "Butt grab all you like no one's going to hear about it from me."

"Whaaaayy!" Rick cheered just as a pair of orderlies came into the ward.

"Alright Mr Castle, time to go upstairs for your MRI," Dr Ray said cheerfully. "Try and keep your hands to yourself, won't you? I think Kate's going to die of embarrassment if you get too touchy feely."

"Too late, it's already happened," the female detective muttered as the two orderly's manoeuvred Rick's bed out into the hallway. "C'mon Mr Touchy Feely, d'you think you could behave yourself til after your scan."

"Anything for _you__,_ detective!"

* * *

"So it went alright?" Kate asked Dr Ray and hour and a half later as Rick's MRI scan concluded.

"Yeah, it did. Amazingly well," the neurosurgeon replied in surprise, watching and the orderlies and nurse lifted Rick back into his bed. "There's still evidence of the actual skull fracture but there's no bleeding or unusual swelling anywhere I expected there might be. I mean people with the sort of injuries Rick had normally die before they get in an ambulance, how he survived two days with a subdual haematoma and a cerebral haemorrhage is beyond me."

"Ah, he's definitely the type to amaze anyone he comes across," Kate confessed as they left the booth just as Rick emerged from the MRI room. "Hey you, how's your head?"

"_Brilliant,_" Rick replied, his eyes still a little glassy from the morphine. "Don' like the hat though."

"Well, your scan went well, Mr Castle. I reckon we can take the bandages off tomorrow morning if you're alright with that," Dr Ray told the Writer cheerfully. "Maybe Kate or your friends Kevin and Javier can find something a bit more fetching than a gauze wrap, huh?"

Kate let out an amused snort of laughter. "Frank's coming down from Washington on Friday night. I'll ring him and ask if he can bring an FBI cap for you, okay?" Kate jumped in just as Rick opened his mouth wide to respond. "And I'll have a dig around and see if I can get some NYPD sweats for you. Deal? You have to promise not to get grabby though."

"Well, _you're_ no fun at _all_." Rick replied dryly as the two orderlies snickered.

"He's a talkative one isn't he, ma'am?" the youngest of the pair said to Kate.

"Oh you have _no_ idea."

* * *

Two days later Kate made to leave Mercy West.

"I have to go and pick Alexis up from La Guardia," she told Rick. "You rest up, okay?"

The Writer smiled mid kiss as the female detective leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

"You taste like crown mints," he commented, nibbling on her lower lip and slinging his good arm around her waist to pull her closer. "_Mmmmmm_."

Kate leaned into the kiss but then reluctantly pulled away. "I have to go and get Alexis," she repeated. "I'll get some take away from that funky new Thai Bistro near the precinct and bring some back for you. We can have dinner together as a family then."

Rick's heart swelled at the word 'family.' "Drive safe," he said brushing the pad of his thumb over her swollen lips. "I love you."

"Love you too, Writer Man."

Kate quickly made her way out of the hospital and to the parking lot where she had parked her father's sedan. She got in the drivers seat then made her way across the River to La Guardia airport arriving shortly after six PM, fifteen minutes before Alexis' scheduled arriving time. The female detective got herself her favourite Grand skinny two pump vanilla latte from a Java Hut stall just inside the main entrance building them pushed her way through the crowd til she came to gate seven the gate in which the youngest Castle's flight was due to land.

Kate's insides soared shortly before twenty past six as a jet sporting the livery of American Airlines taxied into the arrivals gate. She pushed her way through the crowd and stood in a spot where she knew Alexis would see her upon disembarking. Draining the last of her latte and tossing the cardboard cup into a nearby trash can Kate waited til a few minutes later when Alexis emerged from the sky bridge a laptop bag slung over one shoulder and a packed backpack over the other.

"_Alexis!_" Kate called lifting, a hand and waving to catch the teen's attention. "Over here!"

Alexis snapped her head in the direction of Kate's voice and it up when she saw the female detective. "Kate!" she exclaimed, running over to the female detective and engulfing her in a hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you, Grams-"

"I know she was supposed to pick you up but I asked her if I could do it instead, I haven't picked you up from the airport yet," Kate replied, returning the teen's hug. "How's college going this week?"

"Oh, it's _great__. _I'm learning so much!" Alexis replied enthusiastically as the two women began making their way to the luggage collection area. "We started on trauma psychology this week and all the course work makes so much more sense having gone-_still_ going through Dad's situation. I think I'll be able to understand this unit more, you know?"

"I do," Kate replied. "Still keeping in touch with Noah?"

Alexis blushed hard. "I _might_ be," she replied with a massive grin.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Might be?" she teased. "That's a yes or no, Alexis. Don't snow me, I know you too well by now."

Alexis broke into a fit of uncharacteristic giggles. "Okay I am," she confessed. "Emails and texts every day, well _night_, he's kinda given me a nickname."

"And that is?"

The colour of Alexis' blush deepened. "Promise you won't tell Dad," she said. "If he knows Noah has given me a nickname, he'll go all poppa bear on him and give him the 'you hurt my baby girl and I'll kill you talk.'"

Kate laughed and put an arm around Alexis' shoulders. "Sweetie, he's a father to a daughter. Trust me, every Dad the world over gives their daughter's boyfriends the 'hurt my baby and I'll kill you' talk'. My Dad has done it to all of my boyfriends and did it to your Dad over a round of golf. Don't sweat it, he wouldn't mean it literally."

"I know but, well I don't quite know what this _thing_ with Noah is yet and I don't want anything to jeopardise the possibility of it becoming more," Alexis countered worriedly. "I know Dad wouldn't literally kill Noah. I just want to figure out what we have before-"

"I know what you mean," Kate informed the teenager. "But for what its worth, I think Noah's pretty smitten with you and you him."

"Well _that_ I'll admit to," Alexis confessed. "He's a nice guy. Paige reckons he's hot and has a nice ass."

Kate laughed heartily. "Well I'm bias to another man's derriere but I will admit Noah is a good looking young man," Kate said. "So what's his nickname for you?"

Alexis hesitated before she answered the female detective's question. "_Cookie_," she mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"He calls me Cookie," Alexis hissed projecting her voice a little more. "Apparently because I'm always telling him I eat them while studying instead of actually having a proper meal."

Kate couldn't help it and burst out laughing. "Oh 'lex, I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing, she chortled. "But it's so cute."

"That's what Paige and our dorm mate Lara says," Alexis muttered. "Paige actually said Noah and I remind her of you and Dad except because he lives in Washington, there's not all the butt grabbing and kissing when you think no one else is looking."

Kate laughed. "So are you going to visit him?" she asked as they arrived in the luggage collection area.

"I'd like to but I want to keep coming home on the weekends at least until Dad's been discharged from hospital," Alexis replied. "I know he's got you and Grams and Doctor Parish and Detectives Ryan and Esposito looking after him, but for me it wouldn't feel right not coming home on a weekend til I know he's alright. I _have _thought of asking him to be my plus one to the Frozen Heat launch party when it's rescheduled. It'll be a good excuse to dress up."

"Well when there's a definite date for the party. I'll come up to Boston and we'll go dress shopping," Kate promised he redhead. "Or we can do it when you come back here. I haven't been dress shopping in ages."

"That sounds like a plan," Alexis said brightly as the luggage carousel kicked into gear. "So how's Dad going? How are his test results?"

"Great, he had an MRI scan two days ago and came though it with flying colours," Kate replied happily. "He was transferred out of ICU up to the Neurosurgery ward and had his big turban like head dressing removed and replaced with a smaller padded gauze bandage. And I think next week he's going to start physiotherapy, but that's going to be _after_ meeting with all four of the surgeons who operated on him."

"Oh that's _great!_" Alexis exclaimed in relief. "So he might be out of hospital soon."

"Possibly, right now it's just a wait and see," Kate replied as luggage began appearing. "But he's recovering at a faster pace than any of his surgeons thought he would and Doctor Arnold, his orthopaedic surgeon reckons by the end of next week the bandages can come off and knee brace can go on."

"Are you back at the loft yet?" Alexis asked spotting her suitcase and yanking it off the carousel.

"No, not yet. I'm still at Dad's," Kate replied as they began heading towards the nearest exit. "It wouldn't feel right heading back to there unless your Dad was with me."

"Would you go back with me then?" Alexis inquired. "Why don't we go back there tonight? I know TriBeCa is further away from Mercy West than you Dad's or Grams' apartment but it's still our home. And I know neither of us have been in there for weeks, so it's doing to need a bit of a tidy up but we can do that together, spend a bit of time together that doesn't involve being worried sick about Dad."

"You really want to?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's _home_ Kate and as much as I love Grams, I would like to be in my own space when I come home to New York," Alexis replied. "Besides I'm worried about you, everyone is. You're at the hospital every day and aren't taking any time for yourself. I think you'd relax more at the loft despite Dad not being there just yet. And I know you love spending time with your own Dad but I reckon you wouldn't mind being in your own space either."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You've been talking to Lanie?" she questioned, dryly.

Alexis grinned. "I _may_ have been," she replied mysteriously. "But whether I have or not is immaterial. I know you want to go home, Kate."

Kate made a face. "Yeah alright, I do want to go home,' she confessed as they got into an elevator that would take them up to the floor Kate had parked the car on. "How about we meet at the hospital tomorrow morning then at lunch go back to the loft and fix it up before we go back to the hospital and visit your Dad during evening visiting hours?"

Alexis put an arm around the female detective's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Sounds good."

* * *

Half an hour later after a brief visit to Bangkok Grill, a popular new Thai restaurant by the twelfth precinct, Kate and Alexis arrived at Mercy West Hospital and headed upstairs to the Neurosurgery ward.

Rick was sitting up in bed and perusing a copy of that day's New York Post. "Ah my favourite girls have come to visit," he teased, his still bruised and swollen face bursting into the biggest smile Kate had seen since his return to consciousness. "I smelled you two before I saw you."

Alexis put the bag of food she was carrying down on the bedside cabinet and dove into her father's embrace, hugging him as hard as his healing body would allow.

"So, _so _good to see you, Dad," she declared, her voice muffled slightly by his shoulder. "You're looking so much better than last weekend."

"I don't remember last weekend, I was too high on morphine apparently," Rick replied his ice blue eyes welling up with tears. "Good to see you 'lexis, I've missed you."

"Missed you too Dad," the teen replied, her voice thick with emotion. "Kate and I bought you some dinner from the Bangkok Grill. Green Curry, Red Curry to prawn Laksa and the curries are with Coconut rice."

Rick lit up. "Green Curry," he said at once as Kate went to his side. "_Hey_."

While Alexis was busy unpacking the food Kate leaned down and captured Rick's lips with her own.

"Hey yourself," she murmured. "_Missed you_," the brunette added in a barely discernable whisper.

"In the hour you were gone?" Rick teased. "Attachment issues much?"

Kate rolled her eyes and playfully punched him on his good arm. "I'm _allowed_ to miss you," she declared, her face burning hotly as Alexis gave them an '_I totally heard what you said_' look. "_So sue me._" she added with a furtive hiss

"Dig in!" Alexis announced after everyone had their meal

"I propose a toast first," Rick interrupted as Kate popped his can of soda.

"_To?_" the female detective inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"To awesome neurosurgeons, general surgeons, facial surgeons and orthopaedic surgeons," Rick replied lifting up his drink. "To every single person who helped me get out of that warehouse. To waking up, to friends, to _family_ and most of all to my two favourite girls...I'm getting better for you two."

The writer's voice caught in his throat and a singular tear ran down his bruised cheek.

"Ow wow _Dad_," Alexis breathed as Kate burst into tears. "Oh wow I don't know what to say."

"I really do want to be able to get better for you two," Rick repeated, setting his jaw in an attempt to stave off more tears. "You two are the most important people in my life and I want to get out of this antiseptic stinking building so I can be at home and spend more time with you. I want to be able to come up to Boston for a weekend to visit you instead of the other way around. I want to sleep in my own bed and be nearer to my girls and I can't do that here. You're both my motivation to get better."

"Oh you...you..._sod!_" Kate scolded affectionate grabbing a tissue from the bedside cabinet. "You sure know how to make a girl cry, don't you Castle?"

"Well we're going to do our best to help you get better and out of here Dad," Alexis vowed, leaning forward and patting her father's leg as Kate blew her nose and wiped her eyes. "If you ever have any physio sessions scheduled for a weekend, I'll come along to them and help you get strong again. Kate needs you on the job, and it'd be good to hear your stories from the precinct again."

Rick smiled. "I mightn't be the best patient you know," he confessed sticking a plastic fork into his curry. "Look at when I broke my collarbone. I was a grumpy ass patient then."

"Yeah you were but we love you and will put up with anything you come up with," Kate informed him affectionately. "Really, you're not that bad Rick. Dad's worse when he had his appendix out a few years ago. He moaned and groaned every single minute of his recovery. You just sequestered yourself away in your office and wrote."

"And I'm looking forward to doing that again once I get _this_ off," Rick said, indicating to the heavily bandaged right arm. "I can't even write long hand with it in a sling."

"Well it's been nearly six weeks since it was operated on, it shouldn't be too long til it comes off," Alexis surmised waving a chunk of beef in the air. "What did Doctor Arnold say today?"

"He said if my shoulder looks alright on Monday when he comes around on his rounds he'll remove the bandages and schedule me for physio," Rick replied brightly. "Hopefully then I'll be able to write."

Alexis lit up. "That's _great!_" she declared happily. "But you know physio is going to be a long term thing, don't you?"

"Uh huh, baby steps," the writer replied. "But a journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step. I know I'm not going to be back to my badass self in five minutes."

"Oh _pfft_, your badass self?" Kate scoffed teasingly. "You're too much of a teddy bear to be badass."

Alexis let out an unladylike snort of laughter. "Excuse me, I resent that comment!" Rick exclaimed with a chuckle. "I'm plenty badass, my badassery only rears its head in certain situations. Yours on the other hand my darling detective is out in the open for all to see."

Alexis laughed so hard she began choking on her meal. Kate rolled her eyes and thumped the youngest Castle on the back to help her clear her throat.

"_Shut up_," she muttered, her face a bright shade of red. "I can go back to Dad's right now you know."

"Aw but then I'd miss you," Rick whined a cheeky grin spreading across his face. "Really _really_ miss you."

"Being a suck hole doesn't suit you, Writer Boy. Eat your dinner," Kate scolded fighting the urge to smile. "Whiner."

"Ha!"

* * *

Kate and Alexis stayed at the hospital til the end of visiting hours when a nurse came to administer Rick's evening pain relief.

"Evening Mr Castle, how are you doing'?" the nurse who's name tag identified her as Kelly asked, greeting the Writer in a thick southern accent.

"I'm great because I have my favourite girls with me," Rick replied happily. "Time for meds?"

"'Fraid so, this one is going to make you a bit dopey so it might be time to say goodnight to everyone."

Alexis got up and embraced her father. "See you tomorrow morning Dad," she said. "D'you need Kate or I to bring anything?"

"Nah I'm alright," Rick replied, leaning into her hug. "Just seeing you and Kate is all I need. See you in the morning, kiddo."

Alexis stepped back and Kate leaned down for a hug. "_I love you,_" she whispered in his ear. "_I love you so much._"

"Love you too, Tulip," Rick replied softly resting his forehead against hers. "til tomorrow?"

Kate pressed her lips to Rick's stroking his bruised and swollen cheeks with her fingers.

"Til tomorrow."

* * *

A/N2: There you go peoples, remember reviews feed the beast! :-D


	2. Chocolate Socks

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the second Chapter of Finality I have titled 'Chocolate Socks' I would love to give all those lovely people who have ticked 'favourite author', 'favorite story' or left and actual review for the first chapter. It truly warms my heart to know what I do for fun is liked by so many others. I hope you like this chapter. And if the warning of the entire story didn't give you a hint this will: There's some norty stuff coming up so if you don't like that skip it.

On with the read!

* * *

"You're looking cheerful," Jim commented to Kate early the following morning as they sat together at the kitchen island and shared breakfast. "You've got a different vibe."

Kate grinned. "I _feel_ different," she replied, her green eyes shining with enthusiasm. "I talked to Alexis last night on the ride in from the airport and we decided to go back to the loft today. I wasn't going to go back there til Rick was discharged from hospital but Alexis wants to go back there while she's here for the weekend and she asked me to go with her. I've loved being here Dad but I need my own space and I know you need your own."

"You sure you want to go?" Jim asked his face falling slightly. "I've enjoyed having you here."

"And I've enjoyed being here Dad but I need to go home" Kate replied reaching over and squeezing her father's hand. "You understand don't you? You can come over as often as you like and I'll still come over here."

Jim smiled. "Yeah...I understand," he replied with a chuckle. "I'm just being a Dad, we don't always want to let out little girls go. No matter how old they get."

"So what are you going do if Rick and I get married?" Kate asked with a grin.

"I'm going to pick you up and carry you down the aisle to him and cry like a girl as you two exchange vows," Jim replied with a chuckle. "Though carrying you might be a bit unnecessary, you'll probably gallop like a racehorse down the aisle."

Kate giggled. "Maybe," she replied. "But marriage for either of us is a long way off. I know Rick would like to get married again but after Meredith and Gina, I know he's hesitant to go down the aisle again."

"He shouldn't be sweetheart, especially to with you," Jim said. "You're a totally different woman than Meredith and Gina. Javier told be about the confrontation Kevin had at the precinct with Gina and you would _never_ do that sort of thing. All your life you've been more concerned with other people's welfare than your own. And you've never cheated on anyone you've been with. Rick should and I think feels secure with you. You compliment each other perfectly. Much like your mother and I used to be, though I will admit you're a bit more of a firebrand than your Mom was."

"Rick would call that badassery," Kate said dryly, stirring more yoghurt into her muesli. "He called me a badass at the hospital last night with this huge grin on his face."

"Sounds like he's proud of his girl," Jim quipped. "And not that I'm in the habit of using such a word but I'd tend to agree especially after the story Javier and Kevin told me about the night you arrested Robinson. Javier said, and I quote. "She opened up a can of woopass totally her own brand Mr B it was awesome."

Kate felt her cheeks warm. "Javi exaggerates," she muttered.

"No he doesn't, you know he doesn't," Jim countered scraping his bowl clean and getting up to put it on the sink. "He's just proud and admiring of his best friend. Neither he or Kevin exaggerate."

"I'm going to take those two out soon and thank them for having my back," Kate vowed. "Maybe have them over once I'm settled back at the loft. "I need to thank them in some way for helping me through this whole damn experience."

"Concentrate on helping Rick to get well first, sweetie. They'll understand," Jim told his daughter sagely. "Maybe when he's better and allowed to consume alcohol again, you three can sneak a six pack to him and share a drink."

Kate grinned. "Maybe I'll do that," she said. "Well that's me done, how about we head to the hospital? I told Rick I'd be there early."

"Sure."

Kate hurriedly brushed her teeth then with Jim's help, loaded all her and Rick's belongings into his car. They left the apartment building just after nine thirty and arrived at Mercy West right on ten.

"Do those _people_ have lives?" Jim asked in exasperated disgust as they left the parking garage and headed toward to main entrance of the hospital where a group of television crews and Paparazzi were gathered. "What they do is legalized stalking."

"It's one of the downsides of dating a high profile identity, Dad. I've gotten used to it by now, they've been alright lately backing off when I've asked them to."

The media pack spied Kate and Jim's arrival and converged on them.

"_Kate Kate! How's Rick going today?_"

"_Rumour has it he's proposed, where's the ring?"_

"Rick's fine, guys. He's recovering at a rate satisfactory to all his surgeons," Kate replied neutrally. "And we're not getting married, not yet anyway. Don't you think if we were engaged we'd announce it together and not in front of a hospital?"

"Is Rick going to quit writing after this incident Kate?" one reporter from an NBC affiliate station asked. "Rumours-"

"Whatever you've heard is a load of bull," Kate replied in exasperation. "Rick has expressed a keen interest in writing again, that's why I've brought his laptop in. Just because he's in hospital and recovering from a serious head injury, doesn't mean the end of his writing career."

"So Frozen Heat won't be his last book?"

"I very much doubt it," Kate replied. "But he's not going to jump right back into writing another manuscript right when he's convalescing in hospital. It's his aim to dive headfirst into all scheduled treatment and get healthy both physically and mentally before anything else at the moment."

"What about his career with the FBI?" another reporter asked. "Is he likely to return to service with the feds?"

"I'm not sure that would be for Rick to answer." Kate replied. "And he's not going to be issuing any statement until he's released from hospital."

"How about shadowing you and the other officers at the twelfth precinct?"

"Again that would be something you have to ask Rick directly," Kate answered, seriously. "I'm sure he would like to and I know everyone at the twelfth would be happy to have him back but his health comes first and I know Rick well enough to say he wouldn't do anything that would jeopardise his health."

"And what about you Kate?" another reporter with a pen and notepad in hand asked. "I've heard you've turned in your badge and gun."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Not permanently," she replied in mild exasperation. "I've just taken some long service leave so I can spend time with Rick and help him in his recovery and rehabilitation. I'll only be gone from the precinct til the end of the year. I fully plan on returning to the beat in the New Year."

"With Rick at your side?"

Kate smiled. "Hopefully," she replied. "Alright guys, that's it for now. I've got to go and see Rick, see you later."

And with the reporters shouting questions at her retreating back Kate led her father into the hospital and to the back of the lobby where the elevator bay was situated.

"They're a nosey bunch, aren't they?" Jim quipped as they waited for the elevator.

"Eh, that's the nature of the gossip media Dad," Kate answered sliding her sunglasses up onto her head. "They can ask the same question in seventeen different ways. No doubt they'll misconstrue what I've said and construct some sort of sensational story from the few answers I've given them, it's what they do."

"I'm surprised you didn't snap."

"I almost did when that reporter asked if Rick was going to quit writing," Kate replied dryly. "That man will only quit writing once he's dead and in the ground. It's too much a part of who he is."

The elevator arrived and Kate and Jim got in making their way up to the neurosurgery ward.

"Morning Kate, Jim," Melanie one of the young nurses called cheerfully as they approached the nurses station. "How are you this morning?"

"Pretty good actually, how's my guy?" Kate asked. "Giving everyone a hard time? He can be a bit of a whinging convalescent."

Melanie grinned. "Nah, he's been really good,' she replied with a chuckle. "Stuffing his face with chocolate at the moment."

"Chocolate?" the female detective inquired in confusion.

"You'll see," Melanie replied in amusement as she dropped down into a chair in front of a computer. "I'll see you around huh?"

"Sure thing."

"Maybe he's recovered and snuck down to the kitchens to steal all the candy bars?" Jim suggested in amusement as he followed Kate down to the end of the ward floor.

"Don't think he's that mobile yet," Kate replied. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Rick called with a chuckle.

"Bare."

"Bare who?"

"Bare bum," Kate answered with a snort of laughter leaning down to kiss him deeply on his chocolate smeared lips. "Morning chocolate socks."

"_Mmmmm_ morning, Tulip," Rick replied nibbling on her bottom lip. "Very funny, you taking up a comedy career?"

"Nah, though I should," Kate replied with a giggle wiping off the chocolate on his lips with the pad of her thumb. "And why have you got more chocolate on your face than is socially acceptable for a man your age?"

Jim laughed heartily as his daughter playfully scolded her partner

"You're in trouble now pal," he declared

"Everyone at the twelfth sent me a chocolate basket, look," Rick replied jerking his head to an enormous wicker basket full of a variety of chocolate products. "And there's even some chocolate body paint and a brush with devil horns on it in there. I bet that was Esposito's idea the smartass. I've eaten seven Reese's Cups since it got here an hour ago."

"_Seven?_" Kate exclaimed in surprise. "Your pancreas is going to explode Castle and you'll be in hospital for even longer. How can you eat so many? I can only manage one at a time they're so rich."

"I haven't had one in ages, I couldn't help it I sort of pigged out," Rick replied sheepishly. "Frank and his team from ViCap in Washington sent me a fruit basket. I'm going to get into that today too, there's a fondue set in the chocolate basket too so I thought when everyone comes to visit tonight we could have a fondue party."

Kate rolled her eyes and placed the Writers laptop bag on the table over his lap. "Even when you're still hooked up to an IV and have more injuries than most medical experts think is possible you're still he party animal," she declared. "I bought you laptop, thought you might want to surf the net a bit maybe write a bit should you be struck with any ground breaking inspiration."

Rick's face lit up. "Oh Awesome, I love you so much!" he declared, patting her hip as she plugged the charger cord into the nearest power point. "I'm starting to get a bit bored in here even with all the visitors I've been getting."

"Alexis said to me last night she'd be in this morning," Kate revealed. "We're staying here til lunchtime then going back to the loft to clean it up and get it ready for when you come home."

"I could be in here for weeks yet," Rick countered making a face.

"I know that but I want it to be ready for you to come home," Kate repeated. "Besides I want to go _home_ and Alexis wants to go home when she comes back on the weekends."

"And you're okay with this?" Rick asked Jim.

"Well I have to admit I would like Katie to spend a bit longer at my place," Jim admitted. "But I know what it's like just to want to go home so she's going back to the loft under the promise of a visit at least once a week."

"Well if you're both alright with it," Rick replied somewhat doubtfully. 'Though I would prefer if you had someone with you."

"Rick, it's all over," Kate said quietly. "Frank and his team and everyone in the bullpen arrested everyone that had anything to do with Mom's case and your kidnapping. No one's out to get me anymore. No one's out to get you we're safe finally safe."

"_Well..._" the Writer replied doubtfully.

"And besides I suspect I'll never truly be alone til you get out of hospital," Kate went on. "Alexis will be here every weekend and I doubt Martha will leave a day without at least calling me, same goes for Dad and you know what Kevin, Javi and Lanie are like, they'll hover. And Gates is part of the circle now no doubt Javi or Kevin will say something to her and she'll check to see I'm okay. I'm a big girl I'll be able to look after myself on the rare occasions I'm alone. I'll be checked on more when I'm back at the loft than I have been at Dad's."

"And I think you've been told son," Jim said to Rick with a snort of laughter.

"Yeah, I know," Rick replied sheepishly. "Spanky fingers to the Writer Man."

"Your headset is in the bag so if you want we can Skype after I've gone home," Kate added. "You're in a private single room now, so you won't have to worry about disturbing other patients."

"Alright, I'm happy with that," Rick agreed, tucking his good leg under his injured one so Kate could sit on the bed with him. "Thank God for modern technology."

"So are you feeling better today?' Jim inquired as Kate entwined her slender legs with Rick's muscular ones.

"Yeah, I am much better," the Writer replied smiling as Kate began to soothingly massage his braced leg. "Each day I need less and less pain relief and naps during the day are lessening too. I'm hoping by next weekend I'll be able to stay awake all day and hopefully go without the morphine at night, it acts too fast and I get muddle headed after waking up from a dose. I want to have full control of my faculties when my favourite girls visit. They're my best medicine."

Kate blushed. "Suck hole," she muttered. "_Behave_."

"Well your colour is improving every day, maybe your 'favourite girl' is helping you more than the doctor's ever could," Jim quipped airily as he made air quotations with his fingers. "Don't have _any_ idea _who_ that could be though."

"_Daaaaaaad,_" Kate scolded. "Be nice, being a smartass is not becoming of you."

"You say that to me too," Rick chipped in. "Almost-_oof_ oy police brutality I'm a convalescing man detective, hitting me isn't going to help me recover."

"Neither's running your mouth," Kate teased reaching up and playfully twisting the writer's ear.

Jim chuckled heartily. "You two remind me so much of Johanna and I," he said with a soft smile as Kate turned around and allowed Rick to sling his one good arm around her waist. "We used to bicker and tease each other all the time too."

"How about once I get discharged we head to Woodlawn and visit her headstone?" Rick suggested quietly. "I think it's time to go as a group, maybe Victoria, Kevin and Javi can come along too seeing as if it wasn't for them this case wouldn't be about to go to trial."

"Would you mind Dad?" Kate asked leaning back into Rick's embrace and letting him nuzzle her ear affectionately.

"No, I wouldn't," Jim replied softly his voice catching in his throat. "I think your Mom would want to meet all your friends honey and just because she's not with us anymore doesn't mean that still can't happen."

"We'll do it the day I'm discharged then," Rick suggested resting his hand on Kate's abdomen. "A thousand stems."

"Castle a thousand stems would entirely cover the headstone," Kate said dryly. "The three hundred you normally just about cover it."

"We should plant a flower bush then," Rick suggested. "Or lots of bulbs so come Spring time there's a carpet of colour."

"I think Jo would like that," Jim said thickly. "Every year she would plant bulbs around the cabin and every Spring it look like a paint box exploded. I'm not much of a gardener so it looks a bit messy since she went."

"I'll take Rick up there one day and we can have a go at pruning everything if you like," Kate suggested. "Maybe we can do it before we go to Woodlawn and plant some of the bulbs from the cabin at her gravesite."

Jim's face lit up. "I love the idea!" he exclaimed

* * *

Two hours later Jim stood up.

"I best be off and leave you two love birds be, alright?" he said cheerfully leaning forward to kiss Kate on the cheek. "See you two tomorrow."

Thanks for coming Jim," Rick said gratefully. "Means a lot you come in every day."

"Don't think about it, you're family," Jim replied cuffing the writer on his good shoulder. "See you two tomorrow too, okay Katie?"

"Sure thing Dad, I'll meet you here in the morning and give you the car back then," Kate answered. "Safe trip home."

"You too sweetie."

As soon as her father left the room Kate flicked the curtain surrounding the bed around a little and turned around to advance on the Writer with a growl trailing long, languid and _wet_ kisses down his neck and along his left clavicle.

"I wouldn't go any lower, if any of our friends or family turn up it's not going to be a good look if-_ahhhhhhh_."

Rick groaned as the female detective reached under the sheet and grasped his masculinity.

"Won't be a good look if _what?_" Kate purred feeling him swell within her grip.

"Y-you know what," Rick groaned in her ear as she pumped him slowly. "Don't play coy with me."

"I'm _allowed_ to pay coy," Kate teased, her green eyes darkened with desire. "I think I should come in here early every morning and administer some _homeopathic __medicine,_ what d'you say Writer Man?"

Rick caught Kate's earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it til she let out a breathy squeak.

"We'd get caught," he murmured

"_I'm an efficient worker__.__ I can help things along quickly so we don't__,__ if you get my drift,_" she whispered in his ear. "_Interested Writer Booooooooy?_"

Rick's resolve totally evaporated and he seized Kate's lips with his own. "If we get caught-" he groaned as the female detective pulled down the hospital blanket and yanked up his hospital gown. "Oh _shit Kate!_"

Rick dropped his head back on his pillow as he felt Kate's lips close over his erection. He scrunched his eyes shut and exhaled in a rush and she grasped him with her hands and massaged him. The female detective looked up at him with a wanton gaze before returning her attentions to his hardness.

Careful not to put any pressure on his injured knee or abdomen wounds Kate lapped and laved at his length, circling the sensitive head with the tip of her tongue then expertly slurping at him like a melting ice block. Rick threaded the fingers of his good hand through her brunette tresses and thrust into her mouth with a hastily muffled grunt.

"God that feels out of this world, Kate!" he groaned, gritting his teeth as hard as his wired jaw would allow. "God I'm going to peak if you do that much longer."

"Trust me you won't," Kate purred, trailing the tip of her tongue up the underside of his hardness and stomach to his heaving chest. "I don't want you to come early."

"When you're in one of _these_ moods I can't help but lose my shit," Rick groaned, running his hand up and down her back. "Are you-_are you_ _wearing no panties?_"

"Not tellin'," Kate whispered in his ear, grabbing his hands and forcing it down on the bed. "You can guess, boyo."

"Aw but Kaaaaaaaaaa-aaaate!" the Writer whined. "I wanna _knooooow!_"

"Have I ever given you what you wanted because you whined about it?" Kate asked, with a giggle as she leaned down to suckle upon the nape of his neck.

"No."

"Then shut up and enjoy the ride."

Kate loved teasing Rick. She had for their entire relationship and now that he was in hospital was no exception. She sucked on his earlobes then trailed long, languid and wet kisses down his heaving chest and abdomen to his groin. Rick bucked his hips up in anticipation of her engulfing him with her mouth again, but she gave a little giggle and kissed anywhere but where he wanted her to. Her long brown tresses trailed over his twitching length and he grabbed fistfuls of sheets as that, along with the sensation of her running her nails up and down his inner thighs brought him to the very brink of bliss.

"_Every second you stall__,__ increases the chances of us getting busted!_" Rick groaned a light sheen erupting on his brow. "_I can't handle any more Tulip__, __**please**_!"

Kate chuckled and the vibration of her amusement shot up Rick's length and ignited his pelvis with a vociferous need to peak. The Writer let out a strangled cry and flopped back into the bed. He totally surrendered to the female detective and grabbed a handful of her hair, hissing as she increased the force of her suction til both his legs were twitching.

"_UGH Kaaaaaaaaaaaate!_" Rick groaned a drop of sweat sliding down his forehead and into his eye making it sting. "Shit I can't-I'm gonna, _arrrrrrrrrghhhhhh!_"

And with that he came, spilling himself into Kate's mouth. The brunette dug her nails into his muscular thighs and consumed his release greedily.

"God, you're gonna kill me one day!" Rick declared with a groan wiping at his still stinging eye. "Oh wow, that was-was-"

"You know for a man that makes a living by putting words in the right order, you're having an awful lot of trouble constructing a sentence right now," Kate teased as she tucked him under the blanket again. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Rick chuckled and cupped her face with his free hand. "You could say that," he replied, kissing her languidly on the lips then scooting aside to allow her to snuggle down next to him. "Ahhhhow!"

Kate immediately sat up her face full of concern. "What's wrong?" she asked in alarm. "Are you sore? Do you need pain-"

"Tulip, I'm _fine__._ Just a little sore," Rick replied. tugging her back down to his side. "Doctor Anderson told me I would be for a while yet. I just got carried away with the moment and moved a bit more than I should have. Don't worry, I'm fine. I had a lot of fun. Can we do this _every_ day?"

Kate's eyes sparkled. "If I hear from the nursing staff you've been a good boy," she promised. "And you're not stuffing your face with Reese's Cups. And you think _I_ was starting a flower shop when I was in hospital? Look at you this room is Flower Alley!"

"Awwww but I like stuffing my face with chocolate," Rick whined playfully, lacing his fingers through hers and kissing each knuckle along it. "It's sweet, like you."

"You're a suck hole Richard Castle and it does _not_ suit you," Kate scolded, shivering as the writer suckled upon her neck. "Really it doesn't."

"_Would it be sucking up to say I'd prefer to eat you, you taste betterrrrrrrr?_" Rick purred in her ear.

Kate lifted her eyes so they met his then leaned forward pressed his lips to his. The Writer responded enthusiastically, pressing his tongue against her lips. Kate acquiesced to the pressure and opened her mouth giggling a little as she felt he Writer tickle her on her back between her shoulder blades.

"Oh for god's sakes, you two _get a room!_" a familiar masculine voice exclaimed.

Like the sound of a plunger being yanked from a toilet Kate and Rick jumped apart, both of their faces flaming in embarrassment. Frank and Woodson and Parnell stood there both openly grinning at the loved up couple's embarrassment.

"We had one til you three nosey parkers showed up," Rick grumbled. "How you doing? When did you get in?"

"Last night," Frank replied with a chuckle shaking the Writer's hand. "Just to sew up a few things before court begins next week. Hargraves and Robinson are being tried separately and Hargraves is up first."

Instantly the intimate and romantic vibe of the room evaporated to be replaced by an apprehensive and tense one.

"So he's still pleading not guilty?" Kate asked in clipped tones her green eyes flashing with barely contained anger.

"Oh yeah, that's why we're going to trial, his legal counsel told us he was going to try for a guilty plea before the second arraignment but obviously that didn't happen so now he's pleading guilty and we go to trial next Wednesday."

"Wish I could be there," Rick declared making a face. "I want to see that son of a bitch squirm when I look him in the eyes."

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you," Kate vowed. "I want to be there for every day of the trial. I'm not going to be a victim any longer."

"What's he being charged with exactly?" Rick asked, gripping Kate's thigh comfortingly as the female detective set her jaw and grinded her teeth angrily.

"Primarily the attempted murder of Kate, the attempted murder of you and murder of Marguerite Olsen who was the body killed in the fire at your loft parking garage but there's also two counts of conspiracy to commit murder for the apartment fire in which those two kids died," Frank began. "Then there's the murder of Cassidy Jackson, and Luanne Price. Also accessory to the murder of Johanna Beckett and three counts of rape, two of possessing a class A narcotic with intent to deal, two of possessing a trafficable amount of marijuana. Two counts of grievous bodily harm, one to you and one to Tyler Harrington and one of arson. And there are also countless charges of intimidation and assault but if I listed them all you'd be discharged before I could finish. But it's the murder of Marguerite Olsen, attempted murder of Kate and the attempted murder and kidnapping of you a sworn in federal agent that we're leaning on."

"And how confident are you of getting a conviction?" Kate asked stiffly.

"Very confident," Frank replied seriously. "Kate the litany of charges against Robinson and Hargraves are enough to warrant the death penalty. And not that I should tell you this, but that's what the DA is going to ask for when the trial gets down to discussing punishment. The drug charges alone are enough for the death penalty but the prosecution is going to emphasise the kidnapping and attempted murder of a federal agent. Trust me when I say those two assholes are never going to see the light of day again. We've all worked too hard for the jury to have _any_ doubt."

"Good, because if they got off-" Kate began.

"Tulip, they're not going to get off," Rick said softly rubbing her leg reassuringly. "You've seen the case notes you've talked to these three. No jury anywhere in the country is going to find those bastards not guilty."

"We've got everyone Kate," Woodson chimed in. "We were arresting people up to two weeks ago. We busted the drugs, the prostitution the _conspiracy._"

"And these three are the best at the Bureau they wouldn't snow you," Rick declared.

"I know I'm just being stupid," Kate said sheepishly

"I see you got the fruit basket from the director," Parnell said with a snort of laughter, nodding to the enormous basket of fruit on a nearby ledge. "He was going to send flowers until Frank told him about when you used to pinch everyone's fruit in the break room back when you first joined the service."

"Yeah Banana Boy," Frank said with a snort of laughter

"_Banana Boy?_" Kate repeated, looking at Rick with an arched eyebrow and a growing smile. "I thought you were Writer Boy?"

The Writer rolled his eyes. "It's nothing." He muttered.

"Bull it's nothing," Frank continued. "Kate, when Rick came to ViCap straight out of the Academy he was always forgetting his lunch and often resorted to pinching everyone's fruit. I caught him one day and since that day he's been Banana Boy."

Kate let out a snigger. "I ought to let that bit of information drop at the precinct," she said playfully, elbowing Rick in the side. "You know Javi has a penchant for giving everyone nicknames, he'd love that."

"I'm sure he would," Rick replied dryly. "And he wouldn't take it and run with it at _all._"

"I actually have something for you two," Frank said addressing Kate and Rick equally and he retrieved two envelopes bearing the FBI insignia upon the front from within his inner coat pocket. "These would normally be posted but the sender knew I was making a trip to New York and asked me to deliver these to you, Javier, Kevin and Victoria personally."

The pair took the envelopes and opened them.

Kate pulled out the single page inside and began reading the letter within.

_Dear Detective Beckett._

_It had been brought to my attention that recently you participated in the hostage rescue of Special Agent Rodgers with colleagues of ours from the New York Police Department. I have been assured by eyewitnesses at the scene that you went above and beyond the call of duty and that your direct actions resulted in the arrest of two heinous criminals and the solving of dozens of unsolved homicides and the shutting down of one of the biggest drug and prostitution rackets in recent history. As director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation I value the actions of any individuals, sworn officer or civilian whose selfless action benefits the welfare of FBI employees, thus I have made the decision to award you the FBI Star Medal. By _definition _**the FBI Star is awarded for serious injury sustained in the direct line of duty from physical confrontation with criminal adversaries, an injury inflicted by weapons, gunshot wounds inflicted in the line of duty, or an injury so severe that it would require substantial emergency room sutures, hospitalization, or comprehensive medical treatment for a sustained period of time**_ _but it is also awarded to members of state and international law enforcement agencies and military groups who like you assist FBI employees in dangerous hostage situations as you did during the rescue of Special Agent Rodgers._

_You will be presented with your star at the end of November during the next academy graduation ceremony in Quantico Virginia._

_Congratulations you are a credit to your friends, family and the NYPD._

_Yours sincerely_

_Robert Mueller_

_Director, Federal Bureau of Investigation_

_Washington DC_

Kate was shocked, truly shocked.

"I-I-er-I _why?_" she stammered. "_Me?_"

"That's the reaction I got from Victoria, Javier and Kevin too," Frank said in amusement as Rick remained silent, his ice blue eyes wide with shock. "Though Victoria _was_ a little more eloquent in expressing her disbelief."

"But I'm just a homicide detective," Kate exclaimed as she began re-reading the letter. "One of over five thousand in the NYPD and the director wants to award _me_ an FBI medal of merit?"

"Yeah he does," Frank said. "You performed exceptionally under a lot of duress Kate and Mueller values that sort of commitment. He actually asked me if it'd be worth inviting you to join the feds and I said he had as much chance of you joining as he has of Obama giving the next State of the Union address in a pink tutu."

Rick let out a great snort of laughter. "So Mueller's basically giving me a merit medal for rescuing my boyfriend?" Kate asked.

"_No__,_ he's _awarding_ you a merit medal for arresting a heinous criminal and being at the forefront of rescuing a sworn Special Agent," Frank replied patiently, pulling over a nearby chair and dropping down into it. "And as Javier said 'being a law enforcement badass.'"

Rick guffawed loudly his face turning bright red from the effort.

"_Shush it you_," Kate hissed, elbowing the chortling writing in the leg. "I don't think I deserve it, I mean I was only doing my job, not even that really. It was a personal mission and no law enforcement agency anywhere in the world awards medals of merit for personal missions."

"No they don't," Frank conceded. "But as you said you _were_ doing your job, and you did it in a spectacular manner and _that's_ why the director has deemed you worthy of the award. Same goes for the rest of the team, none of those three think they deserve it either."

"Well how about we all agree to disagree?" Kate suggested folding he letter and replacing it in the envelope.

"So are you going to accept it?" Rick asked placing his own letter on the bedside cabinet.

"I-I...don't know," Kate said eventually. "I d-don't really think _I_ deserve it."

"Kate keep in mind the director doesn't award the Star willy nilly," Parnell informed the brunette sagely. "He's a hardass that expects and receives the best conduct from his agents and other law enforcement agencies he deals with. What you did in that warehouse that night and the research you did in the lead up to it is _exactly_ how he defines the best conduct, hence why he asked Frank if it was worth asking you to join the feds. Believe us when we say you _do_ deserve this medal. You know is we wouldn't snow you."

Kate smiled at the older agent. "Thanks," she said. "It just feels weird y'know? I never imagined my career would go as far as it has."

"Hey enjoy it," Rick chided, wrapping his one good arm around her slender waist. "I for one think Mueller has great taste, when this gets out the world is going to see badassery Kate Beckett style."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You use the word badass and all its cognates too much," she teased.

"I've been telling him that all my life!"

The group turned to see Alexis, her red tresses pulled back in a high pony tail standing next to Martha.

Rick lit up "Hey Pumpkin!" he exclaimed happily holding his arm out for a hug. "How you doing, kiddo?"

Kate slid off the bed and Alexis strode forward engulfing her father in a hug.

"I'm good, you? How are you feeling? What have the doctors said? You're looking heaps better."

"I feel heaps better," Rick replied, returning his daughter's hug. "No new news from the doctor but I _should_ be getting the bandages and sling off my shoulder Monday morning and if I look okay to the doctors then I'll be starting physio on it then."

"And I assume you'll be a better patient for this lot of physio then back in January when you broke your other shoulder?" Martha asked primly leaning down to embrace her son. "I don't think I've heard so much moaning and groaning in all my life."

"Yes, _thank you_ mother," Rick said curtly kissing Martha on each cheek and rolling his eyes at Kate who was biting her lip in an effort not to laugh. "I didn't moan and groan, but if I did it would have been because of the horse tranquilisers I was on."

"Yeah, yeah any excuse Writer Boy," Kate teased. "Do it again and I'll take a picture of you high as a kite on meds and leak them onto the precinct network."

"And if he's a particularly annoying pain in the ass, email me the pictures and I'll make sure it's leaked into the FBI network." Frank chimed in with a chuckle

"Hey, I'm still here!" the writer exclaimed. "And here I was thinking you all loved me."

"Aw, we do that's why we're teasing you," Kate chided tugging on his earlobe affectionately and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "And it's fun teasing you."

"Hmmph."

* * *

"Well Alexis and I better be going, we've got a lot of work to do," Kate said to Rick a short time later as a nurse came in to take his vitals. "See you tonight?"

"Yup, see you then," the Writer replied returning her kiss. "Thanks for bringing in my laptop."

"Want us to bring anything else in, Dad?" Alexis asked leaning down to hug her father.

"Nah I'm good, just having you two girls here is enough," Rick replied with a smile. "Wish I could help you."

"You can help us by getting better and coming home Dad, that's all we need right now,' Alexis replied solemnly squeezing his hand. "Kate, Grams Doctor Parish and Detectives Ryan and Esposito have all the heavy stuff covered, okay?"

"Alright," Rick replied. "Drive safe."

"Will do Dad, see you tonight."

"Til then."

* * *

A/N2: Reviews feed the beast!


	3. Bonding

A/N1: Hello and WELCOME to the third chapter of Finality I've titled 'Bonding' I've been meaning to write a chapter like this for a while. I hope you enjoy the read!

* * *

"He really _is_ looking better, isn't he?" Alexis said to Kate once they were in Jim's car and on the way to the loft. "And it's only been a week and a half since he woke up."

"He is looking better," Kate agreed. "Clearly your father has a hardy constitution Alexis. He's sore and it's going to take a while for him to get back to his usual self, but I think with all our help he'll be able to do it quicker than the average Joe."

"I just wish I wasn't so far away at the moment," Alexis confessed with a sigh. "It's hard to concentrate on study and feel useful in helping him recover when I'm out of state."

"Alexis, you _are_ helping him recover," Kate told the worried teen. "Your Dad is happy that you're at the college of your dreams and studying a course that truly tests your abilities. He's happy because you're happy and that's helping him recover."

"Really?" Alexis asked doubtfully.

"Yeah really, besides he looks forward to you coming home every weekend to visit him," Kate went on, stopping at a red light. "Since he woke up he's been straining to get better every day so he has more and more strength and energy for when you come and visit."

Alexis' eyes so like her father's welled with tears. "I just don't know if I'll ever get used to being away from home, Kate," she confessed, her voice catching in her throat. "Before Dad was injured I thought I'd be able to manage it but I went away with all this worry in my head. Dad hadn't woken up then and College started and the workload is huge, more than high school ever was and the only person I know there is Paige and she's doing law and we have totally different day schedules and only ever see each other at night. How did you do it? You went to Stanford and that's further away from home than Harvard is for me!"

"I don't know sweetie, I just did," Kate replied. "I know that's not very helpful but you have to stop worrying about your Dad so much, there's always someone with him and the staff at Mercy West are awesome at their jobs. This is the time of your life you're supposed to be young and carefree. Go to a frat party, dye your hair pink, get something pierced. Do something stupid, live life as a college student. It's not quite time to be a totally responsible adult yet. You're too young for so much worry."

"I can't help it," Alexis confessed scrubbing at her eyes with the cuff of her shirt.

"I know it isn't, but _trust_ me. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to your Dad. I want him to get better soon so he can take me up to the Hamptons, it's about time we went there." Kate professed. "I know it's hard but _relax_ and _don't_ tell your father I suggested you go to a frat party, they're alcohol fuelled orgies."

Alexis laughed. "I don't plan on going to a lot of frat parties," she replied. "At least for the time being anyway, I want to get into the routine of being a new college student first. Besides I'm kinda not ready for...well _y'know_."

"You've never thought of going that far with anyone?" Kate asked in mild surprise as the light turned green again.

"No, I've only ever had two boyfriends in my life," Alexis replied. "I was fifteen, which is way too young when I was with Owen and Ashley went off to Stanford before it got anywhere serious enough to think about going that far."

"Just keep in mind your first time is not something you should rush into," Kate informed the younger Castle. "No man should ever push you into something you don't want to do, and if he does I'll find his worthless ass and kill him, alright?"

Alexis smiled. "Alright," she replied.

"And...well I know you're sensible enough to use protection for when the time comes but should you want to talk, just ring me okay? Anytime, Lanie too, she's got a bit of a soft spot for you after all the time you two have spent together in the morgue. And take it from me, she's always good for a bit of girl talk.

"Thanks Kate."

* * *

Due to the heavy traffic and a three car pileup on Broadway, it wasn't for another half an hour that Kate and Alexis arrived back at the loft building. In their absence the parking garage and exterior of the building had been fully repaired but the driveway slope still bore the faint charcoal evidence of the explosion three months previously. Apprehensively, Kate drove into the driveway and entered the security pin for the roller door to open.

"You're tense," Alexis observed as the roller door opened and allowed them access to the freshly cemented and painted garage.

"A little, I can't help it after knowing what went on here," Kate replied, pulling into the park closest to the elevator. "Don't worry about me, I expect it'll pass."

Kate cut the engine of her father's car then worked with Alexis to move all her bags upstairs to the loft. As soon as they entered the spacious loft they were hit by the most revolting smell that caused them both to gag.

"Oh that's _disgusting!_" Alexis groaned sticking her nose into the crook of her elbow. "Oh yuck."

Kate pinched her nose shut then made her way through to the kitchen where the smell seemed to be coming from and opened the refrigerator. Inside every single item of food was green, slimy and mouldy and the smell seemed to seep through her skin and hit her sense of smell with a wallop. She slammed the door shut then ran across the loft to the nearest window and threw it open to take in a lungful of fresh air.

"_Alexis don't open the fridge!_" she called. "_Everything's rotten!_"

The teen followed Kate's instructions and instead went around the loft opening up all the windows and air vents til a warm late fall breeze wafted through lessening the severity of the rotten food smell.

"Oh that smell's _off!_" Alexis complained. "Yuck!"

"I think we better find out why the power's off first," Kate suggested. "D'you know where the fuse box is?"

"Yeah, out on the deck. I'll go and see if the safety switch has been tripped," Alexis said. "It probably tripped when the explosion happened."

"Okay, well I'll make a start on cleaning out the fridge. Then it looks like we might have to go to the shops and buy some more food and the entire air freshener aisle."

"Sounds good!"

Alexis went outside onto the spacious balcony desk and Kate headed into the kitchen. She quickly found the trash bags and began emptying the fridge of all of its rotten contents fighting the urge to run to the sink and vomit.

Suddenly all the lights came back on, the sound system turned itself on and loudly began playing 'Manic Monday'. Alexis ran back in and began turning off everything that was on.

"Leave the music on, it'll make the cleaning go quicker," Kate told the teen as a slimy packet of sausages dropped into the trash can. "Oh _gross_."

Alexis turned the music down then went and turned on all the ceiling fans which further helped to lessen the rotten food smell.

"We're going to have to get some air freshener, I could smell this outside," Alexis commented, tying a tea towel around her face. "I don't know why the switch didn't come back on after the main power was restored. You might have to get an electrician in to have a look at the circuitry."

"I'll add that to my 'to do' list," Kate answered dryly as the redhead began emptying the freezer. "This place will smell much better by the time you come here next weekend."

"It should do if you keep the windows and doors open during the day," Alexis replied, taking a melted container of ice cream over to the sink and emptying the contents in the drain. "Oh yuck."

Alexis and Kate worked fast and efficiently and soon the refrigerator was free of rotten food and smelling faintly of orange oil. All the bags of rotten food were downstairs and in the dumpster and Alexis rang for takeout before grabbing an armful of photo albums from under the TV and dropping onto the sofa, beckoning Kate over to her.

"Come and sit,' she invited the female detective, patting the seat next to her. "I want to show you something."

Her curiosity piqued, Kate made her way from the kitchen two mugs of coffee in her hands and sat down next to the teen.

"These are a few of the family albums," Alexis began, taking an album with '_Richard Alexander Rodgers 04.01.1971__.__' _"This is Dad's baby album. I don't know if he's ever showed you these."

Kate chuckled. "No, he _hasn't_," she answered, tucking her legs under her. "Okay, first one?"

"This is Dad when he was two hours old," Alexis said, pointing to a picture of a newborn baby dressed in a white onesie and pale blue cap his face scrunched up as he cried. "My Great-Grams took that photo."

"Oh that's _precious!_" Kate exclaimed, touching the picture as her stomach fluttered pleasantly. "He was a cute baby."

"Wait til you see his toddler photos," Alexis said with a giggle, turning a page that showed a photo of a twenty year old Martha in a hospital bed holding a newborn Rick, swathed in a pastel yellow bunny rug. "He'd be so embarrassed about me showing you these pictures but I doubt he would show you them himself and I felt like sitting down for a chat with you and this seemed like a good excuse, something to talk about."

"Alexis, you don't need any excuse to talk to me," Kate informed the young woman. "If there's anytime you need someone familiar to talk to, just ring my cell. You have the number and you know the only time I don't answer it is when I'm in an interrogation room. I'm a cop. I always have to have my cell on."

"A-alright, I'll do that," Alexis promised, turning the page of the baby album. And this is Dad at his first birthday."

Kate laughed heartily as she looked at the photo of a one year old Rick dressed in a sailor's costume, his eyes scrunched shut in distaste as Martha pressed a kiss to his chubby cheek.

"He had red hair!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Well more dark strawberry blonde."

"Yup and he did straight up to middle school then his hair started to darken," Alexis replied with a grin. "Grams always says when Dad was small he didn't like her kissing him on the cheek, he was always more interested in running around raising hell with his cousins or getting dirty in the garden with Great Grandpa."

"So he's been an independent spirit from day one, huh?"

"Oh you bet," Alexis replied in amusement, turning another page. "Here he is at his Christening and at Easter with chocolate all over his face."

"He still eats chocolate like a toddler," Kate commented in amusement as Alexis turned to a page labelled '_Richard aged 2._' "I arrived this morning to find him scoffing Reese's Cups and with chocolate all over his face like that."

"Oh, Dad _loves_ those!" Alexis exclaimed. "I give him a box every birthday, Christmas and Easter."

"How many years does this album cover?" Kate inquired.

"Up to his fifth birthday," Alexis replied. "Grams had made them in five year increments, documenting every Christmas, Birthday and Easter. She told me when I was small that's it's one of her legacies as a Mom. She says being a parent is the best job she's ever had and wanted to remember every second of it."

"That's lovely."

Alexis nodded. "Yeah it is," she replied. "And I've decided if I ever have kids I'm going to do the same thing. Dad's done the same for me. It's kind of a Castle family tradition."

"Can I have a look at yours?" Kate asked hesitatingly. "I can understand if you don't want to."

"No, I don't mind," Alexis answered. "Kate, you're part of this family now. You have been since before you and Dad got together, really. I just want you to get to know us better."

Kate's heart swelled with affection for the youngest Castle and she pulled the teen into a one armed hug. "_Thank you_," she murmured, her voice catching in her throat. "That means a lot that you're including me in something like that."

"Hey, it's what family does. Isn't it?" Alexis said. "I think you're Dad's one and done, his forever. So I want you to see this. I was never inclined to show this to Gina or any of the other women Dad has been with but I want to with you."

Kate's green eyes immediately welled with tears and spilled down her cheeks, her stomach flip flopping at a million miles an hour, the very depths of her soul touched by Alexis's revelations.

"You know it means a lot to hear you say that," she choked out tearily, reaching into her bra and pulling out a handkerchief. "You, your Dad and Grams make me feel so included and I've honestly never had that before."

"We're glad to have you," Alexis assured, turning the last page of the album. "And this is Dad on his first day of school, Morningside Elementary nineteen seventy-six."

Kate laughed at the picture of a five year old, gap toothed Rick wearing a school satchel almost as big as himself his little chest pushed out proudly as he 'paraded' his pale blue and dark blue uniform.

"Now _that_ is cute," she proclaimed. "He's posing like a model."

"I know, Grams said he was so excited about starting school and wanted to wear his uniform every day wherever he went and whatever the occasion and on his first day he told every person he came across on the Subway 'today's my first day of school' He thought he was the bees knees."

Kate let out an amused snort of laughter. "I'm going to tease him with that little snippet of information," she promised. "I'll be able to get a lot of mileage with that."

"He won't mind the teasing," Alexis answered with a smile, closing the album and setting it down. "He doesn't mind you teasing him, Kate. Actually I think he loves it."

"The feeling's completely mutual," Kate replied. "So this is the second one?"

"Yup, from age six to ten, there are some really cute pictures in here..."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon Kate and Alexis worked hard to return the loft to its former glory. They washed, scrubbed, polished, shined and dusted every table, window, bench table and shelf til everything shone. The rotten food smell had almost disappeared thanks to numerous automatic air fresheners and aromatherapy candles around the loft and the afternoon of spring cleaning was finished off with a trip to the local supermarket where Kate with Alexis' help filled two trolleys to almost overflowing.

"I should have come back here before now," Kate grumbled as Alexis put half a dozen of the blueberry muffins she had made in a container for Rick. "That was exhausting, thanks for the help."

"Anytime," Alexis replied brightly. "It was a bonding experience, don't you think?"

"It was," Kate agreed with a smile. "Well I'm going to have a shower before we head back to Mercy West. I'm all sweaty and foul. Let's head off in half an hour, okay?"

"Sounds good."

After a brief shower to freshen up Kate tied her hair back to keep it off her neck then changed into a thigh length flowy dress she knew Rick was particularly fond of and made her way back out into the loft where Alexis was furiously texting a love struck look upon her face.

"Noah?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, he's working some nights. Some project he can't tell me about at the moment and is about to head off to work," Alexis replied briefly, looking up at the female detective. "He just texted me to say he was thinking about me and asking how Dad is, he says hi by the way."

"That's sweet," Kate said. "Tell him I say hi back."

Kate allowed Alexis to continue texting away as she began packing a bag for Rick, she dug out his favourite re-usable travel mug and put it in the shopping bag along with Alexis' muffins, his battered copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and his electric shaving kit.

"Ready to head off?" Alexis asked.

"Yup, d'you want to drive? I'm a bit tired," Kate replied, holding out the keys to the teen. "I trust you and Dad would trust you in his car too."

"Okay then, if you're sure."

"I am, let's go."

* * *

Half an hour later after making a brief stop at the Java Hut shop just inside the main entrance of Mercy West to buy Rick and herself their usual coffees, Kate and Alexis arrived on the neurosurgery ward where loud and raucous laughter was emanating from Rick's private room.

"The party's in 4G," Kelly, one of the nurses said to Kate dryly as she arrived. "The only thing lacking are Vodka breezers and a DJ playing doof doof music."

Alexis laughed heartily and Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell him to keep a lid on it," she informed the young nurse. "If that fails you might have to come in and give him some hard drugs to shut him up."

"Ha ha."

Kate led the way down the linoleum lined floor and turned into Rick's room where the Writer was holding court with Ryan, Esposito, and Frank.

"I'm coming in response to a noise complaint by the neighbours," she announced in her best 'cop voice.' "Several residents in the nearby area have complained about excessive noise from four drinkin' swearin' hobos."

"Hey, I resent that!" Rick exclaimed, lighting up as she strode over to him and dropped a kiss on his lips. "We lack the alcohol to be 'drinkin' swearin' hobos.'"

"And according to Kelly at the nurses station, all this party is lacking are vodka breezers and doof doof music," Alexis told her father leaning in to give him a hug. "Kate said if you continued to be so loud she'd ask her to administer you some hard drugs in order to shut you up."

"Oooh, I think you've been told bro," Esposito teased the Writer as he sipped the cup of coffee Kate gave him. "Thought it was only in the precinct you got that."

"You have no idea Javi, it's not just at the precinct he gets told," Kate declared, dropping down in the seat nearest to Rick's left side. "It's a occupational habit when you live with a man child, I'm sure Lanie and Jenny would say the same about you and Kevin."

"_**Hey!**_**" **the men shouted in unison.

"We brought you some goodies from home Dad," Alexis piped up opening the bag Kate had packed. "Your shaving kit, and your copy of Deathly Hallows which is due another sticky tape repair _and_ I made a batch of blueberry muffins."

Rick lit up and dug into the bag with the enthusiasm of a small child on Christmas morning. "Oh great, I love you two girls!" he exclaimed. "Thanks a ton."

"You're going to leave this hospital twenty pounds heavier than when you went in you know," Ryan teased as Rick ripped off the lid of the muffin container and held it out to his friend. "Nah I'm good, they're for you anyway."

"Same bro, you eat 'em all," Esposito chimed in. "We probably should be getting going soon anyway."

"How's it going at the precinct anyway?' Kate inquired in interest. "I spoke to Gates the other day and she said it had been pretty quiet."

"Yeah, a few pop and drops. Nothing Beckett flavoured," Esposito replied. "If we had gotten a Beckett flavoured one, we would have rung you for some help. Gates is giving us a lighter workload at the moment at least until all outstanding paperwork is done, I don't think she wants us to get too in over our head til you come back in the new year."

"That's nice of her," Kate commented. "But honestly if you find yourselves getting, swamped call me. I'll come in and do some paper work, I hesitate to say this but this one is quite capable of looking after himself now."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha _hardi har_," he replied, swallowing a mouthful of coffee. "That's not a very nice attitude."

"Aw you love it, admit it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

A short time later both Ryan and Esposito stood to leave.

"We better be heading off, bro. See you tomorrow sometime," Esposito said, fist bumping with his friend. "Be a good boy."

Rick rolled his eyes dramatically as he shared another fist bump with Ryan.

"Thanks for coming in boys," he said. "Take care."

"See ya Writer Boy."

"Did you use your computer much today?" Kate asked once Ryan and Esposito left.

"Yeah I did," Rick replied. "I started writing an official statement about how I am and thanking all the doctors looking after me for Paula to put on my website Monday morning. I'm a bit too tired to do it now but I might do a bit of writing tomorrow. I'll type one handed even though it's slow just to get it out of my system. When I get the shoulder bandage off Monday morning, I'll start writing properly. I might go away from crime mystery and start on medial drama, hot nurses, doctors with anger issues etcetera."

"That sounds like a script for Temptation Lane," Alexis noted.

Kate let out a snort of laughter. "She's got you there Writer Boy," she informed him with a giggle. "Make one of the doctors with anger issues a serial killer who kills people to harvest organs for the black market."

"Or make one of the nurses, nurse by day and Dominatrix by night," Alexis suggested, joining in the joke.

"That sounds too Fifty Shades of Grey."

"How do you know what's in Fifty Shades of Grey Rick?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow, a wry smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I thought you said that series was pure unadulterated literary gastroenteritis?"

"It is, I was using it as a euphemism," the Writer replied, his cheeks colouring up slightly. "I was simp-oh I'm not going to bother defending myself."

"That's alright Dad, we still love ya," Alexis teased patting her father's cheek with a condescending grin. "How was your pain management this afternoon?"

"Good, I'm still a little tender but with help from the nurses I managed to get to the bathroom and shave and brush my teeth," Rick replied. "I'm going to ask whoever gives me my evening meds if I can try and have a shower on my own tomorrow. I'm sure I stink and sponge baths are embarrassing."

"You don't stink," Kate assured him, reaching forward and squeezing his hand. "How about I come in a little earlier tomorrow morning and see if they'll let me be the person that helps you have a shower? That way you can have a proper clean and not be jostled around too much."

Rick's face lit up like the morning sun. "That sounds _great,_" he answered happily. "I'll ask if you can do that when its time for evening meds."

"I showed Kate some old family photos today, Dad..." Alexis began with a grin that immediately told Rick something was up.

"Some 'back in the day' ones." Kate added with a giggle

The Writer's face fell and his cheeks turned a handsome shade of rouge. "Oh no way..." he groaned. "_No waaaaaaaay!_ How old?"

"Like April the first, nineteen seventy one," Kate replied with a chuckle as Rick covered his face with his hands. "Very cute."

"You showed Kate my _baby album?_" Rick moaned at Alexis. "Aw man, this is embarrassing."

"I did," Alexis admitted. "We spent a good hour and a half looking through all your albums, right up til this year's Easter photos mine up til my birthday and I even found some old pictures of Grams when she was little."

"It was really nice to see you back when your biggest concern was how to make the best mud pie," Kate informed the flame faced writer. "My particular favourite was the one on you first day of elementary school when you rocked your uniform like it was an Armani suit."

Alexis squealed with laughter and Rick dove under the blankets of his bed in embarrassment.

"I can't believe my favourite girls are doing this to me," he groaned. "This is just-just-_ugh_."

"Aw come on, Writer Man. It's not that bad," Kate teased, reaching for the lump under the blankets and rubbing Rick's thigh affectionately. "If it helps, I'll show you the photos from my youth where I thought parachute tracksuit pants, high topped Reebok's and neon hair scrunchies were the height of fashion. I _never_ show those to anyone."

Rick peeked out from under the blankets. "Really?" he asked.

"Sure, it's a fair trade off," Kate replied. "I think I'd have to take you to Dad's cabin in the Catskills though, that's where the majority of the Beckett family photo albums are stored."

"Let's add that to the after discharge to-do list," Rick suggested, pulling himself into a sitting position with a wince. "We can do the bulb harvesting while we're up there."

"Bulb harvesting?" Alexis inquired curiously. "Since when have you been a gardener, Dad?"

"I'm not but once I get out of hospital Kate's taking me, Javier, Kevin and Victoria to Johanna's grave and this time instead of buying flowers to put at the headstone, we're going to plant some bulbs that Johanna herself planted up at Jim's cabin in the years before she died. It's a more permanent reminder of her."

"Oh that's beautiful!"

"That's what I said," Kate agreed. "By the time we can get up to the cabin, it's going to be too late to plant the bulbs but we can harvest them and keep them for when the weather warms up."

"So what flowers are up there?" Alexis asked.

"Mainly daffodils and Irises but Tulips and purple Calla Lillies...too," Kate replied with a soft smile. "Mom loved Tulips and they quickly became my favourite bloom too. She started the tradition of giving me a bunch of pink ones for my birthday. Dad continued it after she died and..."

"That's why Dad calls you Tulip," Alexis chimed in with a grin.

"Yup, it seems so."

"You're going to have a busy timetable once you're discharged, Dad. I hope you don't overdo it," Alexis said fearfully. "You've suffered horrific injuries and it's not going to be a quick recovery like back in January when you broke your shoulder."

"C'mere," Rick asked the teen, beckoning to her. "C'mon."

Alexis got up and went to the Writer's bedside he leaned forward and pulled her into a hug, patting her back rhythmically.

"I promise I won't overdo it," he vowed, dropping a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Kate won't let me for a start. I think she'd actually kill me if I ended up in hospital again. I promised her I wouldn't overdo it and I can't break a promise like that to my favourite girls. If I overdid it, I wouldn't be able to drive up to Boston to see my baby girl strut her stuff at big bad Harvard. As soon as I'm able, I'd like to go up there to visit you instead of you having to come down here."

"You'd drive up?" Alexis asked in surprise. "You could fly or take the train."

"Yeah, but driving long distance is an adventure," Rick proclaimed with his usual child like enthusiasm. "Remember when I took you down to California to get the Ferrari? We had the best fun driving home on route sixty six, buying fridge magnets and going to that steak house in Texes with saddles at the bar instead of stools. I want to share the same experience with Kate. Besides Boston is only a short drive away, barely an overnight commute with both of us driving it'd be over quick smart. Besides if we come up to Boston, you can show us around all your favourite hot spots and show us your dorm and all the exciting stuff a freshman in college experiences."

"I can definitely do that," Alexis agreed brightly. "There's this one diner that Paige and I like going to that has the best hash browns..."

"Great, add that to _your_ 'when Dad gets out of hospital' to do list,' Rick suggested. "I expect a timetable full of mind blowing social outings Alexis Castle, you know me fun fun fun."

Kate laughed as Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Dad, its Boston. Not Los Angeles, there's not as many 'mind blowing social events' to experience." The young woman informed her father. "But I shall try and live up to family tradition and put together a timetable of social events that will satisfy your inner man child."

"His inner man child?" Kate piped up. "Lex, your father doesn't know the meaning of 'inner man child' with him it's totally external."

"Oh be nice," Rick huffed. "It's not at _all_ nice to torture a convalescing man."

"Suck it up Writer Boy."

"Hey I thought it was Writer _Man?_" Rick piped up.

"Yes usually it is,' Kate replied "but you're Writer Boy when I tease you."

The Writer unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile.

"Well..._hmmph._"

* * *

Shortly before ten PM well after the last visitors left the neurosurgery ward, Melanie, one of the night nurses came in with Rick's evening pain relief.

"Evening, Mr Castle. How's your pain level?" she asked kindly.

"Eh, starting to get a bit too much." Rick admitted, screwing up his nose.

"Well that's why I'm here, time to say goodnight to everyone."

"You rest up, Dad. See you tomorrow sometime," Alexis said at once as she got up from her chair and hugged her father. "I love you."

"Love you too pumpkin," Rick replied, returning the hug as hard as his pain level would allow. "Have a safe trip home."

Kate stepped forward next, hugging her partner and pressing her lips to his.

"See you early in the morning?" she whispered, stroking his bruised face with her fingertips.

Rick leaned into Kate's touch as if the warmth of her contact made his pain disappear.

"See you then," he answered running his fingers through her cherry scented hair. "I love you, Tulip."

"Love you too, Writer Man."

* * *

A/N1: Personally I feel this is the best chapter I have written in a while. As soon as I finished writing it, it just sat right with me ya know? All you fellow authors out there will understand I'm sure. Anyway remember reviews feed the beast!


	4. Physio

A/N1" Helo peoples and WELCOME to the fourth Chapter of Finality I have titled 'Physio' this is the last of my pre-written chapters so for the time being at least the updates won't be as frequent. I wuld liketo thank all thos kind people who have added me ot their favourite author list or added Finality ot their favourite story/update list. I'm glad you're having as much fun reading as I am writing!

* * *

Monday dawned and so began Rick's eighth week in hospital. Kate arrived at Mercy West early with a bear claw and their coffees in a portable cardboard carrier to find the Writer sitting up in bed bright eyed free, of his cumbersome shoulder bandage, sling, head bandage and knee brace and scoffing down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Morning Writer Man," she announced, setting down their coffees and leaning in for a bacon flavoured kiss. "You're looking chirpy this morning."

"Mmmmm, I _feel_ chirpy," Rick replied, leaning into the kiss. "I start physio today."

Kate lit up. "Really?" she exclaimed excitedly. "When, why?"

"Both Doctor Anderson and Doctor Arnold came by just before breakfast and took off all my bandages and dressings and said I'm healing faster than they expected and after consulting with Doctor Ray yesterday, they're going to allow me to begin physio today," Rick announced. "Apparently at one o'clock the therapist assigned to me is going to come and wheel me up to the physiotherapy department and start me on a program so I can get the hell out of here and home. I want to be out of here by your birthday."

"Rick, my birthday isn't for another month. You'll be out of here well before then," Kate declared, hopping up on the bed and crossing her legs. "How's your pain level?"

"Getting better, my morphine dose has been lowered again and Anderson said if it continues to improve at the rate it is, he'll have the cannula in the back of my hand removed and switch me from intravenous to tablet relievers."

"That's _brilliant_ news!" Kate exclaimed happily, her stomach fluttering excitedly. "Everyone at the twelfth is going to be so excited about this news. Last night after Martha and I dropped Alexis off at La Guardia, I got all these texts from Karpowski and the boys asking for updates on you. I might head to the precinct today for a visit and tell them in person how you're doing."

"Will you come to the session with me first?" Rick asked his ice blue eyes alive with hope.

"Of course I will," Kate replied, reaching across the table and brushing his cheek with her fingers. "I brought you coffee, extra shot this time, the usual hazelnut creamer."

Rick grabbed Kate's wrist and kissed the palm of her hand. "You're a gem," he said softly.

"Because I brought you coffee?"

"Partly, but you're a gem for just being you," Rick continued. "Every day you've been here even when I was in a coma and you've put up with my moods when the pain has been too much, and you've put up with me when I've been high as a kite and grabbing your butt or boobs. I don't know h-how to th-thank you."

"Rick you don't have to thank me," Kate replied softly as a singular tear ran down the Writer's cheek. "You're my guy. I'm your girl and partners like that support each other. I do it because I love you and I don't want to miss a moment of your recovery. And for the record, I particularly like it when you grab my butt or boobs."

Rick grinned. "Really?' he said. "I want to have a shower after this, maybe we can get grabby together in the bathroom."

Kate's green eyes sparkled mischievously. "_Maaaaaaaaaaaybe_ we could,' she echoed. "Why do you think I didn't have a shower at home and brought a bag of toiletries and a towel with me that I can leave here and not have to cart to and from the loft every day?"

Rick leaned forward for a kiss, smiling as the female detective grabbed his head and smashed her lips down upon his.

"_Mmmm-you-taste-like-bacon,_" Kate murmured breathily, kissing him over and over. "_You-need-some-hot-sauce._"

Rick groaned and dropped his fork as he felt Kate's hand sneak under the table and grasp his length. "This early in the morning?" he groaned. "Tulip, I love it when you do this to me, but-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go all the way here. How about when we get in the shower?" she suggested, looking at him through heavily lidded eyes. "Just warming you up, _Writer Maaaaaaaaan_."

"I swear you're going to kill me one day," Rick declared. "You're a proper tease Katherine Beckett and you ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"Oh I am ashamed!" Kate replied playfully. "_Very_ ashamed."

"You're a cheeky girl."

"I'm going to court on Wednesday," Kate said quietly after a few moments of companionable silence. "It's the first day of Hargraves trial. Kevin and Javi are coming with me and we're all wearing our dress uniforms."

Rick raised his eyebrows in shock. "Dress uniforms?" he repeated in surprise. "Why?"

"Javi suggested it," Kate revealed. "He said it would be three friends uniting against an adversary and pushing home to Hargraves how he disgraced privilege that is the NYPD uniform. You'll find out soon enough for yourself what its like to wear it Rick, but the uniform of an NYPD officer is sacred and any sworn officer who disgraces it is dirt, worse than pond scum. And Javi reckons he rocks the official cop look. Then Lanie piped up with how his ass looks particularly fine in his dress threads. That's when I tuned out."

Rick laughed heartily. "We're doing it to present a united front really," Kate continued. "It's a professional look."

"Will you be able to come in before you go into the courtroom?" Rick asked hopefully.

"I don't know but I want to,' Kate replied. "After your physio session I'm going to head to the precinct and see Kevin and Javi and organise a time to meet here or the precinct. Kevin did actually suggest that one of them pick me up from the loft and we all go in together. I don't know if Gates is coming with us but if she does we'll probably all go in a Crown Vic."

"Wish I could go with you," Rick declared, making a face. "But I'm stuck in this hole for a while yet."

"That won't be the case," Kate informed the Writer firmly. "Look at what your doctors said, you're recovering from surgery quicker than they thought you would and you're starting physio early. If you put a hundred percent into each session and repeat the exercises between sessions you'll be out of hospital quick smart and be able to come to court with me, _especially_ when Robinson goes to court. They're being tried separately you know."

"I'll try hard," Rick vowed, biting into the last piece of now cold bacon on his plate. "But I'm still so sore, even getting up to go to the bathroom is agonizing. You saw what I was like when you helped me into the shower yesterday morning. I slept like a log last night because it exhausted me."

"You've got to do it every day though, you'll get stronger quicker if you do," Kate said. '"But no rush, we'll take it slow. I can go out to the nurse's station and get a wheelchair if you like."

"Kate, the bathroom is only twelve feet away. I don't need a wheelchair for that short a distance," Rick informed the worried brunette. "You did a great job helping me to the bathroom all day yesterday. If we do the same today, I'll be able to get into the shower and wash myself without any major dramas."

Kate smiled. "Your determination is a huge turn on," she confessed as he pushed aside the table and flexed his legs cautiously. "I'm going to have a lot of trouble keeping my hands off you."

Rick's blue eyes sparkled. "I don't think you should fight that desire at _all_," he answered cheekily, dropping one leg off the bed. "Shall we?"

Kate slid off the bed at once and went to Rick's side, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders as supporting him as he slowly slid off the bed and onto his feet.

"_God this hurts!_" he groaned, gritting his teeth hard as he involuntarily slumped against Kate's slender frame. "_Argh_."

"Slow, take it slow," Kate urged. "Take some deep breaths. "Don't push it Rick, the tortoise didn't win the race by rushing things."

Despite his pain Rick couldn't help but snort with laughter, his amusement muffled by the nape of Kate's neck.

"Oh God don't make me laugh, at this angle it kills." He groaned.

"Let me know when you're ready to try again," Kate told the writer after a moment of silence where she allowed him to recover from the effort of getting off the bed. "No rush."

Ever so slowly and with Kate by his side every step of the way, fifteen minutes later Rick reached the small bathroom at the end of his room. Kate helped him out of his pyjamas, sat him down on the plastic chair in the shower recess.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, closing the door and pulling off her shirt.

"Sore as hell," Rick replied, watching her undress greedily despite his pain level. "God you're sexy as hell, you know that? Never _ever_ even if I live to be a hundred years old will I get tired of watching you undress."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You always think with your junk," she informed the Writer dryly, wiggling her hips and stepping out of her panties. "I shouldn't be surprised really, I've known you long enough."

Rick chuckled. "Speaking from a male point of view, thinking with one's junk is extraordinarily fun," he declared as Kate leaned across him and turned the taps on. "Especially when it comes to our women, from _personal_ experience when it comes to you, I _love _thinking with my junk. It gets a lot of exercise with you detective."

And with that Rick smacked Kate on the backside, causing her to jump and let out a yelp of surprise.

"Keep that crap up Writer Boy and you can get yourself back to bed," she scolded, unsuccessfully fighting off a smile. "Understand?"

Rick grabbed Kate's hips and pressed a kiss between her breasts, directly over the bullet wound scar.

"Yes ma'am, I understand," he replied meekly as the stream of hot waiter hit them. "_Mmm boobies_."

"Oh for god's sake, Rick. You're a pain in the ass," Kate scolded, giggling as he captured one of her nipples in his mouth. "I didn't bring you in here to get funky, the aim is to get soapy and in the cleaning not sex sense, you goof off."

"If I get soapy in the cleaning sense first, can we get soapy in the sex sense afterward?" Rick asked hopefully as the female detective squirted some body wash onto a loofah puff. "_Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?_"

"If you shut up and let me help you first," Kate answered with a giggle as his hands began to wander. "You know me Writer Boy, I don't give you anything unless you _work for it_."

Rick could only let out a guttural groan of desire as Kate leaned down and whispered in his ear.

The female detective soaped every inch of the Writer's body then increased the temperature of the water and began massaging his shoulders. Manipulating, pulling and pushing each underused and sore spot til his head lolled to the side resting against her forearms, his whole body relaxed and pliant.

"_Mmmmmm__,__ that feels niiiiiiiiiice_," he moaned sleepily as Kate massaged the tension knots out of his neck, pressing each pressure point hard with the tips of her thumbs. "_More?_"

"If you like," Kate replied, kissing the top of his head and trailing her fingers down his arms then back up and down his broad chest. "Still sore?"

"A little, but when I have a beautiful woman feeling me up it kinda disappears," Rick murmured as Kate made her way around the front and knelt down, beginning to massage his legs ignoring his erection which lay thick, hard and flat against his muscular abdomen. "You're teasing me."

"Oh, this ain't teasing Writer Boy. I haven't even _begun_ to tease you yet," Kate purred as she kneaded his left thigh muscle. "But I want to give you a proper massage first, not the one that makes you lose your shit. That can come later. Call this physiotherapy Kate Beckett style."

Rick swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing noticeably as Kate kneaded his muscles, lifting and gently flexing his injured leg which had a noticeable diagonal dip in it from where the bullet had torn it's way through his kneecap. He hissed noticeably as a dull pain erupted through the joint so Kate set his foot back on the floor of the shower and stood up straddling his lap her feet planted either side of his legs.

"_God__,__ I need you Kate_," Rick groaned, resting his hands on her hips. "_I need you badly, but I don't think I can__.__ I'm too sore._"

"That's okay, you don't have to," Kate murmured in his ear, her voice muffled slightly by the noise of the steaming water falling on them both. "There are other ways we can have fun."

"Like?"

Kate lowered her slender frame and rubbed herself against the Writer's length.

"_Like thissssssssss_," she whispered as she began to twist and sway to an invisible soundtrack above him. "_Just relax Rick__ and__ let me know if you're in too much pain, okay?_"

"When you do _that_ I'm not in any pain at _alllllllllllllllll_," Rick groaned as Kate increased the friction on his length. "Oh god no, too hard Tulip. I don't want to finish early."

"But what if I want you to finish early?" Kate countered, her green eyes darkened with pure and total lust.

"Trust me, you don't," Rick moaned breathily. 'Tulip, I've never finished early in the whole time we've been together and I don't want to start now. Drag it out and have your fun with me but _don't_ make me finish early."

Kate seized Rick's lips with her own and kissed the Writer languidly. He responded enthusiastically, grabbing her hips hard and pressing his tongue against her lips. The female detective opened her mouth wide and their tongues duelled for supremacy.

"_God__,__ I love you Kate_," Rick groaned as the brunette grasped his masculinity and began massaging him. "_So damn much_."

Kate kissed him again and continued massaging him it til he was right on the point of peaking.

"Ready for apples yet?" she asked cheekily.

"No way, I'm not givin' in that easily" Rick replied. "You can't make me break that easily."

"_Oh wanna bet?_" Kate purred, lowering her lips to his neck and sucking on the skin til a bright red hickey appeared there. "In this position I can get you to do anything, _Ricky_."

Rick gripped Kate's hips harder and smashed his lips down on her, biting her lower lip and pulling her lithe frame closer to his.

It was a battle of wills between the two lovers as to who would be the first to peak, Rick pushed his fingers into Kate's slick heat and she returned the favour by grasping his masculinity and pumping him, not missing a beat even when he swiped his thumb over her clit.

"_At the same time_," she breathed as the Writer hooked his fingers inside her. "_Come with me_ _Rick...please!_"

Wordlessly Rick acquiesced to her request and moments later the pair tumbled over the edge together. Rick buried his face between Kate's breasts and let out a low growl as the steaming water washed away the evidence of his release.

"I'm going to be fit to burst by the time I'm discharged." He groaned.

Kate giggled. "Not if we keep doing _that_," Kate replied with a little giggle. "Have fun Writer Man?"

"You know I did sweetheart, you know I did."

* * *

After making a quick trip into Midtown to pick up some takeaway from the Bangkok Grill Kate returned to Mercy West and shared lunch with Rick.

"You look refreshed," she commented, poking a chunk of chicken into a pool of satay sauce. "Feeling better?"

"I am refreshed," Rick replied with a soft smile. "It's amazing what a long hot shower can do for one's recovery. And when I mean long and hot, I'm not referring to the temperature of the water, though that _did _help."

Kate blushed. "We're not doing that every morning," she muttered. "I've just been feeling particularly saucy lately."

Rick laughed heartily. "Is saucy your new word for horny, now?" he asked in amusement, biting into the last chunk of spicy beef.

"Yes, it's a word I can use in the public domain," Kate muttered. "Saying 'I feel horny' in public is not kosher. I can whisper 'I feel saucy' in your ear and it'll be more socially acceptable if someone overheard me."

"I'll give you that one," Rick answered with a contented sigh, pushing away the table and twining his legs through hers. "You look good, you know that?"

Kate blushed and looked down into her lap where his feet rested. "Thanks," she replied softly. "You're looking good too, better every day. I hope you can come home soon, the loft is lonely without you."

Rick leaned forward and laced his thick fingers through hers.

"I'll come home as soon as I'm physically able," he promised, kissing the back of her hand. "I'll bend and stretch and follow every instruction my physio gives me and then some. My aim is to be out of here by your birthday, I'll be out of here by the end of the month with your help."

Kate smiled her insides soaring with uncontained hope.

"Rick Castle?" a new unfamiliar voice inquired.

Kate and Rick turned to see a middle aged brunette woman wearing the uniform of the hospital at the door of the room wheeling an empty wheelchair.

"That's me!" Rick answered.

"Hi, my name's Abby. I'm your assigned physio, are you up to taking a trip up to the physio department? I've spoken to your surgeons and they all agree it's time to get you strong again."

"Yup, I'm ready to do," Rick replied happily. "I want to run."

Abby chuckled. "It'll be a little while before you'll be able to do that," she declared, wheeling the wheelchair forward. "It's my job to help you get there."

"This is my girlfriend Kate," Rick said, introducing the female detective. "She's my after hours physio, she'll be the one that makes sure I do all my exercises properly."

"Brilliant, it helps to have help outside of sessions," Abby replied cheerfully. "Let's get you in the chair and upstairs then."

With Kate and Abby's help Rick got off the bed and into the chair, his face contorted with pain.

"Okay my first goal is to get off the bed without it hurting," he groaned. "_Ahhhh_."

"It's my job to help you do that Rick, you've been scheduled for daily sessions and I'm hoping if you, me and Kate work together, you'll be independently mobile in a week," Abby said brightly as she pushed the Writer forward. "Your surgeons assure me you're recovering at a much faster pace than they expected and they predict your pace of recovery will hasten through your physio sessions."

"I hope so. I want to be out of here by the seventeenth of November."

With Kate close by Abby wheeled Rick from the Neurosurgery ward upstairs to the Physiotherapy and Hydrotherapy department. They arrived in a wide spacious room filled with various pieces of gym equipment and rubber mats and several people were having their bodies stretched and manipulated.

"I'm going to start you on the table today," Abby piped, wheeling Rick over to a massage table. "I need to assess your flexibility and from there I'll work out a program for you."

"Will I have a chance to get in the pool?" Rick asked hopefully, looking toward the door that led to the hydrotherapy pool.

"Sure, but I'll see how you go in the next couple of days first,' Abby replied. "The nursing staff told me you're managing to get to the bathroom with a little help, so you're already further ahead than the average person who's suffered the sort of injuries you have."

"Well I suppose I better bring my swimsuit in then," Kate quipped, helping Abby to get the Writer on the table.

Rick grinned. "That alone will get me out of her ahead of schedule," he said cheekily. "Swimsuits have amazing restorative powers. It's been scientifically proven."

"Oh is this from the Richard Castle Institute of Medical Science is it?" Kate asked dryly.

Abby let out an amused snort of laughter.

"Well _yeah_," Rick replied in his best. 'Well duh' voice. "Didn't you know?"

"Ha ha."

"Okay Rick, let's start off with an easy one," Abby piped up after easing the Writer onto his side. "I'm going to flex your left knee and I want you to tell me when the pain level gets too much alright? Grasp Kate's hand if that'll help. I'll back off when it gets too much. The aim is to get your knee to bend back as far as possible without any pain at all."

Rick set his jaw. "Alright let's do this.' he declared, grasping Kate's hand hard.

Abby grasped Rick's ankle and ever so slowly began bending his knee up. Immediately the Writer's face contorted in pain and he bit his lip as the joint erupted with the feeling of a million red hot needles.

"_Aaaarrrgh!_" he groaned. "_Ow ow ow ow!_"

"Deep breaths, you did great," Abby praised, massaging the offending joint soothingly. "Describe the pain to me."

"Stiff, and like a million red hot needles were being stuck in my skin," Rick groaned, squeezing Kate's hand. "Now it's pulsing."

"I'll give it a minute before I try again," Abby said kindly. "You did remarkably well, though. Your range of flexibility is wider than I thought it might be."

"It freakin' hurts."

"It's bound to after such a long time of inactivity," Abby countered. "But it's my job to help you overcome that. I'll try several exercises with you today and send you back down to the ward with an elastic support brace on. If we stop now the whole joint could seize up and you won't be able to resume your usual activities with the usual ease."

"_There's one 'usual activity' you could do even if you were in traction,_" Kate whispered in Rick's ear. "_I might schedule __**that **__into our physiotherapy sessions._"

"_Behave_," the Writer answered.

"Okay Rick, let's try bending he knee again," Abby piped up. "This time I want you to tell me when it first starts hurting, don't fight through the pain. That means we're going too far, can you do that for me?"

"Sure, let's do this."

For the following hour Abby put Rick through his paces bending, stretching and manipulating his whole body paying particular attention to his right shoulder and left knee. The Writer insisted Kate take photos of the session on her iPhone, especially when he managed to stand up on his own his muscular arms outstretched.

"I'm going to tweet that one," he announced as the female detective helped him back into the wheelchair. "_Ahhhhhhh_."

"And what's the hash tag going to be, _hmm?_" Kate inquired. "I'm in pain now because I forced things?"

Abby snorted heartily and Rick rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha hardi _har_," Rick replied as Abby wheeled him forward. "I _didn't_ force things. I've been a very good boy. I followed every instruction I was given."

"First time in your life," Kate teased. "I've lost count of the amount of times we've been out on the field and you've expressly gone against my instructions."

"D'you prefer that?" Rick asked cheekily. "If you do think of it this way, I'm following medical professional's instructions _now_ so I can get back to disobeying you in the _future._ That way, things can go back to how they used to be."

"Oh great, that sounds just _fantastic_," Kate replied dryly. "Lucky _lucky_ me."

Abby roared with laughter. "The banter between you two is refreshing," she declared, pushing Rick into the elevator that would take the Writer back down to the neurosurgery ward. "I think you'll get better quick smart Rick, laughter is the best medicine after all."

"I hope so."

Abby took Rick back down to the neurosurgery ward and helped the Writer settle back into his bad. As soon as the bubby physiotherapist left, Rick slumped back on the bed with a long drawn out groan.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked in alarm stroking his cheek comfortingly.

"_I'm so freaking soooooooore_," he murmured. "That was so much harder than I thought it would be. I hurt more now than when Abby arrived to take me up to the physio department."

"You pushed things," Kate declared at once. "You shouldn't have stood up by yourself Rick, Abby told you not to. Now's not the time to be a hero. You're not less of a man if you admit you're in pain you know."

"But I thought I could," Rick replied sheepishly. "I was feeling so good about being anywhere but this room I just had to try, not gonna do that again in a hurry."

"D'you want me to go to the nurse's station and let them know you want some pain relief?" Kate asked, stroking his hair comfortingly.

"No, don't do that. If I lay still I'm fine and it's not too bad," Rick replied, grasping Kate's hand and lacing his fingers through hers. "I just need to sleep. Will you stick around for a while?"

Kate smiled. "Of course," she replied leaning down and pressing her lips to his. "I love you Writer Man."

"Love you too, Tulip."

* * *

A/N2: Well there you go peoples I'm hoping you liked this latest installment! I'm looking to go down a particular path with this story now and would really appreciate it if any of you out there who has any sort of experience with the US Supreme Court in the New York area could help me out with a few questions. I just want to get the procedure of a big time court case right as to add authenticity to this story. If you can help or point me in the direction of a website that can please drop me a PM! Thanks and remember reviews feed the beast!


	5. The Hargraves Trial: Day 1

A/N1: Hello everyone and WELCOME to the 5th Chapter of Finality titles 'The Hargraves Trial: Day 1' I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Kate rose early on Wednesday morning and began getting ready for a day she knew would mentally and emotionally drain her. Today was the first day of Hargraves trial and she had promised herself she would attend every single minute of every single day of the case.

Shortly after seven AM there was a smart knock on the loft door. Kate blotted her lips and slipped her feet into a pair of heeled boots before brushing off the lapels of her dress uniform and making her way through the spacious loft to the door. She unlocked the door to see Ryan and Esposito on the other side both also wearing their dress uniforms.

"Hey guys, come in." She said with a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked, embracing his friend.

"Ah, I've felt better," Kate admitted, returning the Irish Detective's hug. "How about you? How are your sessions with Burke going?"

"Actually they're going pretty good," Ryan replied. "You're right, he's a good guy."

"He's brilliant."

"The paparazzi are downstairs..._again_," Esposito revealed, screwing his nose up in distaste. "I had to slam on the brakes so I wouldn't hit one of the little bastards."

"Did you park in the parking garage or on the curb?" Kate asked, picking her handbag off the kitchen island and pocketing her iPhone.

"Parking garage, Gates is letting us use one of the Crown Vics."

"Alright, let's head to the hospital. I want to spend some time with Rick before we have to be at court." Kate announced, her voice wavering slightly.

"Hey, I know we're in for a tough day today but we're here for you alright, Chica?" Esposito said to Kate as the three friends left the loft. "In fact you know you don't actually have to go today. Maybe you should spend the day with Wri-"

"_No_," Kate replied firmly as she locked the loft door. "I want to be in court, Javi. I _need_ to be in court. Rick understands, we've talked about it a lot over the last few days. I need to face Hargraves. I want him to realise how much he's disgraced the uniform. I want that asshole to squirm when I stare him in the eyes. I want to make him regret ever meeting Robinson."

"Alright, I can't say I'm surprised," Esposito replied as they headed down to the elevator. "There's a dinner invitation from Lanie on the table if you're interested. She's got a few days off from the morgue."

"I'll think about it, but I think after today all I'm going to want to do is spend some time with Rick," Kate replied, reaching for Esposito's hand and squeezing it. "You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, course I do. Lanie will too, she's just concerned about you Kate. We all are, especially now that everything's made it to court," Esposito continued as the lift arrived with a ding. "She made me promise I would stop you from coming to court if I thought you weren't handling it."

"I'm fine Javi."

"Yeah you are now, but you have to promise me if you find things are getting too heavy that you'll tell me or Kevin and that you won't come to court if it becomes too much," Esposito pleaded as the trio of friends got into the lift. "This whole case, seeing Hargraves get his just desserts isn't worth running yourself down."

"Javi, I promise I'll back off if things start getting too heavy," Kate promised, pressing the button for the basement parking garage. "I know I have a history of diving into things and getting lost, but I'm not going to do it anymore. I promised Rick and Dad I wouldn't. And I _know_ Rick rang you and asked you to keep an eye out for me."

Esposito looked suitably sheepish.

"He just loves you Kate," Ryan piped up as the elevator ascended to the basement. "He doesn't want to see you run yourself into the ground again. None of us do."

"And I promise I won't," Kate assured, squeezing her friend's arm. "There's no way I'll be able to with you, Javi and Lanie behind me."

"Well...alright then."

The three friends made it down to the parking garage and over to where Esposito had parked his and Ryan's Crown Vic sedan. Ryan graciously allowed Kate to take the front passenger seat and slid into the backseat behind the female detective silently fastening his seatbelt.

"Are you two on duty today?" Kate asked as Esposito started the engine.

"Yeah, we're doing the night shift," the Latino detective replied. "On call but not actually in the bullpen, Stegner and Eggerstrom are off sick with the flu and we're short til you and Castle come back on board. I think even Gates has put herself on the roster."

"I should come in and put myself back on the roster then-" Kate began.

Ryan and Esposito voiced their opposition to this suggestion at once.

"_No way_," Esposito declared. "You're on long service leave for a reason Kate and that's to help yourself and your partner recover from what went down in that warehouse. We're not understaffed at the moment, it's just no one can take time off til Stegner and Eggerstrom come back. Gates said she would call you if she needed you."

"And besides if we do run short she'll call in a favour from the guys and girls at the thirteenth," Ryan chimed in as Esposito drove past the throng of paparazzi gathered by the entrance of the parking garage, roaring the engine a little menacingly as he went. "They're the next door precinct to us and have lent a hand before. Just sit back, relax and concentrate on getting Rick well again. He'll recover more quickly if you help him."

"_Weeell_...if you're sure." Kate began.

"We are," Esposito replied. "Sure, come in to the bullpen for a visit if you like but you're not on active duty til the first of January. Take some time to go up to the Hamptons and visit Writer Boy's house. It's about time you went there. Everyone in the precinct has been saying so for years."

Ryan let out an amused snort of laughter.

"The Hamptons in _winter?_" Kate exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Eh, the Hamptons are the Hamptons. It's a sexy place to go any time of year,' Esposito answered. "And it's not like you and Writer Boy would spend much time outdoors, so you're not going to get caught in the rain and freeze."

"Kevin, if you snort anymore you're going to start hyperventilating, _behave_," Kate scolded the Irish detective who had gone bright red in the race in an effort to muffle his sounds of hilarity. "Javi, I don't know _when_ if ever Rick and I will get up to the Hamptons. Even if he was released from hospital today, he'd still face weeks of physical and no doubt mental therapy before he's ready to go anywhere. I think right up to New Year we'll be holed up in the loft."

"Well I reckon you ought to go up there as soon as the big guy gets the medical clearance to travel," Esposito suggested as he stopped at a red light. "A change is as good as a holiday and it might help him get back to his usual self if he goes somewhere that's comforting and familiar."

"I'll suggest it to him when we get to the hospital," Kate promised. "Contrary to popular belief Javi, you really are a sensible sausage."

"Aw, all the chicks say that."

"Ha!"

Shortly after seven thirty Esposito pulled into the multi level parking garage on the Mercy West grounds. Immediately the group of paparazzi noticed their arrival and followed the Crown Vic til it went under the boom gate and waited at the door of the elevator once Kate, Esposito and Ryan emerged.

"_Kate Kate! How are you feeing about the first day of Deputy Commissioner Hargraves trial today?"_

"_Are you hoping for the death penalty seeing as this is being heard in the Supreme Court?"_

"_What does Rick think about today? Does he wish he could be in court with you?"_

"_Will Rick be called as a witness for the prosecution?"_

"Guys, I think you could back off just about now," Ryan suggested to the group testily. "Today of all days Detective Beckett doesn't need your insane questions."

"_What about you Detective Ryan? You were there when Governor Robinson was arrested-"_

"Guys, I'm sure you can appreciate legally I'm unable to make a comment while this case is before the courts," Kate informed the vociferous group as she came to a stop. "My opinion is not something I can or want to broadcast at this point in time. It is up to the jury and the sitting judge to decide any punishment _former deputy commissioner _Hargraves may receive. I will not be making a statement about the outcome of his case or that of former Governor Robinson's until a sentence has been passed, which as you know could be weeks or months away. No one from the twelfth precinct or the Bureau will be making any statement about the cases until a sentence has been passed either."

"_Will we hear something from Rick?"_

"_No,_" Kate replied firmly. "As I've been saying to you guys for weeks, his only priority at the moment is to put his heart and soul into his rehabilitation and get out of hospital as soon as possible. He won't be making a statement in relation to Robinson or Hargraves cases til after sentencing has been passed. Any statements you hear from him will be related to his writing and writing only, now please _let us pass!_"

"You're a total media badass," Esposito informed his friend admiringly once they entered the main lobby and headed toward the Java Hut shop next to the information desk. "They ate up every word you spoke."

"Espo, the paparazzi would believe every word I say as long as they can publish an exclusive to sell a story," Kate said dryly. "They _know_ I can't say anything while the case is before the courts. What do they expect me to say? Yes I hate Hargraves and Robinson with every fibre of my being and that I hope they both swing at the end of a rope?"

"I s'pose they ask the questions just in case you _do_ say something like that," Ryan reasoned. "All reporters whether they write for the gossip columns or the Times are always after a scoop. They'll keep on asking the same insane questions til one day they do actually get the answer they want."

"Rick and I have been together for nearly twelve months, you'd think by now neither of us tell them anything they don't already know the answer to," Kate grumped, taking her frequent sipper card and a twenty dollar note from within her purse. "What do you guys want? My shout."

After buying Ryan, Esposito, Rick and herself their usual coffees, Kate led the way to the nearest elevator and with her two friends made her way up to the Neurosurgery ward where the breakfast trays were just being distributed.

"Morning Kate, you're here early!" Melanie, the nurse who had been Rick's primary caregiver in his time on the ward, greeted her brightly.

"Have to be, got court today," Kate informed the young woman gravely. "I know we're here before visiting hours but would it be alright for me to see Rick? I mightn't be able to come in til tonight."

"Sure, go right ahead, though he might still be asleep. He was ten minutes ago when I went to take his obs."

"Don't worry, she'll wake him up." Esposito joked.

"Javier Esposito, _**behave**_ yourself!" Kate shot back.

With Ryan and Esposito chuckling behind her, Kate made her way down to Rick's room. The Writer was curled up in the foetal position, the hospital rugs and a throw rug Kate had brought from home wrapped tightly around him, his mouth wide open and a small snort escaping his lips every few breaths.

Esposito sniggered. "Ha ha, he _snores!_" he chuckled in amusement. "Oh I'm using this material for later."

"_Shhhhhh!_" Kate scolded, pulling a chair close to Rick's head and threading her fingers through his mussed up hair. "Rick its Kate, I'm here with Kevin and Javi, _wakey wakey_."

Eventually Rick came to opening an eye and sniffing the air appreciatively. "Y-you brought c-coffee," he murmured a smile slowly spreading across his face. "_M-morning Choolip_."

Kate leaned down and captured Rick's lips with her own, nibbling on his lower lip and raking her nails over his scalp.

"Morning Writer Man," she whispered. "I can't stay long though. Ryan and Espo are taking me to court soon. I just wanted to come in and see you before I go."

Rick rubbed his eyes. "_You look good in dress threads,_" he mumbled sleepily as the rattling sound of the breakfast trolley came closer. "_Aw hell__,__ you __look__ good in anything._"

"Ew bro, get a room!" Esposito piped up as Kate lifted up Rick's chin to kiss him on the lips. "You're worse than Mr and Mrs Honey Milk."

"_Bullshit__,_" Rick and Kate shot back.

"Want some help sitting up?" Kate asked the sleepy writer. "You're going to have to sit up if you want to drink your coffee."

"'Kay"

With Esposito's help Kate wound the bed up til Rick was sitting up, his eyes still thick and puffy from sleep.

"Hey guys," he murmured as his ice blue orbs fell on Ryan and Esposito. "Y'guys are rocking the official look too."

"You'll get to rock the threads too, one day soon," Ryan countered. "How are you feeling? How's your pain?"

"Getting better," Rick replied. "My morphine level is getting lowered all the time. I hope it stops soon, it always takes me a little bit to wake up properly. I feel detached from my body right now, it's a pain in the ass. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm slurring right now."

"Nah you're not, you're quite lucid actually."

"And you'll be more so when you get this into you." Kate added, placing the Writer's paper mug in his hands.

"Mmm, thanks. This tastes awesome," Rick replied after swallowing a mouthful of the sweet brew. "Thanks."

"Brought a bear claw too," Kate informed her partner, lifting up a brown bag holding the sticky pastry. "Java Hut downstairs is open til nine, maybe if you're feeling up to it and the doctors give you the go ahead, I can take you downstairs for a coffee once I get back from court."

Despite being half asleep Rick lit up like Broadway. "Oh that would be _great!_" he declared happily. "Seriously that would be out of this world."

"I'd go just before it shuts because there was a huge group of paparazzi out the front when we got here and I have no doubt they'll stay there in some capacity til the trial's over," Ryan advised. "And the main part of that café looks out into the front entrance..."

"We'll figure something out, thanks,' Rick told his friend. "Did they hassle you much?"

"Few dumb questions, nothing really out of the ordinary," Kate replied, opening the bag with the bear claw in it and tearing the pastry in half. "When you're discharged from here I want to take you out the back way. Maybe these two can borrow a Crown Vic from the precinct again and park at the end of the ambulance bay by the ER entrance, the media wouldn't be allowed up there."

"Smart idea that," Ryan added. "Let us and Gates know as soon as you get your discharge papers and Javi and I will be here with a car to take you home."

Rick swallowed another mouthful of coffee before lying back on his pillows. "Thanks guys, you're the best friends a guy could have," he told the two detectives gratefully. "Seriously thanks a lot."

"Anytime Writer Boy."

* * *

"Well we better head off, it's nearly eight thirty," Kate told Rick half an hour later standing up. "I'll come back as soon as we've finished for the day, alright?"

"I look forward to it," the Writer replied, slinging an arm around her slender waist and pressing his forehead against hers. "Be strong Tulip, I have faith in you."

Kate sank into Rick's embrace and kissed him on the lips. "_I love you Rick_," she whispered. "_So damn much_."

"_Be strong babe, be strong_," Rick said thickly. "_I love you too, see you tonight okay?_"

"See you soon Rick."

* * *

Kate was silent from the trip from the hospital to the Courthouse and only snapped out of her reverie when an enormous media pack converged on the Crown Vic.

Esposito was forced to slam on the breaks as to avoid knocking over a cameraman strapped into a steady cam. The Latino detective slammed his hand down on the horn and bellowed. "_Mueva hijo inútil de puta! Maldito idiota!_" (_Move you useless son of a bitch! Fucking idiot!_) he growled. "Seriously it should be illegal for people like _that_ to exist!"

"Wait til the sentencing date, it'll be worse then," Kate countered as Esposito drove under the boom gate leading to the parking lot reserved for people attending the listed court hearings. "And Hargraves is the undercard. Wait til Robinson goes to trial. The public will want to see the big cheese on the stand."

Esposito quickly found a park and cut the engine. "This is gonna be hard Chica but you've got Honey Milk and me to lean on okay?" he said solemnly, squeezing his friend's hand. "And Gates is going to meet us here so you've got her to lean on too."

Kate squeezed the Latino detective's hand back flashing him a small smile. "Thanks Javi," she murmured. "Let's get this over and done with, huh?"

"Yup let's go."

Kate got out of the Crown Vic and immediately put her cap on, the paparazzi with long rang lenses on their camera leaned over the parking lot boom gate and snapped away yelling for the female detective to "_Smile a bit luv!_"

"_Assholes_," Ryan muttered, shooting the paparazzi a death glare. "This is the Supreme Court, not a fucking red carpet!"

"Kevin, I'm fine _really_," Kate assured her friend as Esposito pushed open the side entrance and allowed his friends to enter the courthouse before him

"You're awfully calm about this," the Irish detective grumped.

"I have to be, Kevin. If I'm not I'll break down and lose it," Kate replied as she strode along the marble floors of the Courthouse. "I have to be strong. I _want_ to be strong. I don't want Hargraves to see how much he and Robinson screwed up my life and almost killed the man I want to marry one day. I want to be the bigger person not something that belongs on the sole of my shoe."

Ryan grinned. "You're pretty badass you know that?" he teased. "You're much stronger than I feel."

"Hey, I didn't say I _felt_ strong," Kate clarified as they turned into the main lobby of the building. "If I break down, you, Javi and Rick get the job of picking me back up...okay?"

"I can deal with that."

"_Kate!_"

Kate's head snapped around in the direction of the voice and her eyes fell on Victoria Gates who was dressed in full NYPD dress uniform and surrounded by everyone from the 12th Precinct homicide bullpen, Jane Karpowski and her partner Peter Jacques, Ray Stegner and his partner Trevor Eggerstrom and John Oliver and his partner Brian Jameson also wearing their dress uniforms.

"_Sir?_" she exclaimed incredulously as her colleagues respectfully removed their caps. "_Everyone's_ here? Who's staffing the bull-"

"I called in a favour with the eleventh and thirteenth precincts," Gates revealed. "They're going to take any cases today and refer any cases they pick up to us tomorrow. Dispatch will contact them if anything drops. We're all here to support you."

Kate's eyes immediately welled with tears. "Oh wow-_thanks_," she said gratefully. "That's-that's oh wo-I don't know what to say!"

"You don' have to say anything," Stegner informed his younger colleague nasally as he retrived a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his nose. "The team stick together huh? We're here for you _and_ Castle. And to stare down the son of a bitch who disgraced the uniform."

Kate felt her insides swell with affection for her colleagues. "Thanks guys," she said softly. "Is Frank here?" she asked Gates.

"Yeah, he's in a conference room with Chris and David and the prosecution team," the Captain replied. "At some point down the road, the prosecution team are going to want to interview you and Rick as part of proceedings. They'll want to go over what they're going to ask you when it's your turn to get up on the witness stand."

Kate groaned. "_Wonderful!_" she exclaimed sarcastically. "That part is going to be fun _not_."

"Today's just about the prosecution and defence submissions, the debate starts tomorrow," Gates said. "By the time it gets around to witness statements, Rick will be out of hospital and you can lean on each other."

"He's not happy about still being in hospital," Kate revealed. "The boys and I visited him early this morning and he was on the verge of ripping out his cannula and wheeling his wheelchair down here to see proceedings begin. As soon as things are finished here today Kevin, Javi and I are heading back to Mercy West and giving him a full report on today's proceedings."

Moments later a trio of men wearing the trademark white shirt/black tie/black suit/sunglasses combination of an FBI agent made their way up the hallway. Kate instantly recognized the trio as Frank and Special Agents Woodson and Parnell and waved at them from where she was standing with Ryan and Esposito and the rest of her colleagues from the twelfth.

"Kate, good to see you darling. How are you holding up?" Frank asked, striding over to he female detective and briefly embracing her.

"Not too bad actually, everyone from the twelfth is here," Kate replied with a small smile. "I'm not exactly sure what to expect today but whatever comes up, I've got the team's support."

"And how's Ricky?" Frank inquired. "Have you managed to see him this morning yet?"

"Yeah, the boys and I went in there for an hour this morning,' Kate replied. "If he wasn't in so much pain I think he would have discharged himself and wheeled his chair here to see the beginning of the case."

Frank chuckled. "That sounds like the stubborn Ricky I've always known," he said in amusement. "How's his physiotherapy going?"

"Oh great, though entirely too slowly for his tastes. He's got one more session today and from tomorrow he might be able to do it in the hydrotherapy pool. It totally depends on how he goes in today's session," Kate replied. "He's got daily sessions with his physio for at least the following two weeks then Doctor Ray said yesterday she _might_ consider signing his discharge papers if he progresses well through his rehab and he gets another clean MRI scan. You should have seen Rick's face. He lit up like the Vegas strip. He was like a little kid in a candy store."

Frank chuckled. "I imagine he did," he said in amusement. "Sorry, I haven't been in since the other day. Things have just been ridiculously busy meeting with the Attorney General and then-"

"Sorry, _the Attorney General?_" Kate exclaimed incredulously. "_The_ Attorney General? I thought just someone from his office was taking the case."

"Nope, as soon as his associates from his office showed his the case notes, he wanted in," Frank replied. "I should have told you this weeks ago, but yeah the Grande Fromage of the US legal system is the counsel for the prosecution. He's brilliant a brilliant orator and could convince the Eskimos they need ice. I don't ever say a case is watertight but having the AG on our side makes it a little more water resistant."

"Who's the defence council?"

"Robert Pickering, he's the male version of Gloria Allred," Frank replied dryly. "Fuckin' show pony, so far up himself I'm surprised he can still see where he's going."

"That name's familiar..." Kate said letting her voice trail off.

"Yeah well he was on TV last week blustering on about when his 'client' that being Hargraves is found not guilty, he's going to serve suits upon the FBI and 'certain currently serving officers of the New York Police Department' meaning _you__,_ worth millions of dollars. HA! I'd like to see him try. The Attorney General himself said this is the most well presented case he's been presented with ever since he graduated from Law School. Ricky sure knew what he was doing when he went to Kevin, Javier and Victoria to start this ball rolling."

Kate smiled her heart swelling with pride for her friends and partner.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for them and for you guys I wouldn't be facing the prospect of being able to see my mother's killer face justice." She said with a soft smile. "I know this is going to be hard but I'll get through it because I have a lot of people supporting me."

"You know your Dad is right, you are a fine tribute to your Mom's memory," Frank declared. "She'd be proud of you, Kate. She really would be."

"Thanks Frank."

* * *

"Kate, it's time to go into the court room," Gates said to the female detective a short time before nine thirty. "Are you ready for this?"

Kate inhaled deeply then exhaled shakily. "If I'm not now, I never will be," she replied, flashing her boss a small smile. "Let's do this."

"You've got this Chica, don't sweat it," Esposito piped up as the crowd began moving toward the courtroom assigned to hear Hargraves case. "You're Badass Beckett, the bigger person here."

"Thanks Javi."

With the Latino detective on her right and Ryan by her left, Kate made her way into the expansive court room. She followed her colleagues and friends from the twelfth to the pews behind the tabling for the prosecution and sat down. She watched the pews slowly fill then a pair of court guards brought Hargraves, clad in a navy blue prison jumpsuit and shackled into the court where he was sat down next to his counsel. The former cop briefly caught Kate's eyes and sneered at her but the female detective stared back giving the older man the deepest of death glares.

"_Asshole_," Esposito muttered under his breath.

"_Oxygen thief if there ever was one_," Ryan added.

The room quietened as a bailiff came out of another door and stood at the front of the room.

"_Please be upstanding for Justice Elena Kagan!_"

"_This is it Chica, the ball starts rolling,_" Esposito murmured as all the officers from the twelfth got to their feet and in unison removed their caps respectfully as a distinguished looking woman dressed in the traditional robes of a Supreme Court judge entered the court room and made her way up to the bench. "_Justice is going to be served for Writer Boy and your Momma._"

Her green eyes pricking with tears, Kate furtively reached for her friend's gloved hand and gave it a squeeze. She then returned her gaze to the front of the court room and prepared herself to hear the prosecutions opening submission.

* * *

AN2: Okay ladies and gents that's the latest chapter off the presses, remember reviews feed the best!

BTW Christina where the hell have you been?


	6. Fresh Air

A/N1: Hello peopled and WELCOME to the 6th Chapter of Finality titled 'Fresh Air' I hope you like this instalment, I wasn't so sure about it but my beta likes it so I'm kinda hopeful you will too!

* * *

For the following two weeks Kate followed a steadfast two step routine. Attend the Hargraves trial and visit Rick who still remained in Mercy West hospital. She went to every morning session of Hargraves trial then returned to Mercy West and attended every one if Rick's physiotherapy sessions before having dinner with either, Ryan and Jenny, Esposito and Lanie, her father or Martha. Alexis continued to fly into Manhattan on the weekends and every night Gates would ring Kate just to check on her wellbeing.

On a whim two weeks before her birthday, Kate decided to take a day off and not go to the morning session of Hargraves trial and instead slept in. She rose late in the morning and dressed up for Rick, leaving her hair down, putting on a full face of makeup and putting on her favourite thigh length dress before calling Rick's car service and making her way to Mercy West, much to the excitement of the paparazzi who had been immediately made aware of her absence from the morning session of Hargraves trial. She made her way into the hospital surreptitiously unnoticed by the paparazzi, stopping off at the Java Hut shop to buy herself and Rick their usual coffee and bear claw then into the neurosurgery ward to find Rick munching on one of the blueberry muffins Alexis had made him the previous weekend during her visit.

"You're always stuffing your face when I arrive," Kate declared just as the Writer bit into a muffin. "You're going to get fat."

Rick choked when he took in her slender figure in her leg flashing dress. "H-holy cr-rap!" he exclaimed between violent hacking coughs. "_W-wow_."

"Like what you see, huh?" Kate teased, striding forward and leaning down to give him a kiss and in doing so giving him a good view of her lace encased breasts.

The Writer leaned into her and returned her kiss enthusiastically.

"_MmmmHmmm__,__ I do_," he murmured smiling mid-kiss. "But its early November, it's got to be snowing outside. Aren't you cold?"

"Mmm a little, but I don't mind so much because you warm me up," Kate replied saucily, flashing him a wink. "How are you doing?"

Rick smiled. "_Awesome_," he replied happily. "I had another MRI scan right after breakfast this morning then I was taken down to radiology for an X-ray of my jaw, shoulder and knee. And sometime before two o'clock three of my surgeons are coming in to meet with me."

"What for?" Kate asked in surprise, putting down their steaming cups of coffee.

"I don't know, really I don't," Rick replied. "But I'm _hoping _it means I'm getting discharged. I want to go home. I've been in hospital for three months. It's two weeks til your birthday and I want to be home to celebrate it in my own_ home_. My shoulder, knee and jaw have healed and I'm only doing physio for that. The only thing keeping me in hospital is my head injury."

"Do you know what the results of your MRI are?" Kate asked, anxious.

Rick shook his head. "No, only the technicians took the scan. Doctor Ray was called off for an emergency in the ER," he replied, draping his legs over the side of the bed and drawing her close. "It went longer than the one I had in September, so I'm not sure what that means. I'm still sore every time I get up and move. I feel like every one of my wounds is a double knot but other than that, I'm in disgustingly rude health."

Kate laughed as the Writer pulled up the skirt of her dress and cupped her backside with his large hands.

"Mmm, you're being disgustingly rude with your hands too," she said dryly. "You're a naughty boy Richard Edgar Castle."

"_Uh huh__,__ I am_," Rick murmured as he placed a wide open mouthed kiss on her neck. "_And you're a naughty girl__,__ Tulip. And naughty boys and naughty girls have __**fun **__togetherrrrrr._"

Kate shivered as Rick suckled upon her neck and worked his hands inside her panties to knead her backside.

"You're too sore to make love yet," she said softly, letting her eyes flutter shut as he totally devoured her neck. "_Mmm, that's nice._"

"I know I'm too sore to make love right now, but that's going to last forever," Rick countered, resting his forehead against hers and giving her an Eskimo Kiss. "Why do you think I've been putting so much effort into my rehab? I want to get back to normal with _everything__._ I want to be able to go walking hand in hand in Central Park with you, do all the sickeningly sweet domestic stuff with you and when we're alone making love. I've not been myself in here. I feel detached from being your partner in here. I want to go _home._"

Kate's heart swelled in affection for the man before her. "That time will come," she promised, trailing her fingertips down his cheek. "Probably sooner than later and it'll be wonderful. There are plenty of other things we can have fun doing til we get to the main event. Alexis told me recently you told her before we were together you'd wait forever for me and I'd wait forever for you. When the time's right, it'll happen."

"And you don't mind? Because I don't know about you sweetheart but I'm bursting at the seams here."

Kate giggled. "Well I have to admit, I _am_ getting a bit antsy," she confessed. "But as I said, what we've been getting up to takes the edge off. And wait til you get home. There's a King Sized bed and a huge sofa for us to spread out on. A single hospital bed is tiny."

Rick lit up like the Vegas strip. "Sounds _great_," he answered. "God, we're like a pair of teenagers. Aren't we? I swear, until we got together I've never been so sexually active in my life. Even through my hard drinking, hard partyin' playboy phase."

Kate let out an amused snort of laughter. "Ah, you're funny." She said with a happy sigh.

"So all the girls tell me," Rick replied with a deep rumbling chuckle, leaning forward and pulling the female detective into an all encompassing hug.

"_All_ the girls?" Kate questioned, cuddling up to his broad chest.

"The only ones that count are Mother, Alexis and you," Rick confessed, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "That's enough for me."

After a long silence where the pair just held each other Rick spoke.

"How come you didn't go to court today?" he asked delicately.

"How'd you know I didn't?" Kate responded in surprise.

"Because you didn't turn up in your dress threads," The Writer replied. "And whenever you've been to court, you always come straight here without going home to change. _And _you turned up here this morning in a dress that you _know_ is my favourite fully done up."

"Oh _um..._"

"And besides social media is full of reports noticing your absence," Rick finished off. "I surfed the net while eating breakfast this morning and it was on Twitter that I first noticed you hadn't followed your usual routine of the last couple of weeks."

Kate sighed and pulled back. "Honestly?" she voiced, looking deep into his searching ice blue orbs. "I didn't feel like it, I've not been getting a lot of sleep lately and the prosecution is still giving their submissions to the court and that's a little tedious. _And_ because I'd not been sleeping, Javi noticed and told Lanie and she convinced me to take a day off and try and get some proper sleep. I'm glad I did, because last night I slept the best I had in _ages_ and feel more refreshed."

"Are you going to go back?"

Kate nodded. "_Yes_," she replied. "I want to see justice run its course. Besides eventually I'm going to be called as a witness for the prosecution, purely for the fact I was there the night Hargraves was arrested. You'll have to go at some point too for the same reason. Pretty much I wanted today to be all about spending time with you and to hell with court. I know having gone to every session since the case opened two weeks ago has consumed me more than it should and I wanted to get back to spending time with you, which for me is what it's all about. I don't care about the job, the case or anything else as long as I get to do it with you."

Rick smiled and dropped a kiss on her rose coloured lips. "Well with the way my rehab is going, I'll be out of here soon and well on the way to getting back to where it all used to be," he informed the brunette. "I want to go back on the job when you go back."

"Rick, that _isn't_ going to happen. You were shot _three times!_" Kate exclaimed. "I was shot once and was off the job for three months, you've spent that long in hospital alone. You're still on crutches and going through intensive physiotherapy, you're not going to be ready to go back out on the field with me just yet."

"I _know_ that," he replied, making a face. "_But_," he added with a grin. "You don't plan on going back to the precinct til at lease the New Year, do you? That's two months away. My recovery has gone faster than everyone thought it was going to, to start with. So who knows where I'll be in two months. I _might_ be ready to go back when you do."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible," she declared dryly. "Alright, _if_ you are ready to go back out on the field with me when I go back to the precinct, you can. But I want you to get a medical clearance and re-test for your service gun like I had to. And when I mean a medical clearance, I mean a physical _and_ psych like you would if you were going back into active service with the feds...alright?"

Rick gave a sloppy salute. "_Yes Ma'am!_" he announced with a grin.

Kate slapped his arm. "I'm _serious__,_ Rick. This isn't funny," she scolded. "If you want to come back out onto the field with me, treat it as if you were already serving with the NYPD. If you're going to come out onto the field with me, I want you to be fully fit in _all_ manner of speaking. And I'm going to tell Gates _and_ Frank this as well. Those two won't let you hit the road unless they think you're ready to do it."

Rick screwed up his nose in distaste. "A _maaaaaaan_," he complained. "Gates _and_ Frank?"

"Yes, Gates _and_ Frank," Kate repeated. "Promise me you'll do it Rick, it's important to me."

The Writer pressed his forehead against hers and kissed the bridge of her nose. "Okay, I promise," he replied, sincerely. "You're worried about me."

"I'm _always_ worried about you, Rick. Especially since you were shot," Kate confessed, running her hands over his muscular chest. "You're my heart you big goof head. I'm _supposed_ to worry about you."

Rick grinned. "_Someone's in loooooooooooooooooooove_," He teased.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're immature," she scolded dryly, pulling away from her partner and picking up her coffee. "_Very_ immature."

The Writer grinned. "I am," he admitted, swinging his legs backwards and forwards off the side of the bed with childlike enthusiasm. "But you love me anyway."

"Eat your bear claw, you goose," Kate chided, pushing the sticky pastry in her partner's face. "I'm not giving into your ass kissing."

"Dammit."

* * *

An hour later Kate and Rick were playing a spirited game of snap when Dr Ray, Dr Anderson and Dr Arnold-Rick's Neurosurgeon, General Surgeon and Orthopaedic surgeon all entered the room, each clutching a clipboard and a sheaf of paper.

"_Snap!_" Kate trilled, her hand slamming down on the pile of cards as Rick looed up distracted from. "You snooze you lose, Writer Boy!"

Dr Ray laughed heartily as Rick threw up his hands and groaned. "I give up!" he announced.

"Is there a pot going?" Dr Anderson asked in amusement.

"Nah, not in Snap. You don't want to bet with this one, she'll take you down," Rick declared, leaning forward to grasp the surgeon's hand and shake it. "She regularly fleeces me, my mother and everyone at the precinct. Well she used to, no one will play with her anymore because they don't like to lose their money."

Kate rolled her eyed dramatically. "You are full of it," she retorted dryly, sliding off the bed. "Don't believer a word this man says, his mind is addled with the effects of Morphine."

"Not because of me," Dr Arnold chuckled. "I'm not the one who prescribes the morphine program, its Jess here that did."

"Oh yeah, everything's _my_ fault," the petite neurosurgeon retorted dryly as she strode forward leading her two colleagues further into the room. "How are you feeling Rick? Sorry I couldn't stay for your scan, there was a minor emergency that needed seeing too."

"I feel _fabulous_," the Writer replied, theatrically dipping his head so the younger woman could inspect his scalp where the surgery scar stuck out amongst his rapidly re-growing hair. "I only needed half the amount of pain relief last night and I haven't napped during the day for two weeks. My dizzy spells have stopped and so has my nausea. My knee and shoulder are still sore but Abby my physio says it's going to take a while before they're back to full flexibility."

"I'm glad your dizzy spells have stopped. They were giving me a little worry," Dr Ray confessed gently, applying pressure to the area around his surgery scar. "How does your scalp feel? Not sore at all?"

"Nope, not one bit. It hasn't for weeks," Rick replied. "The only thing that makes me feel funny in the head is the pain relief. It makes me foggy headed and it takes me a while to become lucid once I wake up in the morning."

"Hmmm, that's not unusual. It's a common side affect of Morphine," Dr Ray replied. "Hence why I backed off your prescription, how are your sleeping patterns? Are you sleeping restfully?"

"Yes, since my dizzy spells disappeared I've been getting eight, sometimes nine hours a night," Rick proclaimed. "That's been for nearly two weeks."

"That's great, those dizzy spells were worrying me quite a bit," Dr Ray said as she began furiously scribbling away on her clipboard. "You're a medical miracle Rick, medically you should be dead. You're the talk of the whole neurosurgery department, that's why I've had neurosurgery students and other more seasoned colleagues coming around with me and poking and prodding you. And I've had to make copies of your MRI scans because people want proof you are still alive and walking and talking."

"Er...glad to be of service?"

"You're worth me writing a submission for all the neurosurgery journals," Dr Ray went on. "I started writing it and researching your injuries as soon as you came out of surgery."

"It takes that long to write an entry for a medical journal?"

"Yup, especially for a case as dumbfounding as yours," Dr Ray divulged. "Every one of my colleagues I've spoken to about you has instantly said you ought to bed dead. No one I've spoken to here or at my old medical school have ever heard of someone suffering a subdural haematoma and a cerebral haemorrhage and lived to survive without any damage. Usually if one survives they're resigned to spending the rest of their lives in a wheelchair or in a nursing home totally unable to care for themselves."

"Well I'm glad _that_ didn't happen," Kate piped up as Dr Ray finished scribbling on her clipboard.

"So how come all three of you are here?" Rick asked as Doctor Arnold the orthopaedic surgeon stepped forward and began inspecting the Writer's knee. "You've never done that. You've only ever seen me separately or upstairs during a physio session."

"Well we've been discussing it and we figured you were just about ready to go home," the dark haired surgeon replied as he gently flexed the Writer's knee. "Lately every test we've made you go through has come back clean and as we expected and all reports are you've been sailing through your rehab sessions. Your pain level is only minor and could be managed at home with the help of a home visit nurse or through the outpatient department here. You'll still have to come back here for your checkups and physio sessions but as for inpatient treatment, you're pretty much ready to check out."

Simultaneously Kate and Rick's face lit up.

"_Really?_" Rick exclaimed. "You're serious?"

"I am,' the surgeon replied, producing a little meal hammer and gently tapping the Writer's knee with it. "If it was just your shoulder, knee and jaw you could have gone home weeks ago but it's been your abdominal and cranial injury sites that's been the problem. You had that unspecified infection and the period of dizziness that worried all of us, but you've recovered well from it. How does that feel?"

Rick winced a little as the orthopaedic surgeon lifted up his knee and gently flexed it.

"It's a bit sore," he replied with a grunt. "It's really hard to get going in the morning. The nurses have been bringing me a wheat bag which I've been heating up and putting on my knee after a shower which seems to help."

"I'd continue to do that," Dr Arnold said approvingly as he switched his attention to Rick's right shoulder. "And when you're discharged I'd recommend some Chinese acupuncture. I've had several patients use it as a complimentary therapy and it's helped tremendously. I'd especially recommend it for your shoulder seeing as there was a lot of muscular damage."

"Yuk needles," Rick replied making a face.

"They don't actually hurt as much as the needles you've had while in here," Dr Arnold went on, gently grasping Rick's wrist and lifting it up to flex the shoulder joint. "I'd recommend regular Chinese massages too. They'll help keep your muscles supple and relax you mentally too."

"I'll give anything a go, just as long as I can get the hell out of here," Rick said. "I've gotten too used to being in here and need to be in my own space."

"I can totally understand that," Dr Arnold answered as he gently pressed the scar on Rick's shoulder with the tips of his thumbs. "Well in my opinion, you're healthy as I can get you in here. I'm happy to sign off on your discharge papers."

"Me too," Dr Ray chimed in. "I'm happy to see you on an outpatient basis from now on."

"So it's just up to you know, huh?" Rick joked at Doctor Anderson as the general surgeon stepped up to begin his examination of the novelist.

"Yup, but it's only a precautionary examination,' the surgeon replied in his thick British accent as Rick pulled up his shirt. "Your recovery from now on can only be treated with physio therapy, hydrotherapy and any other complimentary therapies you wish to try and you don't need to be in hospital for that. So unless you plan on getting yourself shot again, there's no real need for you to remain on the ward."

"He most certainly does _not_ plan on getting shot again," Kate piped up, determination flashing in her green eyes. "There would be several people wholly unimpressed with him if he got shot again."

"And I don't want to get the stink eye from my girls so I'm going to be a good boy and stay healthy," Rick replied with a grin, flashing Kate a wink as Dr Anderson examined the scars on his stomach. "They can be scary when annoyed with me, so I'll do everything I can to keep out of the line of fire."

Kate rolled her eyes as the doctors chuckled at the Writers joke "Stick to writing best sellers, Writer Monkey. I don't think comedy is going to work out for you," she said dryly. "I've heard funnier stuff from the amateurs at the open mike comedy nights you've had at the Old Haunt than that line just there."

"Ooooh _buurn_."

"I feel like this is the medical version of X Factor," Rick said a few minutes later as Dr Anderson finished examining the bullet exit wound on his back. "I've had two yeses now. I'm just waiting on a third to get my discharge papers."

"That line was slightly better," Kate quipped as the three surgeons roared with laughter. "Give you points for that one."

"Well you're going to get a third yes, I'm happy with your condition and can say for certain you'd have no more benefit from staying in hospital," Dr Anderson said with a chuckle as he helped the Writer sit up. "I'll just sign your papers and organise for you to have a follow up appointment with me in a month then you're free to go."

Rick's face flooded with relief and Kate gave a little fist pump at Dr Anderson's declaration.

"You're on my Christmas card list," he informed the surgeon happily. "You all are. Thank you _so_ much. You have no idea how much I want to get out of here."

"Ah just doing my job," Dr Anderson replied with a chuckle, "Just start packing up your stuff and all three of us will organise you to sign your part of the papers. You'll receive notification for your follow up appointments in the mail."

"Can't wait, thank you very much."

"It's been a pleasure."

As soon as the three surgeons left the room Kate engulfed Rick in a hug.

"This is _wonderful!_" she exclaimed her voice muffled by his shoulder. "_Finally_ you're coming home!"

"Hey hey, why are you crying?" Rick asked in concern as they pulled apart and her saw the glistening trail of tears staining her cheeks. "There's nothing to be upset about!"

"I'm not upset," Kate replied, yanking a tissue out of the box on his bedside cabinet and hastily wiping the moisture from her face. "I'm happy, there were times I wondered if you would ever come home to me. You suffered some pretty horrific injuries Rick and as Jessica said to you, most people who went through what you did...would be dead. I could not have handled it if you had died on me."

Rick took Kate's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "But I didn't," he said softly. "I'm here and healthy, though a little bit banged up. And now I'm going home and have a sexy nursemaid to look after me."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Oh and who would that be?" she inquired the ghost of a smile forming on her lips.

"This hot ass detective I've hooked up with from the twelfth precinct," Rick replied with a snort of laughter. "She's got a face that would launch a thousand ships, a badass sense of humour, curves in all the right places and on top of that. She loves me."

Kate stepped forward and kissed her partner languidly on the lips.

"You're funny," she replied with a small giggle. "Now how about you go and start packing your things and I'll ring Javi and Kevin so they can come and pick us up? Can you keep your hands to yourself while I do that?"

Rick grinned and cheekily smacked Kate on the backside. "I _can_," he replied in amusement as she jumped and gave a little yelp. "As long as when I get home I can have a nice..._grope_."

The Writer squeezed her backside and wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize his point.

"Don't push your luck, Writer Monkey!"

Rick slid off the bed and hobbled over to the bedside cabinet to begin packing his belongings as Kate made her way over to the window and immediately dialled Esposito's cell number.

"Yo Chica!" the Latino detective greeted her, picking up after only two rings. "How you doing? How's our boy?"

"We're both fine Javi, how's things in the pen?" Kate asked.

"So slow we've got a round robin competition of hackey sack going," Esposito replied. "Haven't had a drop in two days so we're getting some paperwork done."

"Need any help?"

"Nope, we're fine. We can do it," Esposito replied at once. "You're on long service leave, Chica. _Try_ and relax."

"Yeah, alright. I get ya," Kate said sheepishly. "But I have a bit of news."

"Oh?"

"Rick's been given the all clear to go home," Kate informed her friend happily. "His specialists are just organising his discharge papers now and he's already packing his things up. Can you and Kevin come and get us and take us back to the loft? Gates won't mind will she?"

"Wouldn't care if she did, we'll be there straight away," Esposito replied. "You and Writer Boy stay there. We'll be by soon, okay?"

"Thanks a lot Javi, see you soon." Kate said gratefully.

"Yup, see you soon Chica."

"They're coming?" Rick questioned as Kate hung up and turned around.

"Yeah, apparently it's dead in the bullpen and everyone's just doing paperwork," Kate replied watching the Writer. "Javi said he and Kevin will be here straight away. D'you wanna ring Alexis and Martha and let them know you're on your way home?"

"I will once we're back at the loft," Rick replied, folding up the rug Kate had brought from the loft weeks previously while he was still in a coma. "Alexis would still be in class at this hour of the day and Mother mentioned something about getting an electrician in to fix the circuitry of the school today, so I'll give it some time."

Kate walked up behind Rick and wrapped her slender arms around his waist resting her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"What's up?" he asked softly.

"Ah nothing, just glad you're coming home with me," Kate replied with a sigh, working her hands under his shirt and rubbing his abdomen which had softened during his weeks of hospital confinement. "We're truly on the road to getting back to normal. It's going to take a while, I know that. But today is a start. We'll be together in our own space and can do what we want,_ when_ we want."

Rick turned around and drew Kate close. "_You're special_," he murmured, giving her a squeeze. "I'm really lucky to have you, you know?"

"Likewise," Kate replied with a smile that lit up her whole face. "God Espo's right, we _are_ worse than Kevin and Jenny."

"Let's not say that in front of him though," Rick replied with a chuckle. "We'd never hear the end of it. We might be worse than Kevin and Jenny but we're _definitely_ not worse than Esplanie."

"True, now d'you want a hand?"

* * *

Half an hour later during which time Rick finished packing up his belongings and signed his part of the discharge papers, Ryan and Esposito arrived, meeting the Writer and Kate by the nurse's station where he was waiting in a wheelchair.

"Hey Writer Boy, time to get you out of this hole, huh?" Esposito piped up.

"Yup, time to head home," Rick replied with a wide grin. "Where'd you park the Crown Vic?"

"Upstairs on the opposite side of the ambulance bay, just outside the ER, the paparazzi aren't up there and we can get away without them noticing if we go now."

"Gates is okay with you getting off early?"

"Yeah, she actually told us to take our time," Ryan replied as Melanie-the nurse who had been Rick's primary caregiver during his stay, approached the group. "It's dead in the bullpen, seriously dead. We haven't even had a pop and drop for two days. It's like the murderers are on holiday waiting for you and Kate to come back on the beat."

"_Great_," Kate said rolling her eyes. "_That's_ comforting."

"Can't I go out on my crutches?" Rick moaned to Melanie as the petite nurse unlocked the breaks of the wheelchair.

"Fraid not," she replied. "Hospital policy, you have to be escorted out in a wheelchair. Besides you're still healing and in the middle of an intensive physiotherapy program. You need to move as little as possible unless it's under the direction of your therapist. I can do some wheelies and a donut in the parking lot if you want a bit of a thrill though."

Ryan, Esposito and Kate roared with laughter and Rick rolled his eyes.

"Ha _ha_," he replied dryly as the group started off toward the elevator bay. "Very _funny_."

"I thought so." the nurse replied, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

A short time later the group arrived on the emergency department floor and went outside to the ambulance bay where Ryan and Esposito's Crown Vic was parked. Rick closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh late fall air, the very smell and feel of the outdoors coursing through him like a healing balm.

"Ah...fresh air!" he said with a sigh as Melanie stopped the wheelchair by the passenger side of the Crown Vic. "That smells so much better than the inside of a hospital."

"You think Manhattan smog and car exhaust is fresh air?" Kate quipped as Ryan and Esposito loaded Rick's bags into the trunk.

"Smells better than antiseptic and latex gloves," Rick answered, inhaling deeply again despite the dull ache in his abdomen. "It's the outdoors, and it's calming."

"If it makes you feel better try and sit outside for a short time every day," Melanie advised the Writer. "But be careful, it's nearly winter and it's getting cold. You don't want to spend too much time outside and get the flu or an infection, you're still healing and an infection could land you back in hospital."

"These three aren't going to let me do anything that's going to adversely affect my health from now on," Rick assured with a chuckle. "If I stub my toe they'll scold me."

"The only way you're going to stub your toe is if you get up and try and move around too much without help," Kate chimed in opening the back passenger side door. "And that's not going to happen, _is it?_"

"Yes _Dear,_" the Writer replied meekly.

Melanie laughed. "I'm going to miss the banter between you two," she admitted once Rick was settled in the backseat of the Crown Vic. "It's been refreshing to hear you to bicker, tease and debate with each other."

"You should see them in the bullpen," Esposito piped up. "It's like a Broadway show, if it were ethical we'd sell tickets for the public to watch."

"_Shut up Esposito!_" The Writer and Muse shot back, concurrently.

"Well Rick, it's been a pleasure meeting you," Melanie informed the older man. "Though I do wish it had been under better circumstances. When you get a little stronger call by the ward and say hello, it'll be nice to see you again."

"I'll do that," Rick promised the young nurse. "Thanks for looking after me, you and the other girls. You've made a three month stay in hospital...bearable."

"Ah we're just doing our job," Melanie replied with a smile. "Have a safe trip home and remember if you suffer any severe pain or problems with your medication, call 911 and take an ambulance back here okay? You're sill delicate."

"I'll do that."

"And from me...thanks for everything," Kate said to Melanie. "I know you were just doing your job but it felt like you went he extra mile for Rick and me by extension and I really appreciate it."

"It was a pleasure, Kate. Really, have a safe trip home now, won't you?"

"I will."

"Alright, let's get you home Writer Boy," Esposito said as he started the engine. "KB, d'you need to stop by the store and get anything?"

"No thanks Javi, everything Rick and I need is at the loft," Kate replied, reaching across he backseat of the Crown Vic and lacing her fingers through Rick's. "As it happens I bought extra at the store two days ago."

Within twenty minutes Esposito pulled into the underground parking garage of the loft building that was surprisingly free of media and paparazzi.

"Where are the paps?" Kate asked in surprise as Esposito parked the Crown Vic next to a gleaming silver Maserati.

"Probably gone for the day," Ryan surmised. "They would have seen you leave for the hospital this morning and are probably back there waiting for you to leave to follow you back here."

"Reckon I should say something about being released or let them figure it out themselves?" Rick asked no one in particular.

"I'd let them figure it out themselves bro," Esposito answered as he cut the engine. "You don't owe them a living and are deserving of some peace, especially as you're still recovering from your surgery. Let them hang around outside the hospital looking like douches."

"Does anyone at work besides Gates know I've been released?" Rick asked.

"Yeah everyone in the bullpen does," Esposito replied. "But Gates was going to ask them not to mention it to anyone outside the homicide department so word doesn't get out."

"When are you going to let Paula know you've been discharged?" Kate asked, reaching across the Writer's abdomen and helping him unfasten his seatbelt.

"When I get upstairs, after I've let Mother and Alexis know," Rick replied. "I'll leave it to her to wrangle the media and paparazzi. She's good at getting them to back off."

The four friends got out of the Crown Vic and made their way into the elevator and up to the loft. The moment he shuffled into the loft Rick broke into a grin.

"Ah home sweet home!" he declared happily, awkwardly shuffling forward on his forearm crutches. "Now _this _I've been looking forward to."

"Whoa whoa whoa, dude, ease up. Not so fast!" Ryan exclaimed, grabbing Rick's bicep as the Writer increased his pace in the direction of the sofa. "Kate will have your head if you go base over apex."

"I'm _fine_," Rick replied, his voice steady as he stopped suddenly. "I've been using these crutches for weeks, Kevin. I know my capabilities."

"W-well a-alright then," the Irish detective replied as Kate and Esposito carried the Writers belongings through to the master bedroom. "Just promise me you'll be careful, alright? You can't afford to do yourself another injury."

Rick dropped down onto the sofa and winced as his still healing abdominal muscles protested at the unnatural angle.

"I promise," he replied, his voice a little constricted because of the dull pulsing pain in his stomach. "Sorry for snapping."

"That's alright, now do you need Javi and I to get you anything before we head back to the precinct?"

"Nah I'm good, I just need to nap," Rick replied, flashing his good friend a grateful smile. "Thanks of the ride back Kevin. You didn't have to."

"Ah that's what friends are for," Ryan replied. "I'm sure if the shoe was on the other foot you'd do the same."

"I would."

"Okay Writer Dude. We've gotta head back to the precinct but you or Kate give us a buzz if you need anything, alright?" Esposito called from across the room. "If you feel up to it come in for a visit, the guys would love to see you up and about."

"The minute I feel a bit better I promise I'll come by," Rick promised, leaning forward slightly and shaking the Latino detective's hand. "Thanks for the ride home, means a lot."

"Anytime bro, you're one of the team. We're here for you," Esposito informed his friend, cuffing him on his good shoulder. "Stay in touch okay?"

"Will do."

After Ryan and Esposito left, Kate heated up Rick's lavender wheat bag and came over to the sofa placing it on his aching knee.

"How's that feel?" she asked on concern.

Rick smiled and threaded his thick fingers through her hair. "Relieving," he replied gratefully, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. "Thanks."

Kate snuggled up to Rick and rested a hand on his broad chest, absentmindedly fiddling with a stray thread on his shirt.

"Stop it," The Writer said eventually.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking, it's deafening," Rick answered, stroking her hair. "I'm home and _relatively_ healthy. Don't worry so much. I'm fine."

"I'm your girl, I'm _supposed_ to worry about you," Kate chided, playfully smacking his chest. "It's my job."

"I know you're worried about me sweetheart, but you really shouldn't be," Rick murmured, closing his eyes and deeply inhaling her cherry scent. "Now that I'm home and in my own space, my recovery will go ahead in leaps and bounds. Me being able to fall asleep spooning you, will help me get better quicker."

"_Spooning?_" Kate teased.

"_Yes__..._spooning," Rick replied with a deep rumbling chuckle. "The forking will come later when I'm a little more healed."

Kate threw back her head and roared with laughter, the previous three months worth of tension melting away in one cheerful moment.

"_Forking?_" she repeated with a giggle her green eyes alive with amusement. "You have a puerile sense of humor, Writer Monkey."

Rick chuckled but instantly regretted it as his abdomen and lower torso bloomed with a dull pain.

Kate noticed this and was immediately all over him inspecting his surgery site. "What's wrong?" she asked, her soft featured contorted in concern.

"J-Just in a little pain is all," he replied with a little grunt. "I might have to take some of the pills the hospital sent home with me, the ones I took after breakfast are starting to wear off."

"You're going to bed then," Kate answered firmly. "They hit you pretty hard Rick and you're too heavy for me to carry to bed if you get dopey and fall asleep on the couch. Let me help you into bed and I'll go get your pills for you."

Rick smiled gratefully as the female detective got to her feet and helped him to his feet.

"You're too good for me," he said with a sigh as they shuffled towards the spacious master bedroom. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kate rested the palm of her hand on the small of his back and gripped his good arm with her other hand and guided the Writer towards the bedroom.

"You'd whinge more," she replied with a giggle. "Easy does it. And you'd get fat because you'd be too lazy too cook and you'd order takeaway for every meal. With me around you'll keep your ruggedly handsome physique and eat a meal that contains less than seven thousand calories."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Ha _ha_," he said as they shuffled through the bedroom door. "But seriously, what _would _I do without you? You're literally my other half Kate. I don't operate as well without your help."

"I don't know what you'd do, Rick. Let's not think about it," the brunette replied, steering him to his side of the bed nearest the spacious walk in robe. "I'm here, _you're_ here and we're gonna get through this together. No 'what ifs' or buts, to hell with past miseries, and onward and upward okay?"

The Writer turned Special Agent smiled and cupped her face in his hands his crutches swinging off his forearm.

"_I love you_." he murmured, kissing her softly but sweetly on the lips.

"Love you too Writer Monkey."

* * *

A/N2: Reviews feed the beast!


	7. Afraid

****A/N1: Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the 7th Chapter of Finality titled 'Afraid' TODAY IS THE DAY PEOPLES TODAY IS THE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I pray you'll all survive the sexiness and feels and rise again to watch 5x02!

* * *

A week after his discharge from hospital Kate began noticing a change in her partner that wasn't altogether positive. He began to stay up late often coming to bed hours after midnight and passing the hours by playing mindless computer games or sequestering himself away in his office apparently 'writing'. Bags formed under his eyes and his complexion took on a sickly pasty pale colour from lack of sleep. At first she didn't say anything but one night shortly after her birthday and three weeks after his discharge from hospital, she awoke to the alluring smell of roasting garlic and melting cheese.

Without opening her, eyes the female detective patted the bed next to her and finding the sheets empty and cold. She sighed and sat up. Sleepily she pulled on one of Rick's shirts and lazily buttoned it up before leaving the bedroom and padding across the floor to the kitchen where the Writer clad in a pair of old tracksuit pants, a Green Lantern shirt and an apron loudly declaring _'Shittake Happens,'_ was furiously chopping up basil with the flair and style of a TV celebrity chef.

Kate made her way into the kitchen totally unnoticed by Rick and wrapped her arms around his waist and resting her head between his shoulder blades.

The Writer leapt in fright, the knife in his hands slipping and slicing through his left index finger.

"_Aaaaah fuck!_" he swore, immediately sticking his finger in his mouth and sucking furiously on the offending digit. "What the hell Kate? You made me cut my damn finger!"

Kate leapt out of the Writer's way as he ripped a paper towel off the roll and wrapped his finger in it.

"Are you okay?" she asked in alarm as she reached for his injured hand.

"I'm _fine,_" Rick snapped, his face creased up in a scowl as he yanked his hand away from her. "_Great__,_ now there's blood all over the chopping board and I'm going to have to tip all the Basil in the trash. Thanks a _lot._"

Kate stung at the Writer's words and immediately a lump formed in her throat. "Are you alright?" she asked swallowing hard.

"I'm _fine,_" he snapped. "No thanks to _you_. _Dammit this hurts!_"

"Why are you cooking Lasagne at-" Kate began looking at the microwave clock. "Two thirty in the morning? You were exhausted after physio yesterday and crashed when we got home. You didn't even wake up when I came to bed."

"Because I damn well felt like it," Rick replied testily, yanking open a nearby drawer and pulling out a latex glove. "Why do you care?"

This new and uncharacteristically angry Rick alarmed Kate and she stepped back as he angrily yanked the latex glove over his injured hand, ripping it in the process.

"I care because I'm your girlfriend," she replied quietly as he swore loudly and threw the remains of the glove in the nearby trash can. "When you're hurt I worry. I've been doing that a lot over the last few months."

"Yeah? Well you shouldn't, I'm grown up and I can look after myself without your help," Rick replied angrily, this time successfully pulling on another latex glove. "Thanks to your _help__,_ I just cut my damn finger off."

The lump in Kate's throat doubled in size and her eyes welled with tears. "Why are you acting like this, Rick?" she asked in a small voice as she watched him angrily scrape the bloody basil into the trash can and almost throw the chopping board in the sink. "You've been out of sorts over the last couple of weeks. And it's been really noticeable since my birthday. Even Alexis said she noticed you weren't yourself when she was here for my birthday last weekend."

"I'm _fine,_" Rick replied shortly, avoiding her gaze as he rinsed off the chopping board. "There's nothing wrong with me. I was fine til you came in here and scared the shit out of me. Now can I get back to making dinner or are you going to make me cut my finger again?"

A tear ran down Kate's cheek and she hurriedly swiped it away. "You can get back to your damn cooking," she spat in a wobbly voice. "_Excuse me_ for being concerned about your god damn welfare, like I have for the last four damn months. I've gone through hell dealing with the Hargraves trial and being there to help you recover from what that son of a bitch did to you, Rick. And now you have the balls to have a go at me for making you jump and _accidentally_ cutting your finger? You're an FBI Special Agent for chrissakes, put your big girl panties on and suck it up."

And despite her anger another tear ran down her cheek, instantly making Rick feel stupid.

"K-Kate, I'm sorry-" he began sheepishly taking a step forward and reaching out for her hand.

Kate yanked her hand back and scrubbed at her eyes with the cuff of his shirt. "_No,_" she snapped, her green eyes full of hurt and anguish. "I'm not ready to accept your apology, Rick. After all I've done for you and you act like _that_ around me. I'm worth more than that. _You're_ worth more than that. _Think_ about what you said and then come to me and apologise _properly_. In the meantime you can sleep in the spare room. I can't have you next to me after you hurt me so much."

And without letting the Writer have the chance to respond, Kate turned on her heel and stalked back to the bedroom tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

For three days straight Kate didn't speak to Rick and non verbally let him know that she was still hurt and unwilling to speak to him. On the other hand the Writer seemed to withdraw more into himself and was barely seen out of the spare room. On the fourth day the Writer departed for his one of his thrice weekly physio sessions and Kate went out to lunch with Lanie. Immediately the sassy ME sensed not all was well and questioned her friend when their meals arrived and the female detective poked at hers with a fork.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Lanie asked, setting down her cutlery and fixing her friend with a hard stare. "You've barely said a word to me since I picked you up and now you're playing with a fifty dollar steak, something you normally devour. What gives?"

Kate sighed and picked up her cutlery to begin eating. "Nothing," she replied steadfastly, avoiding her friend's interrogating stare.

Lanie rolled her eyes. "Girl, if you don't fess up. Imma smack you!" she exclaimed. "You can't lie to save yourself. Something's up. You've been quiet and your text messages have been vague as heck the last few days. What gives?"

There was a long silence as Kate put a piece of steak in her mouth and chewed it.

"Rick and I are having a hard time of it," she finally confessed.

"_Ah_," Lanie replied, her features immediately softening. "I thought something might be happening with you two. What's happening?"

"We're not talking at the moment, we haven't for three days and this is the fourth."

"How come?" Lanie pressed.

"Monday morning I woke up to the smell and sound of him cooking," Kate began. "Like a proper meal. I went to into the kitchen to find him engrossed in making lasagne. He didn't notice me approaching so I went in and wrapped my arms around him. He wasn't expecting me and jumped in the air and sliced his finger. He then _snapped_ at me for causing the injury and that he didn't need my 'help'. I asked him why he was acting like he is and told him that I was concerned for him and he was fine and that I shouldn't be concerned about him because he was grown up and quite capable of looking after himself." She shared as the tone of her voice shifted a little. "I was scared of him Lanes and I've never been scared of Rick in the whole time I've known him. And he hurt me so much I banished him to the spare room. I couldn't sleep next to him while he hurt me so much. And now he's hiding in the spare room and only coming out to grab a quick snack before going back in. And when he left for his physio session today...he didn't even say goodbye. He can't meet my eyes, Lanie. He hasn't been able to for a while now. And apart from his physio session, he hasn't left the loft since he was discharged from hospital."

"Have you tried getting through to him?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah, several times. I've knocked on the spare room door and he's ignoring me," Kate replied with a sigh. "I don't know what's going on in is head, Lanie. But before the blow up we had, he's been uncharacteristically quiet since he was discharged from hospital. We barely kiss and we're nowhere near having sex again. The affection has evaporated and we're more like housemates than boyfriend girlfriend and I _know_ he hasn't talked to Javi or Kevin for nearly two weeks. You know apart from his physio appointments he hasn't left the house since he was discharged from hospital? He barely leaves his office and refuses to go shopping with me," she paused for a moment and took a breath before continuing. "I mean it's only groceries, I've been going out for but even for as a boring domestic task as that we still have fun doing it. I even did last weeks shop online because I was so concerned for him. It's like he's hiding, but from what I have no idea what _from!_"

"Maybe he is hiding," Lanie suggested as she stabbed a chunk of roast potato with her fork.

"From _what_ though?" Kate moaned plaintively. "He's in familiar surroundings with familiar people and all his techie nerdy gadgets. There's no reason he should be hiding from anyone or anything. Even Alexis has noticed something is up and when she asked Rick what was wrong this past weekend, he snapped at her nothing and went into the office. And he _refuses_ to go into the parking garage with me. I have to go down there myself and drive out to the front of the apartment building. I don't know what to do, Lanie. It's so _frustrating!_"

"Oh honey, you don't see it. Do you?" Lanie replied sympathetically. "It's so _obvious_ sweetie."

"_What is?_" the female detective asked in frustration, her green eyes boring into her friend's brown ones.

"Kate, he's got PTSD," Lanie explained. "Javi told me what happened in the Warehouse and what led up to him getting there. He's afraid to go into underground parking garages because that's where he was hit on the head by a hammer and kidnapped and he hasn't left the house because it's his familiar and comforting place. He doesn't want to go anywhere that might trigger memories of what happened to him. He goes to his physio appointments because they make him feel better and they are in a space he spent three months in therefore is familiar and comforting."

Suddenly the realisation hit Kate and she face palmed herself. "Oh my God, how _dense_ could I have _been?_" she groaned colour rising in her cheeks. "He's shown all the classic signs and I _missed_ them! God I'm _stupid!_"

Lanie set down her fork and reached across the table to grip her friend's hand. "No, you're not sweetie. You just love Rick with all your heart and soul and don't look at him independently as the rest of us do. Besides, it's possible you don't want to relive your own experiences with PTSD and have pushed thoughts of him maybe having it away."

"I don't know Lanie, whatever he's got I just want to help him but he's not letting me!" Kate wailed. "He hides away from everything. I can't remember the last time we spooned in bed or gave each other a hug for the hell of it. I miss the physical affection."

"Think back to when you were at your worst, sweetie. What did you and those around you do?" Lanie asked.

"I did exactly what Rick's doing," Kate revealed. "I stayed in my bedroom, wouldn't go into open spaces and withdrew from all my friends. You, Javi, Kevin even Dad. Even when we were up at his cabin I would stay in my bedroom all day and only leave to go to the bathroom or when Dad would make me sit at the dining table for a meal."

"What pulled you out of your funk? What made you decide to move forward?"

"Just having people who loved me around me all the time," Kate admitted. "Dad was with me every day from my discharge from hospital til I went back to the precinct. He even took me up to my Aunty and Uncle's place in Lansing for a while to relax. I used to go there all the time when I was small. My Mom's parents used to own the property there and I would spend my childhood horse riding and messing about in banged up old cars in paddocks. Dad thought it would help me if I spent some time somewhere that held happy memories for me."

"Then do the same for Rick, take him places that hold special memories for you. Be there for him all the time. Don't push...just let him know whatever it takes, _however_ long it takes. You'll do whatever you can to help him get well again. The worst thing you can do is push him to get him back to the way he 'used to be," Lanie said, making air quotations with her fingers. "He knows you love him Kate and odds are he is feels horrible for snapping at you. Let him come to you in his own time and go from there."

Kate smiled. "You should've been a psychiatrist," she quipped with a small giggle. "That was sage advice."

"_Pfft__,_ no honey, I have enough of my own issues that I don't want to listen to other people's all day, every day,' Lanie replied with a roll of her eyes. "I much prefer my patients to be dead, they're much less argumentative."

"You listen to my issues."

"I do that because I love you and you're my best friend," Lanie answered with a heartfelt smile. "You're my girl and I need to know you're okay."

Kate gave her friend a small smile and felt her spirits lift at her optimistic point of view. "Thanks a lot, Lanie. This talk has really helped," she informed her friend. "I'll take what you've said to me into consideration and just see how things go with Rick. I want him to get well. It hurts so much not being able to do anything."

"You are doing something honey," Lanie told her. "Just being there is helping Writer Boy, even if you think it isn't. He'll come good, it just might take a bit of time."

"Yeah I know."

Conversation soon turned into more pleasant and less emotionally draining and Lanie regaled Kate with her plans for Christmas. She and Esposito were planning a trip to Koh Samui in the New Year and by the tone of her voice Kate guessed her sassy friend was hoping the Latino detective would propose. They were just at their table waiting to pay the bill when Kate's iPhone began vibrating in her pocket and she quickly excused herself to answer it.

"Beckett," she answered smartly.

"Hello Kate?" a familiar female voice answered. "'D'you remember me? This is Abby Glendenning from the Physiotherapy Department at Mercy West hospital."

"Oh yeah, hi!" Kate answered brightly. "How's my boy going? Giving everyone a hard time?"

"Actually no," Abby answered in a tone that made Kate's stomach fall through the floor. "That's why I'm ringing you actually, Rick's just had a total breakdown and is sitting in a corner, tears streaming down his face in an almost catatonic state. He keeps saying 'Kate Kate Kate' and I can't get him to move. Can you come and get him? I think it might help if you took him home. He won't go through a session with me and seems to be suffering a panic attack due to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I don't know if you-"

"I know what that is. I suffered from it myself last year," Kate replied. "I'm coming right now, tell him I'll be there soon alright? I just have to call a car."

"Okay then, I'll look forward to seeing you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's wrong?" Lanie asked the minute Kate put her phone away.

"Rick's in the middle of a panic attack," Kate explained, shoving her iPhone in her pocket. "I have to go and get him."

"I'm coming with you," Lanie said at once. "I'll give you a ride, lemme just go fix up the bill and we'll be on our way."

Lanie swiftly settled the bill for their meal then led Kate out of the restaurant to a secluded parking lot a block away. They got in the car and began heading to the other side of Manhattan where Mercy West hospital was located.

"So who was that in on the phone?" Lanie asked.

"Abby, Rick's physio," Kate shared. "She said he wasn't good and was sitting in a corner just saying 'Kate Kate Kate' over and over again. She suggested he was having a panic attack brought on by PTSD. That scared me so much Lanie! My stomach fell through the floor."

"Just take some deep breaths and try and relax, don't panic unless you have to," Lanie replied sagely as her sedan wove its way through the thick Manhattan traffic. "I'll wait outside for you two when we get there and give you a ride home, okay?"

"Lanes, you don't hav-" Kate began.

"But I want to," the ME told her. "Rick's my friend too sweetie and like when you're hurtin,' I want to be there for him when he's hurtin.' You two are going to need the support of your friends over the next few weeks. You know whatever the hour, me, Javi and Kevin are there for you two."

"Th-thanks."

* * *

A short time later Lanie pulled up in front of Mercy West hospital to let Kate out.

"I'm going to park over there, you ring or text me when you're ready to go and I'll meet you over in the ambulance bay," Lanie informed her friend as she pulled up directly in front of the main entrance. "Take your time, okay honey?"

Kate leaned across the console and gave her friend a quick but heartfelt hug. "Thanks so much Lanie you're the best," she told her friend. "I owe you one."

"No you don't, now _scoot!_"

Kate slung her handbag over her shoulder and leapt out of the car, racing into the lobby and behind the escalators to the elevator bay. She hammered on the 'up' button til an elevator arrived then got in and pressed the '9' button that would take her up to the physiotherapy department.

Agonisingly slowly the elevator went up to the ninth floor and Kate felt her tension levels rising as it stopped off at the third, fifth, six and seventh floors. But eventually the doors opened into the physio therapy floor and she half walked half ran to the workout room where she knew Rick would be. She burst through the door and her attention was drawn to her partner sitting in the corner with Abby, his head in a bucket loudly expelling the contents of his stomach into the plastic receptacle.

"_Rick!_"

Both the Writer and his physiotherapist looked at Kate's voice as she ran over and dropped to her knees beside them.

Abby got up and gave them some space. "I'll let you two talk," the older woman said softly.

Kate reached into her handbag and took out a tissue and wiped Rick's mouth, lovingly trailing her fingers over his clammy skin wordlessly letting him know that she loved him and despite their little spat a few days previously she still loved him with everything she had.

"_K-Kate_," he rasped after several minutes of silence. "_Kaaaaaate_."

Kate got up on her knees and leaned forward to press a kiss on his forehead. "Hey I'm here,' she whispered softly. "Abby rang and told me you were feeling a bit crummy."

"Feel l'ke shit," he confessed, putting the barf bucket aside and engulfing her slender frame in a hug. "W'rse than sh't."

"D'you wanna tell me about it?" Kate asked softly as she held her Writer in her arms. "You don't have to if you don't want."

Rick shook his head against Kate's neck. "_Nuh uh_," he murmured. "N't yet."

"That's okay, no rush," Kate softly told him. "What d'you want to do? Head home? Lanie gave me a ride over and is waiting for us outside to give us a lift back. Or I can call the car service."

"_L-Lanie_," Rick croaked. "H'head h'home. I wanna sleep."

"D'you wanna go home now? Or sit here for a bit?"

"Sit here for a bit," he agreed.

"Okay, no problem. I've got you Rick just let me know when you're ready to move okay? I'm here, no rush."

"_Love you_."

"Love you too, Writer Man."

* * *

For a full hour and a half Kate sat on the floor of the physiotherapy department with her arms around Rick, comforting him as battled his inner demons, eventually though the Writer sat up with a shuddering sigh and looked into Kate's green eyes.

"Can we go home?" he asked in such a small childlike voice that broke the female detective's heart.

"Sure we can," she replied, getting up and holding out her hand. "Let's go."

Kate helped Rick to his feet then sent a text to Lanie to meet them in the ambulance bay.

Abby saw them get up and approached them. "You're off then?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, think it's best to head home," Kate replied. "Thanks for ringing me."

"No problem honey," the older woman replied, holding out a folded piece of paper. "Rick's going well enough with his therapy to take a bit of a break but here's his program we've been working through. If he's up to it, take him through these exercises then ring me when he's up to coming in again...okay?"

Kate took the paper and pocketed it. "I'll do that," she said. "Thank you for all your help."

"No problem darling."

Kate gripped Rick's hand and slowly the pair left the physiotherapy department, shuffling down to the elevator bay and waiting for the elevator. Kate could see Rick starting to panic again and gripped his hand extra hard.

"I'm here," she said softly. "Deep breaths and we'll be home soon, okay?"

"O-okay."

Rick kept his eyes shut the whole time he was in the levator and only opened them when Kate tugged on his muscular arm.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"F-felt better," the Writer replied, swallowing hard and stepping out into the emergency waiting room that was just off to the side of the ambulance bay. "I just need to go home."

Kate gripped Rick's hand harder and led him through the hustle and bustle of the ER, waiting room to outside where Lanie was waiting for them. The sassy ME raised a hand and waved before going to the back of her car and opening the door.

"Hey Lanie, thanks for the ride." Rick told his friend softly as hey reached the car.

"Anytime, you and Kate are my people. Hop in and we'll get you home, okay?"

"Okay."

Kate climbed into the backseat with Rick and the pair rode in silence to the loft where Lanie pulled to a stop in front on the curb.

"D'you two need anything else?" she asked in concern as she cut the engine and helped Kate get Rick out of the backseat. "It's no problem for me _or_ Javi to run some errands for you."

"We're fine for the moment, but thanks Lanie," Kate informed her friend in a soft voice. "Thank you for the ride home."

"Anytime sweetie, but if you need anything, _anything_ at all don't hesitate to ring me, okay? Whatever the time of day, even if it's the middle of the night, medically and personally speaking."

"I'll do that," Kate promised, accepting her friend's hug. "Thanks again."

"You take care, Rick. Alright?" Lanie said to the Writer. "Don't rush yourself, and if you want to talk give me or Javi a call. We're here for you."

Rick flashed Lanie half hearted smile. "I'll text," Kate promised Lanie as she laced her fingers through Rick's

"You do that girl, see you soon."

Lanie got into her car and drove away and Kate took Rick upstairs to the loft and to their bedroom.

"You must hate me," he finally voiced as he female detective helped him undress.

"Oh Rick, I don't hate you. I've never hated you," Kate answered, cupping his face with her hands and dropping a kiss on his lips. "Why would you think that, you big goose?"

"Because of how I reacted the other night, yelling at you for something that was totally my fault and being a total asshole."

"Oh Rick that was nothing, a minor infraction," Kate replied, gently unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it over his broad shoulders. "We've had worse confrontations than that before. Have you been dwelling on that _all_ week?"

Rick nodded sheepishly.

"Oh Rick you shouldn't!" Kate exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. "In the whole scheme of things it was nothing. We've had worse arguments before and I'm sure we'll have worse encounters in the future. I still love you, you bug goose."

"Even though I've been treating you like crap by ignoring you?"

"Yeah, even after all that," Kate admitted, crouching down and helping to remove his shoes. "You're my guy Rick, my partner, my boyfriend my confidant and my everything. You having a brain snap is not going to change that."

"Really?"

Kate grasped his chin and placed a long, lingering and languid kiss on his lips.

"Really," she confirmed with a soft smile. "It'll take more than you being a momentary asshole to change my mind about you, Richard Castle."

Rick couldn't help it and a little chuckle of amusement bubbled up and escaped his lips.

"Momentary asshole," he repeated, shuffling out of his trousers. "Funny. I want to apologise though. How I treated you was despicable and no one should treat anyone like that, let alone their partners. I feel really bad and I'm sorry."

Kate lifted up and covers of the bed as the Writer crawled underneath. "That's alright,' he said, tucking the edge of the quilt under the mattress and brushing his fringe off of his face. "Feeling better?"

"Mmhmm bit," he replied with a soft smile. "Lay with me a bit? At least til I fall asleep?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need you Kate."

"Okay, hang on."

Kate shucked off all her clothes, switched off the lights and closed the curtains before climbing under the covers with Rick and spooning his muscular build.

"Just sleep Rick. I'll be here when you wake up," she promised in a soft voice. "We'll talk more when you've had a rest, okay?"

"Okay...love you Tulip.

"Love you back Writer Man."

* * *

A/N2: Reviews feed the beast people! TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY'S THE DAAAAAAAAAAAAY!


	8. You Need Help

**A/N1: This author's note is in bold text because of reasons...ASKDHLKGLKGSDJKGKJHDSAGKJ HOW FREAKING AMAZING WAS 5X01? Holy Mary Mother of God! SHE-GRABBED-HIS-BALLS! AJSKDGSLSJGSKJGLK!**

Okay this is Chapter eight and I have titled it 'You Need Help' I hope you enjoy the read as much as the premiere! (This much I doubt because I CLEARLY don't have as much writing talent as those awesomesauce doodazoids in the Castle writing team, but hey a girl can dream can't she?)

* * *

It took Rick several days to recover from his panic attack at Mercy West but with Kate's help he slowly started to come back to himself. He was still unsure about leaving the house but one day three weeks before Christmas, he and Kate went for a stroll in Central Park then for a snack of Spanish Donuts on Broadway. Kate had been about to suggest they go to Angelo's nearby the precinct and only a three block walk away but she saw the Writer starting to stress again and brought him back to the loft before his anxiety became too great.

"So, how did that feel?" she asked as they walked through the loft door. "Good to get out?"

Rick smiled as he hung up his jacket. "Yeah it was," he confessed with a soft smile. "Wish I felt more confident to do it more often, but the loft feels safer at the moment. It stinks constantly being on edge, I've never been like that. Might be worth heading up to the Hamptons for a few days. Wanna come? You've never been there and a visit is _long_ overdue"

"In this weather?" Kate exclaimed in surprise. 'Rick, it's the middle of winter."

"Yeah, I know but the Hamptons is a great place to go all year 'round," Rick replied with a smile as he followed the brunette into the kitchen. "And I really want to take you there and show you my home away from home. Before we got together I used to spend every summer up there. Every year for three months I would stay on the beach with Alexis and veg out, right from when she was in middle school up til last summer before this one just gone."

"When the time's right we'll go up there," Kate promised as she bustled about making them some coffee. "Just you, me and Alexis."

Rick smiled. "I love how you love Alexis, he confessed. "Seeing you two girls get along makes me the happiest I've ever been."

"I love her because she's a part of your life, Rick," Kate voiced, pouring milk into a texturing jug. "And I love everything about you. Plus she's smart and funny and good for some girl talk. And I miss her being away at college as much as you do, hence why I've set a countdown timer on my iPhone til she comes home from Harvard for the winter holidays."

Rick lit up. "You've done that?" he exclaimed happily.

"Yup, it's due to go off when her plane is scheduled to land on the twenty second," Kate revealed as she extracted some coffee and began texturing the milk. "I'll show you in a minute."

'_God__,__ she's a gem__,__' _Rick thought as he watched Kate bustle about the kitchen making their drinks. _'I'm going to marry her one day I swear__.__'_

* * *

A couple of days later all the progress Rick had made had evaporated when he began experiencing night terrors. He sat bolt upright in bed one night and loudly vocalised his torment.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG H!_" he screamed, immediately waking Kate.

"Rick, Rick it's alright. It's alright, wake up. Come on, wake up!" Kate urged as Rick thrashed about in the bed not fully conscious, his muscular frame consumed by a violent night terror. "Come on darling man, I'm here. I'm here. _WAKE UP Rick!_"

Eventually Rick woke up, fully sitting bolt upright. His muscular frame drenched in sweat, his eyes wide and terror filled and his muscular chest heaving as he took in lungfuls of much needed oxygen.

"Y-y-you're h-here," he heaved, a look of total relief washing over his face. "Oh g-god, you're here!"

Kate turned into Rick and wrapped her slender arms around him. "I'm here," she murmured in his ear. "I'm always here and I'm not going anywhere, darling man. I guarantee it. You're stuck with me."

"I-s-saw m-e-me th-the ware-h-house–shot an'bleedin' an' hur-" the writer stammered.

"You're not in the warehouse, Rick. You're right here, healthy as a horse and in bed with me," Kate said softly, peppering his face with kisses. "It was a night terror, deep breaths. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Rick wrapped his muscular arms around Kate's slim frame and totally broke down as his mind's eye was flooded with the trauma of his capture, the physical abuse Hargraves and Robinson had put him through, bashing him up til he was almost comatose, dunking him in iced water almost to the point of suffocation and shooting him three times once in the thigh, once in the shoulder and the almost fatal blow in the abdomen which had ripped through his liver and out his lower back causing scars that would pockmark his skin for the rest of his life.

Kate held him close to her for several long minutes til he eventually cried himself out and flopped back onto the bed with a shuddering sigh. "_I need to get out of the city,_" he croaked, snuggling up to the brunette. "_It's too suffocating, I need fresh air._"

"D'you want to head up to the Hamptons then?" Kate suggested. "Or maybe Dad's cabin? We can pack a bag and head off right away. I'll drive and we can stay there til Christmas. Anything you want."

"N-no not New York," Rick replied. "Out of state, somewhere sunny. Florida, California. Somewhere not New York, I just need to get away for a bit."

"Rick, I don't know if you're okay to fly. You're still on crutches," Kate told the trembling writer. "You've only been out of hospital-"

"Let's drive then, go on a road trip," Rick insisted. "We can hire a car and drive down the east coast. I just need to get the hell out of New York. I'm going anyway but I would prefer if you came with me."

"W-well a-alright," Kate said with a sigh. "I'll come with you but I want you to see your doctor today. You are not going without his say so. I want you to have a medical clearance before you go anywhere, got it?"

Rick made to protest but shrank under the female detective's glare. "Alright, as soon as the sun's up I'll ring and make an appointment," he decided with a sigh. "Then if he gives me the go ahead, can we go?"

"_If_ he gives you the all clear, then yes...we can go," Kate agreed. "But if he doesn't, we're going to Dad's cabin or your house in the Hamptons...got it?"

"Got it."

"And I want you to make an appointment to go and see a counsellor when we get back from wherever we're going," Kate added. "You need help, Rick. You need to talk to someone about your headspace."

"I don't wanna," the Writer whined. "I'm per-"

"No, you're not perfectly fine," Kate declared, stubbornness burning in her hazel-green orbs. "Every night since you came home from the hospital you've been having night terrors and mood swings and they're getting worse. I'm not a psychologist, Rick. I can only help you so much. And you're not going to be able to re-enter service with the FBI or leave and join the NYPD without going to see someone. I want you to get better and I know from my own personal experience you will only get better if you talk to someone."

Rick sagged against Kate and let out a tired moan.

"I know," he replied tiredly. "I know, this sucks, every time I close my eyes I see Robinson pulling that trigger. He aimed for my head, y'know that? He was going to put me down like a rabid dog, but I jerked out of the way at the last minute and he got me in the shoulder instead. Then he shot me in the guts when you turned up with the feds and-well he shot me where it wouldn't kill me in the beginning to make me suffer. He wanted me to remember every damn second of it. I'm so glad you didn't have that happen to you."

Kate leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Medical clearance pending, how about we head to Florida for a couple of weeks then come home and you make an appointment to see Doctor Burke?" she suggested. "He's a miracle worker. He helped me so much and I know if you give him a chance, he'll help you. I'll even come with you if you want me to."

"Y'would?" Rick asked, his blue eyes flickering with hope

"_Always,_" Kate whispered. "You're it for me, Rick. I'll be by your side for whatever happens to you, to _us_ for however long the big cheese upstairs decides we've got together. Even when you're being a silent uncommunicative ass or a total sexpot like when we first got together...I'll be there."

Rick couldn't help it and laughed. "A total sexpot?" he questioned in amusement. "I was a total sexpot when we first got together? You weren't exactly a nun either Miss Beckett."

Kate grinned. "The _point_ is whatever mood you're in, whatever the situation is. I'll be here," she promised, softly running her fingers through his sweat drenched hair. "I'm here for the long haul Richard Castle, you got me. I've done my share of running."

Rick smiled. "You're too good for me," he murmured gently, cupping her face in his hands and dropping a kiss to the bridge of her nose. "You're really too good for me."

"Go back to sleep Rick and we'll go to the hospital in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Hours later after an early breakfast at their favourite local café, Rick and Kate made their way SoHo where Rick's doctor had consulting rooms. Kate held the doors open for her partner as he hobbled through on his forearm crutches his nose screwed up in discomfort.

"Are you in pain?" she asked in concern as they made their way through the quiet lobby.

"A little, but I haven't taken my meds this morning," the writer replied as he headed in the direction of the elevator bay.

"_Why not?_" Kate exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. "Rick, you're supposed to-"

"I know what I'm supposed to do. I just figured seeing as we're seeing my doctor, I could get some while I'm here," Rick replied with a smile. "See? I'm being logical."

"Well I _would've_ preferred you be logical with the pills at home, but I _can _see your _misguided_ logic, you great buffoon," Kate said dryly, rolling her eyes. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

Rick grinned and pressed the 'up' button for the elevator with the end of his crutch.

"Yeah, but you _looooooooooove_ me," he teased brightly, leaning over and slapping her backside cheekily.

"Castle _beaaaaaaaave_," Kate scolded, allowing the writer and still special agent to pull her up against his muscular frame and press his lips against her neck. "_Oh really_, in _public?_"

Rick placed his hands on Kate's backside and scooped her close to him. "Kiss me," he murmured, his hot breath smelling of freshly brewed espresso coffee tickling the hair on her neck.

"Here?" Kate asked, caught between giving in and mortification at the possibility of being caught. "_Now?_"

"Uh huh, here and now," Rick whispered, his lips ghosting along the length of her clavicle. "I'm not letting you go til I get a kiss."

"Richard Castle, you really are inappropi_mmmph_," Kate moaned as the Writer seized her lips and kissed her hard. "_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_."

Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and returned his kiss enthusiastically. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her for all it was worth. The deeply in love couple swung backwards and forwards and in a lazy circle missing two opportunities for the elevator and earning several snickers from office workers before parting breathless and gasping for breath.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Katherine Beckett but you are the best kisser in the entire universe," Rick breathed as he pressed his forehead against the brunette's. "_Wow._"

Kate giggled like a lovesick teenager. "Have you kissed every person in the universe to compare?" she teased. "I think we have to have a talk if you have."

"Ha _ha__,_ you know what I mean," the Writer relied, pressing the button to call for the elevator again. "That was a really nice kiss. When we get home, I want another one."

"Use your manners and say please and I _might_ consider it," Kate said playfully as she led the way into the elevator. "Use your manners like you were taught, Mister."

"_Hmmph._"

The loved up couple shared several sneaky kisses on the way up to the first floor, behaving like a pair of freshly together teenagers. Rick went to grope the brunette detective and she slapped his hands away several times before the doors opened and they arrived on the right floor.

"_Oh for God's sake__,__ Rick__.__ If you didn't need the crutches to walk I would handcuff your wrists to your ankles__,__ you deviant!_" Kate hissed, once again smacking his hands away as they slid up her sides to her cleavage. "_Behave!_"

"Aw but I don't wanna," he whined good naturedly as he followed her out of the elevator and onto the quiet surgery floor. "Behaving is _boooooooring._"

"Can I help you, darling?" the plump round faced nurse behind the desk of the department's reception area asked Kate cheerfully.

"Yeah, my name's Kate Beckett. I'm here with my partner Rick Castle. He's got an appointment with Doctor James at nine thirty."

"Ah, I see him on the books. Mr Castle, if you'd just like to take a seat, Doctor James will be with you shortly," the nurse said addressing Rick directly. "It's a quiet morning, you should be seen to quickly."

"Thanks."

Rick hobbled over to the nearest chair and dropped down into it, Kate followed sitting down next to him and lacing her fingers through his.

"So where do you reckon we should go once I get the clearance to fly?" Rick asked after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"How about I take you to the beach house in Florida, Dad and I go to every year?" Kate suggested. "It has a private stretch of beach and a pool and it's warm _all_ year round. Swimming would be good for your rehab especially in your legs."

Rick smiled. "Sounds good," he said with a relaxed sigh. "I love Florida. I used to take Alexis there every summer before I got the Hamptons house. Some of my best memories are seeing her digging holes with a little plastic spade and making sandcastles with her hands and a little green bucket."

Kate smiled. Seeing the father side of him was always a real turn on and one of the reasons she first fell in love with him. "Maybe we can make some sandcastles together," she suggested, giving his hand a little squeeze. "I can put on a little swimsuit and we can go down the beach _aaaaaaaaaand..._"

The female detective let the word hang on the air and watched as Rick's eyes darkened with desire at the thought of her in a 'little swimsuit.'

"_Get funky on the beach?_" he murmured hopefully.

"Rick Castle?" a voice called with a thick Irish accent.

The Writer swore under his breath "Yeah that's me," he replied, getting to his feet with Kate's help and walking toward the doctor.

"Good to see you again, it's been while," Dr James said, greeting the couple as he shut the door of his consulting room behind them. "To what do I owe the visit?"

"I want to get out of town for a couple of weeks down to Florida for a bit of sunshine and a break from all the crap in Manhattan and Kate won't let me go without a medical clearance," Rick began, bluntly. "And getting one means coming to you. If not we'll head up to the Hamptons instead."

"Alright then, you were right to come to me first I wouldn't be happy with you taking off wily nilly," Dr James answered as he typed some information into his computer "how have you been feeling since your discharge from hospital?"

"Answer him honestly or I'm going to do it for you," Kate said in a threatening tone. "_Rick_."

"I've been better," Rick admitted to his doctor. "Physically, I'm fine. Progressing like my specialists and physiotherapist as I should be. My surgical sites are a bit tight but the physio is helping with that as is all the topical treatments my general surgeon recommended to me upon my discharge from hospital. Kate makes sure I follow all advice, every day..."

"Well that's good."

"But I'm having night terrors," Rick admitted. "_and_ panic attacks. Almost every night for the last few days I wake up screaming and drenched in sweat and it takes me forever to get back to sleep. It takes me forever to _get_ to sleep in the first place. And they're always the same situations I'm dreaming about."

"Are you seeing a mental health professional?" Doctor James asked gently. "A psychologist or a psychiatrist? They would be able to give you strategies to overcome your night terrors and maybe help you with some medication if the need arose."

"Not yet, but lately Kate's been suggesting I go to see a therapist she saw last year," Rick replied. "He helped her and she thinks he'll be able to help me." Rick added giving the female detective an affectionate look.

"What's his name?" Dr James asked Kate curiously. "I can write a referral."

"Doctor Carter Burke, he works mainly for the NYPD but he has worked with the FBI," Kate replied. "He's brilliant."

"I'll write a referral to this Doctor Burke for you, Rick. But I want you to go and see him before you fly anywhere, alright?" Doctor James said to Rick as he began furiously typing away on his computer. "You'll see him longer than you'll see me and I would feel better if you got a clearance from him before you fly to the other side of the country."

The Writer turned special agent made a face but withered under Kate's hard stare.

"Yeah, alright. Sounds fair enough," he said with a defeated sigh.

"Alright, if you'll get up on the examination table, I'll check out your surgery sites."

* * *

"Well, you've got a clearance from your doctor now. You just have to get one from Burke then we can book for Florida," Kate announced half an hour later as they got into the lift and began the journey to the ground floor. "Let's go and get some lunch then you can make the appropriate appointments when we get home."

Rick turned his head and smiled with his bright blue eyes so darkened with the experience of his recent trauma, boring into hers. "_I love you_," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "One of these days when I'm not feeling so messed up, I'm gonna ask you to marry me. And then you're going to wear a big white dress and I'll wear a suit and we'll make tons of babies and live happily ever after."

Kate smiled. "You're an old romantic Richard Castle," she said with a grin as he pecked her on the lips. "You wanna get married again?"

"Oh yeah, I always have wanted to," he admitted, tucking a bang of her brunette tresses behind her ear. "But to the right woman. And I think you're the right woman. One of these days when the stars align, you'll be Mrs Kate Castle, _Detective_ Kate Castle. I can see your desk sign as clear as day in my mind. I have for quite a while."

Kate's stomach flip flopped and turned to a puddle of goo. "The stars will align for us, Rick_._ I know it," she said softly. "They did when we first got together."

Rick made a face. "Well _that_ could have gone more smoothly," he said dryly as the elevator arrived on the ground floor. "My fantasies about asking you out on an _official_ date were much more romantic than what actually happened."

"So it was strange big deal," Kate replied putting a hand on the small of his back as they exited the elevator. "So it wasn't normal. How we _met_ wasn't normal. But it was our own brand of perfect and it's not getting together that is important. It's the _staying_ together that is the most important thing."

"Well aren't you Little Miss Philosophy today?" Rick teased as they headed out into the unseasonably warm outdoors. "I thought you did pre-law, not philosophy at Stanford?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I did you goof off," she said. "But I did take an elective in modern philosophy, not that that has anything to do with the current subject of our conversation."

Rick grinned. "You're cute when you blush, you know," he told her, with a chuckle. "When we get home I might see what else I can do that will make you blush. It's been a while since...well..._y'know_."

"Well there are several reasons why you, _we_ haven't gotten busy lately. I mean you were in hospital for three months and have barely been out of the loft because you've been convalescing at home. You've not been in the physical condition to be intimate," Kate reason. "But that's changing?"

Rick flashed her a genuine soft smile, his baby blues coloured with love.

"Yeah it is," he replied softly as the brunette squeezed his hand lovingly. "Quite a lot actually. You may have the physical evidence of that this morning."

Kate blushed again and giggled like a little girl. "I did actually," she replied. "It's not hard to notice something that is so big it has its own set of lungs pressed up against your leg."

Rick threw back his head and roared with laughter. "As much as I like to embellish the size of my junk, it does _not_ have its own set of lungs," he chortled. "But I appreciate your sentiment, its done wonders for my ego."

"It's good to see you laugh, Rick. It's been too long since I've seen you light up like that," Kate said genuinely as they arrived at her brand new and recently acquired SUV. "Can you do it more often?"

"I'll try to," the Writer promised as they got into the car that still smelled of fresh leather and car deodorant. "Can't promise anything though, and today's a good day. Tomorrow might be a shit one."

Kate reached across the console and squeezed his knee affectionately. "One step at a time, huh?" she said, starting the engine. "That's what Dad told me when I was at my worst and what Doctor Burke told me every time I was having a hard time of it. You can't expect everything to be back to normal all at once. It doesn't happen like that."

"Well I have a newfound and increased sense of respect for you after experiencing the mess I have had the last few weeks,' Rick confessed. "Before now I had no idea how bad PTSD could get. You hear about and how it affects people, but until you experience it yourself you have no idea. I don't know how you did it."

"I did it with the support of my friends and family, Rick. Just like you will," Kate replied as they began heading back to TriBeCa. "Like Lanie, Javi and Kevin have said at _any_ time you're not feeling great ring and we'll talk. And for me if all you need is a hug I'm here. I personally think I give the best hugs. They have special sparkly magical qualities."

Rick snorted with laughter. "They do," he answered with a relaxed sigh. "I feel better after each one. Imagine how quick I would recover if you constantly hugged me."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're a crawler, Richard Castle," she informed her partner. "And being one is not becoming of you."

Rick grinned and reached across to rub her though. "I love you, you know."

"I know you do, Rick. I know you do."

* * *

Rick continued to have night terrors for the next couple of nights and it was with great reluctance that the Writer rose early one Wednesday morning to go and see Doctor Burke.

"I'll come in with you," Kate promised the worried writer as they got ready to go out. "I'll come in if Burke is okay with me being there. He might think you'll get more benefit without me being there, at least in the beginning."

"If you can't be there-" Rick began.

"Rick, these are _your_ therapy sessions. Not mine," Kate informed him patiently. "Trust me when I say you'll get more benefit out of them without me there. Burke is a great guy. He'll put you at ease. He helped me and he's helping Kevin and I _know_ he'll help you. If he doesn't allow me in your session, I'll sit out in the waiting room. I'll be there when you're finished Rick. I promise."

The female detective's promise seemed to assure Rick and he exhaled in a rush.

"A-alright," he replied. "I just want these night terrors to stop, y'know? I really don't want to take those sleeping pills Doctor James prescribed me last week. I had enough of medication that made me dopey in hospital."

"Rick, he wouldn't have prescribed them to you if he didn't think they would help," Kate said as she pulled on a pair of wool lined boots. "Please take them. These night terrors are draining you. You wake up with bags under your eyes and your appetite has dropped. If you keep that up you'll lose weight and you need to keep your strength up to get through physio _please_."

Rick looked into his partners eyes and saw the utter despair in them. His insides clenched painfully and he took a deep breath. "I'll try them," he promised. "I don't like it, but I'll try them. I mean it when I want to get well for you Kate, I want to go back out on the road with you, Espo and Ryan. I really, really miss doing that."

"And we really, really miss you being along with us," Kate echoed. "I want us to go back on the job together. I'll put in for some more long service leave. I have tons saved up. If the precinct gets too short staffed, Gates will get someone in from another precinct to cover the shortage til we're ready to go back together."

"You'd do that for me?" Rick asked softly as he wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"Course I would, I'd do anything for us, Rick," Kate replied with a soft smile as she picked up her handbag. "C'mon, let's go see Burke. He's a miracle worker."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Within half an hour Rick and Kate arrived at Dr Burke's offices in midtown. Kate helped the Writer check in for his appointment then sat with him in the corner of the tastefully decorated waiting room.

"You're doing the right thing, Rick. Believe me you are," Kate told her partner as she laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand. "It's a hard journey to begin but it's worth it when you come out the other side."

Rick returned the hand squeeze and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. "And I'll know I'll recover better with your help," he replied softly. "Your support means a lot Kate, more than you realise. It's because of you that I haven't totally lost my mind."

Kate's insides swelled with affection for the man before her and she ran her fingers through his hair and lifted her chin to kiss him on the lips. "together we'll do this," she murmured. "You and me together, huh?"

Rick's ice blue eyes welled with tears and he nodded wordlessly.

Ten minutes later Burke's office door opened and the psychologist walked out clutching a clipboard and a sheaf of papers.

"Richard Castle?" he inquired.

"Go on, I'll be waiting for you here," Kate informed her partner softly after helping him to his feet. "We'll go for coffee afterwards okay? Maybe go visit the boys at the precinct."

The Writer smiled. "Sounds good" he replied. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Rick hobbled over to Burke and into his office. He navigated around the psychologist's large redwood desk and over to a squishy bucket chair which he proceeded to drop down into.

"Welcome," Burke said in a manner that immediately reassured Rick. "How can I help you today?"

Rick sighed and dropped his face into his hands. "I think I need help."

* * *

_**Asking for help it not a weakness, it takes great strength to ask somebody for help when you're struggling – BP **_(my badass beta Bella said this)

* * *

A/N2: Well whataya think? Reviews feed the beast ladies and gents!


	9. Sabbatical

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 9th Chapter of Finality titled 'Sabbatical' This chapter is for my girl Christina who right about now would be in the 'mountains' of Colorado having lots of hot nasty monkey sex with her Rick Castle clone. Hope you had fun chica!

* * *

For a full week Rick had daily sessions with Burke and had started taking the sleeping pills his doctor had prescribed to him. His night terrors lessened in their frequency but he still suffered from PTSD induced panic attacks case, being when one day after a particularly successful session Kate suggested they go to visit the gang in the bullpen and the Writer had a violent panic attack at the entrance of the twelfth Precinct underground parking garage. For the rest of that day Rick hadn't uttered a word and had slept for a solid twelve hours once back at the loft.

Kate took her partner to every one of his sessions and dutifully waited in the waiting room for him as he purged his soul of worries and stresses to Burke. Gradually she saw a change in the Writer and one day after exiting Burke's room, he strode out his face awash with joy.

"You're in a good mood," the female detective commented as Rick went to the reception desk to sign some papers. "Want to tell me what's up?"

"When we get home," the Writer replied, signing his name with a theatrical flourish. "And we're going to celebrate by getting pizza from Magnificent Mick's."

"Mmm gourmet, something _is_ up," Kate commented in amusement. "How's your knee? Any closer to ditching the crutches?"

"I'm hoping to get rid of them before Christmas," Rick replied with a grin. "I want to go back to the physio department at Mercy West in the New Year under my own power."

"Well I'll do my best to help you get there," Kate said, holding open the door for him to go through. "How's the pain level?"

"Not too bad actually, a bit of general soreness and tightness but I make a point of bending and stretching it several times a day and each morning it feels less and less sore. I want to be able to run on my treadmill by the end of January and be out on the field with you by the middle of February."

"Well, that's a realistic goal," Kate replied. "Have you told Frank and Gates you're seeing Burke yet?"

"No, but I do plan on doing so today," Rick replied. "Frank is my boss at the FBI and as such has to organise the papers Burke will sign that will allow me to go back into active service. I know I'm nowhere near ready to go out on the field with you or retest for my service weapon but I'm on the track to do so. I'm not going to push things. Gates and Frank are going to want to know that I have a plan."

Kate put a hand on Rick's abdomen and forced him to stop in his tracks.

"What?" he asked his face creased in confusion.

Not giving a fig about the busy foot traffic on the sidewalk Kate stepped in front of the Writer and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so proud of you," she murmured, pressing her forehead against his and giving him an Eskimo kiss. "I'm so, _so_ proud of you."

"Erm...what for?" Rick asked half confused, half amused.

"Because you're busting your ass to get better," Kate replied. "And I know you've said you're doing it for me and Alexis but I know you're doing it for yourself too and watching you try and get back to your old self makes me feel all squishy inside."

The Writer threw back his head and roared with laughter. "_Squishy inside?_" he echoed. "That doesn't sound dirty_ at all._"

Kate smacked his arm and tried unsuccessfully to fix him with a glaring stare. "_Grow up_ Castle," she scolded, affectionately wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips. "You little kid you."

"You like the little kid in me," Rick joked, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close. "Face it _Beckett__,_ you love the man child."

"I love all of you, you big goose," Kate teased affectionately. "So much so I'm going to kiss you right here on the sidewalk."

"Oh real-_mmmmph__!_"

Kate cut the Writer off by smashing her lips down on his and plundering his mouth with her tongue. Rick's eyes flew open in surprise but they quickly fluttered shut as he responded enthusiastically. He wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer.

Despite the loud objections of the pedestrians around them, The Writer and his muse stood in the middle of the sidewalk kissing for all it was worth swaying side to side and in a circle. Eventually the lack of oxygen forced them apart and they parted giggling like a pair of school kids.

"Well _that_ was fun," Rick declared with a grin that lit up his whole face. "Can we do that again?"

"How about we go home first?" Kate suggested dryly. "Then we can kiss over pizza and you can tell me about whatever made you so happy in Burke's office."

"_Deal_."

Kate and Rick continued their walk to Kate's car and arrived back at the loft a short time later.

"I feel stupid for making you drop me off on the curb," Rick confessed once Kate met him in the lobby and they got in the elevator to go up to the loft. "I mean I _should_ be able to go to my own parking garage."

"Rick you were smashed over the head with a hammer _in_ a parking garage, if I were you I'd be afraid too," Kate informed him as the elevator ascended to the top floor. "I don't blame you for feeling anxious about going down there. Don't sweat it, you'll come to terms with going back in one soon enough. Burke will help you."

"I know, he's a good guy."

The pair made their way up to the loft and Rick immediately ordered lunch from their favourite pizza parlour. Kate then pulled the Writer aside and demanded to know the reason for his happier than usual mood.

"So what made you so happy at Burke's today?" she asked. "Or is it patient doctor confidentiality?"

"No it's not patient doctor confidentiality;" Rick replied, his ice blue eyes focusing on her green ones. "You know how I want to get out of Manhattan for a while and just relax a bit, try and heal away from the crap here?"

"Yeah, go on."

"He thinks I should go, just for a short while," Rick revealed happily. "Just up til Christmas. At the beginning of the week he suggested I might be wanting to do it to run away but I assured him I wasn't. I said I would be going with you and anyone else that wanted to come. I told him I wanted to go to the secluded beach house where I used to take Alexis before I got the Hamptons house and then I went off on this tangent about all the good memories I had attached going to Florida and he said going for a short time with you might help me a bit. We're still going to have sessions while I'm away though. Three times a week on Skype til Christmas when he goes away for his own holiday break."

"Did you suggest the Skype sessions or did he?" Kate asked.

"He did, the thought never even crossed my mind," Rick replied earnestly. "Our sessions are going to be Every Monday, Wednesday and every Friday at four in the afternoon. We worked out a plan for me to go through should I find myself experiencing any pangs of anxiety or issues with night terrors or PTSD. I think some time in Florida will really help, Tulip. I really do!"

Kate smiled at her partner's enthusiasm. "Well I'm keen to go," she informed him. "When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow," Rick replied at once. "I have to make a few phone calls but we can be in Miami by this time tomorrow. We need to pack tonight."

"So soon?" Kate asked in mild surprise. "Can you organise everything in a few hours?

"Of course I can, I _know_ people," Rick replied with a chuckle. "Just pack for the Miami climate at this time of year. It'll be warm enough to hit the beach and if it does get cold, we can sit in a hot tub and relax with a champagne or two."

"So I'm going to have to dig out my bikini, aren't I?" Kate asked.

Rick did a double take as he reached for the house phone. "You own a bikini?" he exclaimed. "I've got to see _that._"

"Actually, I own several," Kate admitted. "Haven't worn any of them for a while though. I worked all this summer so I didn't get a chance to put one on."

"Do they make your boobs perky?" Rick asked with a grin as he leered at the female detective's chest.

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically. "Richard Castle, you are a total pervert!" she declared. "Now go and ring your _people_ and organise this trip to Florida and I'll decide whether or not I'm going to forgive you for leering at me."

"_I love you Katherine!_"

"_Smartass!_"

Kate made her way into the master bedroom and dug out a suitcase to start packing for the trip to Florida. She then started packing for the warmer climate in the more southern state, giggling as she came across a black bikini that was so brief it couldn't be worn in decent company on a public beach.

"_God Lanie__,__ I don't know __**why**__ you made me by that!_" she murmured, running her fingers along the feminine ruffle of the bra top. "_I haven't worn this once!_"

"Haven't worn what once?" Rick asked.

"_Ahhhh!_" Kate yelped, dropping the bikini and banging her right knee on the drawer. "_Owowowowowow DAMMIT!_"

"You okay?" Rick asked in concern as the female detective hopped on the spot, clutching at her throbbing knee.

"Yeah-I'm-fine!" Kate groaned. "Just banged my knee a bit, _crap!_"

"Sit," Rick said, steering Kate into the bedroom and the bucket chair by the dresser.

Kate sat down on the chair and breathed a sigh of relief as Rick sat on the floor and gently massaged her knee. "I should be the one down there massaging your knee," she said, watching him lovingly relieve her pain. "You're the one with a bullet wound in it."

"Eh, my knee's fine," Rick replied dismissively. "Doctors look after my knee, I look after yours."

Kate totally melted as her partner rolled up her trouser leg and pressed a kiss to her reddened knee. "God, you're a romantic." She informed him with a sigh.

"Nah, just in love with my girl," Rick replied, massaging Kate's calf muscle languidly. "And I've lost count of the amount of times over the last three months when you've massaged my aches and pains. I'm just returning the favour. How's the packing coming along?"

"Good, I was just deciding on what sort of swimwear I should bring with me," Kate replied, casually. "And whether or not the bikini Lanie made me buy at the beginning of summer is appropriate for me to wear on a public beach."

Rick lit up and his wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh _do_ tell," he said with a chuckle. "Is it basically a cover for your girl bits?"

Kate laughed heartily at her writer's juvenile use of words. "Pretty much," she said with a grin. "Every year since I met Lanie we go swimsuit shopping at the beginning of every summer, this year she got this white halter neck number that she told me would make Javi bust a valve and made me buy this black frilly thing she insisted would make you bust a valve, but the Knick Knack Killer struck and we spent the whole summer in the precinct working and I never got a chance to wear it. In fact it's still got the price tag on it."

Rick awkwardly got to his feet and held out a hand for the female detective. "Do I get a preview?" he asked eagerly.

"Nope, when we get to Florida you'll get to see me in it" Kate replied. "And there's no use in crawling to me Richard Castle because no matter how much you whine and moan and grizzle I am not going to show you what bathing suit I'm taking til we get where we're going."

"Aw man that _sucks_," he whined, dropping onto the end of the bed as the female detective made her way back into the walk in robe. "You like teasing me."

"And you're only just figuring this out?" Kate responded with a giggle as she brought out a knee length flowy summer dress. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"We have to be up early, our plane leaves La Guardia at eight thirty," Rick replied. "We'll be on the ground in Miami by midday then we're taking a car to this little house with a private beach. We could literally sunbake nude and there's no one for miles."

"Is that a veiled attempt of you asking me to take my clothes off?" Kate asked dryly.

"No way, Tulip. You know me, when I want you to get your clothes off I only have to kiss you right be-"

"Yeah yeah okay, I got ya," Kate said cutting off the writer mid-word. "So you used to go to this place regularly?"

"Yeah, every Summer from when Alexis was in elementary school til two thousand eight, the year before I met you and bought the house in the Hamptons," Rick replied. "I almost bought it too but I wanted somewhere I could drive to and get away to on the weekends if I wanted and places in the Hamptons are hard to get hold of, when this one came on the market I snapped it up. I'd like to go down there as a family sometime soon though, maybe have all our friends with us, Ryan and Jenny, Esplanie. You, me and Alexis, even Mother if she's not too busy."

"It would house all of us?"

"Oh yeah, it houses twelve people at its capacity," Rick enthused. "I got it for us really quickly because it's empty for the majority of winter. All we have to do is turn up. The fridge and pantry is full and we even get a complimentary bottle of Perignon on arrival. How _cool_ is that?"

"You sound like you did back in summer when the panel line-ups for Comic Con was announced," Kate teased with a grin as she made her way into the bathroom and began filling up a toiletries bag. "Never heard you squeal so loud."

"Au contraire, Tulip. I beg to differ," Rick piped up. "That time in the back of the evidence room when we stayed back to work the Fergus McAllister case and I still had my arm in a sling was rather loud."

"_That was me you nit_," Kate corrected, the writer her face a magnificent shade of scarlet. "And I thought your memory was perfect?"

"Maybe it was _what_ we were doing at the time that made me muddle the memory of who was loud and who wasn't." Rick answered with a great snort of laughter.

"You're a pervert, Richard Castle!"

"Only with you sweetheart."

* * *

"You know I never though I'd say this, but I'm starting to not like early mornings," Kate groaned early the following morning as she and Rick left the loft and made their way across the river to La Guardia Airport. "I'm going to find it so hard to get back in the groove when we go back to work, _ugh_."

"Well I'm starting to get better with these sessions with Burke, even after only a week maybe when we go and visit the team in the bullpen, we can go early in the morning so you ease back into the routine," Rick suggested, reaching across the console and squeezing her thigh. "Idea?"

"Maybe, let's see how things go," Kate replied as they entered the outer boundaries of the airport. "I would like to go and visit the guys in the bullpen, it's been a while."

Rick looked down in his lap and felt his face bloom with heat. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "That's all my fault."

"Rick, _nothing's_ your fault," Kate assured the despondent writer. "You've got PTSD and that's _not_ your fault. So you're not ready to go to the precinct, that's okay. The boys have shown they're more than willing to come visit you."

"I know but for once I want to be the one going to visit _them_," Rick continued, his forehead creased anxiously. "Jesus, I used to go there every day."

"And one day that will happen again, you've just got to take it slowly," Kate replied as she pulled into the long term parking lot. "Maybe after these two weeks in Florida you'll feel more up to going to the precinct. Let's see how things go, huh?"

"You're too sensible for me Katherine Beckett."

"Ha!"

The pair left the parking lot minutes later and made their way into the departures lounge. Rick turned away from the commercial airline and began leading Kate to the far end of the departure lounge where the privately run airlines operated from.

"Rick, where are you going?" Kate asked in confusion as she dragged their suitcases after the Writer. "The check in desks are over here."

"We're not flying commercial," Rick replied, slowing his pace so the female detective could catch up. "I hired a private jet for us."

"_Sorry?_" Kate yelped. "You hired a private j_et?_ A _whole_ private jet?"

"Yep, I bought a second hand Concorde off eBay and we're going in that," Rick answered with a sarcastic smile. "And it's due to leave at eight thirty."

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh ha _ha_," she said dryly as they continued along the main concourse. "Why did you hire us a whole jet? We could've gone commercial."

"True, we _could have_," Rick replied. "But I wanted to treat you, thank you for all you've done for me since I got injured."

"Oh Rick, you don't have to do that. I haven't been by your side looking for thanks, I've been there because I love you," Kate informed her partner with a sigh. "This is too much, you don't have to spend your money on me."

"I know that, but I _want_ to," Rick answered. "You won't let me give you that Visa card yet, so when the opportunity arises I like to treat you in other ways. Let me do this for you, I promise next time we go anywhere I'll put us in cattle class on a commercial airline."

Kate rolled her eyes again. "_Funny_," she said in amusement. "Well thank you for thinking of me but really you didn't have to. If you want to treat me, buy me some flowers or fancy chocolate in the future...alright?"

"Deal, but you know I'm not going to listen to you, don't you?" Rick answered with a grin. "You're my girl and I want to spoil you."

"You're incorrigible Richard Castle," Kate scolded, affectionately slinging an arm around his waist as they approached the counter of 'Peregrine Air.' "Have you _always_ been like this?"

"Nah, I've always been an angel," Rick replied with a snort of laughter. "Everyone else just has a screwed perception of me."

"Ha _ha,_ very _funny_."

The pair checked in then were taken to a little room off the main departure gates where they would wait to board their plane. Kate snuggled up to the Writer, resting her head in the crook of his good shoulder and resting a hand on his abdomen. In turn Rick pulled her close and stuck his nose in her brunette tresses, inhaling her cherry scent deeply as they watched much larger aircraft taxi down the runway and take off.

"I think this trip away is going to be just the ticket to getting better, Tulip," he murmured, resting his large hand over hers on his stomach. "I hope it is anyway, I've never _ever_ felt the need to get so far away from the city before and it scares me. Everything that's dear to me is in Manhattan."

"You've never had PTSD before Rick, so of course it's going to affect how you feel about everything," Kate surmised. "I felt similar when I was at my worst with PTSD too. Of the four months I was away, I spent three months at Dad's cabin in the Catskills. And that did help me being somewhere that wasn't home, yet was familiar. Though I think I could have gone anywhere as long as I had someone familiar with me."

"You're going to have to take me to this cabin one day," Rick declared. "The Catskills and the Hamptons aren't a huge distance apart, we could spend a week in both places."

"I'll add it to my 'to do' list," Kate replied dryly. "Shall we do that trip before Disneyland or the Harry Potter Theme Park or even Knotts Berry Farm?"

"Let's do all of them next summer," Rick replied his face alive with excitement. "We'll have to do the Harry Potter theme park first. I've been to Disneyland and Knotts Berry Farm dozens of times with Alexis and want to try something new. Besides I really want to get my hands on a wand."

Kate buried her face in the nape of his neck and burst into a fit of giggles. "_That didn't sound dirty at all,_" she murmured. "Oh god, now I have the puerile mind! I've been hanging around you too long."

Rick chuckled and pulled Kate closer. "No one can spend too much time with me," he commented in amusement. "If everyone that hung around me developed a puerile mind, my daughter wouldn't be as well rounded and cultured as she is."

"Speaking of Alexis, d'you wanna head up to Boston in the New Year and visit her at Harvard?" Kate asked the Writer. "You didn't get a chance to help her move into her dorm and have been wanting to go up there since before you got discharged from hospital."

"_Yes__,_ at the first opportunity," Rick answered at once. "After she's gotten back into a routine after the Christmas holidays though, she'll be home for the Christmas period in a couple of weeks. I want to be at the airport to pick her up this time."

"Have you booked our flight home from Florida yet?" Kate asked. "Maybe we could fly in an hour or so before Alexis is due to land then drive her home at the same time we come home. What d'you think?"

Rick lit up like the Vegas strip. "That's a _brilliant_ idea!" he declared, engulfing her slender frame in a crushing hug. "I knew there was a reason I was in love with you, Katherine Beckett!"

"You're a goof off."

Shortly after eight am a young woman dressed in a smart navy blue uniform approached Kate and Rick.

"Rick Castle?" she inquired.

"That's me...hi." Rick greeted, getting to his feet and shaking the flight attendant's hand. "This is Kate."

"Morning, good to meet you both. My name's Alannah and I'll be your flight attendant on your flight to Miami this morning, if you'd like to follow me we'll board the jet and be on our way."

Kate slung Rick's laptop bag and her handbag over her shoulder and followed Alannah and her partner out of the terminal and across the tarmac to a sleek white Cessna Citation X. She skipped up the steps and into the cabin that was decorated in tasteful walnut wood and beige leather tones.

"Oh _wow_," she breathed in awe as a middle aged man wearing the traditional white shirt, navy trousers and gold striped epaulettes uniform of a pilot, exited the cockpit. "Oh _wow._"

"Hey folks_,_ my name is Paul. I'm your pilot this morning, Rick and Kate is it?"

"Kate, hi," Kate said, giving Rick's laptop to Alannah and letting the younger woman stow it in an overhead compartment. "This is my first time on a private plane."

"Oh, you'll have fun then," Paul assured the female detective. "I do all the tricks, loop the loops, nose dives, corkscrew turns. You name it, I do it."

Kate rolled her eyes. "_Ha ha_," she said dryly as Paul and Rick shook hands. "Oh, you've got the same sense of humor as my partner here. He likes stupid jokes too."

"Tulip, they're not stupid. They're in an alternate universe of funny," Rick declared. "There's a difference."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Alright, if you folks would like to take a seat, we'll get going," Paul informed the pair. 'It's a nice clear sky with no clouds for miles, so we should be able to make an early getaway and be able to land in Miami before lunch."

"Sounds good."

Rick and Kate chose seats toward the back left hand side of the plane and Rick graciously let the female detective have the window seat, the brunette fastened her seatbelt and laced her fingers through her partners flashing him an affectionate look.

"You know this is the first time I've been in a small plane," she admitted as Paul fired up the jet's engines. "It's kinda exciting."

Rick lifted a hand and stroked her cheek. "I love you, you know that?" he murmured softly as Alannah began the safety demonstration. "We make a badass team you and me. One day all this shit is going to be over and done with and we'll go back to being cop and writer huh? Like in the beginning.

"_In the event of an emergency__,__ oxygen masks will drop down from above your head, fasten your own mask securely over your mouth and nose before helping your fellow passengers."_

"You don't want to stay with the feds or take up Kelly's invitation to join the NYPD?" Kate asked in surprise as she kept one eye on Alannah's demonstration.

"The feds...no," Rick answered. "If I remained as a federal agent, I would travel too much and I don't want to spend any more time away from you. If I were in the feds, I'd be backwards and forth between New York, Quantico and Washington and I don't want to do that again. And as for the NYPD I'm not sure. I can still follow you around and _be_ a detective even if I don't attain a badge. I'd have more freedom and be able to come in when I want and not be restricted by NYPD regulations. I don't know if I want to do that all the time. And it's not like I'd be physically fit even to be our plucky sidekick anytime soon, so honestly I don't know what I want to do."

"Well I'm not going to force you but know that I think you'd be an awesome detective," Kate countered as Alannah sat down in a jump seat and fastened her seatbelt. "Javi, Kevin, Victoria and Frank, a man I know you respect enormously-think you will too."

"Only your opinion matters to me," Rick murmured as the Cessna Citation X jet began gathering speed. "I just want to get better physically and mentally first. That's my first priority and it cold take weeks, even months."

Kate lifted her free hand and trailed her fingers down his cheek. "No rush huh?"

"Yeah, no rush."

* * *

Just under three hours later the Cessna Citation X touched down at Miami International Airport. Kate leaned against the G-forces of the luxury jet as Paul applied the brakes and activated the ailerons. Rick watched her and chuckled in amusement pressed her nose against the window and watched the outside world flash by with the enthusiasm of a small child.

"You're like a little kid in a candy store," he teased as the jet slowed even further. "Alexis used to do exactly the same when she was small."

"So sue me, I'm excited about flying in a luxury jet," Kate retorted, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I know this must be an old hat to you..."

"Actually it's not, I usually fly commercial," Rick answered as the jet turned on a dime and headed to an arrivals gate just off the main concourse. "This is a treat even for me. I just like seeing you experience new things."

"It's very sweet of you."

Eventually the jet came to a stop in a private arrivals gate and Paul cut the engines. Alannah then opened the cabin door and immediately the alluring smell of warm air and salt filled Kate and Rick's nostrils.

"That's it, we're hitting he beach _today_," Kate announced as they go to their feet. "As soon as we get to where you're taking me, I'm going for a swim."

"So does that mean I _finally_ get to see you in a bikini?" Rick asked eagerly as he swung forward on his crutches.

"If you stop leering at me, _maaaaaaaaaaybe_," Kate teased leading the way down the steps. "But you have to be a good boy."

"So did you enjoy your flight?" Alannah asked Kate as the pair met the slender flight attendant by the cargo hold.

"Oh, _very_ much so," Kate replied, helping the younger woman to pull her and Rick's bags from the belly of the plane. "Beats commercial economy."

"We'll have to go it again soon, then won't we?" Rick quipped as he slung his laptop bag over his neck.

"_Not _going to happen, Writer Boy," Kate answered primly. "Shall we go?"

"Let's."

After bidding Alannah and Paul goodbye, Kate and Rick made their way from the tarmac and into the small arrivals lounge reserved for private jet passengers. A lone man dressed in a chauffeur's uniform held up a small whiteboard with '_Caskett_' scrawled on it in texta. This alone caught Kate's attention.

"You gave our driver the paparazzi's shipper name for us?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That's advertising."

Rick just returned a wide grin that split his face in two and his baby blue eyes sparkle mischievously. "I felt mischievous," he replied with a chuckle.

"Richard Castle?" the chauffeur asked Rick.

"That's me, and this is Kate," the Writer replied introducing Kate. "You're our driver?"

"I am, my name is Greg and I'll be taking you to your accommodation. If you'd just like to follow me, we'll begin our journey."

"How long will it take?" Kate inquired, allowing the older man to take one of the suitcases.

"At this time of day ma'am, about an hour and a half," Greg replied. "But that'll go by in a flash, just settle in the back of the car and take in the sights."

"Did you used to take a chauffeured car to this place with Alexis?" Kate asked Rick and they continued following Greg out of the terminal.

"Nah, I used to hire a SUV and we'd drive everywhere," Rick replied with a reminiscent smile. "For a while until the Hamptons house came on the market I actually considered buying a house down here in Florida, after things with Gina went to pot. I considered _moving_ to Florida but I didn't want to take Alexis away from Mother or her friends. I'm glad I stayed in New York, I wouldn't have met you if I'd shifted down here."

"We were meant to be Rick, somehow we would've found each other," Kate murmured, brushing her fingers across the small of his back. "It was fate, destiny or whatever you want to call it"

Rick flashed the female detective a wink

* * *

Just under an hour and a half later the limousine transporting the couple pulled up in front of huge window walled beach house in an isolated part of the Florida Keys. Despite its size, the obviously recently renovated home appeared to be nestled comfortably in a clutch or palm trees. A Prius was parked in the driveway and a sign saying '_Syèl La_' hung from the eaves in font of the front door.

"Oh _Rick!_" Kate breathed as she took in the magnificent yet understated homestead. "Oh Rick its beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" Rick said, happily smiling as Greg unpacked their bags from the trunk. "They've renovated it since I was here last."

"And just you and Alexis were here? It's a huge place for just two people."

"Mother used to come with us quite often and often when Alexis got a bit older we used to come down here with some of her school friends and their parents," Rick revealed. "It can house twelve people comfortably."

"Looks like it could house everyone from the twelfth, and I mean _everyone__._ All the departments' _wow_." Kate muttered casting her eyes over the house "the sign, what does it mean?"

"_Syèl La?_" Rick asked "it means Heaven in Haitian Creole. The husband of the couple that own this place emigrated from Haiti with his parents when he was a baby and he named this place Heaven in his native tongue. Nice huh? I think it is a little piece of heaven."

"Certainly looks like it."

"The best part is at the back of the property," Rick revealed "c'mon, let's check in and I'll give you the full tour."

Greg helped Rick and Kate carry their luggage up to the front door then left once Rick pressed a greenback into his palm. The Writer then entered a series of numbers in a safe like box next to the front door the opened it and pulled out a generic key ring with three keys on it.

"Keys to the front door, back door and the car," he explained, sticking one of the keys into the front door. "Unless you want to do a bit of sightseeing, we won't need to use the car much."

"The car comes with the house?"

'No...I hired it, just paid a little extra to have the car delivered and the keys left with the couple who own this place," Rick replied, pushing the door open into the mainly open plan house. "Well what d'you think?"

Kate walked into the spacious house and let the luxurious surrounds fill her up. "I can see why you wanted to get a place down here if this is where you stayed," she said softly. "I've only just walked in the door but I know I want to come back here."

Rick leaned his crutches against a hat and coat stand by the door and wrapped his muscular arms around the female detective's slender waist. "We'll start our own traditions," he murmured, sweeping aside her chestnut locks and pressing a languid open mouthed kiss upon the nape of her neck. "Half the time here, half the time in the Hamptons...fair enough?"

"How about you take me to the Hamptons first before we decide?" Kate suggested with a giggle, squirming away from the writer as he playfully suckled upon her neck. "We _have_ to go to the Hamptons at some point."

"Let's spend a week here then take the plane up to the strip in the Hamptons and spend a week there," Rick suggested brightly. "Won't be quite as warm as it is down here, but I'm sure we'd be able to find some things to amuse ourselves with."

Kate let out a snort of laughter. "Oh and _what would __**that**_ be, huh?" she asked turning around and slinging her arms around his neck. "Care to elaborate, Mr Castle?"

"Oh, I don't think I have to elaborate with you, _Miss Beckett_," he replied, gruffly placing his large hands on her backside and scooping her closer to his muscular bulk. "You're smart as a whip and you know we both thrive on subtext."

"Oh _really?_ And what else would _you_ know about subtext, Writer Boy?"

"Oi, I thought I told you to call me, Writer _Man?_" Rick scolded, his gruff tone sending an immediate jolt of arousal straight to Kate's core. "Its Writer _Man_ from now on, got it? If you don't I'll be forced to-"

"Forced to _what?_" Kate taunted, her lips barely a millimeter away from his.

"You know what."

"_Nooooooo_ I don't, I think you might have to show me."

The couple didn't even make it to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N1: Reviews feed the beast people!


	10. The Beachouse

A/N1: How do peoples and WELCOME to the 10th Chapter of Finality I have titled "The Beachouse' Castle season five so far Rocks...'nuff said

* * *

"I-se-I-that's-" Rick stammered an hour later. "That's never happened before Kate! I've ner-not-_oh god!_ I've never, not been able to get-"

"Rick, it's alright," Kate assured the upset and embarrassed writer as she pulled her shirt back on, leaving her bra on the floor. "You've been under a lot of mental and physical strength the past few weeks, it's understandable that you can't _physically_ respond like you used to."

"But I want_ to!_" Rick moaned, dropping his face into his hands. "God this is _embarrassing!_ I've never been able to not get it up before!"

"Hey, hey, hey...don't stress. I'll help you get back to that stage," Kate vowed, handing the naked Writer his now rumpled polo shirt. "I know you're embarrassed but know this, I still love you and I don't think of you as any less of a man. So you can't make love now, you'll be able to in the future and I'm willing to wait. There are plenty of other things we can do apart from the main act, you know."

"But I _want_ to do the main act!" Rick moaned steadfastly, avoiding her eyes as he pulled his shirt back on. "God, I can wake up in the middle of the night with a raging hard on but when I _want_ to get one. I can't!"

"_Weeeeeeeeell_," Kate whispered playfully in his ear. "Maybe when you wake up tomorrow morning, we can take advantage of the situation Carpe Diem. Y'know? Or we can just let things unfold naturally."

"You really don't mind I couldn't..._perform?_" Rick mumbled almost whispering the last word.

"No I don't," Kate answered, scooting closer to her partner who was still hunched over on the couch. "Rick, sex isn't the be all and end all of a relationship. I love you for who you are not your abilities in the bedroom. We'll work through this. I didn't come down here to spend the whole time on my back with my legs in the air. I came down here to help you relax and help you recover, physically and mentally. If we're not intimate the whole time, we're here_._ It doesn't matter."

"But you _came_," Rick mumbled as he pulled on his boxers.

"Rick, can I tell you something?" Kate asked her partner, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You barely have to touch me for that to happen," Kate confessed, a warm blush creeping up her cheeks. "I'm so in tune to your touch that you can make me peak with the slightest touch. Remember at Weldon's new year's eve party in Times Square last year?"

"How could I forget _that?_" Rick countered. "You in that slinky black number are one of my favourite fantasies."

"Well remember when we were on the dance floor and you kept on absentmindedly rubbing my butt just below the mole on my left cheek?"

"Yeah."

"_That made me come_," Kate whispered in his ear. "I dug my nails into the palm of your hand, remember?"

"You mean _I_ caused _you_ to have an orgasm in a room full of New York's most Rich and famous?" Rick exclaimed gleefully. "_Really?_"

Kate kissed the Writer on the lips and ran her fingers through his tousled hair. "Yup, rather violently too," she revealed. "It took all my self control not to scream out loud."

"And you're only telling me this _now?_" Rick exclaimed, his whole face lighting up like the Vegas strip. "This is awesome stuff, but I could've been dining out on this _all_ year."

Kate rolled her eyes. "There are plenty of other occasions you have been dining out on since that night," she commented dryly, getting up and holding out a hand to him. "C'mon, let's unpack all this stuff and you can show me the rest of this place."

"Will me playing the perfect host get you into this famous bikini I've been hearing about?" Rick asked cheekily as he fetched his crutches from against the hat stand.

"No playing Mr Patient will," Kate shot back as she grabbed their suitcases. "Cheeky man."

* * *

Kate and Rick hurriedly unpacked their belongings in the monstrous master bedroom then the Writer took the female detective on the grand tour, pointing out what bedroom Alexis used to sleep in when she was small and outside to the elaborate swimming pool and hot tub, barbeque area and down to the beach volleyball court and further along to the private beach surrounded by rocky outcrops and palm trees swaying in the warm breeze.

"Alexis used to make sandcastles just over there under that palm tree," Rick informed Kate, pointing to a nearby palm tree that swayed lazily in the breeze next to a large rock. "I'd set up a deck chair by the rock and she'd begin the serious business of making a sandcastle. I'd quite often fall asleep in and she'd wake me up by jumping on me."

Kate turned to face her partner and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You miss her don't you?" she asked softly.

"Yeah every day," Rick admitted, making a face. "I mean I know I get to see her every weekend of late but it's not the same, y'know? For eighteen and a half years I had her at home and now she's away at a college hundreds of miles away. Before I know it, she'll find her one and done and get married and have kids and I am _so_ not ready to be a grandfather yet."

"Rick, Alexis isn't even nineteen yet. It'll be a while before she gets married and has kids," Kate assured him. "She's only been in college three and a half months, not even her first semester practice exams have come up yet and you're picturing her married and with kids? Hold up a bit, don't be despondent, as she's said to you before. She a _long_ way off making you a grandfather."

"I'm being stupid," Rick mumbled, pulling the female detective close and inhaling the sea air deeply. "She was my constant for so long and now she's off in the big bad world. It sucks when your kids grow up. I miss the days when she used to call me Daddy and ask to play house with her Barbie doll sets."

"Do you have any video tape of these 'playing house games'?" Kate asked. "Maybe when we get home, we can watch some together."

"You'd do that with me?" Rick asked in surprise his voice thick with emotion. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course I will. It'd be nice to see Alexis when she was small, I've only ever known her as a young adult," Kate replied. "And I can tell you about the times I used to 'play house' with my father with my own extensive Barbie Doll collection."

"You were into Barbie dolls?" Rick questioned with mild surprise. "You strike me as more the Cabbage Patch Doll type."

"What is the Cabbage Patch Doll type, Rick?" Kate countered with a small giggle. "I had those too, but my Cabbage Patch dolls were more to stay on my bed as a decoration. Barbie's you could cut their hair, put on makeup and dress them. Oh god, now you have _me_ reminiscing and I'm turning into a sop."

"And that's an extraordinarily endearing quality on you, Tulip," Rick murmured, resting his chin on her head. "Even now after a year of being together, I love finding out these little things about you. I might have to get you a Cabbage Patch doll for Christmas."

"_Surprise me_," Kate murmured, pulling back and looking deep into his baby blue eyes. "You look good, you know that?"

"I do?" the Writer questioned, leaning heavily on his crutches.

"Yeah, you do. The last few weeks since you were released from hospital, you've had this air of tension around you and your eyes showed it. But just now talking about the trips you and Alexis used to share here when she was small, brushed all that away. Even your posture has changed, sure you're still leaning on your crutches but all the tension has gone from your shoulders."

"I still feel a bit tense," Rick admitted. "Not as much as back in Manhattan, but I still feel like things are closing in on me."

"That feeling will lessen in time, I expect Burke has told you as such," Kate said. "Take it from someone who's been there, it _does_ go away. Just relax while we're here. Stay up late, sleep in til after lunchtime, eat junk food and swim when it's warm enough go swimming, either in the ocean or the spectacular pool on the deck. That's what I did when I was dealing with PTSD."

"I hope the same strategies work for me," Rick murmured as he dug his toes into the pristine white sand below his feet. "And on top of everything else, I've got to deal with the massive problem is not being able to ge-"

"Rick, take one step at a time, please don't try and stress so much," Kate pleaded, running her fingers through the Writer's wind tousled hair. "I know you think the opposite of yourself, but I don't think you any less of a man because of it. I'm not one of these nymphomaniacs on death row types. I am quite capable of existing without getting any. My happiness doesn't depend on the amount of mind blowing orgasms I have."

Rick threw back his head and roared with laughter, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably and his eyes lighting up in amusement. "N-nymph-omaniacs on d-death r-row?" he chortled. "That's hysterical. I'm going to remember that line and use it in a book one day."

"D'you really think that's a phrase either Nikki or Rook would use?" Kate questioned with a raised eyebrow and the hint of a smile upon her lips.

"Oh, I don't know that Nikki Heat is quite an unknown quantity," Rick replied with a grin. "She is an onion after all and I know after all these years I still quite haven't gotten down to the little green bit in the middle."

Kate's eyes disappeared into her fringe. "The little green bit in the middle?" she repeated.

"Yeah, all onions have it," Rick replied. "It's the very centre of he onion where it's rawest, the part that's left after all the layers are stripped away. _It's the sweetest part you know._"

Kate's stomach flip flopped ad Rick pulled her close to whisper the last few words in her ear.

"I think you've gotten to the little green bit Rick," she murmured, brushing her lips against his. "What about your little green bit do I have that?"

"Oh, you've had that for years sweetheart, you've had that for _years_," Rick murmured, ghosting his lips along her clavicle. "You had me from hello."

"Did you just quote Jerry Maguire?" Kate asked in amusement.

"No actually, Dorothy Boyd-Jerry's love interest," Rick replied with a grin. "Jerry said 'Show me the money' she said 'you had me at he-_mmmmph!_"

Kate cut Rick off mid quote by smashing her lips down on his. She raked her painted nails over his scalp and pressed the tip of her tongue against his silky smooth lips. The Writer parted them and granted her access and Kate dove in, plundering his mouth and savouring the faint taste of mints he had consumed during their flight from New York. The two lovers just stood on the remote beach, clutching at each other and kissing for all it was worth. The tropical breeze swirled around them and the only sounds that could be heard was the swishing of the palm fronds and the lapping of the water on the shore.

"I made you m-moan," Kate said in surprise after the lack of oxygen forced them apart.

"Tulip, you _always_ make me moan," Rick replied with a smile as he stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You have from the day I met you, though in the early days it was for impure reasons."

"Oh and now your thoughts _aren't_ impure?" the female detective asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rick chuckled. "Well if said I _didn't_ have impure thoughts about you, I'd be lying," he confessed, wrapping his muscular arms around her slender frame. "But the difference between now and then is that I'm not afraid to act on them and you're more than keen to participate. And back then I wanted to be with you for purely physical reasons, but now it's a happy combination of wanting your body and mind."

Suddenly Kate's stomach rumbled loudly causing Rick to guffaw loudly.

"Well if you didn't want the soppy romantic talk you just had to say so," he teased. "Hungry are we?"

Kate blushed hard and buried her face in his muscular chest. "God, that's embarrassing," she groaned. "I am a little hungry, it's been a while since breakfast."

"How about we head into the kitchen and see what we can get together?" Rick suggested. "I'm in the mood for pancakes."

"You're always in the mood for pancakes," Kate shot back as they began making their way back towards the house.

"They're a sexy food," Rick countered. "And they're _our_ food."

"We have a food?"

"Yeah, all couples have a food and a song," Rick replied with a smile. "Pancakes is our sweet food, Chinese takeaway is our savoury food and our song is Glass. It's the song we danced to in the break room at the precinct, remember?"

"I do actually," Kate returned a smile, tugging at the corners of her lips as she recalled the memory of that day. "Whenever I hear it on the radio, I remember that moment and how I had the best first date of my life later that night."

"Best first date ever, huh? _Go me._" Rick joked as they climbed the stairs to the back porch. "I _did_ nail it. I knew the horse drawn carriage ride would seal the deal."

"Rick, the deal was sealed years ago long before I wised up," Kate replied, washing her feet under the flow of a faucet by the back door. "The carriage ride was just the cherry on top, though it being you it would have been just as romantic going to Remy's instead of Valentino's and going for a ride in a taxi instead of a horse drawn carriage."

"Really? Well I'll have to organise such a date when we get back to Manhattan," Rick vowed as they walked back inside the spacious beach house. "Burgers and taxis noted."

"Ha _ha_, okay so who's got cooking duties this week, or are we going to share?"

"Since I suggested it, pancakes are my thing to make but let's share otherwise," Rick suggested, leaning his crutches against the kitchen bench and shuffling into the pantry that rivalled the size of the walk in robe in the master bedroom. "Feel like being adventurous detective? How about something spicy like you?"

"You're a crawler Richard Castle!"

"Yeah, but you love me," the novelist countered with a grin. "Kate Beckett loves Rick Castle. We ought to carve that on a tree somewhere."

"I am _not_ breaking the law during a vacation, Rick. You goof off," Kate scolded, joining the Writer in the pantry which smelled alluringly of nutmeg and five spice. "Are you going to feed me or not?"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"I've got the inspiration to write," Rick announced later that day as the sun began to go down.

"More Nikki Heat?" Kate inquired as she tucked her feet underneath her on the lounge and prepared to open a copy of the yet to be released to the public Frozen Heat.

"No, just my thoughts and feelings," Rick replied as he set up his laptop on the dining table. "Burke encouraged me to write how I was feeling down. At first I wasn't that enthusiastic about doing it, but I'm a writer and inspiration has struck. I don't know if I'll do anything with it, chances are it'll just be bastardised fan fiction."

"Can I read it when you're done?" Kate asked, softly. "I mean if you're okay with me..."

"We'll see," Rick replied with a soft smile. "Get into Frozen Heat first. Your opinion about it is the one I value most."

"I already know its going to be a best seller," Kate said, opening the book to the dedication page _'__To all the remarkable, maddening, challenging,__frustrating people who inspire us__to do great things' _"I'm sure I'll love it."

"You won't if you sit there just open to the dedication page," Rick teased, sitting down and opening his laptop. "You get to a'readin' and I'll get to a'writin'"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Your southern accent leaves much to be desired," she shot back, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a smile.

"If you say so, oh look we're on TMZ again. Well _that's_ been a while."

"Sorry?" Kate questioned.

"We're on TMZ, come have a look."

Putting Frozen Heat down Kate got up and made her way over to the dining table. Rick adjusted the screen of his laptop so she could read the headline "_Wedding Bells?_" that was over a picture of them the previous day kissing on the sidewalk.

"They think we're getting married?" Kate exclaimed sitting down on the Writer's lap.

"Have a read."

Kate allowed Rick to wrap his arms around her waist and rub her stomach as she leaned forward to read the article, which was accompanied by several pictures of them embracing after their trip to Burke's office the previous day.

'_Could wedding bells be in the air for renowned crime writer Richard Castle and his muse Kate Beckett? Sources close to the couple reveal since the writer's kidnapping at the hands of former Governor Phil Robinson and former Deputy Commissioner of the NYPD, Peter Hargraves. The pair have become closer and their relationship has intensified since Richard Castle's discharge from hospital back in November. The crime fighting duo are frequently seen in public kissing and canoodling (See photoset left) and the team at TMZ are starting to wonder if Detective Beckett could be the New York Time's best selling writer's 'third time lucky' in the matrimony stakes. It's about time the unlucky in love writer found his soul mate.'_

"Crime fighting duo? They make us sound like Batman and Robin," Kate scoffed, getting up and turning around to face Rick. "And I am not a superhero who wears their underpants on the outside of their costume."

"Which superhero would you be?" Rick questioned, pulling her shirt from the waistband of her jeans and rubbing her back with his hands. "You rocked the Michelle Pfeiffer Catwoman look at Halloween last year."

"I've told you that before," Kate informed her partner, slinging her arms around his neck. "Remember when we worked the Lone Vengeance Case? You asked me which superhero I would be and I replied with Elektra. That's who I planned to come as to your annual Halloween party had you not been in hospital."

"Aw man, you mean I missed out on seeing you in a busty vinyl costume?" Rick whined, making a face. "That stinks, and another reason why I hate the assholes that put me in hospital to begin with. I've missed out on so much these last few months."

Kate cupped Rick's face in her hands and dropped a light kiss on his lips. "I'll wear it next year," she murmured. "Remember everything that was put off by you being in hospital can be done in the future, the _near _future. We get to live our lives again, Rick. Those bastards don't. We get to celebrate things like birthdays, Halloween, Easter and Christmas and they have to spend the rest of their lives in jail. Don't spare them another thought, they don't deserve it. You'll see me in that Elektra costume soon. I promise, maybe sooner than next Halloween."

"Really?" the Writer questioned with his blue eyes lighting up with hope.

Kate winked. "Maybe it can be my personal Christmas present to you," she murmured. "I can leave the skirt off, and it'll be kinda revealing."

"_Kinda?_"

"_Very_," Kate whispered in his ear. "And I can mix it up with some lacy panties and a nice bra, for _theatrical_ effect."

Usually when Kate was draped all over Rick, whispering suggestive things in his ear and rubbing herself over his groin, he instantly _physically_ responded but despite his mental readiness, still physically nothing happened and he pulled away from the female detective with a groan.

"What's wrong?" she asked her green eyes filled with concern.

"I-I still c-can't _y'know_,' Rick replied, indicating to his groin with his face aflame. "God, this sucks!"

"Hey hey hey, it'll happen," Kate soothed, pressing her forehead against his. "It will happen, Rick. I know it will. And in the meantime I'm going to have a lot of fun helping you. I did bring some lingerie with me and I am more than happy to walk around the house with it on."

Rick smiled. "Don't do that,' he said. "I want to be surprised. If you parade around in skimpy underthings, I'll get used to it and it'll be harder to get things back to normal. When you think I'm least expecting it then bring it out. You know me, I like to be surprised."

"Are you going to talk to Burke about this during your session on Monday?" Kate asked, placing her hands on his pectoral muscles and rubbing them in circles. "It might help if you do."

"No way!" Rick exclaimed. "I don't want my therapist to know I can't get it up. It's embarrassing enough as it is."

"Rick, Burke is a professional man and doesn't tell anyone what goes on in his sessions," Kate informed her tense partner. "Please tell him, he might be able to give you some strategies to overcome this issue."

"Kate, I don't want to talk to him about our sex life!" Rick exclaimed. "It's embarrassing. God, when I was in hospital I lost count of the amount of times we had _oral_ sex, you only had to turn up and I was ready for some action, even with all the drugs I was on. And now six weeks after getting out of hospital, I'm only on ibuprofen when I absolutely need it and _nothing_."

"Rick, you darling, _darling_ man. I think this, all _this_," Kate began, cupping him gently. "Is connected with the stress of your panic attacks not your meds. It's not unheard of stress causing the inability to attain an erection. I know you feel inadequate but you shouldn't. I still love you. Sex is not the foundation of our relationship, _this is_." She added, putting her hand over his heart. "Okay?"

Rick's ice blue eyes welled with tears and spilled down his cheeks. "_I don't deserve you_," he whispered. "_I don't deserve you_."

"Rick, _please_ talk to Burke about this," Kate pleaded, wrapping her arms around the Writer as he broke down. "Purge all your problems. That's what he's there for. He's great at helping people sort out their problems and worries. No problem is insignificant to him. If you feel less of a man tell him. He'll help you through it, _trust me_."

"I d-do tr-ust you," Rick stammered as he took a deep shuddering breath. "I trust you more than anyone else in my life."

"Then talk to Burke, tell him _everything__._ Take it from me, it helps." Kate murmured, stroking his moist cheek.

"Okay, I promise I'll tell him everything," Rick replied, placing his hands on her hips. "You know in years to come, I'm going to look back on this moment and wonder what the big deal was."

"Maybe...we'll see," Kate replied, sliding off Rick's lap and leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Now you write everything down and I'll make a start on Frozen Heat, you still want my personal review don't you?"

"Of course...I love you Kate."

"Love you too Rick."

* * *

Over the next few days the subject of sex didn't come up again either on Rick or Kate's part and the two lovers just relaxed into their surrounds, staying up til late and sleeping in well after the sun rose. Rick continued having his thrice weekly sessions with Burke back in Manhattan via Skype and seemed to bloom after each session. Kate didn't ask about them and the Writer didn't volunteer any information. It was now the night before their return to Manhattan and the pair were getting ready to go out for dinner at a nearby seafood restaurant.

"You brought your LBD?" Rick asked in surprise as Kate took the dress she had worn to the Mayor's New Year's Eve party the almost twelve months previously out of the walk in robe and lay it on the bed. "_Awesome_."

"Well, I assumed we were going to go out to a fancy restaurant at least once while we were here so I bought the appropriate clothing," Kate replied. "And I bought matching lingerie too."

Rick's eyes immediately coloured with desire. "Lingerie?" he repeated. "Like lacy bra and panty sets?"

"No, Nanna bras and granny panties," Kate teased patting the Writer's backside playfully as she went back into the wardrobe.

"Aaaaaaw but _Kaaaaaaaaaaaate__,_ _you're teasing meeeeeeeeeeeee!_" Rick whined, the barest hint of a smile upon his face. "Can I look _pleeaaase?_"

"Not now," Kate replied, shoving the lacy black bra and matching cheekies into a stockings bag and grabbing her favourite pair of black patent leather platform pumps. "And certainly not if you whine about it, you'll get to see it soon enough, when we get back if you behave and keep your hands to yourself."

"So on top of not being able to have a sneak peak of what is no doubt lacy and _brief_ lingerie, I have to keep my hands to myself?" Rick exclaimed. "Aw man, this night is going to be torture."

Kate sashayed up to her partner and slung her arms around his neck. "_Not until we get home_," she whispered. "_**Then**_ _your night will be torture,_ _**just-you-wait**_. Now go get ready to go out."

"You kill me Katherine Beckett!" Rick declared, reaching for his suit bag. "I'm a medical miracle because of you."

"_Get dressed Richard!_"

* * *

Like usual before they went out Rick was ready long before Kate was, so he turned on his laptop again and was checking some emails when the soft cherry scent of his partner, reached his nose. He looked up and saw Kate standing in the archway that led to the bedrooms clad in the formfitting black Valentino number he had bought for her the previous year. Her legs went on for miles and in her left hand she held a diamante clutch purse. On this occasion Kate has chosen to put her hair up and soft tendrils of her chestnut locks fell brushing the skin of her neck which had tanned slightly during their stay, from her ears hung the diamond drop earrings he had given her for Christmas and on her right wrist was the trinity bracelet from Cartier's he had given to her for her birthday the previous year.

"Oh _wow_," he breathed totally star struck by her appearance. "Oh _wow wow wo_w."

"You know for someone who makes a living my using words, you're having an awful lot of trouble constructing a sentence right now, Writer Man," Kate informed her partner, striding forward to the table. "Ready to go?"

"No, I just want to stay here all night staring at you in that dress," Rick replied, running his eyes up and down her slender frame. "_wow_."

"Well if you do that, staring at me all night then you won't have the chance to take this dress off me," Kate shot back saucily. "And you _do _want to take it off me, don't you?"

"You know you never used to be the one for rhetorical questions, detective," Rick joked, shutting down his computer and getting to his feet. "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way Mr Castle."

* * *

Half an hour later Kate and Rick arrived at The Spinnaker, a local seafood restaurant Rick used to bring Alexis to in the teen's youth. Kate parked the Prius then laced her fingers through Rick's as they made their way through the parking lot to the restaurant.

"I could easily stay here another two weeks," Rick said with a happy sigh as they entered the restaurant. "I'm just starting to relax."

"We can come back here in the new year," Kate replied, squeezing his hand affectionately. "Maybe in the summer."

"Can I help you?" a young woman dressed in smart hospitality black and white asked them with a megawatt smile.

"Yeah, we've got a booking under Castle for seven PM," Rick replied. "Kate and Rick."

The young woman flicked though a booking ledger and quickly found their names. "Ah, here you are Mr and Mrs Castle, if you'd like to follow me I'll show you to your table."

Kate noticed the Writer didn't bother to correct the young woman and her stomach flip flopped when he put a guiding hand on her hip and let her go ahead of him as they were shown to their table that was right next to a window overlooking he ocean and showcasing the early evening sunset.

"Can I take your drink order?" the young woman asked.

"A bottle of '96 Châteaux neuf du pape Grenache Noir would be great," Rick informed the young woman with a smile.

"And a bottle of water too please," Kate added.

"Coming right up."

"You didn't correct her," Kate piped up once the waitress left.

"About?" Rick enquired knowing full well what the brunette was speaking about.

"When she addressed us as Mr and Mrs Castle," Kate replied as she opened the leather bound menu.

"You're right, I didn't." Rick said with a small smile. "It's a small infraction. Oh_ look_ they have rock cod with champagne cream sauce, that's the best thing on the menu!"

* * *

"The Frozen Heat launch party is on New Year's Eve, d'you think you'll be ready?" Kate asked Rick and hour and a half later as they shared a chocolate and fruit fondue dessert.

"Yeah I do," Rick replied softly, stabbing a chunk of apple and dipping it in the pot of Belgian chocolate. "I've got several strategies to use if I find myself panicking. Burke took me through them during our session today, seeing as I won't see him again til the middle of January. He's confident I'll do it,_ here_."

Kate closed her lips over the chocolate covered fruit and chewed a few times before swallowing.

"You sent him an invitation, will he come?" she asked.

"I don't know, he said he would discuss it with his wife and would turn up on the night if it was good for both of them," Rick replied, wrapping his fingers around her hand as she offered him some chocolate covered orange. "It'd be nice to have him there but I can understand with it probably not being professionally ethical to socialise with his clients. I have promised him a copy of Frozen Heat if he can't come though."

"I'm quite looking forward to that night," Kate went on with a smile. "We've both been through so much and it'll really be a chance to let our hair down and escape from reality for a few hours. D'you think you'll be up to dancing a bit?"

"Maybe one or two slow dances," Rick replied with a smile and eyebrow waggle. "Are you going to wear this dress or get something new?"

"That would be telling," Kate answered cheekily. "Lanie, Alexis and I _may_ have a shopping trip booked after Christmas but we'll probably just go out and get drunk."

"You'd get my daughter drunk?" Rick questioned with a raised eyebrow the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "She's underage."

Kate rolled her eyes "No Rick ,we are _not_ taking Alexis out to get drunk," she answered dryly. "It'd be a great image for a NYPD officer getting a minor drunk. Besides she can get herself drunk, she's a college freshman. She's probably been drunk more times in the three and a half months she's been at college since I've been old enough to drink. When I was in my freshman year I got drunk most weekends."

"Gee that's comforting," Rick joked. "Y'really think Alexis'll do that?"

"Probably eventually," Kate answered honestly. "She's a freshman in college, Rick. You remember what that's like. The first couple of months are for settling into your dorm and timetable and once you've got that down pat, you loosen up a little to go to frat parties and pub crawls. But Alexis is smart and won't do anything stupid. You know this."

"Yeah I know, and I trust her. I just can't help but want to protect her."

"And that's totally natural, Rick. You're her father but she's sensible, she won't do anything to violate that trust."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

A short time later Rick settled the bill and he and Kate made to leave. They got back into the Prius and drove back to the beach house just as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"The night's still young, how about we go for a dip in the pool?" Kate suggested as they walked in the front door.

"If I say yes, does that mean I'll _finally _get to see you in that frilly black bikini?" Rick asked keenly, his eyes fixated on her cleavage. "You've been wearing that one piece thing since we got here."

"Eyes are up here, Writer Man," Kate scolded, lifting his cheek so their eyes met. "Let's get changed, huh?"

"Can we skinny dip?"

"Mystery, Writer Man, _Mystery__._ If I paraded around naked all the time, all our fun would disappear."

"I would like to disagree with you on that point," Rick declared as they made their way to the spacious master bedroom. "We have fun whatever the state of dress."

"You're a subtle as a cattle truck, Castle. Now change into these and jump in the pool, I'll see you out there," Kate informed her partner, shoving his blue and white board shorts at him. "Swim a few laps to blow off some steam, huh?"

"You know what I'd rather do to blow off steam-" the Writer began.

"_Pool __**now!**_"

Kate disappeared into the walk in robe and Rick took the opportunity to change into his board shorts. He then followed Kate's directive and made his way out to the wet area where he dove off the edge of the pool and into the heated water. He swum several laps then sat on the ledge near the hot tub puffing slightly as he waited for Kate to appear, and she did a few moments later and his jaw hit the ground.

The bikini the female detective wore was the briefest item of clothing Rick had ever seen her in. The underwire bra top pushed her breasts up and out and framed them alluringly with a little feminine frill. The bottom had a slightly larger yet matching frill that tied off at the left hip with spaghetti straps. Kate had forgone her usual transparent wrap and stood on the edge of the pool as to allow Rick to drink her image in.

"_Ho-leeeeee-__**why **_haven't I seen that thing on you before now?" Rick questioned, snapping his jaw shut as Kate dipped her toe in the water. "_Wow_."

"Because we worked all summer and were never off the job long enough to go anywhere I could wear it," Kate replied with a giggle as she walked down the steps of the pool. "So was Lanie right? _Have_ you busted a valve?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll let you know," Rick replied, wrapping his muscular arms around her slender waist and pulling her into his lap. "I'm going to miss this when we head home, Florida's warm all the time and it'll probably be snowing when we get home."

"Oh I'm sure we can find something to keep ourselves warm," Kate murmured, straddling his lap and brushing her lips against his. "And we have a hot tub at home, you know. I could wear this and we can have _suds_."

Rick grasped Kate's hips and captured her lips with his.

"Sound good," he replied pulling her close to him. "So, you've had fun down here then?"

"Yes, every day, I haven't relaxed like this in a long time," Kate answered, trailing her fingers down his cheek. "And I can see it's done you the world of good which makes me happy. Your posture has changed, your general attitude to life has changed and you're smiling more. You haven't done a lot of that since you were discharged from hospital."

"And I haven't had a night terror since we've been here and I'm sleeping better because of it," Rick added, running his hands up and down her sides. "I just hope it will continue when we get home. I don't want to be stuck at home and petrified to go anywhere."

"If that happens, we'll work through it," Kate informed him in a soft voice. "Baby steps; let's work on you being able to go into an underground parking garage first, huh? Then let's work on visiting the precinct. And in the lead up to the Frozen Heat launch party we can work on big crowds so the party itself won't be so intense."

"I want to try the parking garage when we get home," Rick informed his partner after several long moments of languid kissing. "You'll be there and so will Alexis, if I've got my girls around me, I think I'll be able to do it."

"Do you want to walk in or drive in?" Kate asked, reaching into his board shorts and grasping his flaccid length.

"I-I'll decide on th-e p-plane," Rick moaned. "God that feels good."

Kate lit up. "You can feel that?" she exclaimed excitedly.

Rick swallowed and momentarily as the female detective languidly pumped his hardening length. "Kate, I've been able to feel you do that the whole time we've been here, but this is the first time I've actually...well _y'know_."

Kate's green eyes sparkled in the muted light surrounding the pool. _"So we might be having an early bedtime?_' she whispered, sucking on the nape of his neck and rubbing herself against his masculinity.

"The way I'm feeling, Tulip. We won't make it to the bedroom," Rick growled, pulling her closer to him kissing her neck. "God, I need you Kate."

"Sit on the top step," Kate instructed him, pushing his torso to the nearby top step. "C'mon."

Eagerly Rick scooted over to the top step of the pool and there Kate pounced on him. She grabbed the waist of his shorts and yanked them down, exposing his semi hard length to the warm night air, pausing to gaze at the pulsing organ for a moment before grasping it gently and sliding her lips over the head.

"_Shit!_" Rick groaned, threading his thick fingers through her hair as his length disappeared in the warm wet cavern of Kate's mouth. "_Oh shit Kaaaate UGH!_"

Kate sank her nails into Rick's muscular thighs and slurped at his length like this very taste was her only sustenance, she cupped his testicles in her hands and consumed him eagerly and in not time flat his length lay hard against his abdomen.

"_Oh god__,__ Tulip__.__ Don't stooooooop!_" Rick groaned as the warm bloom of his impending climax ignited low in his pelvis. "_Fuu-shit!_"

Kate could sense Rick's impending climax and she increased the pace of her ministrations, sucking pumping, laving and licking his length til with a roar like a bellowing stallion he came spilling his essence into her mouth. The brunette consumed his release greedily then cheekily ran the top of her tongue up his abdomen biting, sucking and kissing his skin to his neck where she sucked on the hickey she had given him two days previously.

"_Oh-my fu-Kate that w-as, it was-_" he stammered, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he drew in much needed breath. "That w-wa-"

Kate placed her index finger on his lips and raised her eyebrows. "_Shh_," she scolded. "Feel better?"

The Writer took one long sustained suck on the digit before nodding his baby blue eyes meeting her green ones. "_Much_," he murmured, kissing the sweet spot behind her ear. "Haven't peaked like that in a _long_ time."

"_That's only the start of things tonight__,__ Writer Man_," Kate moaned breathily, melting into her partner's embrace as he kneaded her backside and inhaled the sweet mix of pool chlorine and her cherry scented perfume. "Think you can keep up with me?"

"I _know_ I can keep up with you, _Detective_," Rick replied in a low growl as he began unknotting the tie that kept her bikini bottom on. "I may still be healing, but I don't need to get up and move to help you have fun."

"Oh? Define _fun_?" Kate shot back.

Rick helped Kate out of the bikini bottom and flicked it over his shoulder in the direction of the steps leading up to the back porch.

"I think we both know how I'd define _fun__,_ Tulip," he countered, tracing the outside of her femininity with an index finger and pushing aside her bikini top to capture one of her nipples in his mouth.

Kate let out a sudden squeal of surprise as simultaneously Rick slid a finger into her slick heat and bit down on her nipple. The Writer felt the female detective clench around him and he returned to full mast his hard length pressing against her abdomen.

"_I-need-you-Rick!_" Kate moaned as the Writer circled her nub with his thumb. "_All-of-youuoohgooooood!_"

"What no fooling around?" Rick asked with a deep rumbling chuckle.

"_Nuh-uh no foolin' around,_" Kate murmured, tipping her head to he side to allow her partner better access to her neck. "_All or nothing Writer Man._"

The purr in Kate's voice ignited a fire deep within Rick and he grasped her hips, lifted her up and impaled her on his length. Kate let out a primal screech of lust and clutched at her Writer's frame, her painted nails digging into his biceps as she felt him fill her wholly and completely. Rick didn't give Kate a chance to recover before he grasped her hips and began rolling his pelvis into her. Kate pushed back and very soon the partners fund their rhythm rocking against each other as the passion quickly built to an almost unbearable level.

"_T-Tulip-I'-I'm-not-going-t-to last-very-l-long!_" Rick groaned, burying his face in the female detective's cleavage and sucking hard on the puckered skin of her bullet wound scar. "_Shit!_"

"Don't worry, I'm not either," Kate replied with a deep purr as she began riding him harder and harder. "W-we can take time later."

Very soon any conversation became impossible as Rick and Kate neared climax, the female detective lost all inhibitions and was roughly returning each one of his thrusts with one of her own the ferocity of her actions, splashing the pool water all over them. Rick in turn pushed back totally losing himself in being so close to her, his hands tracing indiscriminate patterns up and down her back his nails digging into her pale skin every time she rocked against him, eventually though the dam broke and Rick was the first to peak. He buried his face in the nape of Kate's neck and screamed as he released deep within her, she followed almost immediately afterwards her entire body shuddering as a violent orgasm rippled through it.

"_Oh g-god, I n-never w-want a d-day t-to g-go b-y w-without us d-doing h-that ag-gain!_" Rick groaned his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to regain his breath. "Oh that was out-of–th-is w-world!"

Kate giggled and shifted on his lap til his length slipped from her depths. "You liked it then, huh?" she murmured, suckling gently upon the reddened bite mark she'd made in the dip of his right clavicle.

"_Very much_," Rick replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Biting me _again?_"

"I do it because I love you," Kate teased playfully, resting her forehead against his. "Its nothing a little tinted moisturiser won't hide. And it'll heal by the time we go back to the precinct. You've got nothing to worry about"

"Can I bite _you?_" Rick asked teasingly. "I know of several places a set of teeth marks would look god on-_OOF!" _

"_Behave you_," Kate scolded, giving the Writer a half hearted dead arm. "You always tease me about that; I do it in the heat of the moment, not on _purpose_..."

"I tease you because you blush when embarrassed and I like seeing you blush," Rick continued, his baby blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "I consider any bite mark, hickey or bruise made by you a badge of honour."

"You're funny."

"I like to think I am."

After a long silence just holding each other and listening to the distant sounds of a party playing eighties music and the soft lapping of the water on the nearby shore Kate opened her eyes and sat up looking Rick straight in the eyes.

"_Marry me._"

* * *

A/N2: _DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! _Reviews fed the beast peoples!


	11. PARDON?

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 11th Chapter of Finality titled '_PARDON?_" Have fun reading it!

BTW I would turn lesbian for Stana Katic in a NANOSECOND!...Carry on with your day!

* * *

Rick's head snapped up and he stared at Kate's face incredulously.

"_Pardon?_" he yelped in surprise.

"Marry me," Kate repeated, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Be the man my father gives me away to, let me put a ring on it. Let me be Mrs Kate Castle, become my husband..._marry me_ Rick."

The very question shocked Rick and all he could do was open and close his mouth like a goldfish. Kate grinned and pinned his lips together with her fingers.

"I do believe this is the first time I've ever truly shocked you," she quipped in amusement. "Even more than that time when we were going through files in the break room with Ryan and Esposito and I-"

"_Mmmph__,__ th't w's-_" the Writer mumbled.

Kate released his lips to allow him to speak.

"That time has _nothing_ on this moment," Rick countered emphatically, his face relaxing but the expression of shock remaining. "You have shocked me..._wow_."

Kate gave her partner several long minutes to process her question before speaking. "So?" she asked timidly. "What d'you reckon? Am I your third time lucky? Could you do it again?"

Rick cupped the female detective's face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. "With you sweetheart, I can do anything," he replied with a grin that lit up his whole face. "Anything at _all_."

Kate lit up. "Is that a yes?" she yelped excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Rick nodded. "Yes, it's a yes," he replied as the brunette squealed in happiness and engulfed him in a crushing hug. "_Hey hey hey hey careful or I'll bang my head on the steps!_"

Kate jumped off Rick's lap then yanked him into the deeper water with a cry of pure unadulterated happiness. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smashed her lips down upon his. "_I love you Richard Castle!_" she trilled.

"You know I thought if we ever got to this point, I'd be the one popping the question," Rick informed his now fiancée with a snort of laughter as she danced awkwardly in the water. "I have to say I didn't expect you to ask me to marry you."

"Hey, we've never been the conventional type," Kate replied with a grin. "Oh _God__,_ Lanie is going to be _disgusting!_ And Kevin and Javi will tease you-how are we going to tell Alexis? And your Mom? _And_ my Dad? And the pap-"

"We'll tell everyone when we get home," Rick replied, cutting the brunette off with a sweet kiss. "We've got drinks with the guys, Gates, Mother and your Dad on Christmas Eve, we can tell them all then. And screw the paparazzi, I'm not telling them shit. It's our friends and family that matter the most."

"God Rick, I'm not going to be able to wait two whole days!" Kate exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

"Well how about we just start off with Alexis, my mother and your Dad and tell the boys and Gates on Saturday?" Rick suggested. "Then after Christmas I'm going to have to get you a ring-"

"I want to get you one," Kate jumped in. "I know it's not _traditional _for a girl to get her guy an engagement ring, but I want to."

"Well we're not exactly a traditional couple are we?" Rick proclaimed. "Besides, _you_ popped the question, you _have_ to get me a ring."

"Oh, you're really enjoying the shoe being on the other foot, aren't you Castle?" Kate grumped, trying unsuccessfully not to smile. "Shut up, being smug doesn't suit you."

Rick roared with laughter. "You think it does..._Beckett_," he shot back, employing her surname. "Right now you think it's the sexiest thing about me in this situation. You're so turned on right no-_mmmmph!_"

Kate flew at the Writer and cut him off with a deep and passionate kiss.

He responded enthusiastically and for several long moments their tongues duelled for supremacy. "I-I th-ink we should pop open that bottle of Perignon in the chiller," Rick murmured once the need for oxygen parted them. "We've got something to celebrate."

Kate's eyes sparkled. "Sounds good," she answered. "God, I can't believe I actually _proposed!_ Growing up I always thought I'd be the one that would be proposed _to__._ How things change huh?"

Rick leaned to the side and grabbed his shorts as they went floating by. "Yeah, how they change," he echoed with a smile. "So, who do you think will have won the precinct pool?"

"Oh Lanie, by a million miles," Kate replied dryly. "Knowing my best friend like I do, she would have bet on me popping the question and Javi and Kevin would have bet on you popping the question. And it would not surprise me at all if Gates and Martha are in on it too."

"And knowing my daughter like I do, it would not surprise me if she's thrown a greenback or two in the pool." Rick added as they waded over to the pool steps.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

"Yeah, but thankfully not in all manner of speaking."

Rick and Kate got out of the pool and rinsed off under the patio shower before drying off and making their way into the beach house and to the spacious marble themed kitchen.

"I can't believe we're about to drink a two hundred dollar bottle of Champagne totally stark naked!" Kate exclaimed in amused disbelief, watching Rick pop the cork of the expensive bottle of alcohol. "This is not something I would have done before meeting you."

"Well we're not actually stark naked," Rick joked. "We've got towels on and you still have your bikini top on."

"_Funny_," Kate said dryly. "Pour me some booze."

Rick poured both of them half a flute of champagne each then set the botte down on the marble bench.

"So what are we toasting to?" Kate inquired.

"Us,' Rick replied with a soft smile. "To a forever future, to huge arguments and out of this world make up sex. To buying a little house on the prairie and getting a dog, to babies and growing old together and to fifty years time when we're old and wrinkly, relaxing in our rocking chairs on the front porch of our house in the Hamptons reminiscing about this day when _you_ proposed."

"To us," Kate echoed, taking a delicate sip of the Perignon and letting it wash around her mouth. "_Mmmmmm_."

"What do you say about finishing the rest of this while having a soak in a hot sudsy bath?" Rick proposed, picking up the bottle. "I'm starting to get a bit of a chill."

"_MmmMmm_ sounds good," Kate agreed as another mouthful of Champagne slid down her throat. "Lead the way."

The newly engaged couple moved from the kitchen and into the master bedroom, something shiny on Kate's bedside table caught Rick's attention and he pulled the female detective over to her side of the bed.

"I've had an idea." he announced, putting his flute and the bottle down on the piece of furniture next to the elaborate lamp.

"Whenever you say that, something invariably goes wrong."

Rick picked up the thin chain that held Johanna Beckett's old sapphire engagement ring and slid the delicate piece of jewellery off it.

"I can't give you a ring until we get home to New York, but will this do til I can?" he asked Kate who had caught on pretty fast to what her partner was about to do. "D-d'you m-mind? Would _she_ mind?" he added with a nervous stutter.

Kate's eyes filled with tears and spilled down her cheeks. "_No_," she whispered her voice catching in her throat. "I don't mind, Mom wouldn't eith-ther."

"Then, will _you_ Katherine Beckett, marry _me?_" Rick asked. "You asked me, I have to ask you."

Kate gave a little giggle and nodded. "Yes I will, you big joker you." She answered, holding her right hand out.

Rick slipped the ring over Kate's right ring finger and worked it over her knuckle til it sat snugly and comfortably against the brunette's damp skin.

"It fits _perfectly!_" Kate whispered. "It fits perfectly!"

"You've never worn it?" Rick asked in surprise.

"Not on my finger, I swore I wouldn't til I got engaged," Kate answered, flexing her fingers experimentally. "Mom never took it off from when Dad gave it to her and as soon as the ME at the coroner's office gave me with all her belongings, I put it on a chain and started wearing it around my neck. This is the first time it's been anywhere except around my neck or in the little drawer I keep Dad's watch, my badge and Glock in."

"It suits you," Rick said softly. "I'd still like to get you a ring myself though."

"And when you do, I'll move it to my middle finger." Kate countered with a small smile, pulling the towel she had wrapped around her waist from her body. "C'mon, let's go and soak in the tub."

* * *

Kate and Rick slept in late the next day then rose and started packing to head home to Manhattan. The limousine picked them up shortly after midday and the newly engaged couple arrived at Miami International airport right on 2PM.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kate wondered as they sat alone in the corner of the private airlines departure lounge each cradling a cup of their favourite coffee.

"Do what?" Rick inquired, affectionately tucking a whisp of hair behind her ear.

"Tell everybody we're getting married," Kate replied. "I mean with, Alexis what do we do? Blurt it out at the airport or tell her at home? And what about Dad and your Mom?"

"How about after we pick up Alexis at the airport, we go to your Dad's, picking up Mother along the way. Then tell them all together?" Rick suggested. "Then on Saturday we can tell Lanie and the boys."

"Lanie is going to kill me for not going to her and Javi's place straight from the airport you know," Kate said dryly giggling and squirming as the Writer placed a wide open mouthed kiss on her neck. "I bet you anything, the minute I say 'Rick and I are getting married' she'll say '_Girl I'mma smack you!_"

Rick chuckled against the female detective's neck. "I'll get 'I'mma smack' you too," he said in amusement. "But she'll forgive us the she'll steal you away from me to discuss girly things like wedding night lingerie and bridesmaids dresses."

"_Pfft_ with the wedding night lingerie," Kate scoffed. "It's not like it would stay on long, why make things difficult?"

Rick laughed heartily. "That sounds like something _I'd_ say," he chortled. "I agree with your sentiment in part but you know I _do_ like you in lingerie. Its fun helping you take it off, but I also like you without any lingerie. It's up to you I want to be surprised."

Kate's eyes sparkled. "I'll keep that in mind," she said, reaching up to stroke his cheek with her fingers. "You take care of the guy things, I'll take care of the girl things, its tradition."

"Oh so after being nontraditional in proposing, now you want to go down the traditional path?" Rick teased. "You know in ancient times the groom was supposed to give his prospective father in law a dowry and a percentage of his herd of cows based on his daughter's ability to do housework and produce nice big babies, d'you want to go _that_ traditional?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "_Ha ha_," she answered dryly. "I think if you offered Dad a dowry, he'd laugh at you and you have no herd of cows to offer. How about we go halfway between ancient times and the twenty first century when it comes to planning our big day?"

Rick smiled. "I think that's fair, though if I _did_ have a herd of cows I would offer it to your Dad. You're definitely worth it. You're worth all the cows in the world."

"Oh, your romantic streak knows no bounds!"

* * *

Right on half past five Rick and Kate's private jet touched down at La Guardia airport just as it began to snow, the pair hastily grabbed their luggage then raced into the arrivals lounge to escape the biting winds.

"_Ugh__,_ now I'm all wet!" Kate groused, pulling off her jacket and shaking the melted snow from it.

Rick's eyes bulged and he unsuccessfully tried to hide a snort of laughter. "Never thought I'd hear you announce that in public," he informed his partner. "But I'll keep that in-_oof!_"

"Shut up," Kate scolded, slapping his arm. "You know full well what I mean, Richard Castle."

"I can help you dry off if you like," Rick continued, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm good at doing that."

"Oh _brother_," Kate muttered as she reached into her suitcase and pulled out a fresh woolen top. "You're insatiable Rick."

"Yep, because I'm stupidly in love," Rick countered, brushing his fingers against her neck as he helped her put on her jacket. "And love makes you do and say stupid things."

Kate turned around and rose on her toes to peck him on the lips. "You can help me dry off tonight when we go to bed," she murmured. "Now how about we head over to JFK and pick up Alexis? I want to see her as much as you do."

"Let's go."

Hand in hand Kate and Rick made their way out of the bustling arrivals lounge and to the long term parking lot. Despite the outside temperature the Writer pressed his fiancée up against the trunk and seized her lips with his own.

"What was that for?" Kate asked bemused once they finally parted.

"No reason apart from I love you," Rick answered pulling her slender frame close. "I have extra kissing privileges now that I'm your fiancé, you know."

Kate pulled back and raised a sculpted eyebrow. "_Oh really?_" she questioned. "According to who?"

Rick grinned. "_Me_," he replied with a grin. "Any time of day whenever the need arises, I'm allowed to kiss you. It's my manifesto."

"Hmm, I don't know if I'm going to fly with that, Mr Castle," Kate replied, her lips trembling as she tried to fight off a smile. "You're going to have to convince me."

"Oh? And how would you propose I do that?"

"Adhere to your own manifesto, but do it in the car with the heater on because I'm freezing my ass off," Kate informed him with a little giggle. "C'mon, let's hit the road and go get Alexis."

"Kissing in the snow is romantic, you know!" Rick called as Kate pulled away and went to the driver's side door.

"It is, but freezing your ass off in it isn't." Kate countered unlocking the door. "And I'm sure you would prefer me breathing than frozen stiff."

"I have a preference for _Frozen Heat_ at the moment. Care to give it a go?" Rick continued with a boyish grin as he opened the passenger door and slid into the sea. "_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh geddit?"_

Kate just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Right on six thirty, Kate and Rick arrived at J.F.K Airport. They ran from the short term parking lot and into the arrivals lounge, their teeth chattering as they half ran half walked to the gate where Alexis's plane was due to arrive. Rick gripped Kate's hand harder and bounced up and down on the spot his baby blue eyes alive with excitement as the time neared for his daughter's arrival.

"Cam down, Rick. She's not going to be impressed if you run up to her as she disembarks yelling 'My baby girl's hooooooome!' she's old enough to think hugging her Dad in public is uncool."

Rick grinned. "I know, I just can't wait for her to come home!" he exclaimed. "And I've been uncool to hug in public since she started middle school, still doesn't stop me from doing it."

"_I know_."

Right on quarter past seven, fifteen minutes past its scheduled arrival time, Alexis' plane pulled to a stop at gate four. Rick's grin widened and the pace of his bouncing fastened as the sky bridge fastened to the front door of the jet. Then the door to the arrivals lounge opened and the passengers began walking into the arrivals lounge each being greeted by a loved one as they disembarked.

"I can see her!" the Writer announced a moment later as he spied Alexis wearing a gaudy reindeer antler beanie, her hair in two long plaits walking up the sky bridge. "_Alexis!_"

The freshman's head snapped up at her father's voice and she ran into the arrivals lounge allowing him to engulf her in a hug and swing her around. "I thought you didn't like me hugging you in public?" he joked, setting his daughter down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"It's acceptable at Christmas," Alexis explained, diving in for another hug. "Good to see you, Dad. You've tanned! And no crutches!"

"Nope, finally managed to ditch them," Rick replied proudly as the pair pushed their way through the crowd back toward Kate. "Still a little sore, but I'm resting at every opportunity and I wear an elastic support bandage when I go out. That's at Kate's insistence. She's been the best nursemaid I've ever had."

"_Alexis!_"

Alexis shoved her backpack and laptop bag into her father's arms and ran over to Kate engulfing the female detective in the fiercest of hugs. "Good to see you!" she exclaimed. "Merry Christmas! How was Florida? Did Dad follow his physio program? Did-."

"He was a very good boy," Kate replied, returning the teen's hug with a chuckle. "Every day he followed the set of exercises Abby gave him and every day we went swimming. He hardly took any pain killers and I think when he goes back for a check up in mid January, all his surgeons will be suitably impressed with him. Trust me, I've been looking after him."

"Thanks."

"Okay, now we've ascertained I'm in rude health and been a good boy, can we head home?" Rick asked his girls dryly. "Via Grams of course."

"How come we're going to Grams?" Alexis asked curiously as they headed towards luggage collection.

"Just got to pick up a little something for Christmas Day," Rick replied, surreptitiously squeezing Kate's hand. "Won't be long, just an in and out visit. Though knowing your Grams, she'll want to ply us with egg nog and other various alcoholic drinks."

"Tis the season Dad," Alexis chided, elbowing her father in the side. "I tried my first lot of eggnog at the dorm break up party last night, Paige made it using her Nanna's recipe."

"Did you get drunk?"

"Bit tipsy," Alexis admitted, her cheeks reddening slightly. "But I _did not_ drive anywhere or run down the main street topless...that's for when the weather warms up."

"Oh Rick she was _joking_," Kate teased as the Writer spluttered. "God, you're so easy to wind up."

"Yeah Dad, _joking_." Alexis teased. "It wouldn't be Christmas if I didn't tease you at least once."

"Well..._hmmph_ I suppose so," Rick replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "But let's leave it to crappy Christmas sweaters, huh? Did you find one up in Boston? Kate found ours in this little boutique shop in Key Largo."

"Yup, I got mine last weekend in Wash-well I got mine last weekend," Alexis revealed, cutting herself off mid word. "And I have a gaudy pair of car reindeer antlers we have to put on the car before we leave the parking lot."

"Have to?" Kate inquired with a smile.

"Oh yeah, it's Castle family tradition and seeing as you're the only one with a car this Christmas, your car gets the privileged of being antlered."

"Seems fair enough," Rick added with a smile. "Hang on, what d'you mean Kate's the only one with a car. Haven't you lodged your car's insurance papers yet?"

"I have, I just haven't gone and bought a replacement yet," Alexis replied as they arrived in the luggage collection bay. "At the moment I don't really need it. I go everywhere on the college shuttle bus or carpool with Lara or Paige, I'll get a car eventually because I want to be able to drive down one weekend."

"Okay then."

Alexis collected her bags from the a nearby carousel then followed her father and Kate out to the short term parking lot where she immediately began fixing a large pair of furry reindeer antlers to the female detective's car.

"There, that's festive don't you think?" she said, standing back to admire her handiwork.

"_Very,_" Rick agreed as his teeth began to chatter. "C'mon, let's head to your Grams before heading home or I'll freeze right here in the parking lot."

The trio got into the gleaming black SUV and were soon on the way to Martha's, Alexis regaling her father and Kate with stories about the festive season in the Harvard freshman community.

"Anyway, it sucks being so far away from home but everyone's been really welcoming," Alexis concluded. "Lara like me was accepted into the psychology scholarship program and we've been paired with a girl called Hilary a sophomore who's been showing us around, pointing out all the clubs and sorority schedules and generally been our go to person if we have an issue."

"I had someone like that when I was doing pre-law at Stanford," Kate revealed. "I believe it's more common for out of state students than anything else. My puppy walker was this Irish gay guy who had a penchant for Broadway Musicals and every type of hat known to mankind."

"Hilary's a Boston Red Sox fan with a penchant for collecting horse ornaments," Alexis informed the female detective. "She wants to be a child psychologist with the LAPD when she graduates and we bonded when I told her I want to be a psychologist with the NYPD when _I_ graduate. The first day we met we had this huge discussion on who supported the better baseball team and I said I did purely by the fact the Yankees have won more World Series than the Red Sox. We've made a pact to go to the next Red Sox Yankees game when it comes to Fenway Park."

"Glad you're settling in sweetie," Rick told his daughter, a contented smile spreading across his face. "I've been worried about how you'd handle being so far away from home."

"I'm fine Dad, college isn't as big bad and scary as I thought it might be," Alexis replied, leaning forward and squeezing her father's shoulder. "I'm still coming to terms with the study load but I've learnt to prioritise and not over tax myself like I used to in High School. Besides coming home of a weekend has helped me relax and not take on more than is reasonable. I'm on top of my study load for the semester at the moment so I'm going to spend all the Christmas holidays catching up with old friends and sleeping in late. I'm heading into midtown tomorrow to have lunch and finish off Christmas shopping with Kelsey and Paige; all three of us haven't been together since the end of the summer holidays."

"Aw man, you mean in the two weeks you're home I'm hardly going to see you?" Rick moaned, making a face as they neared Martha's acting school. "I hardly get to see you now that you're at college out of state."

"You'll see me, Dad. I promise," Alexis vowed. "I've planned out _several _Dad and daughter days, we _have_ to play laser tag and there's our Christmas Eve tradition of going ice skating at Rockefeller Plaza and going for hot chocolate and Spanish donuts on Broadway after. Grams always comes with us even if she only sits, watches and takes photos. Kate you live at the loft now you _have_ to come with us this year. There's always a dodgeball competition and it's tons of fun, the prize is usually a Macy's voucher or a chocolate hamper. Dad won it when I was six years old and he bought me Annabelle Louise, my first ever Cabbage Patch Doll."

"You played Ice Dodgeball?" Kate inquired in amusement.

"Oh yeah all the time when Alexis was small, only ever won it once," Rick replied reminiscently. "That was a good year. Don't think I'm physically up to it this year though. My knee isn't fully healed yet and if I got myself another injury Abby would kill me."

"She'd have to line up behind me," Kate countered as she pulled to a stop in front of the gaudily decorated 'Martha Rodgers School of Acting'. "Okay, here we are."

"Is your Dad staying at the loft with us again this year, Kate?" Alexis inquired as they left the car and made their way from the sidewalk to the front door of the school.

"Yeah he is, I pick him up just before dinner on Christmas Eve," Kate replied as Rick inserted his key in the lock and turned it. "He'll stay for a few days and while you and your Dad are off having your Dad and Daughter sessions, we'll have ours."

"Sounds a plan."

Rick punched in the pin for the acting school's security system then led the way up to the second floor where Martha's spacious apartment was situated. He lifted a fist and knocked smartly on the door and waited.

There was a flurry of footsteps on the other side of the door and a pause before a series of locks were undone and the door flew open.

"_Richard!_" Martha exclaimed, engulfing her son in a maternal hug. "Lookin' good kiddo, wasn't expecting you."

"Ah y'know I was in there area, thought I might drop by." Rick told his mother, moving into the apartment as she greeted Alexis and Kate warmly.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks."

"So, how come you dropped by?" Martha inquired, chivvying everyone over to the kitchen island and bustling about to make some French Press coffee. "You must be on the way home from the airport."

"We _are_," Kate began, giving Rick a furtive 'look.' "We kinda have something to say. We wanted to say now and not around the dinner table on Sunday night."

"Oh and what's that?"

"W-well," Kate began nervously. "All this stuff that's happened to Rick these last few months really hit home to me while we were in Florida and I realised I didn't want to live another day, hour, minute, _moment_ even without him, so last night after we went out to dinner. I asked him to...m-marry me."

Alexis and Martha's reactions were _identical_.

"Are you _serious?_" the younger of the redheads screeched, her eyes lighting up. "_Are you SERIOUS?_"

"I-I a-am."

"So what was your answer?" Martha asked her son as Alexis engulfed Kate in a crushing hug.

"_Duh_ yes of course," Rick replied with a grin. "Third time lucky for me Mother, this is it. Not letting her go."

"Oh _Richard!_"

Martha wrapped her arms around her son and drew him close. "_Best decision you've ever made__,__ kiddo_," she whispered. "_Make good this one_."

"_No question about that Mother,_" Rick whispered back, his eyes stinging with barely withheld tears. "_She's my forever_."

"About time."

"Oh this is the _awesomest-_yes Dad on this occasion awesomest _is_ a word," Alexis declared, a wide grin splitting her face in two. "Now's not the time for an English lesson."

"Well _excuuuuuuse me_," Rick said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Kate's slender waist.

"This is wonderful seriously it is!" Alexis continued happily. "I'm so happy for you Dad, you too Kate."

"Thanks, that means a lot," Kate informed the younger woman in a soft voice. "It really does."

"Oh, we must celebrate!" Martha insisted, bustling over to the refrigerator. "We _must_ have a toast!"

"Oh, of _course_ you'd have some Perignon," Rick said dryly as the actress retrieved a bottle of the expensive champagne from within the chiller.

"I was going to bring this over for Christmas Eve drinks but I think this announcement warrants its consumption now," Martha reasoned, taking four flutes from a nearby cupboard. "You've _finally_ got the one meant for you Richard and _that_ is worth celebrating."

"She's got a point Dad," Alexis chimed in. "So who else have you broken the news to?"

"You and your Grams are the first people, we're heading over to Dad's next," Kate revealed as Martha popped the bottle and began pouring the bubbly into the flutes. "Then we're going to leave telling anyone else til, Victoria, Lanie, Javi, Kevin and Jenny come to the loft for dinner and drinks on Saturday night. We just want to keep it to family for the moment."

"The paparazzi are going to find out you know," Martha informed the female detective as she handed out the glasses of champagne to everyone. "What about the Frozen Heat launch party on New Year's Eve? Are you going to make an announcement then?"

We haven't decided yet," Rick replied. "But probably not, I made an announcement last time, but this time it's different. I'm not in a hurry to let the wider public know. It's a private thing and this time it's sacred. And sacred things need to be kept private and in this situation for as long as possible."

"Well I propose a toast!" Martha announced, holding her flute of Perignon aloft. "To you, Richard and Kate. _About damn time_."

Alexis let out a snort of laughter and Rick rolled his eyes as Kate replied with '_Cheers!_"

"I know it's early, but have you made any plans yet?" Martha inquired.

"God no," Kate replied in amusement. "I don't even know where to start with the planning. I just decided to pop the question. I hadn't even planned on doing it. I just had a moment of realisation and did it. I didn't even have a ring."

"We plan on getting each other one though," Rick added, lifting up Kate's right hand. "But in the meantime Johanna's engagement ring is serving to be a more than adequate substitute.

Martha and Alexis immediately grasped Kate's hand and inspected the old style sapphire ring that glinted in the muted light of the apartment.

"This ring originally belonged to my paternal grandmother who died before I was born," Kate explained. "My grandfather gave it to Dad, his only son when he met Mom and said 'if she's the one, give it to her.' Mom wore it every day from when Dad popped the question til she died and I wore it on a chain around my neck after the coroner's office gave me all her belongings. I'm going to wear it on this finger til Rick gives me a ring himself then it's going on my middle finger. I'm not going to take it off til the day I die either."

"Oh that's beautiful!" Alexis declared, her blue eyes so much like Rick's swimming with happy tears.

"The minute the media see this, they're going to put two and two together. You know that don't you?" Martha informed her son and soon to be daughter-in-law. "It might pay to have something put together should the speculation become too oppressive."

"We'll jump that hurdle when we come to it," Rick replied patiently, taking another sip of his champagne. "For the moment we just want to reveal the news to family and close friends. After you all no one else matters. The paparazzi can mind their own damn business. Kate doesn't need them following her anymore than they already do."

Kate felt her heart swell with affection for Rick and he voiced their need for privacy and his desire to protect her and without doubt she knew she had made the right decision in asking the Writer to marry her.

* * *

"We better head off and visit Jim before it gets too late," Rick informed his mother once the bottle of Perignon was empty. "See you Saturday night, okay?"

"See you then kiddo," Martha returned, bestowing upon her son then Kate the fiercest of maternal embraces. "And congratulations again, this is the most _wonderful_ news."

"Thanks Martha," Kate replied returning the actress's embrace. "See you Saturday."

"Til then kiddo."

"So are we turning up to your Dad's unannounced too?" Alexis asked Kate in amusement as they descended the stairs to the studio reception area.

"Yeah, why not?" the female detective answered cheerfully. "Sounds like a fairly sound plan, I don't think we'll stay as long there as we did at your Grams though. It's getting late."

"It's never late with an announcement like this Tulip," Rick piped up, activating the security system before chivvying his girls out of the building and locking the door securely. "It's permanently daylight. I feel like it is anyway."

"Very profound, Dad. I'm impressed," Alexis said admiringly. "That could be the title of your next book."

"Naw too soppy," Rick replied, a faint blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. "Don't know what I'll write next, after the Frozen Heat launch party I'm taking a year off and only writing when I want to, not because I have a deadline coming up. I haven't written like that since I first came up with the idea of 'In a Hail of Bullets' back in college. I want to spend the next year with Kate on the job honing my badass ninja skills."

The female detective let out a bark of amused laughter as she unlocked her car. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're too much of a teddy bear to be _that_ badass," she teased, sliding into the driver's seat. "Though, I will admit there have been times your badassery had shone though."

"Well if anyone's going to help Dad hone his badass ninja skills, it'll be you Kate." Alexis declared as she fastened her seatbelt.

"I might do better if I spar with Javi or Kevin, though. I'd be too distracted by her eyes to do anything useful," Rick teased as he reached across the console and laid a hand upon Kate's thigh.

Kate and Alexis moaned simultaneously.

"You are such a kiss up artist Dad!" Alexis declared, rolling her eyes.

"And if you think _that_ comment is going to get you anywhere, you're _very_ much mistaken," Kate informed her partner as she started the engine. "You should know by now Writer Boy. I don't let you kiss up to me."

"Ah it was worth a try," Rick answered, settling back into his seat comfortably a contented smile settling upon his lips. "It didn't hurt, did it?"

"Hmm...not _totally_."

Several minutes later Kate pulled up in front of her father's apartment building.

"D'you want to try the parking garage here?" she asked Rick softly. "Or d'you want to get out with Alexis now and try the one at home?"

The Writer momentarily closed his eyes and took several deep and fortifying lungfuls of air before speaking up. "L-let's try it here," he answered nervously, squeezing her hand. "I have to do it sooner or later and all my sessions with Burke will be worth nothing if I can't at least _try_ employing some of the strategies he gave me."

"You can do it Dad!" Alexis encouraged from the back seat.

"Concentrate on those breathing exercises he gave you," Kate informed her partner as she shifted the car into drive. "And distract yourself with more pleasant thoughts if things get difficult, okay? I'll roll in slowly and park near the entrance if you need an escape route, okay? Let me know at any stage if you're not feeling good and I'll stop, okay?"

"Okay."

Rick closed his eyes and gripped Kate's thigh with his hand as the female detective slowly edged toward the driveway. He forced himself to think about happier times, like the day Alexis was born, her graduation from high school, each Nikki Heat launch party and the previous evening when Kate proposed. Flashbacks to his capture at the hands of Robinson and Hargraves forced their way into his psyche though and a bloom of panic erupted in his chest restricting his ability to breathe efficiently. Alexis saw the nervous sweat erupt on her father's brow and unfastened her seatbelt to scoot across the backseat and massage his shoulders.

"You're doing great, Dad. We're almost there," the teen urged. "Just a few more feet and Kate will be able to park the car. Easy does it you're going fantastically. I'm so proud of you!"

The soft tone of his daughter's voice calmed Rick enough to allow Kate to park her SUV in the nearest park to the entrance and cut the engine. A soon as it silenced he relaxed somewhat and his breathing evened out.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked lacing her fingers though his.

"Tense," Rick replied, exhaling though his teeth. "Feels like someone's sitting on my chest."

How about we get out and walk up to the curb instead of to the elevator?" Alexis suggested. "Baby steps, Dad. You don't want to push yourself too far. You can keep your eyes shut if you like; Kate and I can guide you up to the street."

"Y-yeah I th-think that's probably a go-od idea," Rick answered thickly as he felt for the door handle. "Let's do this."

Kate and Alexis helped Rick out of the car and then walked him up to the street and into the warmer lobby of Jim's apartment building. As soon as he felt the temperature change Rick opened his eyes and felt the tightness in his chest lessen in its intensity.

"That was great Rick!" Kate exclaimed, kissing him on the lips. "You have to write about that and tell Burke when you have your first session back."

"Still panicked though," the Writer answered sheepishly.

"But it wasn't a full on panic attack, Dad. You managed your feelings really well," Alexis piped up. "That's exactly the sort of thing Doctor Burke would want you to do. You _know_ things aren't going to fix themselves up straight away. You made a ton of progress and I'm really, really proud of you."

Rick smiled and embraced his daughter. "Thanks kiddo," he replied, giving her a squeeze. "It was easier having my girls there to help."

"How about we make your priority for the holidays to get as close to normal as possible about going into underground parking garages by the time I head back to college?" Alexis suggested. "We can do a lot in two weeks. I'm not seeing my friends _every_ day. Maybe by the time I'm due to head back to Boston, we can try the parking garage at the precinct."

"That's a pretty smart idea you know," Kate added. "When we get back to the loft let's sit down and make a plan. I'm sure even Javi and Kevin will help you out and Lanie's a doctor, she'll be able to help too."

"I reckon I can do that," Rick replied as the tightness in his chest disappeared. "Let's head up to your Dad's first, huh? Letting him know our news will make me feel better."

"Let's do it."

The trio got into the elevator and made their way up to the eighth floor. Kate led the way to the far end of the floor and knocked on the door of number eighty four, her father's apartment. There was a soft shuffling noise on the other side of the door and a pause before it swung open to reveal a surprised Jim Beckett.

"_Katie?_" he exclaimed in surprise. "Rick? Alexis?"

"Hey Mr Beckett, Merry Christmas!" the youngest Castle greeted the older man.

"Hey Dad, you got a minute?" Kate asked stepping forward and embracing her father. "Rick and I are on the way home from picking Alexis up at JFK and wanted to say hello."

"Of course, come in come in," Jim urged, pulling the door open further to allow his visitors in. "You haven't been by this late in a while, would you like a coffee? I've just brewed some."

"Thanks, that'd be nice."

A few minutes later, Jim had made up a tray of coffee and cookies then carried it into the living room a slight look of confusion upon his face.

"So to what do I owe the late night visit?' he asked once each person had a steaming mug of coffee in their hands. "I didn't expect to be seeing any of you til Christmas Eve."

"Well we've got something to tell you," Kate replied, sipping her coffee then setting the mug down on the coffee table in front of her. "We thought of leaving it til Christmas Eve but in the end Rick suggested we tell you on the way home from the airport."

"And what is it?"

Kate laced her fingers through Rick's and squeezed his hand. "A lot's been going on the last few months, Rick getting captured and helping me find the people responsible for taking Mom from us," she began. It just brought it home to me how much Rick and by extension Alexis and Martha mean to me and how close I came to losing him, so last night after dinner I asked him to marry me."

Jim's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he choked on his coffee spraying the steaming beverage down his front. "_Pardon?_" he exclaimed incredulously.

"That was my reaction too," Rick said with a chuckle

"You proposed?" Jim asked his daughter. "_You proposed?_"

"_Yes_ Dad, I proposed." Kate said stubbornly.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be the one hearing you say that." The elder Beckett confessed, pulling a handkerchief from his sleeve and wiping his front. "I always thought if you were going to get married, Rick would be the one popping the question."

"I said that too," Rick added with a snort of laughter. "I didn't spray coffee down my front, but I was literally struck silent."

"Which should be recorded for posterity, because that _never_ happens," Alexis declared.

"Ha _ha._"

"So what was your answer?" Jim asked. "Rhetorical I know."

"Of course it was yes," Rick replied fondly. "I couldn't say anything else, I didn't _want_ to say anything else. I've finally found the one for me Jim as soppy as that sounds."

"No, it _doesn't_ sound soppy," Jim answered his voice thick with emotion. "Just the truth, have you told your Mother yet?"

"Yeah, we've just come from her place," Rick replied. "She plied us all with a bottle of Perignon champagne. And I lost count of the amount of toasts she called for."

"We haven't gotten rings yet Dad but Rick asked me if he could put Mom's ring on my finger til we can get one for each other and I said yes," Kate informed her father extending her hand forward to show him the old ring upon her finger. "It's literally a perfect fit. I've never worn it on my finger, it's always been on a chain around my neck. But the minute it went on, it felt like it was always supposed to be there."

A singular tear slid down Jim's wrinkled cheek as he grasped Kate's hand and looked at the ring he had given Johanna thirty six years previously. "Oh _Katie_," he breathed softly, his voice so soft it was barely discernable. "_Oh Katie Katie Katie. _You know she'd be so happy right now, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know Dad. She would be," Kate replied as her own eyes welled with tears. "I'm going to tell her everything when we go to the cemetery Christmas morning. I want her to know everything. How the bad guys are in jail, and how I'm getting married..._everything_."

Jim stood up and pulled his daughter into a hug. "_I love you so much sweetheart_," he whispered in her ear. "_Your Mom does too. She always knew you'd find the man of your dreams__.__ I think she sent Rick to you__,__ darling__. __I really do_."

Kate sniffed as tears ran down her rouged cheeks. "I think she might have," she choked out. "Oh god, can you imagine if she were here right now? She'd be celebrating harder than Martha is."

"And if we hadn't sworn her to secrecy, she'd be out painting the town red," Rick chimed in dryly. "My mother is the original party animal."

"So are you going to have an official engagement party?" Jim inquired sitting back down in his chair.

"We haven't really thought about it, but probably not," Kate replied, sitting back down next to Rick and snuggling up to the Writer. "We'll probably just have a few friends around. In fact dinner on Christmas Eve with Lanie, Javi, Jenny, Kevin, Victoria and her husband will be it. Rick and I talked about it on the plane ride home and we want to keep as much as we can to ourselves and our closest friends and family."

"Yeah, we know the media is going to find out but we're going to keep as much as we can private," Rick added lazily tracing circles on Kate's knee. "I know what it's like to have your private life in the public arena and its no fun."

"Well whatever you decide you've got my full support," Jim declared. "Wherever and whenever you need help, just say the word and I'll be there."

"Thanks a lot Jim."

* * *

"Would it be too cheesy to give each other his and hers matching towel set as an engagement present?" Rick called from the bathroom later that night as he prepared for bed..

"Yes it would be,' Kate replied in amusement as she walked into the bedroom and undid the belt of her dressing gown. "But if you _were_ to give me a towel with my name on it, I would think it very sweet."

"So that's basically you saying yes, you like cheesy presents?"

"Of course, cheese is fun," Kate replied, throwing her dressing gown on the chair by the dresser and throwing back the covers of the enormous bed. "The enormous life sized teddy bear with 'Be My Valentine' printed on its belly you gave me for Valentine's Day this year is cheese overload and I love that."

"Great I'll add that to the list of gifts I'm considering getting you," Rick informed her, his voice muffled by toothpaste foam. "One of my other options was a Kevlar vest with 'Mrs Castle' on it."

"Gates would flip if you did that," Kate replied getting into bed and pulling the covers up to her chin. "And you know once we're married we're really going to have to deal with the NYPD's regulation about married couples not working together. They're really strict on that, you know. And Gates is all about following the rules. I really don't know if we'll be able to work together like we are once we've exchanged vows."

Rick spat his mouthful of toothpaste foam into the sink and rinsed his mouth with Listerine.

"If that's the case we'll have to deal with it when it becomes something we have to deal with," he said philosophically, walking into the bedroom and wiping his mouth with a towel. "If I have to work with another detective I have to work with another detective. It'd suck but thems the brakes."

"You'd still want to join up even if we couldn't go out on the field together?"

"Yeah I would, I mean we'd still be working in the same department just not together _together_," Rick said with a smile as he made his way to the other side of the bed. "And you never know, Gates likes our strike rate of closing cases so we might be able to be partners in the precinct, just when it comes to going out on the field and to take downs I could go out with Kevin or Javi. I've done that before."

Kate lit up. "That's actually a really good idea!" she exclaimed happily.

"When I first joined the feds I worked with a Special Agent, Doug Kilton who was married to another Special Agent and when it came to paperwork those two were thick as thieves but when it came to going out on the field I went out with Doug and his wife Petra went out with another Agent. That's how most married agents got around the 'not-working-with-your-spouse' rule."

"D'you think Gates would go for that if you put it to her?"

"Won't know til we do," Rick replied getting under the covers. "But she is a reasonable cop and pairing up with Kevin or Javi is not an unreasonable idea. You worked with Javi a lot when you first got into homicide you would work with him again. We all know how the other operates so it's not like we'd be upsetting our mojo."

"Hmm, well let's deal with it when we have to not now," Rick murmured, turning off his bedroom light and wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. "We haven't even decided on a date yet. Let's just be a typical soppy ass engaged couple for the time being. I'm going to have fun doing that."

"I'll slap you if you grope my ass in public," Kate said in a warning tone.

"Even if I'm furtive about it?"

"Public butt grope equals slap," Kate repeated. "But in the Crown Vic is quite alright."

Rick buried his face in her neck and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. "We've gotten up to quite a lot in the Crown Vic, haven't we?' he said reminiscently. "Hey maybe we can use a fleet of them as wedding cars!"

"Rick, I am _not_ going to my wedding in a squad car!" Kate exclaimed. "For several reasons but primarily for the reason that there wouldn't be enough room in the back of a Crown Vic for the sort of dress I grew up dreaming about wearing on my wedding day."

"How about a prison wagon?"

"Oh, now I know you're trying to get a rise out of me,' Kate said dryly rolling over and snuggling into his muscular chest "no squad car no prison wagon no weird mode of transport."

"Well you've clearly fantasised about the sort of dress you'd wear what about the dream wedding transport?" Rick asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah go on."

"What Mom and Dad had," Kate replied. "Mom and Grandpa went to the church in a horse drawn carriage, and her and Dad's attendants went in white Mercedes. I've seen the pictures it was beautiful."

"Let's look into that when we start planning the day," Rick murmured against her neck. "In the new year, huh?"

"Yeah in the new year."

* * *

A/N2: Reviews feed the beast peoples! :D


	12. Christmas Eve

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 12th Chapter pf Finality titled 'Christmas Eve' THANKYOU all so much for your feedback for the last chapter it made me feel all fluffy!

Hope you enjoy this instalment!

* * *

Rick awoke on Christmas Eve morning to Kate plying kisses along the length of his left clavicle. He smiled without opening his eyes and leaned into the brunette's attentions with a sigh.

"_Morning Tulip_,' he mumbled. "_Mmmmm that's nice_. _What time is it?_"

"'Bit before eight," Kate replied, trailing kisses up his neck along his cheek and to his lips which she captured softly with her own. "Want to get up?"

"_Nuh-uh, not when you're kissing me like that_," Rick replied, opening his eyes and blinking slowly. "I've gotten used to these lazy mornings and the phone not going off in the middle of the night. It's going to be hard to bet back to the on call and early morning starts when we head back to the precinct."

"We'll manage," Kate countered with a smile, running her fingertips through his sparse chest hair. "Well the festive stuff begins today. I've been wondering just how I'm going to tell everyone I proposed, I mean none of them would be expecting me to be the one popping the big question. I reckon the boys especially would be thinking you'd be doing the on bended knee thing."

"Tell them like you told Mother and your Dad last n-n-night," Rick suggested, stuttering through a yawn. "Go with the flow, or we could have a communal game of hangman and the answer is 'I asked Rick to marry me and he said yes'.

"Javi would guess it in an instant. He's a word puzzle nut," Kate informed her sleepy fiancé. "I think I'll just come out and say it as we sit down to dinner. Like a band aid easier if it's ripped off quickly."

"I think the announcement 'we're getting married' is a little more romantic than band aid removal," Rick said with a chuckle. "But hey, whatever analogy works for you."

"Oh very _funny_," Kate shot back dryly. "This is all new to me Rick and it's kinda scary letting everyone know I'm going to get married, I mean it's a huge occasion. How did you go about telling everyone when...well..._you know_."

"Oh you mean how did I let everyone know that Meredith then Gina and I were getting hitched?"

"Yeah."

"Well with Meredith we discovered she was pregnant with Alexis and I immediately popped the question. It took two days for her to say yes then we went to Mothers and just blurted out we were getting married and with Gina we went to this fancy ass dinner at the Plaza with all our friends and family and announced it over appetizers. That wasn't my idea by the way, that was all Gina's idea. She wanted the whole process to be as grandiose as possible. This time I want it to be small and intimate with only the people that _need_ and _deserve_ to know. Screw having a huge ass wedding, it's too much of a pain in the ass and too theatrical for my tastes. Let's just have our friends and family and a few people from the precinct at the ceremony. One thing I'm sure of is I want quality not quantity."

Kate rested her chin on the Writer's chest and smiled. "I can't believe you said yes to me," she said after a few moments of silence.

"There was no other answer, Tulip. I wanted to say yes," Rick replied, lazily running his fingers through her tousled hair. "Alexis told me a few weeks ago she sensed I wanted to marry you without actually having said the words. And she said 'I like her Dad, she doesn't take your bull and loves you despite the fact sometimes you can be an ass, you have my blessing.' I knew if my daughter approved it was meant to be. You just beat me to the punch."

"So you _had_ planned to pop the question?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but I didn't know when," Rick answered with a sleepy sigh. "Unlike the first two times where I proposed because it seemed the socially acceptable and 'right' thing to do. I was going to let things slide and do it whenever the situation suited the occasion, that could have been while you were shaving your legs, or in the precinct or in the middle of one of those torture sessions you call a workout. If it was the right time it was the right time. But as I said before, you beat me to it."

"You would have proposed to me while I was shaving my legs?" Kate questioned in amusement. "Ha ha that's funny."

"If the stars aligned, yeah I would've,' Rick answered earnestly. "Like Kevin did proposing to Jenny in the middle of the bullpen, it was right for them. You proposing was right for us. Don't panic about how you're going to tell our friends, just go with the flow. If you want to tell them the minute they walk through the door, do that. But if you want to wait til dessert that's alright too or you could even wait til Lanie notices your Mom's ring on your finger. She's cluey. She'd see it straight away seeing as you only ever wear rings when you're going out somewhere."

"If I did that, she'd lecture me about not telling her the minute it went on," Kate said dryly. "I think I'll just go with the flow, seems to have worked for me so far."

* * *

"I've got the inspiration to write. Do you mind if I leave you two to make the Castle Christmas Cookies?" Rick asked Kate and Alexis later that day as they began gathering the ingredients. "I promise I'll help with the decorating."

"Sure Dad, you go ahead. Kate and I can have some girl time." Alexis told her father as she took a jar of brown sugar from the pantry.

"Writing writing or Burke writing?" Kate asked the Writer.

"Burke writing, I have a lot of stuff in my head I want to get down and I'm not going to be able to concentrate on anything til I sit down and type it out."

"Go ahead and we'll see you when the smell of bunt butter and melted chocolate draws you out," Kate told him with a grin. "And if you behave I might let you lick a spoon."

"Aw, but behaving is _boring_."

"Dad, go away!" Alexis scolded, throwing a tea towel at her father. "Secret women's business, guy free zone...kapeiche?"

"Okay okay okay. I get it, guy free zone," Rick replied with a chuckle. "See you girls in a couple of hours."

Rick retreated to his office and Kate and Alexis set about making Christmas cookies.

"So, how's thing's going with Noah?" Kate asked the redhead as she opened a notebook to a recipe titled 'Comet's Cookie's'

Immediately a love struck expression washed over Alexis' face and she sighed extravagantly.

"There's one word for it,' she replied. "_Awesome_, just awesome. I visited him in Washington last weekend while you and Dad were in Florida."

"Ah, I thought you had," said with chuckle. "Your Dad may have missed you cutting yourself off mid-word at the airport but I didn't."

Alexis looked horrified. "And you don't mind I went to Washington without telling you or Dad?" she yelped.

"No, because I know you'd never do anything stupid and Noah is a sensible young guy," Kate informed the younger woman. "He would know that if he did anything to hurt you, he's have three ropable homicide detective's, a pissed off Writer, momma bear actress and an ME with surgical skills after his ass. Between the six of us, we know how to kill someone and get away with it. Besides, I saw how he was around you before Frank and his team handed over their case to the Attorney General. He thinks the sun shines out your ass."

"It was obvious even back then?"

"Sweetie, you and Noah are a bit like your Dad and I early on. We couldn't hide our attraction to each other either," Kate replied. "Even when we were with other people, Lanie reckons we were giving each other goo goo eyes."

"I still haven't told, Dad that Noah and I are seeing each other yet," Alexis continued her face a faint shade of rouge. "And he's coming to New York to be my date for the Frozen Heat launch party. I'm kinda scared of his reaction. I mean I've never dated an older guy before."

"I'm sure your Dad would be happy for you Alexis, he's met Noah and likes him personally and professionally as a fellow special agent. He'd probably be shocked and a little surprised but I very much doubt he'd disapprove."

"You're okay with it?" Alexis asked fearfully.

"Course I am,' Kate replied, measuring out some butter and putting it in a saucepan. "Noah is a polite, well mannered and educated and I trust both of you. Besides, he's got a gun. He can protect you. And he's kinda cute too."

"Oh, he's a lot of cute," Alexis added with a giggle. "And romantic too, he's sent me flowers every day this week you know? A different variety each day and each day I get a 'Good morning Cookie' text and at night a 'Nighty night, don't let the bedbugs bite' text."

"Sweet, so how did your weekend in Washington go?"

Alexis' blush deepened in colour almost immediately. "Oh Kate, it was the _best_," she replied. "It was one big date, he met me off the plane with a single red rose and after helping me settle in back at his apartment. We went out to this fancy Italian restaurant in DC. On the Saturday we went ice skating and had dinner at this Irish Pub near the Washington Monument then we went back to his place and...well...we ..."

Kate's eyes widened in realisation. "You had sex?" she hissed.

"Yeah we did," Alexis admitted. "It was totally consensual and _yes_ we used protection."

"Was he careful?" Kate asked. "My first time hurt like hell."

"It didn't hurt as much as I expected it to," Alexis confessed as she measured some nutmeg into a large mixing bowl. "And yes he _was_ gentle, extraordinarily so."

"Was it what you hoped for your first time?"

"Well to be honest, I hadn't actually given any deep thought about what my first time was going to be like. But yeah, I suppose it was," Alexis replied with a small smile. "I'm glad it was with him and he didn't push. It was kinda cute actually, every few minutes he was saying 'you don't have to do this you know' in the end I told him to shut up. He did and after that we kinda lost track of time."

Kate giggled. "More than once, huh?' she teased.

"Yeah, til we ran out of protection," Alexis revealed, her face aglow. "The minute I got back to the dorm on Sunday night, Paige and Lara knew right away what had happened and their first question was 'so how's the sex?' And I spent a whole hour telling them what I'm telling you now."

"Well I'm glad it was special for you Alexis' every girl's first time should be as romantic and memorable as yours was," Kate informed the younger woman.

"I do actually plan on telling Dad that Noah and I are an item, because I want to ask him if he'd be alright with me spending a couple of days with him in the hotel he's staying at while in town," Alexis continued. "We don't get to actually see each other much because we live in separate states and I want to spend as much time as I can with him."

"Well take him aside before the Frozen Heat launch party and ask, I'll make myself scarce," Kate said, lighting the stove and putting the saucepan of butter over the flame. "Don't be afraid, Alexis. Your Dad has known all along that you're grown up and one of these days would meet someone you want to go that far with. I think he'll be touched you trust him enough to talk to him about that sort of thing."

"I can't help but be a little scared though, I mean this is Dad and has this vociferous need to 'protect' me. I don't want to tell him all about Noah if he's going to go all poppa bear on him and scare him off. I mean I wasn't going to be a virgin my whole life."

"I think he knows that's sweetie. He just doesn't handle the fact you're growing up very well," Kate informed Alexis. "When we first got to this beach house, he showed me where you used to make sandcastles when you were small and he got teary. You have to understand it was you and him for eighteen years and he genuinely grieves for that time. You should have seen him in the airport when your plane landed. He was like a little kid in a candy store bouncing up and down with excitement."

"I promise I'll sit him down and have a one on one chat with him," Alexis assured, sifting a cup of almond meal. "I kinda feel ashamed for being inconsiderate about his feelings about me being away at college."

"Don't feel ashamed, you're a young woman in her first year at college with a really hot and considerate boyfriend. Your Dad wouldn't expect you to be worrying about him every minute of the day," Kate said at once, taking the melted butter off the heat and setting it aside. "Your actions have been anything but inconsiderate. Inconsiderate is not coming home every weekend even when your Dad was fully healed, inconsiderate is not ringing or texting every day just to see how he is. You are not and have never been an inconsiderate person Alexis Castle, so don't think for a minute you are...okay I'm using the word inconsiderate too much."

"I think I might talk to him once this batch is cooling and another batch is in the oven," Alexis decided with a sigh. "_gaaaah _why do I feel nervous?"

"Because talking to your old man about the first man you fell in love with and lost your virginity to-_is_ nerve-wracking," Kate replied, slicing a vanilla pod in half and scraping out the seeds. "I felt worse when I did the same with my father, because both of my parents hated the guy I first had sex with. At least you know your Dad likes and respects Noah."

"Yeah, Yeah. He does."

* * *

Kate and Alexis worked hard as a team and soon had a routine worked out. One would mix dry ingredients, the other would mix wet ingredients then together they would roll out the dough and cut it into Christmas tree and star shapes before sliding trays into the oven. Eventually the alluring smell of burnt sugar, melted chocolate and toasted spice drew Rick from his office and he wandered into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist.

"_Ladiiiiiies_," he greeted them. "I've been a good boy, do I get a cookie? Or better yet some cookie dough ice cream?"

"You're a crawler Richard Castle," Kate scolded, picking up a broken cookie and pushing it against his lips. "How did the writing go?"

"_Mmmmph good_," Rick mumbled, biting into the warm confection. "Fifty six hundred words, and it was such a relief to get it out and down. Still got a lot to write down but the smell of the famous Castle Christmas Cookies lured me out. How's it going?"

"Great, Kate and I decided on star and Christmas tree shapes," Alexis piped up. "When this batch is done we'll mix the red, white and green frosting. You can help us with that. Your forte has always been the decorating not construction."

"Ah, the great cookie homicide of two thousand four, yes I remember that _particular_ incident," Rick replied sheepishly. "Understood kiddo, no making, only decorating."

"The great cookie homicide of two thousand and four?" Kate questioned with the hint of a smile on her lips. "Is this a case that warrants referral to the cold case squad?"

"Nope, it was pretty cut and dry case," Alexis answered dryly. "Dad preheated the oven like the recipe said but forgot to turn down the temperature once the dough went in. We went to the local grocery store to get some more ingredients came home to fine a truck from the local FDNY station on the curb. It took a whole hour for the smoke alarms to go off."

"You're kidding?" Kate exclaimed with a great snort of laughter. 'That's _hysterical!_ You burned a batch of cookies so badly a fire truck turned up? Oh I'm letting that story loose in the bullpen, it's too good not to let out into the public arena."

"Oh god, don't do that. Espo will pick it up and run with it and I'll never hear the end of it," Rick groaned. "Lehane, Patterson and Connelly still hang it on me about it."

"That's because the night you almost set fire to the apartment, you were supposed to have a poker night." Alexis chimed in, rinsing a mixing bowl and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Yup, I'm definitely going to run with this story at the precinct." Kate decided, patting Rick's bright red cheek.

"Why do my favourite girls always tease me?" Rick moaned theatrically.

"Because we love you and we're the only ones that can get away with it," Kate reasoned with a grin. "Well I'm going to go and have a shower, I have almond meal and vanilla pod residue in places there shouldn't be almond meal and vanilla pod residue. I'll leave you two to..._talk_."

The female detective kissed Rick lightly on the lips before striding across the floor and disappearing into the master bedroom.

"What do we have to talk about?" Rick asked his daughter in mild confusion. "Is everything alright, kiddo?"

Alexis screwed up some wax paper into a wad before discarding it in the trash can and turning to her father with an apprehensive look upon her face.

"I don't want you to be mad, alright?" she began. "I mean I don't think you will, Kate doesn't but I'm still, god I-"

"How about we talk on the couch?" Rick suggested.

"O-okay."

Alexis washed and dried her hands and followed Rick into the living room.

"Okay, so what's up?" Rick asked worriedly. "Is everything at college alright? You're saf-"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm safe," Alexis replied. "I don't go out late unless I have company and I haven't taken any drugs or gone over the top with alcohol consumption. I stay inside studying too often and Paige and Lara reckon I should get out more."

"Once a bookworm always a bookwork, huh?" Rick teased

"Yeah I suppose."

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rick asked, his mild worry merging into full blown concern.

"D'you remember Noah?" Alexis began.

"Yeah, he's the special agent Frank assigned to look after you a few months back," Rick replied. "Nice young kid, good at his job."

"W-well we're k-kinda...see-dating," Alexis revealed. "Kinda have been since his tenure in New York e-ended."

Rick's eyebrows arched sharply. "Is that all?" relief flooding his features. "God, I thought you were about to tell me you killed someone."

"_Dad!_" Alexis groaned, burying her face in a cushion. "This is really hard for me!"

"Why are you worried about my reaction?" Rick asked. "He's a nice, polite young guy that every Dad in the world would want to date their daughter."

"But he's six years older than me!" Alexis exclaimed. "You d-don't mind?"

"Honestly? No," Rick answered honestly, grasping Alexis' hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "You're an adult and more than capable of deciding who you do and don't want to date. Besides, look at me and Kate, I'm nine years older than her and we're soul mates. She's the one for me. Age isn't an issue."

"Oh that's a relief!"

"Just one thing," Rick continued. "Does he look after you, respect you, defend you and care for you like he should? Because if he doesn't, I _will_ kill him."

"Yeah Dad, he does. He's wonderful," Alexis replied, allowing her father to put an arm around her shoulders and pull her close. "He's sent me flowers every day this week, you know? And he sent me a corny box of chocolates in the shape of reindeers and every morning I get a 'Good morning Cookie' text and at night I normally get a phone call."

"He calls you Cookie?" Rick exclaimed with a chuckle. "That's cute, how'd you get that nickname?"

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaad!_"

"Alright alright, too nosey," Rick conceded. "Are you happy pumpkin? Because you know that's all I ever want for you. You know that, don't you?"

"I know and I am happy." Alexis replied with a contented sigh.

"Yet I sense there's something else," Rick continued. "What's up?"

"Noah's going to be my date for the Frozen Heat launch party," Alexis revealed. "He's flying in Friday morning and staying in town for three days. And I was wondering if you would be okay with m-me st-aying with h-him while he's in t-town."

Alexis sat up and looked at her father directly in the eyes.

"Staying?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly Rick's eyes widened in realisation as he caught on. "Oh I _see_, I see...um-"

There was a long and very awkward silence as Rick processed his daughter's request.

"You know I love and respect you, Dad and I won't stay with Noah if it really makes you uncomfortable or upsets you." Alexis informed her father.

"I-I-you sure you're ready, honey?" Rick asked worriedly. "I mean that's a big step in a relationship, don't be in any hurry."

"Um-I-I'm kinda not hurrying," Alexis confessed. "I mean I _didn't_ hurry."

Rick's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Y-you've-" he stammered, his face turning a magnificent shade of red.

"Yeah I have,' Alexis replied. "I went to Washington last weekend to visit him while you and Kate were in Florida and one thing led to another..."

"I don't need the detail," Rick told his daughter with a chuckle. "As long as he didn't pressure you and it was totally consensual."

"He didn't and it was," Alexis replied. "I really like him, Dad. I don't know if this'll be a long or short term thing but I want to do what I can to find out. But I'm comfortable with him in all manner of speaking and we both care for each other a lot."

"Are you being-_careful?_" Rick asked hesitatingly. "Because you know I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet."

Alexis laughed and embraced her father. "Yeah we are,' she answered simply. "Don't worry Dad. You're not going to be a grandfather just yet. I want to wai til I've finished college and settled in a job before I even think about that. Make some babies with Kate first."

"_Pardon?_"

"I know you want more kids Dad," Alexis voiced. "And I want to be a big sister, I doubt Mom is going to have any more so it's your job. Well yours and Kate's."

Rick chuckled heartily. "Have you told Kate this?" he asked in amusement.

"No and I'm not going to," Alexis replied. "You and Kate love each other like I've never seen a couple love each other before Dad and couples like you are supposed to have kids and lots of them."

"Well we _have_ talked about having children in the past," Rick confessed. "It's not something we're going to work on straight away. We want to be us for a little while longer."

"Alright, now all the awkward stuff is over and done with, how about we decorate some cookies?" Alexis suggested brightly. "I bet I can decorate better than you."

"Oh you're on grasshopper you're on!"

* * *

"My baby girl really has grown up!" Rick groaned to Kate late in the day as they prepared for their friends to arrive. "I can't believe she's at the point in her life she feels she's ready for a sexual relationship."

"It was going to happen eventually Rick," Kate told him sagely as she applied foundation to her face. "She's nearly nineteen and wasn't going to remain a virgin her whole life. Just be glad it was with a nice young guy like Noah. He cares for her and respects her. He treats her like she deserves to be treated."

"Yeah I know I don't have a problem with that," Rick replied with a sigh as he applied some aftershave. "I just have a problem with another thing happening in her life that makes me feel like a geriatric old coot."

"Trust me you're far from a geriatric old coot," Kate informed him saucily, grabbing his backside. "Or have you forgotten what we got up to last night? You've got prowess, Writer Man."

Rick grinned. "My legs are still cramping," he said cockily. "How about yours?"

"Well put it this way, every time I put one foot in front of the other I am reminded of what we got up to last night and part of this morning," Kate revealed, flashing him a wink as she carefully applied eye shadow. "I'm like that most times we're intimate though."

"_Go me_."

"Ha!"

* * *

"So how do I look?" Kate asked Rick half an hour later as she slipped her feet into a pair of heels and walked over to the dresser mirror to look at the deep green knee length wrap around cocktail dress she had chosen to wear. "Do I look presentable?"

"You look beautiful," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the neck. "Totally sexy, that thing shows off all your curves."

"I should wear it again then?"

"Yes definitely, but you know I'm bias. Don't you?" Rick went on. "You'd look good in a potato sack."

Kate snorted. "I'll stick to more socially acceptable clothing," she said with a small smile. "Actually, I do like this dress. It makes my ass look great. I've always thought it was a bit flat."

"Tulip, there's nothing wrong with your ass. There never has been," Rick assured her. "Trust me, I've been checking it out for nearly five years. I've admired it from close and afar and as far as asses go. It's perfect."

Kate rolled her eyes. "That's sweet in a warped kind of way," she said dryly, striding toward the door. "C'mon lets finish up the food before everyone gets here."

The pair left the bedroom and made their way out to the kitchen where Alexis dressed in a deep purple elegant knee length dress was just adding some cream to the pot of pumpkin soup.

"Hey, just thought I'd help things along a bit," she said with a smile. "Everything else is ready to go, we just have to wait for everyone to get here."

"Great, nothing to do and more time to dwell on how the hell I'm going to tell everyone the news," Kate groaned, dropping down into one of the island stools.

"Kate, cheer up. You're getting married and to Dad no less, the most awesome person in New York. Don't stress. You _know_ everyone's going to be happy for you."

"The kid said it," Rick joked. "The most awesome person in New York. I knew I brought her up right."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh very _funny_," she said sarcastically. "I-"

Kate was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Go get it, it'll keep you occupied," Rick suggested. "Deep breaths, chances are it's your Dad."

"Yeah probably."

Kate slid off the stool and strode across the hardwood floor to the front door. She undid the deadbolt and slid the chain across before tugging on the handle and pulling it open. Martha and Jim stood there each with a suitcase in their hands.

"Hey Dad, Martha. Come in, come in," she said brightly, stepping aside. "You're the first here."

"Merry Christmas, sweetie. These are for you," Jim said, greeting his daughter with a kiss on her cheek and a large bunch of pink tulips and white roses. "Your favourite pink tulips and the white roses signify a new beginning, which is what's happening for you."

"Oh Dad. Thank you! Kate exclaimed, taking the bouquet and hugging her father fiercely. "They're beautiful! I'm going to put them in the vase Rick gave me for my birthday. Hey Martha."

"Hey Kiddo, how are you settling into engaged life?" the actress asked brightly, embracing the female detective.

"Oh I'm settling into it just fine," Kate replied with a small giggle.

"Apart from moaning about how she's going to tell everyone else," Rick chimed in. "Since we got home from Florida, it's been moan groan moan groa-"

"Dad, Kate will give you the silent treatment if you keep going," Alexis warned. "_Behave._"

"_Yes Mom_," Rick shot back dryly. "Hey Jim, Mother-coffee?"

"That'd be nice, thanks." Jim replied as Martha bustled into the kitchen to embrace Alexis.

"I'll get onto it, head upstairs and settle into your room and it'll be ready when you come back down."

"Well the soup's done, that's all we can do til everyone else gets here," Alexis declared, setting the soup aside as Martha and Jim disappeared upstairs.

"Time to hit the hard liquor, I think." Kate said dryly. "Where's the bourbon?"

"In the eggnog we made, don't drink it all now or you'll be off your face when everyone gets here," Rick replied in an amused chuckle. "I think we better tell everyone of our news before we start eating or you're going to have to take some of my anti-anxiety pills."

"I'm being stupid," Kate moaned, allowing him to wrap his muscular arms around her.

"Nah, you're not. It's natural to be nervous," Rick informed her reassuringly as another knock came at the door. "See? They're all arriving one after the other now, deep breaths.

"A-alright."

Kate pulled away from Rick and ran her fingers through her chestnut locks before answering the door. Gates and a man that couldn't be anyone else but her husband stood there.

"Si-Victoria, hey. Welcome!" she greeted the older woman who wore a black woollen trench coat over an elegant maroon dress. "Come in.

"Hope we're not too early," Gates replied, stepping into the loft and holding out a bottle of wine. "Traffic's backed up to Broadway and the taxi caught every red light from home to here."

"No too early, only Martha and my father are here so far."

"This is my husband, James. Honey, this is Kate Beckett. My best detective."

"Great to meet you in person, finally," the tall muscular cop greeted Kate warmly, shaking her hand and sweeping down to kiss her on the cheek. "I've heard a million stories about you."

"All good I hope," Kate replied with a smile. "What's in the public arena is invariably a load of rot."

"Oh, I don't believe that crap. All I've heard is from inside the precinct," James replied with a grin surreptitiously, elbowing his wife. "Mystical stories of badass detectives who make suspects quail in their boots.

Gates flashed her husband a look she usually reserved for her detectives. "Yes and well leave that right _there_," she said quellingly as Rick strode over hand outstretched. "Rick, this is my husband James. Honey, this is Rick Castle. We brought some dessert wine."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Rick said enthusiastically, peering at the bottle of wine in Kate's hand. "Ah, the two thousand seven, Luna Rouge. That'll go great with dessert."

"You're such a wine snob," Kate teased as the Writer led the new arrivals through to the Kitchen Island

"And proudly so!"

No sooner had Kate put the bottle of dessert wine on the bench than a flurry of knocks sounded on the other side of the door. Muttering a quick apology and turned and strode over to the door and pulled it open to see Lanie and Esposito and Ryan and Jenny standing there.

"Hey girl, Merry Christmas!" Lanie trilled, striding forward and engulfing her friend in a crushing hug. "You're _smokin'!_"

"Thanks, you're looking good too. Hey Javi, you scrub up alright."

"Yeah, I totally rock the suit and tie look," the Latino detective joked, embracing his friend warmly. "How you going? How was Florida? You look like you've gotten a bit of a tan."

"It was great, very relaxing," Kate replied. "We flew down in a private plane and stayed at a beach house. Rick wants to take all of us to in the summer."

"Writer Boy took you away in a private plane?" Kevin exclaimed, hugging Kate. "Is he going to take us in a private plane too?'

"Yep, because we'll need flight attendants and you two rock the short skirt look better than any one else," Rick chimed in with a grin, approaching the group. "Hey guys, merry Christmas."

"We're not wine experts, but we bought a bottle of something that the liquor shop cashier said went well with everything," Jenny informed Rick, holding out a bottle of ten year old Barossa Valley Merlot. "All we know is its Australian and is very popular."

"Thanks, we'll definitely open it," Rick replied, kissing Jenny on the cheek come in guys. "Tis the season to be jolly!"

"So after the well behaved part of the evening, are we going to get drunk and sing loud bawdy versions of Christmas Carols?" Kevin asked in amusement as greetings were exchanged. "I know a rude version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer but it's in Irish Gaelic."

"If the evening gets to the stage where Kevin feels the need to sing drunkenly in Gaelic, I will personally pick him up and get him out," Jenny said dryly. "No one deserves that."

"Oh come on, its fun!" Ryan exclaimed.

"_Hmm._"

"Hope you're hungry, you've got a traditional Castle family feast ahead of you," Rick declared cheerfully once everyone had their preferred drink. "To eat at the Castle Pit required elasticised pants."

"Classy Rick, _classy,_" Kate told her partner dryly. "Let's just sit and eat, huh?"

"Would you like any help?" Gates asked the pair.

"Thanks, but we're onto it," Rick replied as Alexis retrieved some trays from a cupboard under the sink. "Sit down and relax, you're our guest."

"_It's getting closer,_" Kate muttered nervously as Alexis and Rick helped serve up the pumpkin soup. "_I feel like barfing._"

"Deep breaths, you'll be fine. Five minutes and you can tell everyone," Rick said, pausing briefly to kiss the top of her head. "It's Christmas, lose yourself in the yuletide spirit."

"Hmm."

Alexis served up the soup and decorated each bowl with a squirt of sour cream and a sprinkle of chives then Kate and Rick carried the trays over to the long table where their guests were waiting expectantly.

"This is dish Numero Uno," Rick announced theatrically, placing a bowl in front of Gates. "The recipe has been in the Castle family for generations. We're constantly refusing requests from the White House kitchens to share the recipe."

Alexis, Kate and Martha groaned.

"Dad, it's a recipe we got from my grade eight Home Economics class," Alexis reminded him, rolling her eyes as she slid into her own seat next to Martha. "Mrs Hastings photocopied it from one of the dozens of women's magazines she used to read."

"Ooooh, burn Writer Boy. You got told!" Lanie teased as the Writer slid into his seat next to Kate.

"Well dig in!" Rick announced.

"Actually before everyone starts, I wanted to say something," Kate spoke up, lacing her fingers through Rick's under the table. "With everything that's happened in these past few months has brought home to me the very real importance of friends and _especially_ family. We were all friends at the start, but you Si-Victoria are now part of that group and I just want to thank each and every one of you for what you did to help me get Rick out of that warehouse."

"Hey, you know we did it because you guys are family. Don't you?" Esposito piped up. Screw it being our job. Our primary motivation was friendship."

"And I know that," Kate replied. "Everything made me realise how close I came to losing everything and while down in Florida these past couple of weeks, I reflected on that and what was important to me. And it was with that in mind that two nights ago that I...asked Rick to marry me."

The reaction was instantaneous.

Lanie, Jenny and Gates lit up like Broadway and Ryan and Esposito let out a whoop of celebration, leaning across the table to share a hearty high five.

"Are you_ serious_ girl?" Lanie shrilled her face aglow

"As a heart attack," Kate replied. The widest of grins spread across his face.

"Oh and I said yes, by the way," Rick chimed in. "Easiest answer I've ever given in my life."

Lanie pushed her chair back then got to her feet and rushed over to Kate, engulfing her in the most crushing of hugs. "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you!" she shrilled. "So _so_ happy!"

Kate returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. "Thanks Lanie."

"So our girl's finally made an honest man of you, huh Writer Boy?" Esposito teased jokingly, reaching across Lanie's vacant seat and cuffing the Writer on the shoulder. "She deserves a commendation for that."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Ha _ha_," he answered dryly. "Very funny...actually there probably is an award she deserves for putting up with me."

"Hey, we put up with you too." Ryan piped up.

"Yeah, but I'm not marrying you. Am I?" Rick shot back with a chuckle. "I love you guys but not that much."

"We're touched, dude. We're touched."

"Congratulations to you both," Gated told the pair. "Even in the short time I've known you, I know it wouldn't be entirely inappropriate to say 'about damn time."

A rumble of agreement rumbled through the other guests.

"Nearly five years in the making," Lanie declared, dipping her spoon into her soup.

"Alright, who won?" Kate asked dryly after a moment of silence when everyone began consuming their appetisers.

"Who won what?" Lanie asked innocently, totally avoiding her best friend's stare.

The female detective rolled her eyes. "The precinct pot," Kate answered dryly. "Don't think I don't know about you all betting on my-_our_ love life..."

"Oh, I do believe that was me." Gates piped up primly

Unfortunately Rick had chosen that moment to sip his wine and he inhaled the drink up his nose and sprayed it all over his face. Every person around the table burst into hearty laughter as the Writer grabbed a linen napkin and hurriedly cleaned up his face.

"_Y-you?_" he choked.

"MmmmHmmm," the older woman replied, the hint of a smile upon her red lips. "When Javier told me you were going away to Florida for a short sabbatical, I threw a little into the pot that Kate would propose."

"Not even I saw that and this one's my girl!" Lanie exclaimed, elbowing Kate with a moan.

"So, what was the going rate for the precinct pot?" Kate asked looking around all her friends. "Or don't I want to know?"

"Two hundred bucks," Esposito groaned.

Kate quickly did the math in her head and her eyes bulged. "You won a thousand bucks?" she yelped, staring at Gates incredulously.

"More actually, Perlmutter was in on it too," Lanie piped up. "He's going to be pissed on Monday when I ask him to cough up."

"Oooh better you than me," Rick said with a hiss.

"I can't believe all of you, my _best_ friends bet on a wedding proposal!" Kate groaned in amused disbelief. "And I thought I knew you!"

"Well you two took so damn long getting your act together, we had to start betting on your status to pass the time and amuse ourselves," Lanie said with a grin. "Ooh and we've had some fun over the years."

"I don't even want to know!"

* * *

"Well, that was the best Christmas Eve I've ever had," Kate declared happily in the early hours of the next morning once everyone had left or gone upstairs to bed, their stomach's full and their heads swimming from the consumption of too much alcohol. "All my friends, all my family. It was a good night to share our news."

"D'you want to tell your Aunt and Uncle upstate?" Rick asked, shucking off all his clothes and climbing under the covers. "I mean, I know you're close to them."

"Yeah, I'll ring them tomorrow after we've gotten home from the cemetery and let them know," Kate replied, joining him under the blankets. "I could leave it til the Frozen Heat launch party next weekend but Jackie would never forgive me for keeping the news from her for so long, and besides the walls would have ears at a function like that and I don't want the media finding out about our engagement before I'm ready. We'll both be too busy at that function to pull her aside and let her know what's going on discreetly. Graham and Jackie are the final two people I want to know about our news. Everyone can find out later."

Rick wrapped his arms around Kate's sleepy form and nuzzled his nose into the nape of her neck. "You're awesome, you know that?' he murmured sleepily. "And you're going to be my wifey."

"You can marry yourself if you think I'm going to put up with a nickname like that," Kate grumbled. "No weird nicknames."

"How about Schnuckiputz?" Rich suggested. "That means sweetheart in German."

Kate elbowed the Writer in the stomach. "No Wifey, no Schnuckiputz," she commanded. 'I will allow sweetheart, but that's it. I don't do nicknames. Even the paparazzi calling me 'The Viper' feels weird."

"It's an appropriate name though, you are a Viper," Rick murmured. "You're really good at laying in wait til a suspect trips themselves up then bang, you strike. You've done that since I met you and definitely did that when you arrested Robinson."

"Well _hmm_," Kate replied, seeing the Writers point. "I _suppose_."

"It's a badass nickname for a badass person."

"You use the word badass far too often," Kate teased.

"It's appropriate, especially when I'm referencing you in a conversation." Rick replied with a sigh, lazily circling one of her nipples with the tip of his index finger. "And it's not just me, I've read the papers containing articles about how you arrested _you know who_ and the New York Times refers to you as badass."

Kate let out a snort of laughter. "Well if the New York Times says it, it's got to be true," she said with a chuckle.

The conversation trailed off and the pair fell silent, just listening to the other breathe. Rick was the first to break the silence when he leaned down and kissed Kate on the neck.

"_Merry Christmas Tulip,_" he murmured, giving her a squeeze. "_I love you_."

"I l-love you t-too," Kate replied sleepily. "_Mmmm'rry Christm's._"

* * *

A/N2: Reviews feed the beast peoples!


	13. The Party

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 13th Chapter of Absolution I've titled 'The Party'. I would like to preface this chapter by _**PROFUSELY**_ apologizing for not updating sooner. You see I've just moved house and settled into my new home and as a result had little motivation to write. I hadn't forgotten about this story but as you know moving house if physically and mentally exhausting and I've literally only just recovered from the head fuck that is packing and unpacking (STILL haven't found my toaster!) I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I assure you the next one won't be quite so long in coming!.

* * *

"_Awwww pleeeeeeeeeeease?_" Rick begged a week later as Kate began getting ready for the Frozen Heat launch party to be held in the main ballroom of the Waldorf Astoria hotel later that night. "It's not your wedding dress. I should be able to have a nosey at it before we arrive at the party."

"_No_," Kate replied firmly, using all her self control not to giggle at the Writer's tortured puppy dog eyes expression. "Use tonight as practice for our wedding day. If you can wait a couple of hours til the limo gets here, you'll be able to handle not seeing me in my wedding dress til Dad escorts me down the aisle."

"Even me at my most obstinate and unreasoning can't argue with that logic," Rick replied with a huff. "I can't even know the colour?"

"_Richard-Castle!_"

Instantly Rick knew if he pushed any further he'd be in for an ear lashing. Kate only reserved that sort of tone for him when he was skating on thin ice. He snapped his mouth shut and silenced himself at once.

"Alright I'll wait,' he conceded with a sigh. "Actually I'm quite looking forward to seeing this dress. I've come to like surprises when it comes to you, sweetheart."

Kate's insides flip flopped and squirmed at the Writer's term of endearment. "Well go and play Guitar Hero or write while I'm getting ready," she instructed, getting up on her toes and pecking him on he lips. "Or you could even start getting ready yourself."

"It doesn't take me two hours to put a tux on," Rick countered with a chuckle. "If I was wearing a dress and had to shave my legs and put make up on, it might."

"Oh ha _ha_," Kate replied, chivvying him toward the bedroom door. "Alright, time for you to scoot. I'll be ready when I'm ready."

"I look forward to it Mrs Castle."

"Ha!"

Two hours later when Kate was about to put on her dress a knock came at the bedroom door.

"Kate?" Rick called. "how are you going? You Dad, Lanie and Espo just got here."

"Almost done!" Kate called back. "Actually can you sent Lanie in? I need help zipping up my dress."

"Okay."

A minute late another softer knock came at the door.

"Kate?" Lanie inquired. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah a bit."

The handle turned, the door opened and Lanie stepped in. The sassy M.E had never looked more beautiful. She wore a floor length slinky black evening dress that clung to her every curve and accentuated her generous cleavage in a classy way. On her feet she wore sparkly silver strappy stiletto sandals and her jet black hair was held up by two diamante butterfly clips.

"Hey girl, need some help zipping up?" she asked her friend

"I will yeah," Kate replied, adjusting the strapless bra encasing her breasts. "Is Rick still moaning about me not letting him see my dress?"

"Oh yeah, it's the first thing he mentioned after letting us in the door," Lanie replied in amusement as Kate took her blood red and silver accented dress out of its plastic wrappings. "_Red?_ Oooh wee, Writer Boy's going to bust a valve."

"He busted a valve in Florida when I wore that bikini you convinced me to buy at the beginning of summer," Kate replied stepping into the dress. "This is nothing."

Lanie lit up. "So you _finally_ wore that little thing?" she asked excitedly, helping her friend into her dress. "How'd it go?"

Kate grinned. "Well it initiated a hot session of pool sex culminating in a marriage proposal," she replied with a little giggle.

Lanie's eyes bugged. "_Really?_" she exclaimed eagerly. "You proposed to Writer Boy right after pool sex? Oh I'm gonna want more details."

"There are no more details," Kate replied, adjusting her cleavage into the bodice of the dress. "I came out of the beach house wearing the bikini and Rick and I had hot pool sex, then I asked him to marry me. Then we had a hot bubble bath sex and finished off the night with some hot bed sex. God that sounds to _tawdry!_ We never just 'have sex.'"

Lanie laughed. "I understand girl," she said, zipping up the back of the dress and tying a neat bow in the ribbon covering the zip pull. "Normally I'd ask if it was good but I'd find it hard to believe there would be anything less than fireworks with your boy."

"Yeah pretty much," Kate replied with a giggle, sitting on the edge of the bed and slipping her feet in a pair of silver stilettos similar to her friend's. "Quite often I'm left speechless _afterwards_."

"I know, I can deduce that from the grin you wear every time you come to the morgue," Lanie informed her friend as Kate wrapped an elegant shawl around her shoulders and picked up a silver diamante clutch purse. "You look beautiful sweetie."

"Y'think?"

"I don't think, I _know_," Lanie answered, casting her eyes up and down her friend's body. "Castle's not going to be able to keep his eyes off you all night. Where'd you get this thing?"

"I had it made," Kate replied. "By this little Italian dressmaker just off Broadway, I found a nice dress on the internet but wanted a few adjustments and he made it for me in five days. I picked it up yesterday."

"Well he's going to be inundated with requests for work when word gets out who made it," Lanie said with a grin as she opened the bedroom door. "You ready to hit the road?"

"I am."

With Lanie leading the way Kate made her way out into the loft. Every eye was drawn to her and Rick's mouth fell open as he took the image of her in this fire engine red dress.

"H-Holy geebus!" he exclaimed. "_Wow_."

"So I look okay then?" Kate asked timidly as she did a little twirl on the spot.

"_More_ than okay, you look _gorgeous_," the Writer replied pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You look beautiful Katie. Really you do," Jim piped up. "Red's your colour."

"I didn't think so at first but the tailor who made my dress convinced me of it," Kate replied with a smile as she slipped her hand into Rick's. "So are we ready to go?"

"Yup, Alexis and Noah are downstairs with the driver and we're going to call by Kevin and Jenny's and Mother's place to pick them up on the way. Paula rang me just before and said the Waldorf is buzzing."

"They'll go nuts when you two lovebirds rock up," Lanie chimed in with a grin. "C'mon, let's head off. I want to let my hair down and party!"

With Jim leading the way, Kate, Rick, Lanie and Esposito left the loft and made their way down to the lobby where Alexis dressed in a strapless flowy knee length black evening gown and Noah dressed in a crisp black and white tuxedo and bow tie were waiting for them in the lobby.

"Wow Kate...your dress!" Alexis exclaimed. "You're going to get more attention than Dad tonight, I think."

"And I have absolutely _no_ issue with that," Rick replied with a grin. "I'm the one on _her_ arm tonight."

Kate's face turned the exact shade of her dress and she rolled her eyes. "Oh _pfft_," she scoffed. "It's not my book launch party."

"_Once all the official stuff is over tonight__,__ Tulip__.__ I'll be more than happy to be your eye candy,_" Rick murmured as the group left the warm lobby and made their way out into the biting cold to the sleek black limousine parked on the curb. "_I'd rather be your dance partner than writer tonight_."

Kate felt a warmth spread throughout her body at the Writer's words. "So I get a slow dance tonight?" she murmured back.

"More than one sweetheart."

The group got into the limousine and made their way to the Waldorf Astoria picking up Ryan and Jenny and Martha along the way.

"All of you make your way down the red carpet before Kate and I," Rick instructed his friends as the limousine pulled to a stop outside the Waldorf Astoria and the chauffeur cut the engine. "I promised Paula we'd 'make an entrance," he added screwing up his nose.

"Work it Writer Boy," Lanie teased.

"Ha ha."

"We _literally_ have to make an entrance?" Kate moaned once all their friends and family had exited the car and the buzz from the group of TV cameras and paparazzi photographers increased in its intensity.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry," Rick apologized profusely, touching her face with the tips of his fingers. "I'll try and make it as painless as possible."

"Let's do it then."

Rick slid across the seat and got out of the limousine first. He gave the waiting media a cheerful wave before reaching a hand into the limousine and helping Kate out.

The paparazzi went absolutely mental.

The minute Kate's slender legs were spied all the camera flashes went off. The female detective grasped Rick's hand more firmly and stood up brushing down the skirt of her dress pressing all the wrinkles away and smoothing the material.

"Ha! No one knows or cares who the hell I am with you here wearing _that_," Rick teased as he led Kate further up the red carpet.

"_Hey Detective Beckett__,__ how about giving us a twirl sweetheart?_" one of the paparazzi called.

"I feel like an idiot," Kate muttered as Rick stepped away slightly to give her space. "I'm a cop not a show pony!"

"And a beautiful one at that," Rick said, dropping a kiss on her temple. "Go on, we'll head inside in a minute."

Biting the inside of her cheek Kate shucked her shawl up around her shoulders and posed for the cameras, plastering a big grin on her face. For several minutes she twirled and posed for the media throng til Rick saw her shivering and called time out.

"That's it guys, you'll get more opportunities for photos later in the night," he told the vociferous group of photographers. "She's getting cold."

"Have a great night Castle, good to see ya up an about!"

"Thanks guys."

"A minute longer and I would have frozen my tush off," Kate grumbled, her stomach erupting into butterflies as Rick put an arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip.

"Can I kiss all your cold bits better?" Rick asked cheekily as they made their way into the warm interior of the Waldorf Astoria lobby. "I have mad warming up skills."

"_Rick__,__ you're here!_"

"Maybe later, once all the official stuff is over," Kate replied with a grin as Paula Rick's long time agent and publicist approached them. "Hey Paula."

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing? You look gorgeous tonight," The effervescent brunette declared.

"Thanks."

"I can tell I'm going to have issues tearing Rick away for official business, I saw the goo goo eyes he was giving you from across the lobby. He ain't interested in schmoozing tonight."

"_Not with book people anyway__,_" the Writer muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll get him for all the official stuff," Kate promised the older woman. "The sooner you whisk him away to dazzle people with his winning personality the sooner I get a dance."

"Can't we dance now?" Rick whined, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I wanna _daaaaaaaaance!_"

"Soon Writer Boy, you've got to be a good boy and play the game before you're allowed out in the playpen," Kate teased, patting the Writer on the cheek.

"Don't worry there's a little while before you have to start schmoozing," Paula informed Rick, reaching into her purse and retrieving three Sharpies. "Here you go. If you need any more, come see me or Nick. We've got dozens of those things."

Rick took the pens and tucked them inside his tuxedo pocket. "Thanks," he said with a grateful smile. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah you timed your arrival perfectly. I've got your whole team and Kate, your Aunty and Uncle on the same table just near the stage. You're scheduled to speak at ten thirty. Gina's banging on about you doing an actual reading but after all the crap you've been through the last couple of months you don't have to do shit, it's amazing you're here at all."

"I'll keep everyone happy," Rick informed the dark haired agent with a smile. "I have a vast arsenal of rapier wit I can dazzle everyone with."

"Well go and dazzle everyone, honey. I've got a few things to do. I'll come and get you when the official stuff begins, huh?"

"You got it."

"I like her," Kate commented as they entered the grand ballroom that was elaborately decorated in pictures of Rick and blue drapes that matched the blown up versions of the Frozen Heat cover. "How long has she been your agent?"

"From the get go," Rick replied with a smile as he countered the many. "Hey Rick!" calls with a nod and a smile. "She was the one agent who read the manuscript of 'In a Hail of Bullets' and told me I had real tangible talent. She invited me in for an appointment and took me on and set me up with my first ever editor who went on to publish it. There are many more high profile literary agents and publicists but Paula and I have this thing worked out where we suit each other. And it helps we make each other loads of money."

Kate laughed. "Oh, I'm sure the greenbacks make a difference," she replied, spying Jackie and Graham across the ballroom conversing with Lanie and Esposito. "Oh there's Jackie and Graham, they're my Aunty and Uncle. Remember me telling you about them? Jackie is Mom's sister."

"You and Alexis went horse riding at their place when I was recovering from my broken collarbone," Rick recalled. "I gave you new copies of the other Heat books and signed them for Jackie."

"Yeah you did, come on I want to introduce you to them."

Every person in the grand ballroom noticed Rick and Kate's entrance and several admiring whispers followed the writer and his muse as they sashayed over to their table. Every eye was on the female detective's red dress a fact Rick was quick to jump on.

"_You have every woman in the room jealous as hell of your dress_," he murmured in amusement. "_I'm going to have issues getting you away for a dance tonight_."

"Oh _pfft__,_ you'll get a dance I promise," Kate scoffed, raising a hand to catch Jackie's attention. "Even if I have to be rude to get away from the people only interested in my dress to dance with you, you'll get a dance..._Jackie!_"

"_Katie!_"

The woman who so resembled Johanna, strode forward and embraced her niece in a crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you sweetheart!" she exclaimed stepping back and cupping Kate's face in her hands. "You're looking beautiful tonight, and you look so much like your Mom!"

Kate immediately blushed the same colour as her dress.

"Oh _pfft__,_ you look more like her than I do." She scoffed with a smile.

"Well let's beg to differ huh?" Jackie teased, looking at Rick with recognition in her hazel green eyes. "Oh I know who you are, no introductions needed."

"But I'm going to anyway," Kate said dryly. "Aunt Jackie, this is my _fiancé_ Rick Castle, Rick this is Jackie my aunty. Mom's sister and her husband my Uncle Graham."

"It's so good to meet you!" Jackie exclaimed shaking Rick's hand.

"Likewise," Rick replied with a chuckle, returning the gesture then repeating it with Graham. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I have a feeling we've heard more about you then you've heard about us," Graham joked with a chuckle. "But I'm not going to elaborate because Katie's giving me the stink eye and I don't want to risk a dead arm."

"Good, you're learning. _Finally_," Kate grumbled. "Have you been here long?" she asked Jackie

"About fifteen minutes," the older woman replied. "I'm a total literary fangirl. I swore I saw James Patterson and Michael Connolly when we arrived."

"Lehane's not here yet? Slacker," Rick joked. "He's usually the first one to turn up to a show like this."

"Maybe he's pissed with you because last time you had a poker night you fleeced him," Kate teased, elbowing the Writer in the side. "If you literally emptied my wallet, I'd turn up late too."

"Ha ha, ah I see someone I need to have a quick chat to," Rick replied as he looked across the room. "I shall leave you in the safe hands of your family. Back soon."

The Writer dropped a sweet kiss on Kate's lips and with a wink left her in the company of Jackie.

"He thinks the sun shines out of your rear," the older woman observed. "I haven't seen a man look at a woman like that since your Mom and Dad, honey."

"The feeling's totally mutual," Kate replied affectionately, immediately recognizing the man Rick was talking to as Dr Burke. "Dad reckons we're a lot like he and Mom were. I hope we are. I'd love to have that sort of deep connection."

"You _do_ have that connection, sweetie. I can see it in your eyes," Jackie answered, a contented smile upon her face. "I only met Rick a few minutes ago but I can tell he's the one for you. He clearly worships the ground you walk on and I suspect would rather be at home with you tonight watching a DVD in the holiest pair of pyjamas with you than here."

"Actually yeah," Kate replied with a smile. "We've gotten used to spending the nights at home in front of the television with a glass of wine and each other's company. On the occasions we do go out, it's generally to a local casual restaurant. We haven't been to a fancy restaurant since my birthday. I think if it were up to him, Rick wouldn't attend all these fancy soirees. But he's contractually obligated to and I think in part he really does like to promote his work. It's his baby and he likes to share the end result and see people's reactions. Whatever he wants to do I'll support him."

"Yup, you two are definitely your Mom and Dad all over again," Jackie informed her niece fondly. "She'd be so happy to see you where you are darling, she really would be."

"I hope so," Kate replied as a lump formed in the back of her throat. "Dad reckons she sent him to me. I'm not sure about that but it's a nice possibility to contemplate. I don't know if we would have met otherwise."

"Ah I dunno about that," Jackie replied smiling as Kate cast an adoring look in the Writers direction. "You two are soul mates honey and soul mates are meant to be. I think you would have met him eventually, just not in the particular circumstances you did."

"Hmm maybe."

* * *

Very soon the grand ballroom was full and festivities were underway. Food was delivered to the tables dotted around the room and lively conversation filled the air. A band provided the entertainment and in between meals the invited guests mingled with each other. Rick floated around the room schmoozing with all the big name book retailers and literary reviewers and often took Kate with him. The female detective was introduced to all the executives and board members of Black Pawn and Nick Paula's long time PA and even caught up with Frank and Special Agents Woodson and Parnell who were part of a table of FBI agents who had been directly involved in the rescue of Rick from the warehouse in Washington Heights nearly four months previously. As soon as she spied the elder of the three Special Agents Kate let go of Rick's hand and embraced him.

"Frank, good to see you!" she exclaimed happily embracing the Special Agent. "It's been a while!"

"It has, good to see you darling. How's the long service going?" Frank asked sweeping down to kiss Kate on each cheek.

"Really really good, for the first time in years I'm relaxing," Kate replied, leaning into Rick as he stood behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. "Of course I'm still playing this one's nursemaid and constantly putting up with his moaning and complaining."

"Hey, I resent that!" Rick exclaimed theatrically, letting his hands slide down her slender sides to her rounded hips which were accentuated alluringly by her dress. "I don't moan and complain!"

"_Pfft_ you do so," Kate chided. "But that's alright, we all still love you."

"I feel _so_ special."

"So when d'you think you'll be heading back to the precinct?" Frank asked Kate in interest. "I'd imagine you'd be getting itchy feet."

"I'm scheduled to go back on January fifteenth but I think I'll put in for some more time and go back when Rick's ready to go back with me," she replied, wordlessly accepting a flute of champagne from a passing wine waiter. "Physically, he's still got a bit to go but we're going to start working out together in the New Year and once his surgeons and Burke give him the clearance. We'll start back at the precinct. However long that will be. Everyone at work reckons I hardly take any time off for myself so I'm using this break with Rick to take a bit of a rest."

"We're both getting itchy feet," Rick added. "I miss going to the precinct every day, but I have a fair while to go before I'm back to where I want to be."

"You'll get there Ricky. I'm confident about that," Frank assured his friend. "There's hard stuff to come, you know that but you're good at beating the odds, the fact you're alive and walking and talking with very little obvious signs from your ordeal proves that."

"Well at the moment I'm just doing my best to get a clearance to return to the twelfth, that's my goal for the time being," Rick informed is boss as he saw Paula approach from across the ballroom with a clipboard in hand. "_Shit_, looks like the official stuff is beginning. I have to fly...come with me?" he added to Kate a hopeful look upon his face.

"Up on stage?" the female detective asked. "But I-"

"No not up on stage but stay with me til I have to go up. You can sit down after, okay?"

"Okay if you like."

"I've gotta go, stay tuned huh?" Rick said to Frank shaking his hand."I'll try and come by before midnight."

"You got it Ricky, good luck"

"Thanks pal."

"So are you ready?" Paula asked Rick as they met on the edge of the dance floor. "This is the 'I'm Rick Castle and I'm awesome' part of the evening."

Rick grinned as Kate snorted. "I am," he replied, lacing his fingers through her's. "Kate's going to stick with me til I go up on stage."

"Good, good, come with me then."

With Paula leading the way Rick and Kate made their way across the dance floor to the side of the stage where Paula's P.A - Nick and Gina were waiting. Gina pursed her lips and screwed up her nose at the pair's arrival and cast her eyes up and down Kate's body assessing her appearance.

"_Richard_," she said greeting the writer with an edge to her voice. "Detective Beckett..."

"It's Kate," Kate replied fixing the editor with the same glare. "I'm not on duty."

Surreptitiously Rick squeezed Kate's hand as if to say 'calm down.' "_Easy_," he murmured, pressing the tip of his thumb into the palm of her hand.

Paula sensed the discord hanging in the air between the two women and jumped in.

"Alright, let's get things moving!" she announced brightly. "Gina you head up on stage and introduce Rick then Rick you go and give your speech, or reading or whatever you've decided on."

"And _that's_ going to be an excerpt reading, isn't it Rick?" Gina asked the writer archly.

"It'll be what I want it to be Gina," Rick answered patiently, his grip on Kate's hand firming slightly. "I know what was discussed at the marketing meeting but this party is mine and I'll play whatever games I like."

The blonde editor's eyebrow's shot up and she shot her ex husband a death glare.

"Black Pawn are paying for this entire thing Rick," she responded acidly. "If you go up there and do anything but read an excerpt from Frozen Heat, you'll be breaking your co-"

"Speaking at a launch party is not in my contract Gina, you know that," Rick replied a definitely edge creeping into his voice. "And neither are launch parties come to think of it. I really don't have to be here. But I like promoting my work and want to spend a nice night out with some friends and family so I'm here. Medically I shouldn't be here really. Be grateful I'm here. I'm doing it out of loyalty to Black Pawn, not anything _you_ want me to do."

"Well..._hmmph_."

"What's up her ass?" Kate asked once the older woman had ascended the steps to the stage.

"There's not enough time to tell you what's up her ass," Rick replied dryly. "Gina's not Gina unless she's bitching about something. She's been like that ever since I met her."

"She's jealous of you honey," Paula piped up.

"_Me?_" Kate exclaimed. "_Why?_"

"Because you're on Rick's arm and she isn't," Paula replied. "And most likely the fact you look smoking hot in that dress. I believe she's broken up with her latest boyfriend and her latest PA quit and as a result, she has the shits with everyone."

"But mainly because you're with Rick and she isn't," Nick piped up. "Don't worry about it, she's just narky. You two are the personification of relationship bliss and she had to come along tonight without a date."

"Don't worry about it," Rick said to Kate as the female detective opened her mouth to speak. "I don't let it get to me and neither should you."

"Alright then."

"Okay this is it," Paula said a moment later as the buzz in the ballroom ceased as the screeching feedback of the microphone on the lectern. "You ready to go Rick?"

"As I'll ever be," the Writer replied, accepting some note cards and a bookmarked copy of Frozen Heat from the publicist.

"Go knock 'em dead," Kate whispered as Gina cleared her throat and began speaking. "_Wow them like you wow me._"

"_If I wowed the crowd like I wow you__,__ there are several cops and federal agents in the room that would bust me for indecent exposure_," Rick whispered back with a chuckle. "Wait til we get home, Tulip."

"_...Ladies and Gentlemen, the Master of the Macabre Rick Castle!_"

The room erupted in volleys of whoops and cheers and Rick heard the piercing trill of Esposito's whistle carry over the crowd. He tuned to Kate and dropped a lingering kiss on her lips before squeezing her hand and ascending the steps of the stage going over to the lectern and shaking Gina's hand. The editor then descended the stairs and stood as far away from Kate as possible but still shooting the female detective daggers as Rick adjusted the microphone and cleared his throat in preparation to speak.

"Wow, thank you all so much for the enthusiastic response," he said, looking out over the ballroom and all the excited faces. "If you'll all leave your names and mailing address with Paula my erstwhile publicist and go to girl, I'll all make sure you have a handsome chek in the mail...except you Esposito. You win too much money off me in Poker."

An amused rumble of laughter washed over the gathered guests as the Latino detective responded with '_Cold Bro, cold!_"

Grinning, Rick briefly looked down to his notes before resuming his speech.

"Usually at the launch parties for each of my books I'm expected to promote them, encourage you to read it if you haven't yet managed to and tell everyone you know to read it also, but on this occasion I've decided to go down a different track. As each and every one of you know I experienced a horrific couple of days at the beginning of August which greatly impacted on my outlook on life. During my time in hospital and time spent convalescing at home and more recently in Florida, I've had time to dwell on what is most important in life. In the past I have been most famous for not spending more than five minutes with anyone or doing anything other than partying like every night is New Year's Eve, but it's amazing what being shot three times does to one's perspective.

I've learned that you have a lesser quality in life if you dwell on materialistic things. You have an empty life if you value material things over your friend's family, acquaintances, lovers and spouses. Sticking to a schedule or a particular ideal just because society thinks 'it's the right thing to do' is degrading yourself and those around you. What makes us all individuals is living life to the beat of our own drum so go out there and get that tattoo or piercing, go on that holiday you've been meaning to go on for years. Get married to the right person. Buy a homeless guy a meal. Rescue a cat or dog from a shelter. Tell all your family and friends you love them every day you see them because you really never know when it'll be your last day on earth. These are the important things not books or writing or launch parties or fitting the image others thing you should be. My experience taught me that friends and family are what life is worth living for and you'll truly be rich if you have people like that in your life. To me the things that matter the most is love of my family and the loyalty of my friends. I consider myself rich because I have the men and women of the Twelfth precinct at my back and my mother, daughter Alexis and my darling Kate by my side..."

Suddenly the Writer's voice thickened and his eyes prickled with hot unshed tears as he struggled to compose himself. Kate caught his eyes and blew him a subtle kiss and mouthed the words '_I love you_' in an effort to encourage him to continue.

"I love Frozen Heat," he went on after taking several moments to compose himself. "It's my best novel to date. Every second I spent writing it has been a labor of love and I would love it if you have a read and come to the same conclusion. But it's going to be my last book for a while. I'm going to take at least twelve months off from writing and having a deadline hanging over my head. I've been sticking to one for twenty years and I think its time for a rest. I will still write of course but only if a fantastic idea hits me and even then I'll only do it for recreation. I want to write for passion and not because I have to. I don't know what I'll do but I'll definitely be continuing my consulting work with the NYPD and who knows I might even join the service, someone said to me once I should consider it..."

"Several '_oooohs_' and 'ahhhh's' filtered through the crowds and the low buzz of conversation broke out. Gina shot the Writer the dirtiest of death glares but his ex-wife's annoyance at his words rolled off him like water off a ducks' back. Ryan, Esposito, Kate, Gates and the other detectives from the Twelfth precinct seated at a table directly next to them all grinned being the only ones who knew of the Commissioner's invite to Rick about joining the NYPD as a sworn officer. The Writer grinned at his friends and colleagues before continuing.

"Now comes the time of the night where you should really let your hair down and party," he said with a grin looking at his watch. "There's two hours to go til twenty thirteen. Make a resolution or a bucket list and live the following year like no other. Tell someone you haven't seen them in a while that you miss them and tell your partner you love them because you never know what day will be your last..."

The second round of applause Rick received was deafening. Everyone in the ballroom rose to their feet and screamed their approval. Ryan joined Esposito in he shrill whistling this time and all the other twelfth detectives at the second table banged their glasses on their table loudly praising the Writer for his speech. The only person in the room who didn't seem to appreciate Rick's speech was Gina who started on the Writer as he descended the steps of the stage.

"No reading?" she exclaimed. "Really Rick, are you _trying_ to fuck up the sales? That bunch of lovey dovey crap just cost Black Pawn thou-"

"If it did I don't give a rat's ass," Rick informed his ex wife as he reached out for Kate's hand. "My contractual requirements have been met and legally I don't have to do anything else for the company or _you_. As I said I'm going to take some time off and _relax_ and spend all my time with my friends, family and _Kate_ for the next twelve months at least. I don't want to be harangued by you at marketing meetings or get phone calls when I'm a nanosecond past a deadline. I've had it. I need the time off."

"To do what?" Gina spat. "To play cop? You've been doing that for nearly five years Rick, don't you think it's time you grew up?"

"No, I think it's time _you_ did." The Writer responded, lacing his fingers through Kate's as the house band struck up a lively tune again. "Happy New Year Gina."

"You know every gossip publication in the city would give all their internal organs to have been witness to that exchange," Kate said in amusement as they walked back to their table ."Is it bitchy of me to say so?"

Rick grinned and squeezed her hand. "Nope," he replied with a cheeky grin. "I can already feel the weight of expectation lift from my shoulders, Tulip. I've still got to do a few more things like book tours and TV appearances but Gina doesn't have anything to do with that. I'm going to take the next twelve months and do what the hell I want and when the hell I want and damn what anyone at Black Pawn says."

"Yo Castle, that was a helluva speech!" Esposito exclaimed, slapping his friend on the shoulder as he returned to the table. "You blew that out of the park bro."

"Eh, I just said all that off the cuff," Rick replied, reaching for his flute of champagne and taking a sip. "First time I've ever done that. I usually read off cards or an auto cue."

"You did awesomely dude, you had be hanging on every word," Ryan added. "Obama should take tips from you."

"Oh _pfft__,_ I'm not _that_ good an orator," Rick replied. "But thanks anyway, your praise means a lot to me."

"So just dancing and drinking the night away now?" Lanie joked lifting her flute of champagne to her lips

"You got it my medical friend. Its two hours til the New Year," Rick replied. "It's time to party like it's nineteen ninety-nine."

"Reckon they'd play that if we asked?" Jenny asked in amusement.

"Worth a try," Rick answered, slumping back in his chair with a happy sigh. "I'm just going to sit down for a bit, you can all dance if you like."

"I think everyone in the room is waiting for you two love birds to start the festivities," Lanie teased.

"Y'think?"

"I do."

"What d'you say?" Rick asked. "Would you like to dance?"

"W-what _now?_" Kate exclaimed feeling every eye in the room trained on her.

"A good a time as any," Rick replied, standing up and holding out a hand to her just as the band announced they were going to play 'Unforgettable.' "May I have this dance?"

"You may."

Kate grasped Rick's hand and followed the Writer onto the dance floor. He wrapped an arm securely around his waist and rested his hand to the top of her backside and grasped her right hand with his left at the same time pulling her slender frame closer to his muscular one.

"_Everyone's watching us!_" Kate hissed, keeping her green eyes trained on his blue ones as they began swaying to the song.

"Uh huh, they are," Rick replied amusement dancing in his eyes. "And your point?"

"I'm not comfortable at these lah did dah functions, Rick. You know that," Kate replied, dipping her gaze momentarily. "I don't do these fancy get togethers well."

"Au contraire," Rick said with a widening grin. "You perform very well at these 'lah did dah' functions, Tulip. Everyone loves you."

"Not eve-"

"She doesn't matter," Rick cut in. "Her opinion doesn't count and hasn't for a long time. Don't think on it. It's New Year's Eve and time to celebrate new beginnings. I want to ring the year in like I did last year. Kissing you like nothing else in the world matters and on a night nothing else _does_ matter."

"You're seriously going to kiss me like that in front of everyone-here the Mayor, The Commissioner literally everyone from work. Your ex wife, your daugt-"

"Yes, I'm going to kiss you like that in front of everyone," Rick replied in amusement. "They've all seen me kiss you like that before it'll be old hat to them. I love you everywhere, Tulip. Not just at home and I want to kiss you all the time, but especially on a night like this."

"I'm kinda surprised no one has brought up _the ring,_" Kate finished in a whisper as she wiggled her fingers in his hand. "Aside from my necklace and earrings which you can't see because my hair's down it's the only piece of jewellery I'm wearing."

Rick rested his temple against hers and breathed in her ear causing a thrill of anticipation to race up and down her spine. "It's a modest piece and doesn't stick out," he murmured. "Unlike the one I'm giving you. I mean I have no idea what sort of ring I'm getting you yet but it's going to be you a million times over."

"Don't get anything two big, it has to be something I can wear on the job," Kate murmured. "Something that won't rip in latex gloves."

"_Unforgettable__,__ that's what you aaare..._"

"_UhhhmHmm already taken that into account sweetheart,_" Rick whispered after humming alone to a few lines of music. "_Your ring will be like you, practical, sensible, shiny and beautiful._"

"You're making me blush," Kate mumbled, totally forgetting they had an audience and pressing her forehead against his.

"You'll match your dress then," Rick replied with a chuckle, not noticing the official event photographer snapping a picture of them twirling in a circle that made Kate's dress flare out.

"_Rick!_"

"Don't be self conscious, you have no reason to be," Rick informed her rubbing the small of her back soothingly. "You're the most beautiful woman in the room and I'm a helluva lucky bastard to be your date."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

In the lead up to midnight Kate barely sat down. She danced countless times with Rick, her father, Frank, Ryan, Esposito, all the boys from the homicide department, Special Agents Woodson and Parnell, the Commissioner and even the Mayor. Her feet ached deliciously but the combination of consuming a copious amount of alcohol and the thrill of anticipation as the New Year approached drove her on. It was now ten to midnight and she was dancing with her father to 'Man in the Mirror' when Rick approached them.

"May I cut in?" he asked Jim politely, his obvious display of manners despite knowing the elder Beckett well immediately turning Kate's insides to mush.

"Of course, she's all yours," Jim replied stepping back and placing Kate's hand in his. "Look after her."

"Always do."

"Haven't seen you for a while," Kate said, easily slipping into the Writer's arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, everyone's been taking you away from me," Rick replied, affectionately rubbing her back and inhaling the sweet smell of her perfume and vodka on her breath. "I was getting jealous."

"Hmmm, you've got no reason to be jealous. I'm yours and yours only,' Kate murmured sleepily as the people not on the dance floor began gathering around the huge projection screen that was broadcasting a live feed of the Times Square ball drop. "Mmm, you smell like Fracas and cognac."

"And you smell like cherries, Paris and Vodka," Rick replied, affectionately nuzzling her hair with his nose. "Did you have fun tonight darling girl?"

"_Mmmhmm_ I have," Kate replied, totally melting into his embrace. "This is the first launch party I've been to where I didn't come as a cop and the first Nikki Heat party I've come to as-well _period_. I hope there will be many more to come."

"You're automatically on the invite list for any book related function I have to go to in the future, Tulip," Rick vowed as the clock edged ever closer to the stroke of midnight. "You're going to be my wife, I'll need you to come to all the lah di dah functions so I don't go nuts."

"_Rick SHHHHHH!_" Kate hissed glaring at the Writer. "_You promised you wouldn't say anything about..._"

"I know and I'm sorry _shhhshhhh_," Rick soothed, pulling the female detective back to him. "I can't help it, knowing what's coming makes me so happy and I can't wait for the day where we can announce it officially."

"When we get the rings and people start noticing _then_ we'll say something," Kate informed him. "I've already got an appointment with a jewellery designer on the twenty seventh."

Rick lit up.

"_Really?_" he exclaimed.

"Yeah and I've already started surfing the internet for designs and I got one of my old school art sketch books out the other day and started drawing designs. I want to do this properly."

"_Two minutes to go!_" someone near the screen called excitedly.

"C'mon, let's get a spot close to he screen," Rick urged, lacing his fingers through Kate's and pulling her towards the big screen I want to see the ball drop."

Kate followed Rick as he politely pushed his way through the crowd til they came to the edge of the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close and the intensity of the New Year's approached increased the atmosphere of the room thickening appreciatively.

"It's almost here!" Rick exclaimed excitedly his boyish enthusiasm amusing Kate greatly. "I _LOVE_ New Year's Eve, I always have. And it's especially good when you have someone it share it with."

"Just think in twelve months we'll be seeing in the New Year as husband and wife," Kate murmured as the old year entered its last sixty seconds. "I'm looking forward to that."

Rick's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You want to get married so quick?" he asked in surprise.

"Rick, nothing about us has been 'so quick'" Kate informed him. "We've waited enough time to get to this point. I don't think anyone would be surprised if we got married in six months time in a summer wedding. I'd quite like to do that _aaaaand_ I kinda want to make babies too and I would like to be married when we do that."

Rick grinned, his baby blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "So a summer wedding and pregnant by this time next year," he said rubbing his chin comically. "Hmm I think I can do that."

Kate laughed and smacked his chest playfully. "_Thirty seconds to the new year everyone!_" the band leader called. '_Thirty seconds til twenty thirteen!_"

"You're incorrigible," she scolded affectionately. "You man child you."

"_MmmHmm_, that's me."

"I'm going to kiss _you_ this time,' Kate said after a moment of silence. "You kissed me last new year's eve it's my turn to return the favour."

"Kissing you is never a favour sweetheart, it's always a privilege," Rick informed her as the countdown clock hit twenty seconds. "But I'll go with you kissing me."

"_FIFTEEN SECONDS!_"

"I don't care most of the New York literary scene's luminaries are here tonight, I'm going to kiss you like we're home alone," Kate vowed, cupping Rick's face in her hands her thumbs brushing his cheeks. "I've had _juuuust_ enough Champagnes and raspberry vodkas to break my excessive PDA's rule."

The Writer chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up adorably.

"I'll go with that," he replied in amusement as the countdown hit ten seconds.

"_TEN-NINE-EIGHT-SEVEN-SIX-FIVE-FOUR-THREE-TWO-ONE...HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAAAAAR!_"

Right on midnight at the exact same time the ball dropped Kate leaned in and captured Rick's lips with her own. She pressed her slender frame up against his muscular bulk and bit down on his lower lip. The Writer opened his mouth and instantly their tongues began duelling for authority.

The kiss went on til the band finished playing 'Auld Lang Syne' and a more substantial intake of oxygen was required. Kate pulled back and opened her eyes her lipstick slightly smeared from the last few minutes of kissing.

"Best-New-Year-Ever,' she declared in a low voice. "Can we do that again?"

"I'd rather not wait another twelve months to kiss you like _that_ again," Rick replied, his baby blue eyes sparkling. "I like it when you take the lead, can we explore that a bit more when we get home?"

Kate flashed her dumbstruck fiancé a wink she knew sent his thought patterns to the gutter.

"I think we can do that," she said. "Happy new year Rick, this is it for us huh? Bigger things are going to happen for us this year."

"They are," Rick replied pulling her in for a hug that made her feet totally secure and protected. "Happy new year, Tulip. Here's to us huh?"

"Here's to us."

* * *

A/N2: Here's the dress I imagined Kate wearing to the launch party (Just imagine it in bright red and replace the 'DOT' with an actual dot and remove the spaces) s165**DOT**/albums/u66/supremeruleroftheuniverse/Castle_Stuff01/?action=view¤t=KateBeckettsFrozenHeatLaunch PartyDressDOTjpg And remember reviews feed the beast!


	14. Happy News

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 14th Chapter of Finality titled 'Happy News' I must apologize profusely for leaving it so long between chapters but since moving house I find I am distracted more often from writing. I was doing a bit of study earlier in the month and by the time I got home each day I was exhausted so had no energy to write. Now that my schedule is a bit more empty I have more time to devote to writing. I hope you enjoy reading this installment as much as I have writing it. I PROMISE the next cheaper won't be far away as this was a huge ass chapter that I needed to split in two.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"So, how did your session with Burke go today?" Kate asked Rick one day a few weeks into the New Year. "Any progress made?"

"Oh yeah a _lot_ of progress was made," Rick replied happily, walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her waist as she made sandwiches for their lunch. "I told him today you proposed during our trip to Florida and I said yes."

"And what did he say to that?"

"He's happy for us," Rick replied going to the fridge and retrieving a bottle of apple juice. "He said he detected a shift in our relationship at the launch party on New Years Eve but didn't bring it up because he wanted me to tell him on my own terms. He says congratulations by the way."

Kate smiled. "That's nice," she responded. "Any idea of when he's going to sign off on your papers?"

"No and I didn't ask," Rick replied. "I know he has the papers but I'm going to wait til he gives them to me. I want to do this properly and go back to the precinct when I know I'm in the right frame of mind to do so. He's encouraged me to keep doing those outings to underground parking garages we've been doing between sessions. He thinks they're helping and has encouraged me to do them with people other than you, like Ryan and Espo and people I would work with when I go back to the precinct. I'm going to ring Espo after work and see if he'd do it with me. I know we've been going to parking garages together but Burke suggested I might be getting a bit too familiar with you being there all the time...and he's strongly encouraged me to have another go at entering the precinct parking garage. I haven't tried since before we went to Florida and I'm getting to the point where I'm ready to try again. I can now go in the parking garage here and at your Dad's but I need to be able to go into all underground parking garages if I'm truly to recover from..."

"Anyway," he said after an awkward pause. "I'm really close to being back to the old me, Tulip. I can feel it. There are just a couple of things I need to tackle before I can go back to the precinct with you."

Kate finished making the last of the sandwiches then wiped her hands on a tea towel before padding over to her Writer and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're making tremendous progress," she informed him in a soft voice, resting her head between his shoulder blades. "And however long it takes til you walk through the doors of the precinct again, I'll be there with you. I'm not going back til you go back."

"You sure about that?" Rick asked hesitatingly, turning around and pulling her close. "It's been five months since you were at the precinct and I know how much you love your job and how much the closure rate of the department would have gone down in your absence."

"Yes, I love my job. But Rick, I love you more," Kate countered. "The job will always be there, but helping you though the most difficult time of your life won't be. I mean I want to be there for every step of your recovery and not stuck in the bullpen behind a desk. We're a team and me going back to the precinct now wouldn't help you and we wouldn't be a team. I don't care how long it's been. I'm not going back to work til my partner is ready, got it?"

The Writer smiled. "Got it,' he repeated, stroking her hair affectionately. "I just don't want you to feel bored or unfulfilled."

"Rick, I'm not bored or unfulfilled," Kate replied. "I'm planning a wedding you know, well _we_ are. There's dresses, table settings, colour theme if we're having one, venue, honeymoon destination and a date. We really should decide on a date, we've been engaged almost a month and we're not going to be able to make any solid bookings til we have a date."

Rick lowered his lips to the female detective's neck and suckled upon the little dip in her collarbone.

"May fourth," he murmured, sweeping aside her hair and trailing the tip of his tongue up her neck and to her ear where he proceeded to nip on the lobe. "Late Spring, early summer so it's not too hot or not too cold."

"May fourth, just like that?" Kate asked in amusement. "You just picked that date out of your-"

"Well I had thought about May first but that's a weekday and I'd much prefer to get married on a weekend," Rick almost whispered, pushing aside her shirt and bra strap to gain better access to her porcelain skin. "And its May Day, a public holiday. May fourth is a Saturday."

"How the hell do you know what day of the week a date four months from now is?" Kate asked incredulously. "I don't even know what day of the week my birthday is this year!"

"It'll-be-a-Sunday," Rick countered, punctuating the reply with several wide open mouth kisses upon her neck. "My birthday, April first next year will be a Monday, Esposito's on June sixth is a Thursday and Kevin's on August twenty third is going to be a Friday."

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm engaged to a know-it-all smartass," she said dryly, elbowing him in the abdomen playfully.

"_MmmHmm_ you are," Rick agreed, grasping her hand and sweeping her in the posture for them to dance in the kitchen. "And I'm engaged to a beautiful, smart, sexy, ass kicking intimidating badass."

"You use the word badass far too often," Kate scolded in amusement. "Are we really dancing in the kitchen? You're an oddball Richard Castle."

The novelist chuckled, his eyes lighting up in amusement. "Aw, come on its fun!" he exclaimed, playfully dipping her then spinning her out and pulling her back. "You ought to do Dancing With the Stars. Moreso than me, have you heard that rumour? Apparently the producers want me on the show next year."

"Yeah I've heard it," Kate replied. "You'd love Dancing with the Stars with all the glitter, sequins and skin tight spandex and the pooncing around."

"_Pooncing around?_" Rick repeated. "Are you insinuating, my darling Tulip that I'm a show pony?"

"No, I would never _insinuate_," Kate replied with a grin. "I'm coming right out and saying it."

"Oh, I'm hurt," Rick replied with a theatrical huff, the tiniest if smiles gracing his lips. "If I were in 'Dancing With the Stars' would you vote for me?"

"Course I would," Kate replied, going to the fridge and retrieving a bottle of coke. "The whole precinct would vote for you too and I reckon with a bit of help from the top brass, the entire NYPD would vote for you."

"Hmmm, maybe I ought to get in touch with Paula and tell her to say yes to any offer for me to appear on dancing," Rick replied thoughtfully. "I reckon I'd rock a pair of leather dancing pants."

"You would," Kate admitted, pouring them both a glass of coke. "But is that worth Ryan and Espo teasing you about it? Because you know those boys would tease you forever and a day if you appeared on national television in a pair of those pants."

"Eh, I believe in the karma bus and it'd hit those two soon enough," Rick replied with a chuckle, accepting the glass of coke from Kate and taking a sip. "Thanks. But for now my only priority, _priorities_ really is to get back to the precinct and get ready to join the service."

Kate lit up like a Christmas tree. "You're really, _really_ going to do that?" she asked excitedly, grabbing the plate of sandwiches and taking it over to the coffee table in the living area.

"Yeah, I am. But I want to be fully recovered before I do all the official stuff," Rick replied, following her. "That means coming to terms with my PTSD then getting a clearance from Burke to return to the feds. I'll re-test for my service weapon then tender my resignation to Frank then begin proceedings to join the NYPD. I know that's going to take ages with the medical testing the fitness test etcetera. To get fit enough is going to take a while."

"Well you're back at the gym having sessions with Jason again, if you want we can start going there every day and work out. You'll be Mr Muscle in no time."

Rick grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I am Mr Muscle," he said cheekily. "I use _aaaaaaaaaaall_ my muscles to your satisfaction just about every night."

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically. "You're a pervert," she informed him. "_That_ muscle is in perfect working order. You know full well what I mean. If we went to a public gym and worked out that muscle we'd both be arrested for indecent exposure. No, we keep _that_ sort of workout to the loft and we work on your general fitness at the gym and the precinct when you're ready to go there."

"I don't know if I want to work out with you," Rick continued. "You've killed me every time we've hit the mats. The first time we worked out at the precinct gym I was sore for two weeks and parts of me cramped that I didn't know _could _cramp!"

"You're a drama queen and you really ought to be ashamed of yourself," Kate scolded her fiancé affectionately. "I have never thrown anything at you that you couldn't handle. Were you this whiny when you went through the academy at Quantico? Because I know the fitness program at the FBI academy is just as gruelling if not more gruelling than the fitness program at the NYPD academy."

"No I wasn't as whiny because I didn't have a beautiful woman to listen to me complaining," Rick replied with the cheesiest grin Kate had ever seen upon his face. "You're right, your workouts really aren't that bad but I like complaining to you because you think it's cute."

Kate blushed and avoided her partner's eyes and reached for the plate of sandwiches in an over exaggerated manner. "No, it is _not_ cute,' she lied, biting into an egg and lettuce sandwich. "It's an annoying habit and you're a pain in the ass when you do it."

"Uh huh, I'll believe ya, _thousands_ wouldn't," Rick replied with a smirk. "In fact I-"

Kate's iPhone ringing shrilly, cutting him off. The female detective got up biting into a triangle of ham and cheese sandwich and walked over to the kitchen island where the rectangular device was vibrating in a circle.

"It's Lanie!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Isn't she and Espo in Thailand?" Rick asked. "or was it Hawaii?"

"Javi said they were going to Koh Samui for a week after New Year then maybe Hawaii for another few days before coming home," Kate replied swiping her thumb across the screen of her incessantly trilling phone. "Hell-"

"_KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT E?_" Lanie screamed so loud Kate was forced to yank her phone away from her ear. "_KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT E?_"

"Whoa who whoa Lanie, I don't want to be deaf til I'm a senior citizen!" Kate exclaimed, putting her phone on speaker and rubbing her throbbing ear. "What's wrong?"

"_Javiaskedmetomarryhimunderth eEiffelTowerandIsaidyes!_" Lanie screeched unintelligibly. "_Hedidit!_"

"Lanie, _calm DOWN!_" Kate instructed her worked up friend. "Javi said what?"

There was puffing on the end of the line as the sassy M.E paused to take several deep breaths to tamper her excitement.

"Javi-asked-me-to-marry-him-and-I-said-_YES!_" she repeated excitedly, her voice ascending to a trilling level again. "Under the Eiffel Tower Kate! Under the _Eiffel-freakin'-tower!_"

"_Are you SERIOUS?_" Kate squealed excitedly as she dropped back down next to Rick. "Are you serious, Lanie?"

"I am!" the effervescent brunette exclaimed. "Like five minutes ago!"

"Hang on, you're in _Paris?_" Kate questioned. "I thought you were going to Koh Samui and Hawaii?"

"We were,' Lanie replied. "Well we went to Koh Samui for ten days and we arrived in Paris two nights ago. Castle bought us first class tickets from Bangkok to Paris and has paid for a week's stay in the swankiest room at the Ritz! The sheets on the bed are two thousand thread count, Kate!"

"You paid for our best friends to go to Paris and set them up at the _Ritz?_" Kate asked Rick who was sitting back watching and listening with a huge grin on his face. "And how come I'm only just finding out about this?"

"We'd have no mystery in our relationship if I told you everything, Tulip,' was his only reply.

Kate rolled her eyes skyward. "So how did it happen?" she asked her best friend.

"Well we went to dinner at the restaurant at the top of the Tower and had this most _romantic_ candlelit dinner then after taking some photos at the viewing deck, Javi took me down to the ground level directly under the tower, got down on bended knee and said 'Elaine Charlotte Parish, I love you. My life sucks without you. I don't want to go another day without you. I've gotten used to waking up next to you every morning and I want to do that every day for the rest of my life, til we're senile and old and have to have someone wipe the drool off our chins and spoon feed us. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' Then he presented me with this huge ass and I mean _huge ass_ diamond ring, Kate. It must've cost him a fortune, it's as big as my thumb knuckle!'

Kate's stomach flip flopped giddily. "Oh Lanes, that's so _sweet!_" she exclaimed. "Oh that's magical! Is Javi there?"

"Yeah, hang on. I'll put him on speaker phone."

There was a short scuffling noise then a beep.

"Can you hear us girl?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah I can," Kate replied. "You there Javi?"

"I am,' the Latino detective replied, his usually serious and even tone light hearted and casual. "I'm getting married, Chica!"

"Congratulations Javi_,_ really, both of you," Kate told her friends, her voice growing thick with emotion. "I know everyone said about time about Rick and me but really, you two are the about time couple. I'm so, _so_ happy for you both."

"Thanks Chica, I think it's about time too," Esposito continued, the tone of his voice telling Kate that he was grinning like an idiot. "Castle, I want you and Honey-Milk to be my best men, get to planning a Stag night!"

"Already there," Rick replied with a chuckle. "Glitter party hats and tickets to a matinee showing of Guys and Dolls coming up."

"Smartass!"

"Anyway guys, we have to go. My cell plan doesn't cover overseas calls," Lanie cut in. "We've already rung Kevin and Jenny and my Dad and sister. If we stay on the line any longer the bill is going to have to be delivered on the back of a flat bed truck."

"Alright, you go and have a spectacular time in Paris and ring me the minute you get home and we'll leave the boys alone for a girls day, okay?" Kate said.

"You got it girl, see you in a week."

"See ya!"

The line disconnected and Kate immediately leapt into Rick's arms. The Writer grunted in surprise and wrapped his muscular arms around his fiancée, chuckling as she planted a big sloppy kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked in bemusement, resting his hands on her rounded hips.

"You helped my best friends,' the female detective replied her greenish hazel eyes boring into his blue ones. "You helped Javi plan the perfect proposal. You helped him make my best friend the happiest she's been in years...thank you."

And with that Kate leaned down and once again captured Rick's lips with her own. He responded enthusiastically and ran his tongue along her bottom lip before biting down on it and eliciting a small lust filled moan from her.

"So, how did it happen?" Kate asked after several minutes of furious and passionate kissing.

"What?" Rick asked, kneading her backside and leering at her cleavage greedily. "Espo proposing to Lanie or me kissing you? Because I can describe the latter with my hands handcuffed to the bed and you doing salacious things to my-"

"Shut up," Kate scolded, slapping his arm and leaving a faint handprint. "You know what I mean Richard Castle, seriously how did it come about you helping Espo propose to Lanie?"

"It started a couple of days after Christmas when you and Lanie went off for that girl's day out. I met Espo and Kevin at the Old Haunt and we played a game of poker in my office," Rick began, resting his hands on her hips. "We played a couple of hands then over a snifter of this nice new French Brandy I imported from Paris, Espo brought out this ring and showed it to us telling us he was going to propose to Lanie on their holiday but had no idea how to go about it or even when to do it. We had this long and intensive discussion and at the end of it I offered to buy him and Lanie the plane tickets and a week in the presidential suite at the Paris Ritz. Kevin was the one who suggested he get down on bended knee under the Eiffel Tower. Together the three of us pulled off the perfect proposal."

Kate leaned down and captured his lips with her own. "You're a romantic Richard Castle," she murmured, unbuttoning his shirt and leaning down to suck one of his nipples into her mouth. "_Very romantic_."

Rick worked his large hands under the thin fabric of Kate's blouse and pulled her closer to his muscular bulk. "Feeling a bit frisky are we, Miss Beckett?" he asked with a low growl, his fingertips digging into her skin.

Kate trailed long, languid and wide opened mouthed kisses up his chest to his neck where she suckled upon the long post surgery scar on his left clavicle. "_I miiiiiiiight be_," she purred in his ear. "How about we burn off a few more calories before we finish lunch? I'm feeling _inspired_."

And with that, the female detective reached down and grabbed the Writer's crotch causing him to jump a little in surprise.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden _friskiness?_" Rick inquired as Kate slid off his lap and knelt on the carpeted floor to begin unzipping his jeans.

"I missed you this morning," Kate replied as he grasped the zip pull with her teeth and pulled it down a cheeky grin upon her face.

"I was only gone two hours."

Kate slipped off his shoes and began easing his jeans over his hips. "I know but I still missed you," she replied, rubbing a hand over the growing bulge in his boxers. "And it's been a _little while_ since we've been together. I want to feel you again."

Rick groaned and felt his entire blood flow head for his groin as Kate squeezed his testicles and nipped playfully at the silk covered bulge. "You're teasing," he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as the female detective roughly pulled off his jeans and boxer shorts. "_AH!_"

He yelped as Kate engulfed his partially engorged masculinity in her mouth. Rick dropped his head onto the back of the couch and let out a long drawn out moan as he was sucked into the blissful vortex that was the feeling of her talented mouth and tongue working on him. He swelled and swelled and swelled til eventually he was too big to fit wholly in her mouth, on the point of climax Rick reached down and pulled Kate up smashing his lips down upon hers and cutting off her groan of annoyance.

"_N-not-in-y-your-m-mouth,_" he murmured after several long, sustained moments of ferocious kissing. "-you're a lady."

"_Pfft__,_ I don't feel like one right now," Kate hissed arching her back as the Writer _devoured_ her neck sucking hard upon her porcelain skin and marking it with his teeth and lips. "I don't _want_ to be a lady."

Rick couldn't help it and chuckled heartily. "Feeling provocative are we?" he teased, biting back a groan as she reached down between their bodies and cupped him.

Kate pushed Rick back on the couch and kissed him aggressively, her hazel greens darkened with pure unadulterated lust. "_More than that,_" she whispered. "_There are no words to describe how much I want you right now._"

"You're overdressed," Rick murmured, grabbing Kate's backside and scooping her slender frame closer to him. "_Very_ overdressed."

"Oh yeah?" Kate said. "And what do you propose to do about that?"

"Thank God you're wearing a skirt and get _this-_" Rick replied, pulling open her blouse and exposing her lace encased breasts in line with his face. "_Off_-help me here, Tulip."

Kate hurriedly pulled off her blouse and threw it on the floor then went for her bra, but Rick was too quick for her and reached around undoing her bra clasp with an expert flick if his wrist. Kate fell forward in his lap and let out a yelp of surprise as she felt his lips close over her left nipple and pull hard on her nipple ring.

"_Ah!_" she exclaimed as her partner sucked greedily upon the hardened peak. "_Oh god Rick!_"

"Hmm, already moaning and we haven't got to the main event yet," he murmured in amusement as he lovingly placed a languid kiss on her bullet wound scar. "God, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on Kate, I love you so god dammed much."

Despite her whole consciousness being flooded with lust and the animalistic need to climax Kate's insides melted and she leaned down and captured Rick's lips with her own. He nibbled on her lower lip then opened his mouth and explored her mouth with his tongue. Kate responded enthusiastically threading her fingers through his mussed up hair. Ever so slowly she lifted up her hips and began grinding herself up and down his hardness, teasing and titillating him. The Writer groaned and his hands left her tousled hair and gripped her hips hard.

"_If you keep doing that__,__ things are going to get...messy_," he murmured in her ear, squeezing her hips and nipping at her earlobe. "_And it's been a little while, I want this to last._"

"_There's no reason we can't do it more than once and make the first time hard and fast," _Kate breathed hurriedly pulling her skirt over her head and tossing it on the floor. "_I'm ready now Castle-I need youuuuuuuuuuuu._"

His mind only barely registering the renewed use of his surname, Rick pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against Kate's looking deep into the female detective's eyes. Both felt a deep pull to the depths of their soul and then wordlessly the floodgates were opened. Rick grasped Kate's waist and threw her down on the wide couch and totally covered her slender frame with his muscular body. Kate gave a yelp of surprise but instantly melted into Rick's body totally succumbing to the pressure his frame put on her.

"_I'm n-not h-urting you?_" he moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hard.

"_N'ugh,_" Kate replied, reaching down and grasping his length. "Let's not wait Rick, I need you."

"You sure?" he replied with a chuckle, pulling away slightly and thoroughly enjoying the groan of frustration that escaped her lips. "I mean you need to eat too, we've barely had half a sandwi_MMMMMMMPH!_"

Rick was suddenly cut off by Kate grabbing his face in her hands and smashing her lips down on his. He stiffened in surprise but quickly relaxed into his partner's act of sudden affection, propping his muscular frame up on his forearms and giving her just enough space to be overwhelmed by his physical masculinity.

"_Shut up,_" she whispered once the need for air parted them. "_Just shut up._"

"And what will you do if I don't?" Rick teased, pulling aside her brief panties and rubbing the head of his hardness up and down her slick opening. "I don't think you're in much of a position to tell me to do anything, _Miss_ Beckett."

Kate shot him the deepest of death glares, but the heat of her expression was tempered by the broad grin slowly spreading across her face. "You're an ass," she declared, trembling as he partially entered her slick heat and withdrawing before she could get used to the familiar feeling of fullness their coupling always brought her. "A total ass_HOLE!_"

Kate finished off the curse word with a shrill yelp as without warning Rick thrust his full length into her. Her slender legs involuntarily clamped around his hips and she buried her face in the nape of his neck and dug her carefully manicured nails into his broad back. She was totally struck dumb as her partner thrust into her slender frame, the force of his ministrations causing the couch cushions to fall off the elegant piece of furniture one by one.

Kate's slick heat gripped Rick's length with a familiar snugness and the pure intimacy of the contact and the soft scent of her rose petal perfume and cherry blossom body wash filled him up, permeated all his senses and struck him dumb. He lifted his torso more and totally _devoured_ her neck biting along the line of her clavicle and sucking upon the delicate skin of her neck before withdrawing almost totally and using all his body weight to thrust back into her. Kate was so aroused she could only clutch weakly at his body and let you the occasional moan of desire. She would never admit it to his face but she _loved_ it every time he took the lead in the bedroom, whether it be taking her hard and fast up against the bedroom door or slow and languid in the hot tub with the jets going, and even now on the couch his entire muscular bulk covering her lithe slender one totally, not allowing any possibility of escape (not that she wanted to, she was quite happy in the current situation thank you very much). Kate melted into Rick's arms becoming soft and pliable totally succumbing to his ministrations her head flopping to the side and her legs falling open naturally.

"_R-Rick__,__ I'm no-t ggoing t-to l-last v-very long!_" she whispered, jumping slightly as she felt him snake a hand between her heaving bodies and circle her clit in just the right way. "_I n-need to c-come b-baaaaaaaaaaaad_. _P-please j-just l-let meeeeeeeeeeeee._"

"_Come with me__,_" Rick requested in such a commanding voice Kate was reduced to a mumbling puddle of goo. "_Totally let go Kate, scream for me beautiful..._"

The physicality of their lovemaking in this moment was torture. One half of Kate wanted to dive in and totally succumb to the coil of arousal settled deep in the pit of her stomach, the other wanted to hold back as long as possibly and let the pure force of her impending orgasm crash over her. Rick could sense the female detective's torture and took away the torture of choosing from her. His thrusts soon became erratic and with several well timed swipes with his thumb on her nub of arousal Kate came with a shrilling screech of completion.

"_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!_" she screamed, her spine arching up against him hard and flopping down onto the couch with a huff. "_Ohgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah d!_"

The feeling of his partner coming to pieces around him was too much for Rick and with a short jerk of his hips; he spilled himself into her depths with a long and drawn out guttural groan. He kept up the circling of her clit with the tip of his index finger til she was a unintelligible squirming puddle of mess.

"_Mmm y'gonna k'll meeeeeeeee,_" Kate groaned after several minutes of heaving for breath. "_I-hate-you._"

Rick chuckled and leaned down to softly capture her lips with his own. "No, you don't," he countered playfully. "You love me making you delirious til you can't properly construct a sentence and I love you love it."

Kate jerked as her partner occasionally swiped his fingers over her hypersensitive nub. "_B'stard,_" she murmured against the nape of his neck. "_Not g'nna answer that._"

Rick openly laughed a Kate's reaction. "Aaaaw c'mon Kate, admit it," he went on continuing to tease her physically and vocally. "Admit you love me making you speechless and I'll stop teasing."

Kate opened her eyes and shot the Writer a lust filled look of disgust. "_I hate you,_" she moaned, her whole body shuddering as another orgasm bloomed in her pelvis. "I can't do anything about you right now and you're loving it, aren't you?"

Rick felt himself harden again as the brunette involuntarily tightened around him.

"_Once more,_" he whispered thrusting into her lightly. "_Then I'll take you to the tub_."

Kate clutched at Rick's muscular form and looked deep into his baby blue eyes. "I'm gonna get you back," she breathed, brushing her swollen lips over his. "You-me and handcuffs, Writer Man. _Got it?_"

Despite his own exhaustion from their 'extra curricular' activities, Rick's enthusiasm for a second round so soon after the first one returned with a vengeance and in seconds he was hammering into Kate and slamming her slender frame into the couch, his entire body covered in a thin layer of perspiration. The two lovers moans filled the spacious loft as hey clutched at each other, _desperate_ to crawl into each other's space even though to do so further was impossible. Rick laced his thick fingers through Kate's and spread her arms above her head, pressing her further into the buttery soft leather of the couch and totally covering her body with his.

Kate didn't know where she was or who she was. From the tip of her toes to the top of her head, she was _consumed_ with arousal. She was boneless yet strong at the same time experiencing a constant continuing climax. She was incapable of vocalising anything more than unintelligible moans and squeaks and had long since given up on trying to move with Rick. Eventually it became too much and her world broke. Her whole body exploded and describing her feelings both physical and mental was impossible. Her chest heaved as she tried to take in much needed oxygen and he head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool.

"Kate..." a familiar voice called. "Kaaaaaaaaaaate..._KATE!_"

Kate was pulled back to reality by Rick shaking her shoulder and gently patting her cheek. She blinked slowly and sighed as the handsome novelist's face swam into view.

"_H-hey_," she croaked. "_W-what h'ppn'd?_"

"You passed out, you beautiful creature," he replied in amusement. "You were non compos mentis."

"_You f'cked me 'nto uncon-conci-I can't say th't w'rd,_" Kate groaned as she became painfully aware of a delicious ache between her legs. "_Uuuuuuuuuugh._"

"Um, it seems I did," Rick answered sheepishly, his face turning a deep shade of red as he stroked her knotted and matted hair affectionately. "We've never done it that hard before, have we?"

Kate took a few moments to get her bearings before she lifted up a hand and weakly patted his cheek. "_Luff you,_" she told him weakly. "_You're good. M'sore._"

"Good sore or bad sore?" Rick asked with a look of apprehension upon his face.

Kate managed to flash him a dazzling smile. "Good,' she answered with a sigh as his face flooded with relief. "God, we're like a pair of horny teenagers. Aren't we?"

Rick chuckled and gently shifted aside her legs so he could sit on the couch with her. "We are," he confessed. "Still interested in that hot tub? I think I have enough energy for a soak with the jets on."

Kate exhaled noisily a contented smile spreading across her lips. "You'll have to carry me," she replied. "I'm not capable of doing anything but breathing at the moment."

Rick threw back his head and roared with laughter. "You make me laugh," he confessed, getting to his feet then leaning down and scooping her up. "C'mon, let's go and recover together and I promise no more funny stuff."

"I luff you, Rick." Kate said with a sigh as the Writer took them to their bedroom

"Luff-I mean love you too, Tulip."

* * *

A/N2: Well whaddaya think? Reviews feed the beast peoples!


	15. Well Everybody Knows

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 15th Chapter of Finality I have titled 'Well Everybody Knows' I was going to leave this til Castle Monday (Or Tuesday where I am in the world) but it's Saturday night and I'm home alone bored out of my brains. My amusement is going to be all the lovely reviews you leave me **Grins**

* * *

"I can't believe I had to postpone the appointment to go and collect your ring for _two days_ because I was too sore to walk!" Kate exclaimed two days later as she prepared to head into mid town to collect her partners engagement ring. "I have never had sex that hard in my life!"

Rick laughed heartily as the female detective rummaged around in her handbag for her car keys.

"Well _excuuuuuuuuuse me!_" he countered. "I don't recall you complaining."

Kate found he keys and yanked them out. "Wise ass," she replied dryly. "Now I've got to go, Angelo's at three?"

"Yup, see you there sweetheart," Rick replied, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "Then let's go for a walk in Central Park. It's winter and snowing and it's romantic."

"I don't know if I should be doing any walking til I go back on the job," Kate informed him with a groan. "If I were on the job I would have to take some sick days so I could recover. I'm not in the right condition to chase down suspects at the moment."

"Reason one hundred and one Richard Castle is able to rock your world" the writer declared with a grin.

"Now you're being a jackass,' Kate huffed, the tiniest of smiles spreading across her face. "I've got to go, see you in a couple of hours."

"See you soon Tulip."

Kate got into her car in the loft garage and drove to the other side of Manhattan to a small Italian jeweller called Mazzuchelli's. She parked her car in the singular space out the front of the store then cut the engine and pulling her jacket around her slender frame jogged across the icy footpath and into the warm interior of the shop.

A little bell announced her arrival and a thinly built old man dressed smartly in a pin stripe three piece suit complete with fob chain emerged from the back room a welcoming smile upon his face.

"Ah detecteeev Beckett, you come to pick up Meester Castle's ring, huh?" he asked greeting the female detective in a thick Italian accent

"I am Paulo, how's business?" Kate replied, allowing the little old Italian Jeweller to kiss her on each cheek. "Busy?"

"Steady," the older gentleman replied cheerfully. "How 'bout you? You gone back to the preceeeenct yet?"

"No not yet, I won't be for a while," Kate replied letting her gaze fall upon a dainty Amethyst and Diamond necklace in a nearby display cabinet. "Not until Mr Cast-_Rick_ is ready to go back with me. But this first, is the ring good to go?"

"Yes, yes it is come through to the back. David, take the counter won't you?"

Kate followed the Old Italian jeweller through to the back of the shop while a younger man in his late thirties took the front counter to serve another customer who had just entered the shop. She ducked past and elegant black velvet curtain and made her way to the very back of the shop where a small office decorated with family photos an photos of raw uncut gems adorned the walls

"Please take a seat, Bella," Paulo said cheerfully, indicating to a worn leather bucket chair on one side of the battered desk in the centre of the room.

Kate sat on the edge of the chair and watched Paolo's movements as he reached into the topmost drawer of his desk and pulled out a dark blue velvet ring box his wrinkled fingers grasping around the box.

"I put the finishing touches on it two nights ago," he informed her, pushing the box across the table. "I hope you like it."

Kate put her hand over the ring box and brought it closer inserting her thumbnail in the lid and flipping it open. Rick's ring sat in the dove coloured suede sparkling like a shooting star in the muted light of the office. Her breath caught and an enormous lump of emotion formed in the back of her throat.

"_Oh wow_," she whispered "_Oh wow,_ Paulo it's _gorgeous!_ So much better than in the drawings."

"So you like, Bella?" the old jeweller asked, his watery blue eyes lighting up happily.

"Oh very much so," Kate replied running her fingertips over the gleaming piece of jewellery. "And I think Rick will too."

"If he does mebbe, I'll see you back to design the bands for the big day, no?"

"Possibly so."

After several more moments of admiring Rick's ring Kate stood, paid the bill and left taking a taxi to Angelo's on East Twenty First Street, the block over from the Twelfth Precinct. Smiling at the façade of the familiar building Kate wrapped her jacket more firmly around her and entered her favourite coffee shop inhaling deeply the comforting smell of fresh coffee, steamed milk and cinnamon.

"_Kate!_"

Kate's head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice and her eyes fell upon Rick who was sitting in their favourite booth wrapped in a smart woollen trench coat and his old blue plaid scarf. The female detective's face broke into a smile and she waved striding across the polished floors to the semi secluded booth.

"_Mmmm__,__ I've missed you._" She murmured, allowing Rick to wrap his arms around her slender frame and pull her close.

"Missed me?" he repeated in amusement. "It's only been two hours since we last saw each other, attachment issues much?"

Kate rolled her eyes skyward. "Shut up," she groused, avoiding his baby blue eyes which were alive with mischief. "I just missed you alright?"

Rick laughed again and cupped Kate's face in his hands, and before she could protest he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Kate wrapped her arms around his waist and responded enthusiastically until the furtive snickers from other patrons parted them.

"I should never kiss you in public, I always get to carried away." Kate mumbled her face aflame as she slid into the booth's seat.

"Getting carried away is good," Rick countered leaning down and pressing a kiss to her crown. "The usual?"

"Yeah thanks."

Rick turned and made his way to the counter and Kate reached into her coat pocket to retrieve Rick's engagement ring. The modest masculine piece seemed to gleam even brighter in the light of the café and immediately thoughts of seeing the ring nestled next to a matching wedding band danced through her head. Smiling Kate let her thoughts drift to the ring she knew Rick had gotten for her. The Writer knew she wasn't one for flashy jewellery and preferred a modest understated piece that didn't scream 'Rich Man's Fiancée' After their return from Florida Kate had made him promise he wouldn't get her a 'ten ton rock' and she was confident her man had stuck to his promise.

"Penny?"

Kate looked up and saw her partner standing at the booth table with coffee cups in hand and his blue eyes boring into her hazel-green ones.

"Just thinkin' 'bout stuff," Kate replied, shifting across the worn leather seat so he could slide in next to her.

"Stuff _hmm?_" Rick replied in amusement. "That's detailed, thanks for the specificity."

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically. "Ha _ha_," she answered. "You really want to know what I was thinking about?"

"Sure, but only if you want to share," Rick replied, pushing her sixteen ounce cup of coffee closer to her. "I'm curious."

"I was thinking about the ring you've gotten me," Kate admitted, wrapping her fingers around he hot exterior of her favourite caffeine fix. "I was wondering what it looked like, whether it was white gold, rose gold, yellow gold, silver or even platinum. I even briefly considered the possibility you might have gotten me an onion ring as a joke."

The corners of Rick's eyes crinkled as he laughed heartily. "That's funny," he said with a chuckle. "No I haven't gotten you an onion ring but maybe your eternity ring can be one. Thanks for the idea."

"Oh very _funny_," Kate shot back. "So you've got my ring and I've got yours, when are we going to exchange them?"

Rick took a long draught of his hazelnut creamer coffee and let it wash around his mouth, savoring the taste before swallowing it.

"Well its quiet, how about here and now?" he replied, his baby blues searching hers. "I planned on giving yours to you while we went for a walk in Central Park. But after the big snow last night and the high winds today I think it might be a bit too cold."

Kate's green eyes lit up. "Well this place is personal for us, we're here almost every day when we're working, I'd like another memory to attach to it," she confessed, reaching into her pocket and retrieving the small wooden box containing his ring. "What do you say, shall we jump in?"

Rick's whole face lit up and the corners of his baby blue eyes crinkled adorably as he listened to his fiancée speak. "Let's jump in," he echoed. "You first."

"I thought long and hard about the sort of ring to get you," Kate began, opening the box away from the Writer and looking upon the ring inside. "None of the designs I saw online or in store windows struck me as something you would wear, so I decided to dip into my savings and have one custom made. I found a small family run jewellery store only a couple of blocks from here and went to them with my ideas and the sketchpad full of designs I had made and they came up with...this."

Kate turned the box around and held her breath, apprehension pooling low in her belly.

Rick pulled the box closer to himself and inspected the gleaming piece intently. Resting in the dove coloured suede was a mini version of a police issue handcuff. Made of platinum, a small brilliant cut diamond lay in a masculine setting where the swivel eye and ratchet casing would be on a pair of genuine handcuffs. Ever so slowly a grin spread across his face and soon he began laughing heartily, a genuine belly laugh that spoke pure happiness.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked slightly confused by his reaction.

Rick took several deep breaths to calm himself before he spoke. "Nothing's funny," he replied. "It's _perfect_."

Kate's insides swelled with joy and she allowed herself to smile. "I thought you might like it," she said, taking the ring out of its box and grasping his right hand. "Stick your fingers out a bit."

Rick acquiesced to her request and watched as Kate gently slid the ring over the end of his finger. She gave it a little wiggle to work it over his knuckle til it came to a rest, a perfect fit.

"It fits!" he declared happily flexing his thick fingers. "This is the first engagement ring I've ever gotten, you know."

"Really?" Kate asked in surprise subconsciously fingering the ring.

"Yeah, things were a bit..._rushed_ those times," Rick replied. "The subject never really came up...okay ready for yours?"

"I am," Kate replied excitedly. "You didn't get me a handcuff too, did you?"

Rick chuckled as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a black velvet ring box with the Cartier's logo in gold lettering on the lid. "No I didn't" he said in amusement. "I designed yours too. I wanted to get you a ring that screamed "I'm Rick Castle's' but I realised that wouldn't be that practical, for when you're on the job. You couldn't have anything so big it would be difficult for you to lift your hand and you couldn't have anything with sharp edges on it or it would rip latex gloves or evidence bags. So I had your ring designed too and came up with something that's _hopefully_ practical."

Rick opened the box and held it out for Kate to inspect.

Inside the box was the most beautiful ring Kate had seen in her life. A princess cut diamond fixed in a bezel setting on a platinum ring dotted with many smaller diamonds glinted in the soft lighting of the café taking the female detective's breath away. "Oh _Rick!_" she exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands. "It's _beautiful!_"

"Would you like me to put it on?" he asked in a thick voice.

"Oh yes! Lemme take this off first...

Kate gently slid her mother's engagement ring off her right ring finger and gently slid it back on the chain around her neck. She then closed the clasp, fluffed her hair and held her hand out. The Writer grasped her hand gently then after rubbing her palm gently for a moment or two slid the new ring on til it rested just above her knuckle snugly.

"Now it's all official," he said softly.

Kate scooted forward a little further into her partner's space and pressed her forehead against his. "People are going to notice, you know," she whispered, brushing her lips across his in the ghost of a kiss. "I can't hide a diamond on my finger forever."

"I wouldn't want you to," Rick replied, cupping her face with his right hand and returning the kiss with a little more force. "When we get home how about we sit down and think of a statement to release to the public when word does get out? Paula will be able to help us do it officially, or I can release something on my website or Twitter if you want to be casual about it."

"Let's just see how things go," Kate replied, brushing his cheek with her fingertips. "For the moment I just want to kiss you and I don't give a damn we're in public."

* * *

Rick was woken the next day by his iPhone bursting into a merry rendition of Beethoven's 1812 Overture, groaning he patted around the bed and his side table before finding the buzzing vibrating device and answering it.

"`lo?" he croaked sleepily.

"_Richard-Edgar-Castle__,__ you're getting MARRIED?_' the voice of Paula his long time publicist and agent trilled down the line.

"Good morning to you too darling," he answered dryly his voice and eyes still scratchy from sleep.

"_Good morning?_" Paula echoed. "Rick, its two thirty in the afternoon...are you seriously still in bed?"

"Kate and I had a _late_ night," Rick answered his voice laden with innuendo. "I'd rather not go into detail."

"_Ughwhoisit?_" Kate groaned from beside him.

"Paula," Rick answered. "Go back to sleep, I'll take care of this."

"I don't _want_ the details," Paula cut in her voice laced in amusement. "So are the pictures right?"

"Sorry?" Rick asked in confusion his mind still muddled with sleep. "What pictures?"

"The paparazzi pictures of you and Kate snogging in Angelo's yesterday both wearing enormous _diamond_ rings," Paula replied. "The paparazzi pics of you two are all over the TMZ and OK websites. All the gossip outlets are going with the story you asked Kate to marry you."

"Well they've gotten that wrong because I didn't," Rick replied rolling onto his back. "She asked me."

"_REALLY?_" Paula squealed excitedly. "_Are you serious?_"

The agent shrilled so loud Rick was forced to yank his phone away from his ear.

"Yeah she did," he replied yawning extravagantly.

"God, getting answers out of you is like interrogating a deaf dumb mute," Paula declared dryly. "So when did Kate propose?"

"In December when we went down to Florida for those couple of weeks," Rick informed the older woman. "It came out of the blue and was totally unplanned."

"_And you didn't tell me?_" Paula yelped. "Did you say yes?"

"Of course I did," Rick replied. "I can never say no to that woman Paula."

"Oh, this is _wonderful!_" the agent exclaimed. "And _why_ may I ask didn't you tell me?"

"Because both K-K-Kate and I-I-I-I wanted to keep it to friends and immediate family," Rick replied stuttering through a yawn. "We designed rings and finally picked them up yesterday. I got hers from Cartier's and she got mine from Mazzuchelli's."

"Oh that's _lovely!_" Paula swooned. "D'you want me to put this in an official statement?"

"_No,_" Rick said firmly. "I don't want to make a big statement Paula, I made that mistake with Gina. I want to write a statement with Kate's input and put it up on Twitter and my website. This time I want it to be a _private_ and intimate event. I want to do everything I can to prevent the paparazzi finding out. I know I'll not be able to totally keep my relationship status secret but I want to do as much as I can. Kate and I have already decided to keep the guests for the big day to close friends and work associates and family. Something small and intimate, no more being a show pony. I've had it with that image."

"W-well fair enough," Paula replied in a slightly disappointed tone. "I'm happy for you, sweetie. I'm glad you've finally found the one for you, third time lucky huh?"

"Third and _final_ time lucky," Rick corrected unsuccessfully stifling a yawn.

"Who knows?" Paula inquired.

"Kevin, Javier, Lanie, Jenny, Victoria and her husband, Mother, Alexis, Jim and Kate's Aunty and Uncle from Lansing-Jackie and Graham and now you," Rick replied. "Not even the guys from the FBI or the guys from the twelfth know."

"You haven't let the guys from the FBI know?" Paula exclaimed in surprise. "Those guys are like your brothers."

"I know and I will tell them all the detail eventually but for now Kate and I want to keep it confined to the people we know will keep it private. Now that I know the paparazzi have snapped pictures of us with our rings on I'm going to have to make an official statement only to take the pressure off Kate, you know she doesn't like to be in the spotlight unless it's absolutely necessary. You know for sure now but can you keep it quiet? If anyone asks you directly say you know but you can't say anything or its none of their business."

"I can do that honey, anything for you," Paula promised, an affectionate tone in her voice. "I'm the queen of deflection. Now you get back to sleep, say hi to Kate for me. We must do dinner soon."

"Will do," Rick replied with a yawn. "Thanks Paula, you're worth far more than I pay you."

The older woman chuckled. "Would never say no to a pay rise hon,' she joked. "No seriously, it's my job to make your life easier. Don't sweat it."

"'Kay, I'll talk to you later. I need more shut eye," Rick informed his friend. "Later gator"

"In a while 'dile."

With a sleepy chuckle of amusement, Rick hung up and dropped his phone on the side table. He then turned over and re-spooned Kate's lithe frame tucking his pelvis into hers and nuzzling the nape of his neck with his nose.

"Well everybody knows," he murmured.

"_Mmm__,__ knows what?_" Kate mumbled.

"That we're engaged," Rick replied with a sigh. "The TMZ and OK websites are full of paparazzi pictures of us at Angelo's yesterday and from what Paula indicated, they've got a fairly good shot of our rings."

Kate groaned. "We're going to have to make and official statement, aren't we?" she groaned sleepily opening one of her eyes a crack.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll write something and get you to look over it before I put it on my website," Rick assured the sleepy detective. "Paula wanted to release something official but I said no. After last time I want to do things on my terms. Make it as private as possible. For you mainly. I can handle all the crap being in the public eye brings you, you less so. You've gotten used to it but I can still see being in the public eye for anything else but your job sometimes makes you feel a little uncomfortable."

Kate turned over and snuggled up to the writer. "_Thank you_,' she whispered sleepily. "You're so considerate."

"I try and protect you because I love you, Tulip," Rick confessed, his voice thickening with emotion. "Go back to sleep. When we wake up let's sit down and write that statement _hmm?_ No rush though, we had quite a night to recover from."

Kate giggled into the Writers chest. "It _was_ a good night, wasn't it?' she mused. "We'll have to do that more often."

"God no, if we did every night what we did last night, I'll be in the ground by Easter. You'd kill me." Rick joked. "I want to rest up and save my best work for our wedding night."

Kate groaned loudly. "Go to _sleep_ Richard!" she scolded.

"Love you, Tulip.

"Love you too Writer Man."

* * *

A/N2: Try as I might the link to the pictures I have of what I imagined the rings to look like wouldn't translate here. So if you want to see what Kate and Rick's engagement rings look like go to my author page and the profile pic is of the rings. Rick's is the bigger picture and Kate's is the inset. And as usual remember reviews feed the beast!


	16. Clearance

A/N1: Hello ladies and gentlemen and WELCOME to the 16th Chapter of Finality I have titled 'Clearance' there's been a bit of a wait since the last update because I kept on writing and writing and couldn't find the right ending, so as a result I wrote til the natural ending came then split it in to. I hope you enjoy this read and will give me your feedback at the end of it! :D

* * *

In mid February, five and a half months after his capture and torture at the hands of Peter Hargraves and Phil Robinson, Rick left the loft and took a cab into midtown for another appointment with Burke. He paid his fare and gave the driver and extra fifty (Much to the young man's surprise) before stepping out into the brisk end of season chill and half running, half walking across the sidewalk to the building where Burke's rooms were.

"Hey Rick, how you doing?" Eva, Burke's receptionist called, greeting the Writer brightly as he hurried inside and brushed some snow off his shoulders. "Cold out?"

"_Freezing_," Rick replied. "I'm good, very good."

"How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Great, already got the venue and flowers organised and Kate, Lanie, Maddy and Alexis are going dress shopping next weekend."

"I remember my first gown shopping expedition," Eva recalled reminiscently. "I didn't find the right dress for me til the week before the ceremony."

"I don't think it's going to take Kate that long," Rick said with a chuckle as he leaned on the reception desk. "She's been trawling the internet for wedding gown designs ever since she proposed. She won't breathe a word about it to me but going by the look in her eye, she's _determined_ the dress will be the next thing struck off he wedding 'to do' list."

"Have you got your suits organised?"

"Yes Javier, Kevin, Frank and I have the first fitting next week."

"Well have fun, take a seat and Doctor Burke will be with you shortly."

Rick dropped down into the seat nearest the elegantly decorated fish tank containing dozens of brightly coloured goldfish and watched the little creatures swim back and forth in and out of the rocks and plants til Burk's voice broke through his reverie.

"Rick, if you'd like to come in now."

Rick got up and made his way over to Burke, smiling and extending his hand.

"Good to see you," he said, shaking the therapist's hand enthusiastically.

"Likewise, you're upbeat," Burke replied, returning the handshake and shutting the door behind himself. "Has something changed? Would you like to share?"

Rick plopped down into the chair opposite the therapist's and exhaled in a rush. "I think I'm ready to go back to the twelfth,' he confessed. "Every day for the last two weeks since our last appointment, I've made my way into the parking garage _at_ the precinct and forced myself to stay there. At first the panic overwhelmed me but slowly I got to the point where I could do it with barely any reaction. Esposito took me to the spot where I was abducted from and we sat on the trunk of his and Ryan's squad car and ate pizza for lunch. I can feel a difference, a tangible _physical _difference to my recovery now. Up to this point it's been in tiny increments. But since the New Year and particularly in the last two weeks, I've felt a _significant_ step toward full recovery."

"Excellent, excellent news!" Burke exclaimed happily. "Tell me how you felt the first time you went there, what was the catalyst for you to go there?"

"I actually went off my own back," Rick replied. "I decided over dinner to do it and asked Kate whether she thought I should give it a go and as usual she was fully supportive of all I do. So the next day we drove to the twelfth and began the daily excursions. I also did them with Victoria, Kevin and Javier too. Each one helped me tremendously. They helped me through any tense moments and coached me though the breathing exercises you gave me during my first session."

"Have you been inside the precinct building itself?" Burke asked.

"No, because I have no doubt about my ability to go in there like I used to," Rick replied. "It's the underground parking garage I have issues with, not the precinct building itself."

"Well, if you're confident of going into the precinct building itself, I'll leave you to deal with that. It's your fear of parking garages I was most worried about,' Burke informed him. "I'm happy you've made significant inroads to overcoming your fears and anxiety connected to your abduction. Every day excursions is far beyond what I expected you to do. How do you feel about your progression?"

"Awesome, really awesome," Rick replied with a big smile. "Every day I wake up feeling lighter, more confident and eager to resume my life at the precinct. I want to go back to the bullpen. I _feel_ I'm ready to. I honestly didn't feel like this til the beginning of February when Kate and I went up to Boston and spent a weekend with my daughter. She commented that I looked different. My personal trainer told me yesterday he was getting a different vibe from me and Javi who suffered some pretty bad PTSD when he returned from the Gulf said I was like my old self again."

"How's the writing homework I set for you after each session going?" Burke asked. "Are you finding that recording your feelings on paper is helping your treatment?"

"Oh _yes_," Rick replied. "There were times when I was at my worst when writing down my feelings was the only thing that helped. In those dark days not even talking to Kate helped and out of everyone close to me, I tell her the most. I find that as I'm feeling better, I'm writing less. But what I do write down is significant."

"I see you brought your folder, may I look?"

"Of course"

Rick leaned over and held out the bulging folder to the therapist and sat back as Burke opened it and began reading the material the Writer had compiled since their last appointment.

"Hmmm, I see your progression here," Burke said eventually. "From a panic attack during the first excursion to the precinct parking garage to only minor anxiety at the most recent excursion yesterday. That's a very quick turn around. Do you honestly feel ready to go back to active service with the FBI then the NYPD?"

Rick nodded vigorously. "I do,' he replied. "I work out twice a day and I'm fitter now than when I originally joined the FBI, I've even gone down two shirt sizes. And I _know_ I'm getting fitter mentally. Every day I use those breathing exercises you gave me at our first ever meeting, whether I'm having a panic attack or not. I find they help me get to sleep more easily and in the last couple of week's I've increased the intensity of my physical exercise, and I'm no longer on any medication except the occasional Advil for the occaasional headache. I know coming to terms with PTSD is an ongoing process and I'm not going to get better just like that, but at his point in time I _do_ feel I'm at the point where I'm ready to go back out on the field with Kate and begin the process of joining the NYPD as a sworn officer."

"Good to hear, now tell me about..."

* * *

A little over an hour later, Burke's intercom buzzed and Eva's voice filtered through.

"Doctor Burke, your two o'clock is here." She said brightly.

"Alright Eva, I'll be out in a moment." The therapist replied.

"That's it for the time being, huh?" Rick said.

"Yes, for the time being,' Burke replied, shuffling some papers on his clipboard. "You've come such a long way Rick and used every piece of advice and strategy I've given you. So I feel very confident in giving you this..." Burke leaned forward and held out a pale blue piece of paper to the Writer.

Rick took it and began reading. _"It is my professional opinion that the patient is of sound mind and body resume normal active duties__.__"_

The short statement was followed by Burke's curly signature and a stamp of his credentials. A slow smile spread across his face and he couldn't help but give a little fist pump. "So you think I'm ready to go back out on the field?" he asked excitedly.

Burke gave a small smile. "I do," he replied. "Though I would like you to come in again in maybe a month to let me know how it's going for you, but that is totally voluntary. Just give that to your superiors and as I understand it all you have to do is re-qualify for your service weapon and you'll be back out on the beat."

Rick stood up and offered a hand to the therapist, excited relief flooding through his muscular frame.

"Thank you so much for what you have done for me," he told the older man. "I wouldn't be here now without your help. It means a lot."

"No problem Rick, I'm in the business of helping people,' Burke replied, returning the handshake and escorting the Writer to the door. "If you like make an appointment to see me in a month with Eva and I'll see you then okay?"

"Sounds good," Rick replied. "See you soon."

Rick left the office and quickly made another appointment to see Burke in a month. He then exited the building and headed back to the loft, calling into a local boutique liquor store to pick up a bottle of Champagne on the way.

He returned home shortly before three in the afternoon to hear 'Eye of the Tiger' playing at full blast from the downstairs spare bedroom. Curiosity piqued, Rick put the bottle of champagne in the refrigerator them made his way across the spacious loft to the spare room where Kate was dressed in her gym sweats and boxing gloves, punching hell out of the recently installed boxing bag to the beat of the music.

She looked up and grinned at her partner but continued punching the bag in a methodical rhythm.

Wordlessly Rick strode over and held the heavy bag steady and chuckled as he watched his fiancée roundhouse kick, right hook and upper cut the bag in perfect synchronisation to the music til sweat poured down her face and stung her eyes.

"Looking badass Detective," he teased once the song ended and she waked over to the iPod dock on the window sill to turn the music off, her chest heaving from exhaustion. "How long have you been going?"

"Boxing h-half an h-hour," Kate replied, uncapping her water bottle and sucking down several refreshing mouthfuls. "I ran four miles on the treadmill before that. You going to work out today?"

"Yeah, I'll run a couple of miles on the treadmill," Rick replied. "Or I might go to the gym and swim a few laps in the pool, _ooooooooooor_ I might even sit on my ass and drink champagne."

Kate raised an eyebrow as she stretched her calf muscles, using her treadmill as leverage. "Why?" she inquired. "We don't have any champagne."

"Ah, yeah we do. I bought a bottle of Moet on the way back from midtown."

"Why?"

Rick reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the folded medical clearance form Burke. "Read this," he instructed her. "It'll tell you all you need to know."

Kate took another swig from her water bottle then took the piece of paper from Rick and unfolded it. Her hazel greens flew across the page taking in every piece of information on it and instantly a smile appeared on her face.

"You got your clearance?" she yelped excitedly, leaping into his arms. "That's _great!_"

"Yup it is," Rick replied happily. "I'm going to ring Frank then fax this through to him and see if I can organise to retest for my weapon tomorrow. Then when that's organised you can organise a time to re-test for yours and hopefully we can go back to the bullpen on Monday."

Kate squeezed Rick again. "I had a feeling you'd be getting your clearance soon," she said. "Let's head out to the academy range tomorrow, whether we retest or not huh? Get a bit of practice in."

"Sounds good, now you go have a shower and I'll get in touch with Frank. Then we'll open the Champagne, I might even made a booking at Valentinos."

"Sounds great."

Kate grabbed her towel and Rick made his way through to his office. He picked up his desk phone and dialled Frank's extension at the FBI headquarters in Washington. It rang twice before the elder Special Agent answered.

"ViCap, Grasman."

"Hey Frank, its Rick," Rick began. "How you doing?"

"Ricky! I'm sensation pal, you? How's things in New York?"

"Equally as sensational," Rick replied with a chuckle. "I got my clearance from Burke today."

"Really? Oh Ricky that's great seriously it is!" Frank exclaimed happily. "Your sessions with him have been going well then?"

"Yeah, they have been,' Rick replied. "With Kate, Alexis, Javier, Kevin and Victoria's help I've almost totally gotten over my anxiety about parking garages, but I can now go to the one at the twelfth with hardly a twitch."

"That's awesome, seriously it is pal. I know how hard you've been working to get back into things. Do you have the paperwork to fax through to me? If you can get it to me within the hour, I'll pull some strings and you can re-test for your Glock tomorrow."

"I have," Rick replied going over to his fax machine and feeding the medical clearance form into the tray. "Sending it through to your extension now, send me a text when you've gotten it. Will I have to test at the Manhattan field office crime lab or can I do it at the NYPD academy? I've gone there with Kate before and that's where she's going to re-test for her weapon."

"I'll see what strings I can pull," Frank replied. "I can probably get you in at the academy but seeing as you're going back into service with the FBI at least until you join the NYPD, you'll probably have to do it at the field office crime lab."

"Fair enough," Rick replied as he punched in the numbers for Frank's extension. "And what's going to happen once I re-qualify? Will you put me on inactive duties or will I have to all into the Manhattan field office periodically?"

"You'll probably have to call into the field office every now and then," Frank replied. "But a good friend of mine heads it up and I can ask him to just put you on non specific duty or a Special Agent officially assisting the NYPD in the twelfth homicide department. Let's see what happens, ah I see the form coming through. Sit tight and I'll ring you back in a couple of hours...okay?"

"You got it Frank, thanks for all your help."

"No problem Ricky, I'll be in touch."

Rick hung up and stored the original copy of his medical clearance in the top drawer of his safe. He kicked off his shoes then made his way to the kitchen island where he slid into one of the stools and flipped open a copy of that day's New York Post.

Kate emerged a few minutes later dressed in clean yoga sweats and her hair wrapped in a tight turban. "Hey Writer Man,' she said, softly padding over to him and wrapping her slender arms around his waist. "Anything interesting?"

"Nah not really, the gossip section is running a story on wedding dresses and there's half a dozen designs some so called 'experts' think would suit you, but they're all foofy puffy designs and I doubt you'd do for something so over the top."

"Show me?"

Rick flicked through the tabloid paper til he came to the extensive gossip section. Two pages in featured the column Rick had referenced and sure enough six pictures of fluffy, organza and lace overloaded gowns were featured each with a description detailing the columnists opinion on how they would suit her.

"I wouldn't polish the chrome on my new Harley with any of these dresses!" Kate exclaimed. "And I am _not_ wearing a copy of Jessica Biel's' dress. It was _pink!_ Who wears a _pink_ wedding gown? She looked like the Ballroom Barbie I got for my seventh birthday."

Rick bit his lip and unsuccessfully tried to hide a snigger of amusement. "I didn't think you'd be amused by it," he said, snaking an arm around her waist and lowering his lips to the nape of her neck. "I'm sure whatever dress you choose, you will steal every eye in the room."

"Rick, I could wear a burlap sack and you'd think I'd steal every eye in the room." Kate pointed out.

Rick lit up like the Vegas strip. "You're considering wearing a burlap sack?" he questioned with childlike enthusiasm. "Great, I'll wear a suit made from mesh bags you get oranges in at the supermarket. Maybe Maddie, Lanie and Alexis can wear dresses made out of potato sacks and Javi, Frank and Kevin can wear suits made from those environmentally friendly bags we get from the farmers market."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ha ha hardi _ha_," she groaned. "Not even mildly amusing Castle, definitely not your best effort."

The Writer threw back his head and roared with laughter. "Yeah I'll admit it my comedy is usually a little more imaginative than that,' he conceded. "Though, I do wonder what a formal suit made out of enviro bags would look like. Maybe that's an avenue I can explore for next Halloween."

Kate hooked her arm though his and rested her turban swathed head on his shoulder. "So, where's this Champagne I've heard about?" she inquired, after several moments of relaxed silence. "I believe we have something to celebrate."

Rick cupped her face with his hand and brushed her jaw line with his fingers before sliding off the stool and making his way over to the refrigerator. "We do," he said, taking the bottle of Moet out of the chiller. "Frank said he'd ring me back in a couple of hours with a time and place to re-test for my gun. He's going to try and wangle it so I can do it at the NYPD academy, but I _might_ have to do it at the FBI field office crime lab."

"So will you have to do any official work for the feds after you've re-qualified?" Kate requested as Rick retrieved two gold lipped crystal flutes from a nearby cupboard. "Until you join the NYPD at least?"

"Not sure,' the Writer replied. "Maybe, but Frank did say he would try and assign me to miscellaneous duties as a federal agent assisting the NYPD. He's done it with his agents before. I worked with an agent once who did some work with the robbery department of the LAPD. I might have to make the odd trip to the Manhattan field office and headquarters in Washington but I know Frank will try and keep that possibility at a minimum."

"This is an exciting time in our lives, Rick. Really it is," Kate informed her fiancé as he skilfully popped the bottle of champagne and began filling the flutes with the bubbly alcohol. "Aside from getting married, which I'm looking forward to most of all, you joining the NYPD in an official capacity is exciting. We make a great team as it is but we could really make a difference to the job with you being official, I really feel we could. You're the best partner I've ever had. I do my job better because of you. And I hope you do what you do better because of me."

The vovelist smiled and handed her a flute of champagne. "You do," he told her, softly brushing her fingers with his. "In more ways than one."

Kate smiled, her stomach flooding with butterflies he always caused. "So...what are we drinking to?" she inquired.

"Getting back to the twelfth,' Rick replied, holding up his glass. "To our precinct family, to moving past all the shit in the past and moving towards all the stuff yet to come. We can do it you and me."

Kate grinned. "To the future." she echoed.

"_Cheers!_"

* * *

Hours later just as the sun began to dip below the horizon, Rick's iPhone rang with the Mission Impossible theme that he had assigned to Frank's number, saving the document he was writing Rick leaned forward and grasped the trilling device and swiped his thumb across it.

"Hey Frank."

"Hey Ricky, sorry I haven't gotten back to you sooner. It's been stupid ass busy in the department," Frank apologised with a sigh. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Nah, I was writing but I've gotten down what I need to for now," Rick responded. "Have you organised something for me to re-test for my gun?"

"Yup, that's why I'm ringing, got a pen?"

"No, I'm a writer. Why would I have any pens?" Rick asked sarcastically.

Frank chuckled. "Smartass," he said in amusement. "Alright, I managed to get you to re-test at the NYPD academy tomorrow at two thirty. Get there early and you'll meet with Supervisory Special Agent Brian Johns. He's a ballistics specialist and tutors the new recruits at the academy. He heads up the Violent Crime Squad at the Manhattan office and will be the agent you'll report to until you resign and join the NYPD. He'll provide a vest and a firearm for you until you can retrieve your own from the safe in Victoria's office at the twelfth, okay?"

"Great, I've got that all,' Rick answered, scribbling down the information hurriedly. "Kate's rung Victoria and organised to do her re-test at half past three."

"Sounds like two of New York's finest will be back on the streets 'kickin' ass and taking names' by the end of the week." Frank joked.

"Ha ha, very _funny_," Rick retorted. "I miss your repartee."

"Well I'd never say no to you rejoining the service on a more permanent basis, Ricky. You're a brilliant quick witted, intelligent agent who could teach the wet behind the ears rookies a thing or two," Frank informed his friend. "You're more valuable than you think you are."

"Frank, you _know_ why I'm switching to the NYPD," Rick told his friend patiently. "If I stayed with the feds I'd be forever travelling and I do that enough with my writing. I'd never see Kate, personally or professionally and I'd leave my partner in the lurch. The first thing you told us on our first day at the academy was 'You don't leave your partner to do all the work, you back them up one hundred percent unless they do something to violate the oath you swear to upon graduation.' Kate, Javier and Kevin are my partners. I can't and won't leave them in the lurch. I can still be of value to the FBI. You want me to come to Washington for a one off project once in a blue moon...I'll do it. If you want me to lecture a group of students at the academy, I'll do it but I'm joining the NYPD. I know and you know I'm better off there and would be more efficient as a homicide detective. Besides, I can't let Victoria lose bragging rights for having the highest case clearance rate of any homicide department in the NYPD. If I did that I would be on her shit list til the end of time."

Frank chuckled on the end of the line. "I understand," he said. "I'll definitely take you up on your offer to lecture with me at the academy and maybe every now and then you can be a consultant for the FBI instead of the NYPD. We pay more you know."

Rick chuckled. "So I hear," he said in amusement. "At the moment I want to get my gun and vest back and get back into the routine of the twelfth, til then nothing else matters."

"Fair enough," Frank answered. "So, how are the wedding plans going?"

"Ticking along nicely, Kate and I already have a venue, the beach front of the East Hamptons Country Club and date May fourth set," Rick replied. "Next weekend while you're out with me, Javier and Kevin organising what we're going to wear. She's going out with girls to organise the dress. Then we've got to do flowers, place settings, finalise the guest list, book entertainment, the Honeymoon, the rings, a photographer for stills and a camera for the video of the ceremony. We've got Markaway to conduct the ceremony all we've got to do is organise all the little things."

"You sound more into the whole planning process than you were with Meredith or Gina," Frank observed casually. "You were pulling your hair out those times."

"Yeah, well they were unadulterated fuc-stuff ups," Rick said, correcting himself mid cuss. "Gina wanted it to be as big as grandiose as possible and made me hire a wedding planner, none of that impersonal bullshit this time. I want to know what's going in to planning the last time I ever intend on walking down the aisle. It's a smaller guest list this time, quality not quantity. I don't want to be ignorant to who's making the damn bridesmaids corsages or the laundry service that supplies the table cloths at the reception. I want everything to run as smooth as possible."

"And it will because you're marrying the right person and all the usual pain in the ass tasks you have to get done in the planning of a wedding will be less of a hassle because you're doing it with the right person," Frank informed his friend sagely. "Anything is better when you're doing it with the right person."

"Confucius says 'FBI Agent is smart cookie'," Rick said in a fake Asian accent.

"Oh ha ha, very _funny_," Frank groaned. "Smartass"

"Anyway Frank, I've got to go," Rick apologised to his friend. "I smell the most delicious scent from the kitchen and it's not Kate's perfume which mean food's coming. I'll let you know how my test goes tomorrow, okay?"

"You got it Rick, good luck,' Frank replied. "You'll hit the bullseye every time, I know you will.'

"Hope so, bye."

"See ya pal."

Rick hung up then stretched extravagantly before getting up and padding into the kitchen where Kate was bent over a battered old cook book and an egg held over the mixer bowl and smears of cocoa and flour on her face. He smiled then shuffled into the kitchen and wrapped his muscular arms around Kate's slender waist, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"_Hey sweetheart,_" he murmured giving her a squeeze.

"_EEEK!_" Kate yelped closing her fist and instantly crushing the egg in it. "Oh _Rick!_"

The Writer steered the female detective over to the sink and turned on the tap adjusting the water til it was warm.

"Sorry for scaring you," he apologised, massaging her hands with his fingers. "First time you've got food on your ring."

"If you weren't so adorable I'd be mad at you," Kate grumbled, her stomach erupting in butterflies as Rick wrapped both her hands in a tea towel and dried them gently with a gentle massaging motion. "I'm making mud cake."

Rick lit up. "Oh _yum_," he said. "I _love_ mud cake, is it a Beckett family secret recipe?"

"Nah, just something I pulled off the net," Kate responded, nodding her head toward a chocolate smeared recipe sheet propped up against the fruit bowl. "My carrot cake is a Beckett family secret recipe that Grandma taught Dad to make and he taught me how to make it."

"Do I get to taste this delicacy one day?" Rick asked, playfully tossing the tea towel aside and pulling her close to him.

"Mm, if you behave," Kate replied, her hazel greens sparkling. "But you really have to behave and I know how hard it is for you to do that."

"Oh ha ha, very _funny_," Rick replied. "I've got some news."

"About?"

"My re-test, Frank rang me just now and has me booked in at the academy at two thirty tomorrow. I have to get there about two o'clock to meet with the agent conducting the evaluation. He'll be the person I'll report to til I switch to the NYPD."

"Are you confident of passing?" Kate asked curiously.

"Yeah I am, I've always been confident in my gun handling abilities," Rick replied, lifting a hand and rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I'm just a little nervous."

"What for?" Kate asked in surprise. "Rick, over and over you've proved yourself an excellent marksman, I've seen your accuracy scores. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I know, it's just been six months since I used one and I'm afraid of being a bit scratchy," he confessed. "It's stupid I know."

"No it's not,' Kate told him firmly. "How about we head to the academy a little earlier and get a bit of practice in? That way if you're going to mess up you'll do it when it doesn't count and get all your nerves out the way."

"That would be the practical thing to do," Rick agreed tracing her jaw line with his fingers. "Okay let's do it. Tomorrow let's get there at one thirty and unload a couple of rounds. Best of three and the winner has to be the loser's sex slave for a whole week."

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically and gave the Writer a half hearted shove. "_Classy_," she said dryly. "Really classy Castle."

"Ah but I saw the sparkle in your eye, _Beckett._ You wouldn't entirely mind if you were my sex slave for a week," Rick teased with a chuckle. 'You certainly haven't complained in the past."

"Well-_hmmph_," Kate grumped, avoiding her partner's eyes and unsuccessfully trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. "What do you want for dinner, take out? Or we've got some of that left over lasagne from the other night."

"Let's have the lasagne, it tastes great reheated and right now I'm all take out outed," Rick replied, releasing Kate and watching as she went back to the cake she was making_._ "Want me to start things?"

"Nah, I'll do it. I only have to add one more egg then mix and put the cake tin in the oven," Kate answered, retrieving another egg from the carton on the bench. "When I'm in cooking mode I have to stay there. If you make dinner, it'll upset my mojo."

Rick chuckled and brushed his hand across her backside as he walked around the kitchen island and slid into one of the stools. "I was thinking about something earlier," he said. "About wedding presents specifically, what I want to get you-"

"Rick, you don'-"

"I knew you were going to say that, so hear me out for a minute," Rick continued, silencing Kate by holding up his hand. "I want to buy you a house."

Kate's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the empty egg shell into the bowl of cake batter. "_A house?_' she exclaimed in surprise. "What for? The loft is perfectly fine. What am I going to do with a house?"

"Live in it," Rick replied simply. "Look, I've always wanted to live in the suburbs, y'know in a nice spacious house with a big backyard and enough room for a dog, swimming pool and _hopefully_ a large family. But I've never met the person I've wanted to do all that with til I met you and I thought once we get married we could _literally_ start a new life together in a nice house in the suburbs and hopefully get started on that large family. I figured I could buy you a nice, _practical_ present that we could both use."

"And what about the loft?" Kate inquired, curiously studying the Writer's face intently. "Sell it?"

"No...I thought I could give it to Alexis," Rick answered. "She can keep it empty til she moves back to Manhattan or rent it out, in the meantime or sell it whatever he chooses. Maybe one day she could build her own family in it."

"You _really_ want to buy me a house?" Kate repeated skeptically.

"_Yes_," Rick replied emphatically. "Just think for a minute, Tulip. A large two story house with shutter windows, enough rooms to house our friends if we have a party and they get too drunk to drive home somewhere I can put a hammock and write the next best seller in a pool we can both swim in and a huge backyard for a dog to run around in. Remember the case we worked last year at the big dog show? Francisco Pilar was the victim. Ever since then when we shared custody of Royal for that short time I've thought about getting a dog and it's not really practical to have a dog that size in an apartment, even one as large as this one. Dogs are supposed to have grass under their feet and should be able to go outside and poop when they want to. I'd love to do all this with you."

"You don't _have_ to buy me a house you know," Kate informed her partner in amusement as she began pouring the cake batter into a greased cake tin. "It's a bit over the top, and I can't ask you to spend that much money on me."

"You're not asking me to, I want to do it as a present," Rick replied. "It's kinda tradition for the bride and groom to buy each other presents and I'd like to buy you a house. I know it's not something I can put a bow around and give to you in a box but you're not one for a lot of expensive sparkly jewellery and you've already got a car and a motorbike. You like practical gifts and a house, my darling girl - is practical."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You, Richard Edgar Castle are incorrigible," she declared, picking up the cake tin and carrying it over to the pre-heated oven. "For someone who's just come up with that 'thought' you've dissected it an awful lot. C'mon fess up how long have you been considering it?"

Rick dipped his gaze to the carton of eggs on the counter and blushed. "_Weeeeeeeell_," he began, sheepishly. "Kinda since you proposed, I've signed up to half a dozen real estate website mailing lists and have been looking at houses in Westchester Country and Garden City mainly. But nothing has grabbed my attention enough. The house has to scream _you_. Everything I've seen so far has been cookie cutter or kit houses. They all look the same. And you are a total individual and aren't the same as every other woman out there. And you deserve a house that's like that. I'm getting to the point where I think it'll be easier to buy a block and build or find a nice block somewhere knock the house on it down and re-build."

"If you're really set on getting us a house, Castle, I can't stop you...but don't just look for me, look for us," Kate informed him in a soft voice as she began to clean up the kitchen. "Look for a place that will suit us both. An office for you a room to put our gym stuff in and maybe a room we can turn into a nursery once we move in."

Rick's head snapped up and his blue eyes searched Kate's. "Assuming I find an appropriate place you want to try for kids so soon?" he asked. "After we're married I mean."

"Yeah, of course I do," Kate acknowledged, reaching across the island and stroking his cheek with her fingers before resuming the cleanup of the kitchen. "I want to have babies with you Rick and I don't care where we make them, whether it be here, a house in Westchester County or a tent in a cow paddock."

"You want to make babies in a tent in a cow paddock?" Rick inquired, a sly grin spreading across his face. "That can be arranged. Let's go camping in the Adirondack Mountains and-"

Kate playfully threw a tea towel in her partner's face. "You take everything literally, don't you Writer Boy?' she teased. "_Maybe_ once the weather warms up we can explore a little baby making camping trip to the mountains but not now it's too cold and my thermals are entirely unsexy."

"I'd debate that," Rick piped up, fixing his eyes on the female detective's backside as she sashayed around the kitchen cleaning up after herself. "If the vibe is on thermals are _very_ sexy."

"To you, the vibe is always on," Kate countered dryly as she bent over to put a mixing bowl in the dishwasher. "Am I right?"

"Yeah you're right," Rick conceded. "But I would like to explore you in sexy thermals, just promise me you'll come to bed in them one day?"

Kate couldn't help it and rolled her eyes. "I'm not promising anything," she teased. "But if you help me clean up, I'll consider it."

"You're on!"

* * *

A/N2: Reviews feed the beast!... Christina WTMFH have you been? I miss you!


	17. Flying Colours

A/N: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 17th Chapter of Finality titled 'Flying Colours' Thankyou for all your kind reviews for the last chapter, I love how you love what I love...okay I'm using the word 'love' too much ha ha.

Enjoy the read and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

"Rick, take some deep breaths," Kate told her partner early the following afternoon as they drove through the gates of the NYPD academy. "You'll be fine. You've retested for your service weapon before and are one of the best shots I've ever met. You've got this. You pass this and we'll be back at the precinct nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Yeah but I've got to pass the evaluation,' Rick groused as Kate parked her SUV directly in front of the main admin building. "It's the full testing process that the rookies go through at the academy."

Kate cut the engine then reached across the console and squeezed her partner's leg. "You'll be fine," she assured him. "Focus on your inner badasss. You are good and you _know_ you're good. Focus on your training. Imagine going out on the field again. Do that and you'll pass with flying colours."

Rick covered her hand with his own and squeezed back. "You're right, I'm being stupid," he said sheepishly. "C'mon let's do this, let's go murder a few paper targets."

The two partners got out of the car and made their way into the admin building. They signed in then made their way over to the indoor firing range where a current group of cadets were being instructed on firearm etiquette and safety. Kate's old commanding officer Mike Collins was stalking up and down the row of booths watching each cadet with the eye of an eagle, correcting their posture and lecturing them on gun safety.

"_Cadet Williams!_" he bellowed. "_When you have finished using your weapon__,__ you put the safety on __**then**__ holster it. D'you really want to shoot yourself in the foot? You'd be the laughing stock of the entire NYPD if you do!"_

"_No Sir, I do not want to do that!_"

"Then review safety procedures. You could get suspended for unsafe weapon practices. _ONCE AGAIN CADETS!_"

"Now I know where you got your bossiness from," Rick remarked in amusement as he watched the older detective put their cadets through their paces. "I wouldn't want to get lax with my weapon with you in the room."

"Oh, you're never lax with your _weapon,_ Writer Man."

Rick opened his mouth too respond with an equally suggestive innuendo but Mike Collins spotted his old protégé at the entrance of the firing range and waved.

"_CADETS SAFETY'S ON WEAPONS HOLSTERED!_" instructed sternly.

One by one the cadets secured their weapons then Mike strode forward embracing Kate in a crushing hug.

"Detective Kate Beckett, long time no see sweetheart. How you doing?" he said enthusiastically. "And Richard Castle, it'd have to be nearly twelve months since I've seen you two."

"You exaggerate, it's only been eight," Kate relied, returning the hug and allowing the older detective to shake Rick's hand. "You know I've got my re-evaluation at half past three and Rick has his at half past two so we thought we'd come in here and get a bit of practice in, but we can wait til you're done with your class."

"I've got a suggestion," Mike said after a moment of contemplation. "Would you two like to give the cadets a bit of a hand with tutoring? That way you can get some practice in at the same time before your schedules evaluation time."

"Yeah alright," Kate agreed. "Castle? You ready?"

"You don't have to pal, but I know from personal experience you're an excellent shot and this lot of recruits could benefit from your knowledge and experience."

"But I haven't even picked up a gun in nearly six months!" Rick exclaimed "I mean, I'm okay with passing on my knowledge but-"

"Go get everyone set up, we'll wander along and help out," Kate told Mike pointedly. "Got a vest and a spare piece?"

"Yeah, the usual spot. You know where to get them," Mike replied gratefully. "I'll fix you up with a spare piece once you get back. Thanks a lot KB, you're brilliant."

"Anytime Mike."

"Okay, why are you hesitating?" Kate asked Rick once they were safely ensconced in the viewing room being the row of booths. "You're not having another panic attack are you? I saw you getting a bit tense once you heard the _pop pop pop's_. Are you ready to do this? Because it's okay if you're not, we can ring Frank and tell him you need more time or-"

"No, I'll be fine," Rick replied, going to the metal cupboard that stored all the spare Kevlar vests. "I'll admit I am a little tense but I need to do this or I may as well hand in my notice to Frank now and quit coming to the precinct with you. I need to do this. I _want_ to do this. C'mon, let's fit ourselves out and go show these little punks how real cops shoot, huh?"

Kate laughed. "Let's do this," she replied, securing her vest and grabbing two pairs of ear muffs.

With Kate leading the way Rick made his way back into the main part of the indoor shooting range and over to Mike, who was busily inspecting a shiny Glock 19 service weapon.

"Hey!" he said, greeting the pair. "Rick, this one's for you, a brand new nineteen. It's been checked and double checked but you give it a once over to make sure it feels alright to you. Kate, that one's yours. The holsters are here. Let me know when you're ready."

"Gotcha."

"You know, I think I'll be alright," Rick informed Kate as he inserted a new cartridge into the gun in his hands. "The minute I picked this up everything I was taught in Quantico and everything you, Espo and Kevin have taught me flooded back."

Kate lit up. "C'mon, let's do this then," she said, holstering her borrowed piece and cracking her knuckles. "Bet I get a better score than you."

"Average or out of three?"

"Out of three."

"You're on."

Mike saw Rick and Kate were ready and once again called for weapons down.

"_CADETS, WEAPONS DOWN!_"

In perfect unison the trainees ceased firing and secured their weapons. They then gathered around Mike with expectant looks upon their faces.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Detective Kate Beckett from the twelfth precinct homicide department and her partner Special Agent Richard Rodgers from the FBI, you might know him more commonly as Richard Castle," the older detective began. "Both Detective Beckett and Special Agent Rodgers are excellent shots and have a wealth of knowledge about law enforcement and policing. They have been gracious enough to volunteer their time until they undertake their evaluations later this afternoon. I believe each and every one of you can learn something valuable from these two so it'd be wise to listen."

"Thanks for having us everyone, we're glad to be here and happy to pass on everything we know," Kate piped up. "Please don't hesitate to ask us any questions, there is no such thing as a stupid question and you'll never know if you never ask."

"Alright cadets, back to stations!" Mike instructed, clapping his hands sharply. "There' an hour to go and I want your scores to improve!"

* * *

"Alright Cadet's, that's it for today. Weapons down!" Mike called an hour later. "You all did really well. I'd like you all to thank Detective Beckett and Special Agent Rodgers for their help today..."

The twenty strong group of Cadets burst into applause and one young Latino cadet stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"Hey Detective, we haven't seen you or Special Agent Rodgers in action yet," a young muscular black cadet who's nametag identified him as 'Cadet Williams.' "Who's the better shot?"

"**Me,"** Kate replied as the exact same time as Rick.

The group laughed.

"You two up for a little contest?" Mike asked, his brown eyes alive with mischief.

"Fifty bucks I get more inside the ten ring with one clip than you," Rick challenged Kate holding out his hand a gleeful smirk upon his face.

"A hundred bucks and all my paperwork for a week,' Kate shot back, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"_Oooooooh_." The group of cadets echoed.

"You're on."

"All her paperwork, for a _week?_" Mike said to Rick as the Writer clipped a fresh paper target to the running wires. "Jesus, you're a glutton for punishment. Apart from Narcotics, Homicide has the most paperwork of any department in the service."

"I know. That's why I'm going to win and he's going to whine and moan about being stuck at his desk all week," Kate called from the next booth as she inserted a fresh clip into her weapon. "Ryan and Esposito will never let him live it down."

"They'll hang it on you just as much when I pawn you," Rick chided. "You ready?"

"You're going _down__,_ Writer Boy."

"On the count of three," Mike declared as the two partners each took a spare booth. "_One-two-THREE!_"

Rick stared down the ten ring on the distant paper target and gently squeezed the trigger of the Glock 19 in his hands. The first kickback of the compact weapon surprised him but he steadied himself, aimed at the centre of the paper target again and focused on emptying the clip into the now fluttering piece of paper. Very soon the ten ring disappeared as the bullets ripped through the target and kept going at a rate of knots to the nine ring when all of a sudden the clip emptied and the trigger clicked.

"_Shit!_" he cussed, flipping on the safety catch then holstering the weapon. "Damn clips, just when I was getting into a rhythm!"

The whole group of cadets were silent their faces expressions of incredulity as both Kate and Rick brought their targets back to the end of the wire.

"And neither of you have picked up a piece in six months?" Mike asked incredulously. "Excuse me, but holy shit!"

"Nope, not even recreationally," Kate replied unclipping her target.

"Now you've gotta compare detective!" Cadet Williams piped up stepping aside and revealing a small table. "I've got twenty on you winning this."

"Great, now you two are responsible for corrupting my cadets," Mike said to Kate, rolling his eyes dryly. "They'll start betting pools when they graduate."

"Hey...it can be a crappy job, having a little light hearted bet can lighten the mood a little," Kate replied with a grin. "C'mon, Writer Boy. Show us the goods."

"I've got twenty on you with Williams here, my Uncle's a fed and I know he went through some hella intense training," a female cadet who's badge identified her as 'Cadet Lawrence' informed Rick with a grin. "Fed grads are some of the best shots in law enforcement."

"The cadet's got it right, detective. Lay it on the table," Rick instructed his partner in amusement.

"At the same time?"

"_One-Two-THREE!_"

In perfect unison Kate and Rick lay down their paper targets, the edges fluttering theatrically as they came to a rest. Immediately the group of cadets broke into whoops and cheers and Lawrence held out her hand to Williams.

"Pay up Willy, you owe me," she announced gleefully, pointing at Rick's paper target which had a perfectly round hole in the ten ring save for one bullet hole right on the edge of the one and two ring. "That is near enough a perfect score."

"Do I really owe you fifty bucks?" Kate moaned to Rick as she looked at her target which had bullet holes peppered all around the eight nine and ten rings.

"Hey, you got off lightly," Rick teased, holding out his hand with a gleeful smirk as the female detective retrieved her wallet from her pocket. "You only lost fifty bucks. If I'd lost I'd be minus a hundred bucks and all your paperwork for a week."

"Think he's got you there Kate," Mike piped up as Kate handed her partner a crisp fifty dollar bill, a playful scowl upon her face. "Thanks for doing that, I'm sure this lot learned a lot from you _and_ Rick."

"Yeah, how to shoot like a badass and how to lose fifty bucks," Cadet Williams joked.

"Smartass," Mike retorted. "Alright everyone that's it for today, if you want to do any extra practice let me know but otherwise I'll see you same time tomorrow."

Once all the cadets filed out of the indoor shooting range Mike turned to Kate and Rick.

"I have to love and leave you darling but I'll be back for your evaluation, alright?" he said embracing Kate briefly. "Good luck with your evaluation, Rick. You'll slay it."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

Mike left the shooting range, Rick and Kate followed lacing their fingers through each other's as they made their way across the academy to the admin building to wait for the Special Agent that would asses Rick for his service weapon evaluation.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Kate assured him, squeezing his hand affectionately. "In a couple of hours we'll have both aced our re-evaluations then we're going to go straight to the precinct to show Gates our papers and clock on for work tomorrow morning, okay?"

The Writer turned Special Agent squeezed her hand back and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

"Congratulations Special Agent Rodgers you passed with flying colours, ninety seven percent, nice job," Special Agent Brian Johns said to Rick, an hour and a half later. "You're in the top five percent accuracy scores. You could even be an instructor with that sort of result."

"And you were worried about messing this up!" Kate exclaimed, slapping her partner on the back affectionately as the other special agent gathered up some papers and sorted them into the correct order.

"Yeah, well maybe I underestimated myself a little." Rick replied sheepishly.

"A lot by the sounds of it," Brian said with a chuckle. "If you could just sign there, there and there and you'll be able to go and retrieve your weapon from the safe at the precinct and resume your duties."

Rick enthusiastically seized the pen from the older agent's hand and quickly signed the papers.

The agent separated the papers and gave the writer his copies. "Welcome back to the service," he said holding out his hand. "For however long you're with us. I hope to work with you at some point. Frank tells me he's tried several times to convince you to come back to the job. Maybe I can have a go."

"You can have a go but I've pretty much made my mind up," Rick responded, shaking the other agents hand firmly. "I might end up with the NYPD but I am always available to do a job for the FBI. I'm flexible like that."

Brian chuckled in amusement. "Funny," he said. "Well, I have to head back to the office. I have a big job to plan for. I'll be in touch if the office needs our help, okay?"

"Got it."

"How do you feel about heading into midtown and seeing Gates to clock on for tomorrow?" Kate suggested once Brian left and Rick folded up his papers. "It's only four o'clock, if we leave now we'll get there before five."

The Writer turned Special Agent lit up and for the first time in months his baby blue eyes shone with pure, unobstructed happiness. "Let's do that," he answered, pocketing he papers and holding out his hand to her. "Time to get back to normal, huh?"

"Yup it is."

Forty five minutes later the partners arrived at the twelfth precinct, driving into the underground parking garage. They found a spot then got into the elevator and made their way up to the fourth floor homicide department. Despite being near the end of the day shift the department was busy with all the teams in front of murder boards and theorizing for their cases and it wasn't until they exited the elevator and passed Eggerstrom and Jameson's desks that anyone noticed their arrival.

"_Yo Caskett!_" Esposito called, employing the pair's paparazzi shipper name. "Haven't seen you two here in a minute!"

Esposito's greeting caught the attention of every other officer on the floor and once by one they began applauding the pair's arrival.

Kate immediately turned a magnificent shade of scarlet and playfully punched the Latino detective in the arm. "Shut up," she scolded, embracing her friend. "Since when have you started using the gossip media's shipper name for Rick and I? I know you don't read that crap."

"Ah just teasin' Chica, good to see ya," Esposito told her. "Why the sudden visit? Haven't seen you around the precinct since you went on leave."

"Passed my re-evaluation today so I've come to give Gates my paperwork then report for duty tomorrow," Kate replied as she moved to embrace Ryan who looked excited at his friend's return to the bullpen. "It's time for me _and _Rick to return to the fold. Hey Kevin, how you doing?"

"I'm doing good," the Irish detective replied happily. "It'll be good to have you and Castle back in the pen. Hey Writer Boy, how'd your re-evaluation go?"

"Aced it," Rick replied, cockily shaking his friend's hand. "Ninety seven percent, _and_ I showed up the lovely detective here in front of a group of cadets and won fifty bucks off her."

"_Ooooh__,_ I bet she didn't like that," Esposito teased.

"Oh don't speak of me like I'm not here," Kate groused, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Surely your mother taught you that was rude?"

"Yeah yeah, all fun and games Chica," Esposito countered, nudging his friend as Gates emerged from her office. "Looks like Gates wants to see you. See you a start of shift tomorrow, huh?"

"You got it Espo, see you then, you too Kevin."

Wordlessly Kate and Rick passed their friends and walked over to Gates who stood aside to invite them into her office.

"Good to see you both!" she exclaimed, greeting the pair warmly. "I hear you both passed your re-evaluations with flying colours."

"You did, ho-Mike Collins rang you didn't he?" Kate inquired, cutting herself off mid-word.

"He did," Gates confessed. "As did Supervisory Special Agent Brian Johns, Rick apparently you passed your re-evaluation with a higher accuracy rate than the minimum required for the FBI instructors."

"Yeah, apparently I did," Rick replied, his cheeks reddening slightly as he reached inside his jacket and retrieved his papers. "These are of you to show to the Chief of Detectives and Kate and I would like to have our weapons back and report for duty tomorrow morning, _pretty please_."

Kate clapped a hand over her mouth and unsuccessfully tried to hide a snort of laughter.

"Y-yes, we _would_ like to report for duty." She echoed as Gates read through Rick's papers. "We've both been off the job too long and would feel more useful if we could sink our teeth into a case than stay at home."

"And I'd love to have you both back," Gates informed the female detective as she swung around on her chair and scooted over to the safe that held Rick and Kate's ID's and service weapons. "Since you two have been out of the department, we've been running short on staff and I was considering calling in a favour from the thirteenth. Your timing is perfect and I won't have to do that now."

"You've really been that short?" Kate asked in surprise. "We could've come back sooner you know."

"No, you couldn't have," Gates replied firmly as she placed two guns a Glock 19 and a Glock 23 on the desk in front of. "You both needed to get over the trauma of what happened that night and coming back any sooner would have been detrimental to your physical and mental health. I want my people to be on the ball and not to do a half assed job. Coming back before now would have been counterproductive."

"I'm going to agree with her there," Rick declared as he picked up his gun and began making sure it was still in perfect working order. "It wasn't right to come back before now. I didn't feel well enough to come back til Johns gave me my re-evaluation papers. I've come to terms with what happened and being back in the bullpen just _feels_ right, you know?"

"Yeah I know," Kate replied softly as she checked over her own weapon. "So can we start tomorrow, Sir?"

"Yes, but I can put you on call from now if you like," the older woman replied, a slight smile upon her lips. "Your desks are as you left them and here are the keys to your Crown Vic."

Kate holstered her gun and pocketed her badge then took the keys from the Captain. "It feels great to be back," she revealed happily.

"It's good to have you back Kate, you too Rick," Gates told the pair. "Now let's see if we can get back our best closure rate in the service title from the fourteenth. The Captain over there is being a bit of an ass about taking the title form us."

"I think we'll be able to shut him up in good time," Rick replied with a grin. "Or at the very least we can kick his butt in the three legged race at the NYPD's annual picnic in April. There's great honour in winning the three legged race at a picnic."

"There is," Gates agreed. "Well that's it for now, take the Crown Vic home and keep your phones on. You're back on the clock as of now. If you don't catch a case tonight, see you at nine o'clock sharp tomorrow morning."

"Look forward to jumping back in," Kate countered as she slid her chair back and got to her feet. "See you tomorrow morning."

"Feels good to be back doesn't it?" Rick said to Kate after they had farewelled their friends and colleagues and headed down to the parking garage. "We've come full circle."

Kate laced her fingers through Rick's and squeezed his hand. "We have," she agreed. "D'you wanna chance it and go you to celebrate tonight or do you want to head home for pizza?"

"Let's go with pizza," Rick replied, slipping an arm around the female detective's waist and resting his chin on her head. "It's the last chance we're going to have to relax before we're occupied with the job or organising the wedding, let's wait to go out til we have a day off."

"Sounds good," Kate replied with a soft sigh. "Alright, I'll take the Crown Vic home, you take my car. I'll race ya. Last one home has to be the winner's slave for the night."

Rick wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You're on detective you're on."

* * *

A/N2: I would like to thank 'fbobs' for some awesome help in regard to the service weapons used by the FBI and NYPD, I didn't end up using half of it but I will use it at some point in the future. Thanks Fitch!


	18. One Month to Go

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 18th Chapter of Finality I have titled 'One Month to Go' At this stage of the story it's April 2013 and two weeks before the Esplanie wedding and four til the Caskett wedding. I hope you like this chapter better than I do.

* * *

"I can't believe I haven't found the perfect dress yet!" Kate wailed several weeks later, exactly a month before she and Rick were due to tie the knot. "Rick, we get married in a month and at this stage I'm going to have to get married in a scrap of lace from the bargain rack of an adult emporium!"

Rick strode over to his agitated fiancée and closed the screen of her laptop before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You'll find the dress for you," he murmured comfortingly, kissing the dip in her clavicle. "And if you don't, get married in a bargain rack scrap of lace. I'm certainly not going to complain about seeing you in that, or you could put on your cop costume. I _love_ that, especially when it's accompanied by those fluffy fluorescent pink leopard print handcuffs."

Kate couldn't help it and laughed, the stiffness in her body disappearing as Rick massaged her neck.

"I am _not_ getting married in anything from an adult emporium," she shot back, closing her eyes and leaning into his firm rhythmic touch. "_Mmmm that's nice_."

"Stop stressing," Rick urged softly. "If you really can't find the perfect dress, get one made. I know it's only four weeks til the big day but with the right financial encouragement any tailor will bust their nut making a dress, I'll pay for it. Go down Fifth Avenue there are a dozen couture fashion houses that'd fight each other to be promoted as gown designer for Nikki Heat."

I'm not Nikki Heat," Kate murmured, wincing slightly as her writer massaged a tension knot form her neck. "And I don't want you to pay for my dress, Rick. It's tradition for the Bride to buy her own dress. All I have sorted out at this stage are the shoes I'm going to wear and the veil; it was Mom's when she married Dad."

"Something will come to you," Rick repeated, kissing the female detective's erotic spot just behind her ear. "C'mon, take a break. You've been on the net all day. Let me take you to lunch at Morello's. We can have a long late lunch and take a break from the stress of wedding planning."

"But Rick, there's so much more to organise!" Kate wailed. "We _still_ have to meet with the florist, as well as the video guys who are going to film the ceremony. Then we have to decide on the final package with the stills photographer and talk to the chef of the country club about the reception menu. And on top of that you me, Javi, Kevin and Gates have that presentation at FBI headquarters next week and Lanie and Javi get married in two weeks and I've got to organise the Bachelorette party an-"

"Hey hey hey, take a break!" Rick exclaimed. "The final meeting with the florist isn't until Monday. The video guy is meeting us at the precinct on Tuesday during our lunchbreak. The stills photographer isn't until Friday a whole week away, we only have to turn up in Washington for the presentation and if you expect me to believe you still haven't organised Lanie's Bachelorette party, four months after Espo proposed you've got another think coming. You would have organised it that day she rang us from Paris. There is literally nothing left to do except get your dress and you could have one by the end of the week if you went to someone to get it made. What about that tailor you had your Frozen Heat launch party dress made at? He makes wedding dresses, go to him. I'm sure he can have a gown made before our big day especially with the right financial incentive."

"But-"

"No buts," Rick said authoritively. "We're going out, c'mon go get changed. Time to tune out from the stress of finding the right dress and after lunch I am paying for you to have a massage."

"Rick, I don-t have the ti-" Kate began

"Yes, you _do__._ Have the time," Rick insisted, pushing his fiancée in the direction of the master bedroom. "An afternoon out of your time is not going to impact on you finding the right dress. You need to relax and take time out for yourself. I don't want you arriving at the altar filled the eyeballs with antacids and anti-anxiety drugs. Your wedding day will be the greatest day of your life and you shouldn't stress about it."

"It's very hard to argue with such blatant logic, you know," Kate groused, the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corners of her lips.

Rick burst into laughter. "I never ever thought it would be _you_ saying that to me, Tulip," he teased. "You've always been the logical one in this relationship tempering my hi jinx with the logic of a cop but more and more lately the roles are reversed."

"I know I'm over stressing, I just want this day to be perfect you know?" Kate said as she pulled a smart blue blouse over her head. "It's the first and only time I ever plan on getting married and I don't want anything to stuff it up."

"Tulip, _nothing_ is going to stuff up our big day," Rick assured his worried fiancée as he wrapped his muscular arms around her body and drew her close. "Apart from that minor hiccup with the florist last month, everything has gone smoothly. In one month's time your Dad is going to escort you down the aisle, you'll be wearing a big white dress and I'm going to cry like a big fat girl because I'm _finally_ marrying the girl I should've married years ago. Then afterwards we're going to make some babies and we'll live happily ever after."

Kate snuggled into the Writer/Special Agent's chest and chuckled in amusement. "You make us sound like a fairy tale," she murmured against his bulk.

"We are a fairytale, Tulip," he replied. "Lanie says so."

Kate snorted. "I love my best friend," she confessed. "She helped me so much through your time in hospital."

"Lanie's a good friend to everyone," Rick declared. "Now come on, let's go out and greet the sunshine."

* * *

"Kate, seriously you have to calm down!" Rick exclaimed a week later as the female detective slammed down the house phone in anger. "You will get the dress made in time there's -"

"_Shut up!_" the brunette shrilled. "_Shut up shut up shut up!_ Rick, this is my _wedding dress__._ The first and only time I'm going to wear it only once and I _still _haven't found the perfect dress! I can't get married in my bra and panties!"

"Then go to a designer on fifth and get one freakin' made!" Rick bellowed. "Jesus woman, I'll pay for it. Get one especially made you'-."

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT!_" Kate shrieked, her face tuning a deep shade of red. "_I want to find the perfect dress for my big day just like Mom did when she married Dad! You've done this all before__,__ Rick__.__ This is no big deal for you. I don't expect you to understand what it's like from my point of view. To you__...__this is nothing. This is my big day__,__ the one and only time I'm going to do this__. __**I **__don't want to __mess__ things up. I don't want to make mistakes like **you!**_"

Rick opened his mouth to respond but his stomach fell through the floor and hot tears pricked at his eyes. "You think this is no big deal for me?" he asked in a whisper his ice blue eyes filling with tears.

"No Rick I-I-" Kate stammered.

"You think it's no big deal?" Rick repeated, a singular tear sliding down his stubbly cheek.** "**How could you _POSSIBLY _think nothing about _OUR_ wedding means anything to me Kate? Jesus Christ...I _LOVE_ you! I thought you loved me! You are the woman I should have married _years_ ago!"

"_I do love you!_" Kate shrilled approaching him, her face full of regret. "I didn't mean-"

"Oh didn't you?" Rick asked as more tears fell down his cheeks. "If you didn't mean those words Kate you wouldn't have said them in the first place! I don't believe this, _four weeks_ before the biggest day of my life and you put this on me."

"Rick, where are you going?" Kate asked as her partner snatched his car keys, phone and wallet from the kitchen bench.

"_Out_," he choked out.

"Where out?"

"None of your goddamned business!" he shot back as he strode toward the front door. "I need to get out."

"Rick, I'm so-"

"No, you're not. If you were you wouldn't have uttered those words in the first place!" Rick exclaimed as he yanked open the front door. "Now I'm going out."

"When will you be back?"

The writer ignored his fiancée's question and half ran half walked down to the end of the hallway where he got into the lift and hammered the down button.

Once the doors had shut behind him, Rick brought up Esposito's number and rang the Latino detective. It rang a few times before the line picked up.

"Yo Castle what's up bro?" Esposito answered cheerfully.

"You up for an impromptu poker night and drinking sesh?" Rick asked his friend without the usual perfunctory greeting. "Lanie's doing night shift isn't she?"

"Yeah she is, you okay dude?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah fine," Rick replied shortly. "Old Haunt in half an hour? Ring Honey Milk, get him to come too."

"You got it."

Rick hung up then made his way down to the parking garage where his recently acquired 458 Italia Ferrari was parked. Without bothering to open the door he leapt over the side of the door and athletically dropped into the driver's seat. With hot tears still pricking his eyes he yanked his seatbelt on, poked the key into the ignition and started the engine with a menacing roar. Pulling the luxury car into reverse he backed out of the park and exited the parking garage and was soon on his way into midtown where the Old Haunt was located.

"Hey Rick, wasn't expecting to see you here tonight," Spiro, the regular security guard greeted the writer as he descended the stairs. "How's it going?"

"Good good," Rick replied as he plastered a fake smile upon his face "Ryan and Espo are coming for a poker night, wish me luck huh? Espo's been getting all the pots lately."

"Good luck," the bouncer replied with a chuckle. "Catch ya round."

"Yep see ya."

Rick pushed his way through the door into the semi busy bar before making his way past the darts and pool players to the end of the bar where his downstairs office was located.

"Hey Mr C, how's it going?" Jamie, the night manager called, greeting the Writer cheerfully as he polished a champagne flute.

"Not bad, how's business?" Rick required, swallowing the lump in the back of his throat with great difficulty.

"A little slow, but it's only quarter to six, the after work crowd hasn't come in yet," Jamie replied. "How are things at the precinct?"

"Pretty good, I've only been in there one day this week though, most of my time has been at the FBI field office," Rick replied casually. "Look, I'm going to head down to the office and set a few things up. Espo and Ryan are coming in for a game of poker, let them through when they get here...okay?"

"You got it."

Rick took his keys from his pocket and poked one of them into the office door, with a little twist of his wrist the lock clicked open and the door swung inwards. He descended the stairs and immediately set up for the poker game. He then unlocked the cabinet that housed the most expensive of alcohols that weren't on sale to the public and pulled out a bottle of Louis XIII de Rémy Martin a French cognac that retailed or around eight thousand dollars a bottle. He set up three tulip glasses and was on his fourth serving of the expensive beverage when Ryan and Esposito arrived.

"Whoa whoa whoa, steady on bro!" Esposito exclaimed, pulling the bottle away from his friend as he went to drink from the bottle. "How much have you had of this stuff?"

"Not 'nuff," Rick slurred back. "Tastes yummy."

"Jesus, Castle...this stuff is eight grand a bottle and you're knocking it back like its tap water!" Ryan exclaimed, picking up the elegant decanter from the table. "Ease up."

"H-_elp_ you s-self," Rick mumbled as he rested his chin in his hand. "You guys got h-here qu-wick."

"Bro, you rang me an hour ago. Did you rip into this as soon as you got here?" Esposito informed his inebriated friend as he placed the bottle back in the cabinet and went to the little refrigerator containing cans of soda.

"Musta,' Rick replied with giggle. "Mmmn my head's swimmin'"

"I think you've had enough for the night," Esposito told his friend tactfully as he pushed a bottle of coke into the writer's hands. "Get this into you and sober up. And before you argue, yes one of us is driving you home. You're too wasted to drive on your own."

"_PFFFFT I'm fiiiiiiiiiine!_" Rick exclaimed, spraying saliva all over his friend's arm. "Oops sorry, spittin's rude."

"So are you going to tell us why you're a sad sack?" Ryan asked tactfully and he picked up a deck of cards and started shuffling them.

"Na, ya can guess," Rick replied, watching Esposito pop open his can of coke. "Thanks Esp-eps-espso...what's y'name again?"

"Bro, just how much of that stuff did you have?' Ryan inquired. "Last time you forgot Javi's name was at my bucks night and that was after a bottle of toilet cleaner vodka."

"F-four gla-shes," Rick replied. "Upt-th-ere." He added, pointing to halfway up the glass.

"Freakin' hell, Castle. That's about twelve shots, you're going to be barfing in a minute," Esposito exclaimed. "Where are your ice buckets?"

"_Pffft_ whaddo I wan' icesch bucketsch for?" the Writer replied, blearily watching his friend get up and begin rooting around the cupboards. "Godda dr-ink Cognac n-neat. N-no icesch."

"To barf in," the Latino detective replied succinctly. "Bro, you've drunk an entire sessions booze in less than an hour. I don't care how hardy your constitution is, soon it's going to hit you and hit you hard and you're gonna have to barf. And you are _not_ co-ordinated enough to make it to the bathroom in time."

"_Pfffft I'm fiiiiiine!_" Rick replied as his head began swimming sickeningly. "Not gonna v-vom."

He swallowed and made a face.

"You up to a few hands of Texas Hold 'Em?" Ryan asked delicately as he finished dealing and placed the remaining cards in the centre of the table.

"Y-yeah I'll be f-fine," Rick replied as Esposito found an ice bucket with an enthusiastic. '_A-ha!_" "feel 'bit woozy though."

"Drink some water, blow your lunch and you'll be fine," Esposito informed his friend as he tucked a plastic bag into the ice bucket then put the receptacle between himself and his friend.

"W-want some v-v-vodk-aaa," Rick mumbled as he clumsily picked up his cards. "Got some choc-colate stuff fr-om G-Germany, w-want s-some?"

"No and neither do you," Esposito answered firmly as he grabbed the Writer's arm and pulled him back into his chair. "Sit down before I tie you down, bro."

Rick gave his good friend a hard stare for a moment then capitulated. "`Kay," he said with a sigh. "So what are we playing for?"

"Cash, pot of five hundred, opening bets twenty, ten dollar minimum increments," Ryan answered. "Or an explanation of why you're ripped off your ass without our help and why our regular poker night is on a Wednesday night instead of the usual Friday night."

"Aahhh y'don' wanna hear 'bout that," Rick replied as the Irish Detective dealt the first hand. "Can't a guy jus' h-ave a night out with his bezzzfriends?"

"Bro, really?" Esposito answered inspecting his cards. "You ring me out of the blue sounding like crap, inviting Honey Milk and I to a random poker night and you don't want to say why? We're not stupid man...what's doing?"

In is inebriated state Rick inspected his cards before swallowing and opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"K-Kate does-doesn't think getting m-married again m-means any-thing t-to m-me," he confessed after a long silence.

"_Bullshit!_" Ryan and Esposito chorused instantly.

"Bullshit nuthin,'" Rick replied as a singular tear slid down his cheek. "She said s-so"

"When?" Ryan questioned in disbelief.

"T-to-night," Rick slurred. "It star'ed ove' her dress."

"What about it?" Esposito asked,

"She ans'tgodoneyed" Rick murmured as the fast early consumption of alcohol began to hit him hard. "An' she's gedding stressed, like a bridez-zilla."

"Oh man c'mon," Esposito said. "Is this the same woman we're talking about? Kate's not a bridezilla, you've only been at the precinct once this week and she's always gushing about the big day. I think if she had her way she'd get married like now."

"_Pfft_," Rick scoffed. "N't the impression I g't."

"What did she say?" Ryan asked

"She w's stessin' about not findin' the right dress and I told her to g'et one mad'," Rick murmured as he stared blearily at his cards. "She then wen' _mental_. Like off her tree na na. She said b'cause I had don' all this b'fore it was no big deal, her pickin' out a dress. She said 'to you this means _nothing_' That hurt so bad guys. She then said 'I don't wanna m-mess things up, I don' wanna make mistakes like _you_.' She screamed a'me guys. She doesn' wan' t'get married."

"Bullshit she doesn't," Ryan informed his friend. "Dude, this is Kate Beckett. Your soul mate, your one and done, the woman you should've married years ago. Of course she wants to get married. She wouldn't have _asked you_ otherwise."

"Word." Esposito echoed.

"Na, she's don' she don' wanna get married," Rick replied stubbornly. "I _know_ her guys. If she didn' mean it she wouldn' have said it."

"That's the biggest load of horse shit I've ever heard," Esposito retorted. "Bro, she's stressed about the wedding and with how slow our current case is going. And when people are under stress they say things they don't mean. And it sounds like she's done just that."

"Why are you so determined to believe otherwise?" Ryan asked pointedly. "Raise you twenty." He added, throwing a chip into the middle of the table

"Cuz I saw 'er eyes," Rick slurred. "Eyes don' lie. They-they're the window t'the soul."

"Dude, you're so wasted you can't remember my name let alone what you would have seen on Kate's face over an hour ago," Esposito told his friend. "I bet if you go home and talk to her and things will be different."

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I wanna stay here an' play poker!" Rick exclaimed.

"Well, I think staying in one spot for the time being is the smartest thing," Ryan told his friend bluntly. "If you move now, you'll blow chunks everywhere and as much as I love you as a friend I am not cleaning up your barf."

"I'm no' gonna b-blow chunkssssss," Rick slurred as a sickening wave of nausea washed over him. "I'm gonna play poker then we're gonna go up and sing karaoke!"

"Wrong night bro, karaoke's Friday night," Esposito reminded his drunken friend. "Are you working tomorrow? Any one at the field office expecting you?"

"N-na got the rest of thr week o-offffff," Rick replied. "`M gonna stay home an' get _pissssssssssssss'd_."

"Have you forgotten our trip to Washington for the medal presentation on Saturday night?" Ryan reminded his friend. "You can't turn up to that thing pissed. Frank will have your hide, and all your superiors at the FBI will have your hide."

"_Dayyyyum_," Rick groaned with a very pronounced hiccup. "Bud the minnit that show's ova I'm get-ge-oh god I'm gonna be sick."

Esposito leapt out of his seat and pushed the ice bucket closer to Rick just in time for the heavily inebriated man to grab it and vomit into it with a spectacular heave. Half a dozen times the writer retched into the receptacle til his brow was drenched in sweat, his nose was running and his stomach cramped painfully.

"Dude, give us a hand will ya?" Esposito asked Ryan as he grasped Rick's armpits and lifted the older man up. "Help me get him to the couch."

"_Whaddareyoutwodoinnnnnnnnnnn nn?_" he groaned as the two detectives wrestled their drunken friend onto the nearby leather couch.

"Making you lie down, you're wasted," Ryan replied, giving his friend a little push so he fell onto the couch with a heavy _thump__._ "How are you feeling?"

Rick answered his friend by retching into the ice bucket again. "_G-greaaaaaaaaaaaat_," he groaned. "Oh God guys...I'm so sorry, I called –you d-down for a p-poker game and the-then I b-blow chunksssssss in front of you. This is-s emb-barrassing."

"We don't mind. We're your friends," Esposito answered. "And we like to think you'd return the favour if the shoe was on the other foot."

"Y-yeah, I w-would." he groaned. "_Goooooooood I'm drunk!_"

"So...what are you going to do?" Esposito asked his friend after several long moments of silence.

"Whaddya mean what am I g-gonna do?" Rick replied, his ice blue eyes usually so clear bright now glassy and vacant.

"What are you going to do about the argument you and our best friend had?" Esposito continued. "You can't let it slide, dude."

"Yeah I c'n," the Writer slurred. "The truth I' spok'n in th' heat of the mome't. Her true feelin's have been revealed. She don' wanna get married."

"I'm disagreeing with you a hundred percent there dude," Ryan informed his friend succinctly. "If Kate Beckett didn't want to marry you she wouldn't have proposed."

"Wimmin change their minds."

"Yes they do," Ryan agreed. "But Kate hasn't about marrying you. That much I'm sure of. Javi and I have known her longer than you Rick and apart from you, Lanie and her father I doubt there's anyone else about her knows her better. She doesn't change her mind about anything just like _that_."

The Irish detective snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

"He has a point," Esposito agreed.

"I don' care, you two weren't th-there," Rick slurred. "I s-saw the look in her eye. I don't wan' to see that again tonight."

"So what? You propose to sleep here tonight?" Esposito asked his friend, arching an eyebrow in surprise.

"Sounds a g'd idea." The Writer groaned.

"Don't be stupid, Castle. You can't sleep at your own bar," Ryan scolded. "One - it wouldn't be comfortable and two - Espo and I don't trust you enough not to rip not the cognac and attempt to drive yourself home."

"I've n'ver drunk driven!" Rick exclaimed loudly and immediately regretting it as a fresh wave of nausea washed over him. "I never would!"

"Yeah, well there's a first time for everything and you're not exactly thinking straight right now."

"Drive me to Mother's place then," Rick went on. "Or the Four Seasons."

"Or how about we wait a couple of hours while you sober up then take you home?" Esposito suggested mildly. "You have to confront Kate bro, letting things fester is not going to help. Especially this close to the wedding, assuming of course you still_ want_ to get married."

"_OF COURSE I DO!"_

"Don't yell, well if you still want to get married you're going to have to confront Kate about what she said aren't you?" Esposito reasoned ."And if you are right about what she said, I don't think you are by the way, there's time to call everything off and go your separate ways."

"I don't wan' that to happ'n," Rick informed his friend sadly as a singular tear slid out of his eye and ran down the side of his head and into the cushion under his head. "I wanna make babies wif'her."

"Then you have to get off your drunken ass and make good." Ryan proclaimed. "God, I feel like a counsellor right now."

"So do I," Esposito added. "And we're cops bro, not shrinks. You know we're the first ones to help you out with a problem, but in this case...you're being a douche. Kate wants to marry you and make babies and live in a little white picket fenced house on the prairie and you think she doesn't. You're right, we weren't there but we know Kate, bro. She's in this as much as you are."

Rick had no answer to that so her just 'hurrumphed'

* * *

"Right, I think it's time we got you home," Esposito told Rick firmly, hours later just as the clock ticked over to half past two. "It was a bad idea to let you drink again. Kate's gonna kill us."

"_Takemetomuthasthen,_" Rick mumbled. "I don't wanna g'h'me."

"Castle, your loft is closer to the Old Haunt than your Mom's apartment," Esposito told his heavily intoxicated friend. "It makes more sense to go there."

"Nuthin' makes sense anymore," he slurred. "Th-thought it d'd."

"You're not in much of a position to argue dude," Ryan said mildly. "You're barely with it enough to walk. I don't know how the hell we're going to get you up the stairs."

"Led's go the back w-waaaaay," Rick replied with a very pronounced hiccup as he pointed to a door on the far side of the spacious office that led up onto the street where he had parked his car. "Th'office is loc-ged from the oud'side."

"Alright, let's go then," Esposito said to his friend as he got to his feet and held a hand out to his inebriated friend. "I'll take you to your Mom's but I want you to text me when you're with it enough telling me you've gone home and made up with our girl...alright? If you don't I'll go to your Mom's and wake your hungover ass up with a pair of fry pans."

"B'stard," Rick groaned, choking on his own saliva slightly as Ryan and Esposito hooked their hands under his armpits and lifted him off the couch. "I really don't feel well."

"Take this with you. You'll feel worse in the morning if you find you've yawned all over the interior of the Prancing Horse," Ryan instructed his friend as he grabbed a plastic bag from a nearby side table. "C'mon Mr Pisser, time to get you to a bed...hold your guts in for a bit longer."

Ryan and Esposito awkwardly escorted their heavily drunk friend up the emergency exit stairs and out onto the street to where the Writer had parked his new Ferrari.

"You take him to Martha's, I'll follow behind," Ryan said to Esposito as the Latino detective dropped their friend into the passenger side seat. "Martha's going to want some explanation."

"_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa s'e won'!_" Rick groaned. "She's my _Mommy__,_ I've turn'd up on 'er doorstep a bit drunk b'fore"

"Bro, you're more than a little drunk. You're totally _wasted._" Esposito told his friend bluntly as Ryan disappeared in the direction of his sedan. "You didn't get this drunk on New Years Eve."

"Yeah well that w's a fun 'oc-cashum wasn' id?"

"So lemme get this straight, when you're happy you hardly drink anything but when you're miserable, you drink like a fish?" Esposito asked his friend as he stuck the keys in the ignition and started the engine with a roar. "That makes tons of sense, bro."

"Shuddup," Rick groaned as Esposito pulled out into the bustling traffic of early morning Manhattan. "Y'being sarc-ca y'bein' a smartass."

A short time later Esposito pulled the Ferrari to a stop in front of Martha's acting school and cut the engine. He pocketed the keys and got out of the driver's seat just as his partner pulled up in his car.

"So how many times did he barf?" Ryan asked.

"_Shudduuuuuuuuuuup,_" Rick groaned.

"Did you ring ahead?" Esposito asked Ryan as he opened the passenger side door.

"Shit I forgot," the Irish detective cussed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialling Martha's number. It rang several times before the actress picked up.

"H-hello Kevin?" she answered sleepily. "Are you okay dear? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Martha, nothing major anyway," the Irish detective replied. "Could you please buzz me and Javi in? We kinda need to see you for a while."

"O-okay then," the older woman replied her voice laced with confusion. "Give me a minute, d'you have keys to the front door? Did Richard give you a copy?"

"We'll be good to get in Mrs R, be up in a minute," Ryan informed her. "Won't be long."

"Okay then."

"C'mon you, time to get you upstairs," Esposito said to Castle and together he and Ryan hoisted the wasted Writer up and out of the passenger seat. "How are you feeling?"

"B-bit dwunk," he replied as a sickening wave of nausea washed over him. "I luff you g-guy-sch. You're da shit!"

"You do realise when you sober up we're going to make your life hell, don't you?" Ryan said, struggling not to grin as he shut the car door with his hip and helped Esposito drag their friend to the front of the acting school entrance.

"Don-n't care." Came the slurred reply.

Despite their considerate strength Ryan and Esposito struggled to get their wasted friend across the sidewalk and to the front entrance of his mother's school. Esposito poked the key into the deadlock and unlocked the door grabbing Rick before he fell on the slate floor.

"You owe us big time bro," Esposito informed his friend as the sound of Martha's apartment door opening was heard from the overhead floor. "I haven't seen anyone this wasted since I was a rookie at the fifty forth."

"Kevin? Jav-_Oh my God Richard?_"

"_Hiiiiiiyaaaaaaaa Mommy!_" Rick called as Martha fairly flew down the stairs her auburn hair mussed up and her lined face alive with incredulity.

"What the _hell_ happened?" Martha asked as Ryan and Esposito dragged their friend up the stairs.

"He and Kate had a huge argument and he decided to pickle his liver in eight thousand dollar a bottle cognac and cheap German chocolate vodka," Esposito explained.

"Eight thous-he did _this_ with the Louis XIII de Rémy Martin?" Martha exclaimed loudly. "Oh Richard, _really!_"

"Has Kate been in touch with you Martha?" Ryan asked with a grunt as they slowly made their way up the stairs.

"No not tonight, when did they have this argument?"

"Must've been late afternoon he rang me about six inviting us for an impromptu poker night an drinking session," Esposito revealed. "He must've started a while before Kevin and I got there because he was wasted when we arrived."

"Javier, that was eight hours ago. Why is he still _this_ drunk?" Martha asked incredulously. "Look at him, he can't walk!"

"He started sobering up once we took the cognac away from him then we played a bit of Poker and started sipping on some Vodka," Ryan explained. "I think he guzzled it when we weren't looking."

"Well, I can't have a go at you, Richard's a grown man and is clearly quite capable of getting in this situation himself," Martha informed the Irish detective with a sigh as they reached the top of the stairs. "Follow me this way."

With a grunt of effort Ryan and Esposito dragged Rick down the hallway and into Martha's tastefully decorated apartment. The effervescent actress led the two detectives down a short hallway to a spare room with a queen sized bed and ebony coloured dresser set.

"Lay him on the bed," she instructed as Ryan threw back the covers of the bed. "Why did you bring him here? The Old Haunt is closer to the loft than here."

"He didn't want to go back to the loft," Esposito replied, gently laying his friend down on the freshly laundered sheets. "The idea of it seemed to cause him more stress than what it was worth so I drove him here in his car and Kevin followed in his sedan."

"Have either of you been drinking?" Martha asked in concern as she swiftly began undressing her son with a practiced hand.

"No ma'am, when we got to the Old Haunt we figured it'd be better if we stayed sober. Besides we're on call, we can't drink," Ryan replied. "Someone needed to drive Rick here and we figured it would be safer if one of us did it. He would have passed out in the back of a taxi."

Martha stripped Rick down to his boxers then pushed him further under the covers with surprising strength before affectionately stroking back his fringe.

"Thankyou for bringing him here," she said gratefully, tucking the edge of the quilt into the mattress. "I'm grateful and I'm sure if he were sober Richard would be too."

"You guise are _awesome!_" Rick exclaimed loudly. "Really really _really __**awesome**_."

"Alright Writer Boy, you take care. Try and sober up, huh?" Ryan told his friend in amusement. "There's a plastic bag by your head just in case you need to barf again and remember make nice with Kate or Javi and I will come over with a pair of fry pans each and wake you up with the cymbal riff from the 1812 Overture."

"'a 'a very funny."

"Thanks again for bringing him here boys I'm very grateful," Martha told the pair as they left the spare room and. "You two look out for Richard so much."

"It's no problem Mrs R, he's our friend and as stupid as his reason is for getting wasted, we can't let him wallow in a pit of self pity." Esposito replied.

"He told you what made him get so drunk?" Martha inquired.

"Yeah he did but it's probably best if you hear it from the horse's mouth," Ryan chipped in. "Or ring Kate but she still had her cell off as of an hour ago. Javi and I have tried ringing her all night."

"I'll try later in the morning," Martha promised as she embraced her son's two friends. "Thank you again for bringing Richard here."

"No problem, we better be heading off its getting late," Ryan replied "can you let us know how he gets on?"

"Will do," Martha replied "see you soon boys."

"Bye."

Martha shut her apartment door behind he two male detectives and the two men made their way down into the lobby of the acting school before heading out into the street. Esposito retrieved his phone and immediately began composting a text to Lanie

"_Just come from dropping a totally wasted Castle at his Mom's, He and Kate had a huge argument and Ryan and I think it's best to tread carefully for a while. Can you check on our girl when you have a minute? We're both worried about her xx Espo_"

"Who are you texting at this hour?" his friend asked

"Lanie I'm asking her to check up on Kate I have a feeling she might not want to speak to us about any problems with Writer Boy," Esposito replied "those two girls tell each other everything ands it might help more of we hang back for a while. She's on night shift tonight but when she finishes she might be able to catch up with our girl and see what the problem is."

"Ah fair enough, I was wondering what to do there," Ryan said with a sigh "god I haven't seen anyone that drunk since I was a rookie right out the academy and I was stuck working New Year's Eve within a month of graduating. I'm surprised he didn't pass out."

"I reckon he might have by now," Esposito countered "you cool to give me a ride home? I took a taxi to the Old Haunt."

"Sure I was going to offer anyway," Ryan replied as they crossed he road to where he'd parked is sedan "let's head off, after a night of babysitting Castle's drunk ass I need some sleep. The last think I need is for someone to decide to get murdered."

"Word"

* * *

A/N2 Reviews and constructive feedback feed the beast lovelies!


	19. Immaturity

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 19th Chapter of Finality I have titled 'Immaturity' I'd like to thank you all for your kind reviews and feedback after the last chapter. I grin like a loon when ever I get a review especially from my favourite girls Christina and Bella.

BTW I would like to congratulate my badass beta Bella Paige for officially becoming a published author! Her first book 'Still Standing' the first in the Southport Detective series is available for purchase HERE **sbpra DOT com/ BellaPaige /** (Just take away the spaces and replace 'DOT' with an ACTUAL dot. I personally haven't read it yet but if it's anything like her fanfiction it's sure to be an AWESOME read (By the way she as assured me there's NOT going to be any Richard Castle-esque boob signings which I think is NOT in the spirit of things at all but there you go LMAO!)

Anyway on with the show!

* * *

Well into the next morning Martha was sitting in the living room going through some lines for a production she planned to audition for when her cell phone rang shrilly. Looking over the top of her glasses she saw '_Kate' flashing up on the screen. All thoughts of cramming lines flying out of her head Martha lunged forward and swiftly answered the buzzing and shrilling device._

"Kate?" she answered. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me," came the female detective's glum voice. "Is Rick still there? We had a huge argument last night and he didn't come home. I've been trying to ring his cell all night and he's either got it turned off or set for all calls to go straight to voicemail."

"He's still here," Martha answered. "He got very _very _drunk last night and Kevin and Javier brought him back here."

"_Oh thank god!_" Kate exclaimed. "I was about to put in a missing person's report!"

"Am I the first person you rang?" Martha asked.

"Y-yes, I was going to ring Kevin and Javi next," Kate replied tearily. "When I turned my phone on this morning my inbox was full of messages from the boys telling me they'd taken him to your place. Can I come around Martha? I need to apologise to Rick for what I said. I was truly horrible to him."

"Of course darling, you're always welcome here," Martha responded kindly. "See you soon."

"See you soon Martha."

* * *

Not even half an hour later there was a knock on Martha's apartment door. The actress got to her feet and made her way over to the door peeking through the peep hole before unlocking the deadbolt and stepping inside to let a miserable looking Kate inside.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked opening her arms and letting the brunette dive into her embrace. "Come in sweetheart, let me know what happened."

Kate sniffed and followed Martha over to the sofa. The older woman held out a box of tissues to the female detective and she gratefully took them, blowing her nose and wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks.

"Okay start from the beginning," Martha urged. "I'd ask Richard but he's still out cold and Kevin and Javier told me it'd be better to hear it from the horse's mouth."

"Well you know how I've been having trouble finding the right dress?"

"Uhmhmm go on."

"Well I've been letting the stress and worry of it get to me," Kate revealed. "It's the last big thing to be organised and I must've gone through every bridal couture shop in Manhattan in the last six months and I still haven't found the right one. Rick tried to calm me down and I yelled at him. I said the stress of me finding just the right gown was nothing to him. It meant nothing because he'd gotten married before and all the hoopla of organizing a wedding meant nothing to him. I said I didn't expect him to understand how I felt because he had been married twice before and getting so again meant nothing. I hurt him so bad Martha I could see it in his eyes. Meredith betrayed him and so did Gina and I did by degrading how he feels about me! I can't believe I did that! Rick is my one and done and I basically said what we have means nothing to his face..._I shouldn't have said that!_"

Martha wrapped her arms around Kate's slim frame and allowed the younger woman to dive into her embrace and break down in tears.

"I agree you shouldn't have said what you did sweetheart but organising a wedding is a stressful thing and when under stress one does tend to do and say stupid things," Martha informed the brunette sagely. "I've lost count of the amount of things I've done and said that are stupid. I'm sure once Richard sobers up and you two talk the air will be cleared and you two will make up. You and my boy are meant to be together darling and you will work things out."

"I don't know, Martha. You didn't see the look in Rick's eyes. I've never seen him so devastated," Kate whispered. "What I said was so hurtful, it was juvenile stuff."

"Go into the spare room and speak with him, sweetheart. Whether he realises it or not, he's going to need you when he wakes up," Martha urged. "He may be upset and mad at you but I also know that he loves you with every fibre of his being. He loves you like he's loved no one else. And my son is ruled by his heart, he'll come back to you."

Kate leaned forward and engulfed Martha in a hug. "Thanks so much, Martha. You're the best for a heart to heart," she said softly. "So...how much did he drink?"

"I'm not sure exactly, Kevin and Javier didn't give me exact quantities," Martha replied as the two women got to their feet and started waking toward the spare room. "But when they brought him here, he couldn't walk on his own. They had to half carry half drag him up the steps. I've never seen him so drunk in my life. He's already been ill twice since he came here but I don't think he's going to remember that."

"Oh my god...is he _okay?_" Kate yelped as concern filled her eyes.

"Yes dear, he'll be fine," Martha replied. "He'll have one hell of a hangover for a couple of days but I'm sure with you nursing him, he'll feel much better."

"I hope so, I really hope so."

"I'll leave you to it," Martha said softly as she opened the door to the spare room. "Stay as long as you like darling and let me know if you need anything."

Kate gave the older actress a quick hug. "Thanks Martha."

"Anytime sweetheart."

Kate padded into the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind herself. She turned her gaze to the bed and saw a _very_ dishevelled Rick tangled in the blankets, his hair mussed up and a discernable line of dried drool running down his cheek and towards his ear. A bucket with a clean plastic bag tucked into rested on the floor and a bright pink cloth was soaking in a bowl of cold water on the bedside table.

Kate reached for the cloth and squeezed it before sitting on the edge of the bed and gently, lovingly wiping her man's face clean. The writer creased his brow and wiggled his nose in his sleep but then resumed softly snoring. Kate then put the cloth back in the bowl, kicked off her shoes and climbed into the bed tucking her slender frame around his muscular one, holding his form as continued to sleep away his excessive alcohol consumption.

* * *

Rick leapt into consciousness as suddenly as if someone had stuck him with a fork. Almost as quickly his head began to pound excruciatingly and his mouth was so dry and tongue so stiff it felt like it was made of paper mache.

Groaning loudly he rolled over but came into contact with something solid, smelling of cherries and _breathing_. He opened his eyes with great effort and saw Kate fast asleep, her long brunette tresses splayed out in a knotted tangle of curls. Her mouth was slightly open and her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Groaning again he flopped back onto his side of the bed the movement of the mattress immediately waking Kate up.

"_Rick?_" she murmured sleepily. "_You 'wake?_"

"Yeah, what're you doing here?" he replied grumpily.

"I came to see how you were," Kate replied softly, sliding out of bed and going to the other side of the bed.

"Y'mean you care?"

"Of course I care!" Kate exclaimed loudly. "D'you-"

"Can you _not_ yell?" Rick groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as Kate's shrill tone pierced his brain. "I'm not feeling the best."

"Well that's your own fault, isn't it?" Kate said mildly as she took two Excedrin pills from the packet Martha had put on the bedside table. "You're the one who drank yourself into such a stupor that Ryan and Esposito had trouble dragging you up the stairs."

"Shut up, that's none of your business," Rick replied snidely.

"Take these, Rick. It'll make you feel better," Kate told her fiancé patiently as she held the pills and a bottle of water Martha had also left. "C'mon."

Reluctantly The Writer took the pills and threw them into his mouth, he then guzzled down the water before dropping back down on his pillow with a grunt. "Thanks," he said shortly avoiding her gaze.

"So-" Kate began.

"So what?"

"Are we going to talk about this?" Kate continued.

"Talk about what, _Kate?"_ Rick replied peevishly. "There's nothing to talk about. You made your feelings _quite_ clear last night. This is all some big joke to you and you _clearly_ don't take what we have as seriously as I do."

"Oh, what a load of _CRAP!_" Kate exclaimed loudly. "You know full-"

"Can you _please_ not yell?" Rick snapped. "I'm not deaf you know. You yelling hurts my head."

"Stiff cheese," Kate snapped back. "I came here to apologise for what I said last night Rick and you're not exactly giving me a chance to tell you how rotten I feel about hurting you."

"_You _feel rotten?" Rick repeated. "_You_ feel rotten? How the hell do you think _I_ feel? Kate, you're the love of my life and in one rant you crushed me. You _totally_ disregarded my feelings and made it all about _you_. You're not the only one getting _married_ you know."

"I know and I am _trying_ to apologise!" Kate wailed. "What I said was a million types of wrong and even if I did mean what I said, which I didn't by the way, I shouldn't have said that. Your feelings - especially about marrying me-mean the world to me Rick and it was wrong of me to go off at you. I apologise with every fibre of my being, Rick. What I did was hurtful. I was stressed and shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Rick crossed his arms and steadfastly avoided the female detective's eyes. "I'm not entirely sure I'm ready to accept your apology," he said in clipped tones. "What you said hurt me more than you know Kate. You are the _only_ person in the world who has the power to build me up and cut me down like that. And you cut me down by saying our impending marriage means nothing to _me_, all the organising to make our day perfect means nothing to _me_."

"I know and I-" Kate began.

"I'm _not_ finished," Rick continued, cutting her off. "Aside from the day Alexis was born, the day you proposed to me is one of the greatest days of my life. I was the happiest I'd been in _years_. I want this time to be the _last_ time. I've been so involved in the planning of our day because I love you so god dammed much. I want to be involved with you every single step of the way and in one fell swoop you killed that. I never thought you would ever do or say something like that to _me_, Kate and I'm not entirely sure what to feel by seeing you here right now."

There was a long silence as tears streamed down Kate's cheeks. "_So is this it?_" she whispered. "Are we breaking up? Should we call everyone and cancel everything?"

"_NOOOO!_" Rick exclaimed loudly and immediately regretting it as a sharp pain pierced his head. "_Uuuuugh__,_ I don't want to break up with you, Kate. I still love you. I love you with every fibre of my being, that's why this hurts so much. _I'd rather fight with you than make love to anyone else_ but I need you to know how badly you hurt me and I'm not entirely sure you understand how I feel."

"All last night and this morning I thought about what I did, Rick," Kate answered in almost a whisper as she stared at her clutched hands in her lap. "I thought about how I'd feel if the shoe was on the other foot and how much hearing something like what I said would devastate me. It would crush my soul Rick. I know I've done the same to you because I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes don't lie, they never have."

With every word Kate spoke, purging her feelings as she apologised Rick felt himself soften.

"I need a moment to process things," he said softly. "Can you get me some more water?...Please?" he added holding out the empty water bottle with a soft smile.

Kate looked up, her hazel green eyes alive with hope. "Okay," she whispered, taking the bottle. "Lie down and rest okay? You've had a rough night."

Rick managed a smile and watched as the female deceive prised the empty water bottle from his fingers and made her way out of the door.

Kate made her way into the apartment and knew by the silence Martha had left for the day. She shuffled over to the kitchen with the intent of filling the bottle in her hands when she spied a note labelled '_Kate_" written in Martha's elegant cursive print resting against the coffee jar on the kitchen island, she snatched up the paper and began reading.

'_Kate,_

_I've had to go out for an audition, I made some sandwiches for you and Richard if he feels up to eating and left them in the refrigerator for you both to get when you feel like it. There's soda, fruit juice, tea and coffee but it's probably best to keep Richard to water for the time being._

_I hope you're both still here when I get home but if you're not know that I love you and Richard with all my heart and I know you'll work it out. You're soul mates and each other's perfect __half__._

_Love_

_Martha_

_P.S They keys to the Ferrari are on my bedside table, don't let him drive__.__ It's going to take a couple of days for him to be lucid enough to do that'_

With a smile Kate tucked the note into her trouser pocket and went over to the water filter to fill up the water bottle. She then capped it and slowly made her way back to the spare room. Rick was lying on his side with his iPhone in hand and furiously texting.

"Hey," she said softly, sitting down on the chair beside the bed and holding out the bottle of water. "Your Mom left a note. She's had to go to for an audition but will be back. How are you feeling physically?"

"_Ugh_ I've felt better," Rick replied taking the bottle. "Thanks."

There was silence as Rick lifted the bottle to his lips and sucked down the two pint bottle in seconds. An instant look of relief washed over his face as the chilled liquid re-hydrated his system and moistened his mouth.

"Ohhh t-that's be'er," he puffed, smacking his lips in relief. "Best stuff I've ever tasted."

"I'll get you some more in a minute if you like," Kate offered. "You're going to need to drink a lot of water to properly re-hydrate your system."

"Thanks," Rick repeated with a sigh as he dropped his head back onto his pillow. "You're the best nursemaid, you always have been."

"I do it because I love you, Rick. I always will," Kate replied, brushing his fringe off his sweaty brow. "Who were you texting?"

"Ryan and Esposito," Rick replied, sheepishness creeping into his tone. "I've got three missed calls from each of them and a dozen text messages. I was just letting them know I'm okay and t-talking to you."

"They made you promise?" Kate asked in amusement.

"They say in their text messages they did, I honestly don't remember," Rick replied sheepishly. "I don't even remember them bringing me here last night. I barely remember much after getting to the Old Haunt."

"How much did you drink?" Kate asked in surprise.

"According to Espo, almost a full bottle of Louis XIII de Rémy Martin that French cognac and some cheap German chocolate vodka," Rick recited. "I really don't remember that. God, I hope I didn't do anything s-tupid _hic_,"

"Maybe the doing something stupid was drinking that much in the first place," Kate chided as she stroked her partner's face with the tips of her fingers. "But I can understand why you did. If I were in the same situation I would have done the same thing."

"It's going to take me a little time Kate," Rick murmured after a long and very awkward silence. "I love you but I need to process your contrition for a while okay? This is a big thing to overcome and I can't just do it in a day."

"D'you want me to go home?" Kate asked as her eyes welled with tears.

"I-I," the Writer stammered. "Um, I think it might be the best for now. I'll be home before we have to leave for Washington though."

The tears spilled down Kate's face and she wiped them away with the cuff of her sleeve. "_O-okay, I understand,_" she whispered thickly. "Will you be okay? I don't like leaving you when you're sick."

"I'll be fine, more water and Excedrin and something to eat and I'll be fine," Rick answered. "The only thing that fixes a hangover is time and sleep."

"I'll give you time, all that you need," Kate informed her partner. "There's a plate of sandwiches in the fridge that your Mom made."

"Thanks," Rick replied twiddling his fingers as she got to her feet and started toward the door. "Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll find the right dress, and you'll look beautiful in it," Rick said softly lifting his gaze to meet hers. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Kate left the spare bedroom, tears streaming down her face and collected the Ferrari keys from Martha's bedroom. She then left the apartment and went downstairs and got into the gleaming vehicle before she allowed herself to totally break down in tears.

For several minutes the female detective rested her head against the steering wheel and purged the remaining withheld emotion from her body. Cursing herself for not bringing any tissues from Martha's apartment, she eventually wiped her nose and dried her face with her sleeve before sticking the key in the ignition and beginning the journey back to the loft uncertainty about whether Rick would return to her ringing in her mind.

* * *

Later that day just as the sun began to dip below the horizon, Martha returned to her school after going out to dinner with some old friends. Noticing the absence of her son's Ferrari she smiled and made her way into the reception area up the stairs and to her apartment.

The actress's gaze immediately fell on the depressed form of her son lying on the couch, wrapped in the quilt pulled from the spare bed and his ice blue eyes staring vacantly at the screen of the TV that was currently broadcasting an old episode of Happy Days.

"Richard?" she called. "Honey?"

"Oh hey," he responded, turning off the TV and sitting up with a sigh. "How'd the audition go?"

"Good, I've got a call back on Friday," Martha replied hanging up her coat. "But never mind that, where's Kate?"

"She's gone home," Rick replied.

"Home? To the loft?"

"Yeah."

"What for? I thought you two would have worked things-"

"We are, just slowly," Rick continued. "I asked her to go back to the loft. I said I needed to process her apology for longer than a day. She really hurt me mother and it's not something I can get over just like that."

"Oh Richard _really!_" Martha exclaimed in exasperation. "You _asked_ Kate to leave? Are you still drunk?"

"Mother, I can't just forgive her like _that!_" Rick answered, snapping his fingers for theatrical effect. "You weren't there at the time but what she said hurt me, hurt my heart and I can't forgive her straight away. I need to process it."

"You mean stew on it,"

"_No..._process it," Rick corrected. "D'you mind if I stay for a bit?"

"I should mind, you know," Martha said in exasperation. "I should make you get off your hungover tush and go and make good with that girl but I'm well past the point of being able to tell you what to do and expecting you to listen, so I'm going to let it slide and trust you and Kate know what you're doing."

"We do mother...we do," Rick told his mother with a smile. "There's method to my madness."

"Yeah, I _know_ that," Martha answered in amusement. "Don't dither too much darling, you and Kate are each other's perfect half. I don't want to see anything stupid break that apart."

"Nothing will_,_ Mother. I promise."

* * *

Two days later as morning dawned over Manhattan, Rick got out of bed and made the immediate decision to return home. Martha noticed the shift in his mood when he emerged from the spare room and a small smile upon his face.

"Well someone's in a good mood," she quipped as she stirred honey into a saucepan of porridge. "Care to share?"

"I'm going home today," Rick revealed as he slid into a barstool at the kitchen island. "It's the right thing to do, I need to re-connect with Kate."

"Good boy!" Martha exclaimed happily. "I had started to wonder if you were ever going to go home."

"Course I was, I just needed to deal with my feelings before I did," Rick replied, watching his mother bustle around the kitchen scraping the porridge into two bowls. "You've got that second audition today, confident?"

"Reasonably," Martha replied. "If I get it, it'll be the biggest role I've ever won."

"What is the role?" Rick asked curiously as Martha slid a bowl of porridge across the island to him.

"Mother Abbess in the Sound of Music," Martha replied excitedly. "It could be a career defining role for me, darling. Today's the second round of auditions then there's going to be a third and fourth if I get through today."

"Fingers crossed for you," Rick replied thickly, his mouth full of porridge. "I'll finally be able to say 'my mother's a nun' if you get the part."

Martha rolled her eyes and threw a tea towel at her son. "Don't speak with your mouth full," she scolded with a chuckle. "I taught you better than that."

* * *

After a long leisurely breakfast then shower, Rick pocketed his phone and wallet and prepared to leave. "I better go," he said to Martha. "I've got to go home and see Kate."

"You don't want me to give you a ride?" Martha asked as her son kissed her on each cheek.

"Nah, I'll take a taxi," Rick replied. "Thanks for letting me stay. Kate and I will be 'round tomorrow morning to pick you up, okay?"

"You got it kiddo, love you."

Rick veritably skipped down the steps to the foyer of the acting school and after giving Marley–his mother's receptionist a cheery wave, he made his way out into the street and waved down the first taxi, arriving back in TriBeCa shortly before eleven AM.

"Morning Meester Castle," Eduardo-the day watchman-called cheerfully from his desk. "Not seen you for a few days."

"Yeah...I've been away," the Writer replied. "Any mail?"

"Nope, Miz Kate came down this morning to collect it, just bills."

"Great, they all come at once," Rick grumbled. "Well I'll see you around, okay?"

"Hasta luego."

Rick jogged over to the elevator bay and caught one going up just as the door shut. He pressed the button for the top floor and drummed his fingers against the railing til eventually the doors opened on the top most floor. He exited at a run and jogged down to the end of the hallway. Instantly realising Kate would have his house keys attached to his Ferrari keying, Rick skidded to a stop then lifted a fist and knocked smartly on the door.

There was a sort pause before he soft padding of Kate's bare feet became audible. There was then a gasp of surprise before the door was yanked open and Kate flew at him.

"_Oooof,_" Rick exclaimed with a grunt as Kate engulfed him in a crushing hug. "Easy there, Tulip. Anybody would think you're excited to see me."

Rick felt a sudden wetness on his neck as Kate began to cry.

"_I'm so glad to see you!_" the female detective whispered, the intensity of her embrace not lessening. "_I wasn't sure if you were going to come home_."

"I was always going to come home to you, darling girl. I _love_ you," Rick murmured as Kate pulled him inside and pushed the door shut behind them. "Oh, it's good to see you."

Kate pulled back slightly and looked deep into her partner's baby blues for a moment before standing up on her toes and pressing her lips to his. Rick wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist and responded, enthusiastically opening his mouth slightly and allowing Kate to plunder his mouth with her tongue.

For several long minutes The Writer and his Muse stood on the spot swaying side to side slightly as they reconnected with each other. Kate hooked her thumbs through his belt loops and Rick threaded his thick fingers through her long brunette tresses and they kissed and kissed and kissed til the lack of oxygen forced them apart.

"I love you so much, Rick. Let's not fight again," Kate murmured against his neck. "It sucks."

Rick chuckled. "We're always going to fight, Tulip. Couples always do," he said with a happy sigh. "And what makes us perfect is the fact we're _not_ perfect. You piss me off more than anyone else I know and I have no doubt I piss you off more than anyone else you know. That alone means we're going to fight at some point in the future. But you know what the best part of fighting is?"

"The making up?" Kate asked with a shrill giggle.

"Yup...the making up," Rick answered, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I did something for the wedding yesterday," Kate whispered as they continued to stand in the middle of the loft just holding each other.

"Hmm and what's what?" Rick inquired, trailing kisses along her left clavicle.

"I went to the tailor who made my Frozen Heat launch dress with some sketches and some pictures I found off the internet and asked him to make me a dress for the big day," Kate revealed. "He guaranteed me he can get one made by our wedding day. It'll be a squeeze but he can do it. I have to go into the shop every two days for fitting and measuring til it's done."

Rick lit up. "Really?" he exclaimed happily. "That's brilliant, any details?"

"_No_," Kate replied with a grin. "The bride's dress stays a secret til the big day. The only people allowed to see the bride's gown's before the big day are her attendants. So only Maddie, Lanie and Alexis will see it."

"Damn," the writer said playfully. "Actually I don't mind waiting to see it. I want it to be a total surprise."

"Well good, because it's going to be," Kate responded. "It's literally the last thing to be organised. Once the last stitch goes in, that's it. I'll be ready to be married."

"You started packing for Washington?" Rick asked as Kate led him further into the loft.

"Yeah, all set apart from my makeup case but that goes in the suitcase at the last minute," Kate replied, dropping down onto the couch. "I got my dress threads dry-cleaned and pressed yesterday and I polished my service medals and my shoes so I can see my face in them. I had your suit, shirt and tie dry-cleaned and pressed too. I figured you could polish your shoes on your own."

Rick grinned. "I'll get to it today," he promised.

"Whatcha looking at?" Kate asked after a long silence during which Rick just brushed her cheek with his fingertips and smiled.

"You," Rick replied, succinctly tucking a bang of her hair behind her ear and running the tip of his index finger along her jawline. "Seriously, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I'm so in love with you it's ridiculous. I've been daydreaming about you all week and I'm surprised no one at the field office noticed. They tease me whenever I bring you up in conversation."

Kate dipped her eyes and gave an uncharacteristically girly giggle. "You really like working at the field office, don't you?" she asked perceptively, leaning into his caress her hazel green orbs searching his ice blue ones.

"Yeah I do," Rick confessed. "There's tons of paperwork, I'm still no fan of that. I never have been but actively planning take downs, questioning suspects and putting together a case to go to court...fascinates me. I know I've been at the twelfth for nearly five years now, but I don't get as involved with proceedings as you as a sworn officer does. I was part of a team that arrested a guy who killed his wife, her new partner and their two kids last week and I got the biggest high from it."

"I know how you feel about that high, I get it every time I nail someone to the wall too," Kate told him. "Since you went back into the service with the feds, Rick, you've become a different person, you light up whenever you speak about the work you do there. I can see you love it. Ryan and Esposito can see you love it."

"I'm that obvious?" Rick asked sheepishly.

"Yeah...you are," Kate replied. "You know I won't be angry if you do decide to spend more time at the field office, don't you? You love working for the FBI, Rick. I can tell you do and I can tell you're having second thoughts about taking up Kelly's offer to joint the NYPD."

"Am I that obvious to everyone or just you?" Rick asked in amused exasperation.

"Just me I think, Kevin and Javi haven't brought it up," Kate answered a small smile spreading across her face.

"Well I'm not going to lie, I have been thinking about it a lot since I passed my evaluation and started back with the feds," Rick confessed. "But I'd spend less time with you and the guys at the twelfth if I continued on at the field office. I'm really only at the twelfth one maybe two days a week now."

"And we appreciate and value the time we have with you Rick but no one in the department would begrudge you for following your heart," Kate informed her conflicted partner. "We're not going to hate you if you do go back to the feds on a more permanent basis. You're a fast part of the twelfth family and will always be no matter how much time you're actually in the bullpen. Besides it might help us if we 'have a friend' in the feds. If I need a favour from the federal agency I only have to suck up to you."

"Ha ha, very funny," Rick said with a chuckle. "You honestly wouldn't mind if I did stay with the FBI? I'd feel guilty for abandoning the twelfth."

"You're not abandoning the twelfth Rick, abandoning would mean you'd stop coming in all together and not care about it," Kate informed her fiancé. "You're a brilliant officer of the law and should stay in the position where you can have most influence. I _can_ exist day to day in my job without your help. If I get stuck I can always ring you. And Brian from the field office has been pretty good with letting you come to the bullpen when we need your help so there's no reason that wouldn't and couldn't continue."

"I am leaning toward staying with the FBI but I'd feel better about it if I could speak with Kevin, Javi and Victoria about it first..."

"Oh Rick, they'd say exactly what I am now, don't give it another thought. Go where your heart leads you. It's worked out for you pretty good so far, hasn't it?"

The Writer cross Special Agent smiled and leaned forward to kiss his partner on the forehead. "It has," he replied softly. "Though a few times it's led me off the beaten path."

"That happens," Kate informed him sagely. "So what's happening tomorrow morning? Who are we picking up?"

"Your Dad and my Mom then we're meeting Esplanie, Kevin, Jenny then Mr and Mrs Iron Gates at La Guardia at seven, that'll give us enough time to check in and go and have a coffee before we fly out at eight thirty. Frank said he'd meet us at the airport and take us to our hotel in a suburban."

"So all we have to do is turn up in dress threads and smile."

"Pretty much yeah, though I've never been to one of these functions. Usually they hold it at headquarters but this one is at the Intercontinental," Rick replied. "I missed an opportunity to go to one when I was in Washington because Alexis was sick and her regular sitter couldn't look after her."

"And now you can go to one where you're getting a medal."

"Seems so," Rick replied with a sigh. "Not that I minded though, looking after 'lexis when she was small and full of boogers are some of my fondest memories."

"How old was she?"

"Hmm, it was just before we moved back to Manhattan not long after Meredith left so I suppose she was three maybe three and a half, I'd only just turned twenty five," Rick recalled. "I'd been in the job eighteen months after graduating from Quantico. I was making good money from my early books so I wasn't working the full hours a new special agent usually does so I could take the time to be 'lexis' nanny. I swore she would never have a full time nanny, so that's why I returned to Manhattan to be closer to Mother and Meredith's parents. They helped me look after her a lot when Mother was working and I had to be in the field office. But when they got too old to mind her I decided to leave the service. They died within months of each other not long after Alexis started elementary school so I really had to leave the job then. Now I have a little more flexibility seeing as she's an adult and full time college student and doesn't need me like she did those early days."

"So how long were you in the job all up?"

"Five years, by then I could afford for her to have a twenty four seven nanny but I didn't want that for her so I became Mr Mom."

"So what are we going to do if we have any little ones?" Kate asked somewhat apprehensively.

"I'd be more than happy to be a full time Mr Mom again but I want you to be there with me,' Rick informed his fiancée as he pulled her close. "At least for the first two three months I what it to be just us and the sprog, then we can argue about who goes back to work first...haha!"

"Actually I can say for sure that is an argument I'm looking forward to having," Kate quipped, snuggling into his warm bulk. "But nothing like Wednesday night okay? I still hate myself for hurting you so badly."

Rick gave the female detective a squeeze and rested his chin on her head.

"Nothing like Wednesday night," he repeated. "From now on it's onwards and upwards sweetheart, just you and me kickin' ass and takin' names."

Kate's insides turned to a gigantic pool of mush as her partner held her close his muscular arms around her seemingly warding off any potential dangers. Despite still feeling rotten about their argument two days previously the female detective knew it would be the last of its type. From here on out she knew whatever their problems were they would deal with them like mature adults and not like the immature petulant children they had been.

* * *

A/N2: There you go peoples. Reviews feed the beast!

BTW if you're interested in reading a little one shot check out 'Black Cherry' by my friend KB_RC23. It's the best thing she's ever written and had me reaching for the iced water ooooeee!


	20. Outstanding Officers of the Law

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 20th Chapter of Finality. I would like to thank all of you who took the time to read the review the last chapter, I got nine reviews! I think that's the most reviews I have gotten since I started the Revelations Story Arc in November 2011. It's nice to know you all like my work so much. Here is the next chapter of the story one I hope you will like reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

* * *

Early the following morning both Rick and Kate rose early before dawn and left to pick up Martha and Jim for the trip to Washington. Sleepy greetings were exchanged and the quartet arrived at La Guardia airport shortly before seven am.

"I _need_ coffee," Martha moaned once they had checked in and began heading toward the Java Hut stall in he departure lounge where they were to meet Gates, her husband, Lanie and Esposito and Kevin and Jenny. "It's wrong to be up this early in the morning."

"Moan groan, moan groan Mother. Kate and I are used to it," Rick eased, elbowing his mother cheekily. "on a night shift our day is half over at this hour."

"Well bully for you," Martha retorted, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Only for you would I get up at this hour darling. The things parents do for their children...hey Jim?"

"Oh your generosity knows no bounds mother," Rick informed his mother dryly as Jim chuckled in amusement. "_Do_ forgive me for not thanking you earlier."

"_Kate!_"

Kate's head snapped up and she looked in the direction of the familiar voice and saw Lanie with Esposito, Kevin and Jenny waiting for them at one of the tables around the coffee stand. The female detective waved back and left her father, pushing through the crowds til she reached the table.

"Hey," she said embracing her friend. "You're looking bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"Jenny and I are the only ones, these two jokers are sedated," Lanie replied, jerking her head towards Ryan and Esposito who did in fact look sedated. "Wakey wakey boys."

"Ugh...I need coffee," Esposito groaned. "I _never_ get up this early on my weekend off."

"Moan groan, moan groan," Kate said with a grin. "Want my travel pillow and throw rug? Maybe a tuck in and a lullaby to see you off to Sleepy Land again?"

Esposito rolled his eyes and made a face. "Ha _ha_," he responded. "Very _funny_."

"Extra shot for your cuppa then?"

"Thanks chica."

After everyone had reeled off their orders Kate and her father joined the queue.

"You and Rick seem to have made up," the elder Beckett observed mildly.

"Yeah...we have," Kate replied with a happy sigh as she hooked her arm through her father's and rested her head on his shoulder. "We love each other too much to fight. We talked all day yesterday and were up most of the night talking, just talking."

"And you've sorted everything out?"

"Yeah, we have."

"Good, because I'm really looking forward to escorting you down the aisle," Jim confessed, his hazel greens lighting up excitedly. "I'd hate to miss out on the greatest privilege a father can have, sweetheart."

"Oh Dad, you were never going to miss out on that. Rick and I just had a moment of idiocy," Kate informed her father. "Well _I_ had a moment of idiocy. We're too strong to let anything part us now."

"Found a dress yet?"

"Yeah...I went to the tailor that I had my Frozen Heat launch party dress made at and asked him to make me one," Kate replied. "I went with some pictures from the internet and some drawings I'd made and he guaranteed me he could make the perfect dress by the big day. I have to have fittings every two days but he said he can have me ready to walk down the aisle by the time we leave for the Hamptons three days before the big day."

Jim whistled through his teeth. "That's cutting it fine," he commented.

"Yeah I know," Kate replied sheepishly. "But if I cut it any finer, I'll be risking not having a dress to wear at all and as I said to Rick. I am not getting married in my underwear."

Jim laughed heartily, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. "I have a feeling that he wouldn't mind seeing you in your underwear, honey," he informed his daughter with a snort. "I don't think he cares much about what you wear really."

"_Daaaaaaaaaad!_" Kate groaned, giving her father a little shove.

"What?" Jim responded innocently his face the pure expression of amusement. "I doubt he does. Couples like you and Rick rarely care what if anything the other is wearing. Your Mom and I were like th-"

"Oh my God, I so _cannot_ believe we are having this conversation!" Kate exclaimed, her face turning a magnificent shade of red. "Dad..._really!_"

Jim chuckled and pulled his mortified daughter closer, kissing her on the cheek. "Ah, it's all in fun sweetheart. It's a Dad's job to embarrass his little girl," he said. "I'm sure Rick does it with Alexis."

"Yes...well," Kate responded not entirely sure now to respond to her father's truthfulness. "How about we change the subject? How's work going?"

"Great, a couple of litigation cases that are looking promising, thinking of doing up the cabin if both cases are successful. It needs a fix up. Since your Mom went, I've not paid a lot of attention to it."

"Are you going to do it yourself or pay someone to do it for you?"

"I think I might give it a go myself," Jim replied brightly. "I'd like to have it properly fixed up by the time you and Rick..."

"Me and Rick what?" Kate asked as her father trailed off.

"I-I don't want to assume anything..." Jim stammered.

"Assume what?"

"That you two will have kids," Jim said eventually. "I've never asked because; well you've never brought it up in conversation. I thought you didn't want kids given the nature of your job."

"Oh Dad, we have talked about it," Kate replied as the queue inched forward. "Extensively in fact."

Jim lit up. "Really?" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah we have," Kate confessed. "I never used to want kids and it was because of the nature of my job but Rick changed that all for me. I want to experience everything with him, _including_ parenthood. We've not set a time of when we'll start. We're just going to let things unfold naturally."

"Oh Katie, that's _wonderful!_" Jim exclaimed thickly. "So if you're letting things..._unfold naturally_ does that sort of mean you're trying already?" he added, a wheedling tone in his voice.

Kate rolled her eyes. "_Yes,_" she revealed. "Yes it does mean we're trying, Dad. But nothing's happened yet. I've been taking all the pre-pregnancy vitamins you're supposed to take and everything. But please don't say anything to anyone yet. We don't want it to be common knowledge til I'm actually pregnant."

"I promise I won't say anything honey," Jim vowed. "_Wow._"

"Aaaaand you're imagining being the doting Grandpa now, aren't you?" Kate teased.

Jim immediately turned a magnificent shade of scarlet. "I refuse to say anything on the grounds that I _may_ incriminate myself." He declared.

"Oh come on, Dad. Don't try and snow me with that legalese crap," Kate shot back in amusement. "Remember I'm the daughter of two highly skilled attorneys and I'm a cop and hear that from suspects all the time. Whenever I hear that I know whoever's saying it is concealing something. You and Mom taught me that as soon as I was old enough to comprehend the phrase."

Jim looked suitably sheepish. "I should've known better than to try _that_ on you," he admitted. "Oh alright, I'll admit to thinking about what it'll be like to be a Grandfather. I've done it several times since you and Rick got together if I'm really going to confess everything."

Kate laughed. "I think it's cute," she informed her father. "And for what it's worth, Dad. I think you'd make the _best_ grandfather."

Jim lit up again. "You really think so?" he asked happily.

"Yeah I do, I think-"

"Can I help you ma'am?" the cashier asked brightly interrupting Kate's reply.

"Yeah, can I please have a Grande Skim Latte two pumps of Vanilla sugar free. A Grande full fat flat white with Hazelnut creamer, a Grande extra shot vanilla full fat latte, a Grande skinny vanilla cappuccino, two Grande Vanilla Cappuccinos one full fat one skinny. A Grande double shot plain cappuccino and a Grande full fat Hazelnut Vanilla extra shot latte." Kate recited.

"Anything else ma'am?"

"Yeah and a raspberry swirl bear claw,' Kate added.

"D'you have a frequent sipper's card?"

"I do."

"That'll be fifty two ten then. Can I have a name for the order?"

"Kate'

"And there goes you putting half the day's takings in the till." Jim joked as Kate forked over the money.

"Ha ha, very funny." Kate responded as she cashier gave her back her change and a foot long receipt. "So why were you getting all misty eyed over renovating the cabin?"

"Well I was considering putting on another room, maybe two for the future and a time when I'm not here anymore and you and Rick can take your own little family up there," Jim revealed. "Or even before then. I'd love to go up there on a group holiday and introduce my grandkids to fishing in the creek just like I did with you when you were small."

"Oh Dad, that's lovely but really you don't have to," Kate began. "That cabin is your baby, you don't have to renovate it just for me."

"I know I don't have to...but I _want_ to," Jim informed his daughter. "It's the perfect place for family sweetheart and some of my best memories are of taking you and your Mom up there when you were small. I want to experience that with you and Rick and however many children you decide to have."

Kate put an arm around her father and gave him a squeeze. "That's sweet," she told him. "If you want to fix it up, go ahead. I will admit to thinking about taking my own family up there one day. I told Rick about it and he teased me like I teased you just now."

Jim chuckled. "I'll make some calls after the wedding and see if I can organise something," he replied. "But nothing drastic, I promised your Mom I would never do anything drastic to it."

* * *

Very slowly the sleepy ones in the group woke up and discussion turned to the FBI service medal ceremony to be held that night. Discussion continued until the group boarded the plane and it took to the air in the direction of the nation's capital. For the most part Rick and Kate kept quiet, as soon as the safety demonstration was over Kate scooted closer to Rick and snuggled up to him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Penny?" he asked, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Just thinking about the wedding," Kate replied vaguely, squeezing his hand and inhaling the subtle scent of his cologne. "I hope everything looks like it does in my mind's eye."

"It probably won't but it'll be perfect anyway," Rick informed her with a chuckle. "How could it be anything more than perfect, Tulip? It's _our_ day that alone makes it the best day in the universe."

Kate laughed. "Best day in the universe huh?" she echoed. "I'll go with that."

"I love you Kate," Rick murmured after a moment of silence. "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else, you know."

Kate shifted in her seat and softly pressed her lips to his. "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else either," she murmured as their kiss progressed into something a little more heated. "_Love you_."

"Aw look at them, honey. Aren't they just so..." Jenny said to her husband with a romantic sigh. "_Good_ together?

"Yeah...they are," Kevin replied as he watched his two best friends kiss. "They're meant to be. They were right from the first day Castle arrived at the precinct. Javi and I saw it right from the beginning, even though Kate wasn't all that impressed with his antics to start with."

"She wasn't?"

"Nah, way back then Kate was kind of a control freak. She had a set routine that _had_ to be carried out in the exact same way at the exact same time and hated anything that made her deviate from that. Castle was like a hurricane. He came in caused havoc and messed that all up. But unlike a hurricane, he stayed around. I think Kate was in love with him from the beginning but had suffered a lot in her life that didn't allow her to open up to him."

"But she did eventually and now..." Jenny continued gesturing towards the loved up couple.

"Yeah and now this."

* * *

Shortly before eight thirty in the morning, the plane touched down in Washington. Rick and Kate surfaced from a kiss that went for the whole duration of their descent into the capital a fact Lanie was quick to jump on.

"Do you two _ever_ surface for air?" the sassy ME teased as the plane taxied into the arrivals area. "From the minute the wheels went up..."

"Oh shut up," Kate muttered, her face a deep shade of rouge.

"Way before the wheels went up Cariño," Esposito piped up. "I don't think they paid one second of attention to the safety demonstration."

"_Shut up Esposito!_" Came the chorused reply.

When the plane came to a stop, all the passengers collected their hand luggage and began making their way into the arrivals lounge.

"_Dad! Over here!_" called a familiar voice.

Rick turned his head in the direction of the voice and broke into a huge smile when he saw Alexis along with Noah and Frank waiting for the group's arrival. He waved then left Kate's side, making his way over to his daughter an engulfing her in a crushing hug.

"Ahhh...it's so good to see you!" he exclaimed, his voice muffled by her long auburn locks. "Looking good sweetheart, Noah good to see you too."

"Sir," the young Special Agent greeted courteously, shaking the Writer's hand.

"Please call me Rick, I'm not your superior and I'm not going to bite you," Rick chided, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as the younger agent smiled nervously clearly intimidated by his presence.

"O-okay then."

"_Rickyyyyy!_" Frank exclaimed embracing his friend enthusiastically. "Looking good young fella, I hear you're kicking ass at the field office."

"No one there can keep their yaps shut," Rick grumbled as he cuffed his friend's shoulder. "It's going well, I'm being kept busy."

"Good, good, you're looking well. C'mon, let's get out of here. I'm driving one suburban and Noah's driving the other."

"You're looking good sweetheart," Rick told his daughter as they all headed toward the luggage collection area. "Got your exam results yet?"

"No...not yet. I don't til the middle of June at the earliest," Alexis replied. "I'm just going to relax now and spend a bit of time with Noah here in Washington and Mom in Los Angeles before I come home to Manhattan for the wedding."

"So you _are_ coming home then?" Rick teased, watching Kate as she struck up a lively conversation with Noah.

"_Daaaaad__..._be nice. I know what you're getting at," Alexis groaned. "Yes, I'm going to spend some of my summer holidays with Noah but I'm also going to spend some time with Mom and you and Kate. I'm staying in Washington with Noah til we come back for the wedding, then I'm going to LA to spend some time with Mom _then_ when you and Kate come back from your honeymoon and I'll come back to New York. I'm dividing my time equally between all the people I love."

"Good, I hardly see you these days and I kinda miss you," Rick confessed. "I knew the older you got, the less I would see if you but the realization doesn't sit well with me."

"You know you can ring me whenever you won't, don't you Dad?" Alexis informed her melancholy father. "Especially now college is over til September."

"Yeah, I know but phone calls just aren't the same as coming out to breakfast and seeing you come down the stairs...y'know?" Rick sighed. "You'll understand the day your firstborn goes off to college."

"And then I'll ring you and sigh and we can be melancholy together, huh?" Alexis teased, a smile lighting up her round face. "Deal?"

"Deal kiddo."

The group collected their baggage then made their way outside to where Frank and Noah had parked their Suburbans.

"Lanie and I will go with Frank," Esposito told Rick.

"Yeah us too," Ryan added, pointing to himself and Jenny. "You go with Victoria, Jim and Kate...see you at the hotel?"

"You got it," Rick shot back with a grin.

"So how are things at headquarters?" Rick inquired once they were on the road.

"_Busy_," Noah answered dryly. "I've been on the clock for the last fourteen days straight, half the office is down with the flu at the moment and two agents are on paternity leave, so we're stupidly understaffed. We've had to call in extra resources with Quantico and the Chicago field office to get the staff to tide us over til everyone's back on board."

"Are you going to take any time off?" Rick asked in concern, knowing full well the stress the young agent was under having experienced the same busy schedule as a young agent years earlier. "You're not going to be good to anyone in the department if you drop from exhaustion."

"I know and I've put in for three weeks leave starting from a couple of days before you and Detective Beckett get married," Noah replied. "I'm going to take that time to relax a bit and go a visit my family in Arizona."

"You're from there originally?"

"Yeah...I was born in Baton Rouge where my father was stationed at the time but grew up in Arizona," Noah replied. "All my family save for my eldest sister who lives in Denver are still there."

"Your father served?"

"Yeah, in the U.S.M.C," Noah replied. "He served in the latter years of Vietnam and during Desert Storm and into the second Gulf War before retiring. He and Mom run the pro shop at the Pine Canyon golf club just outside Flagstaff now."

"What about the rest of your family?" Rick inquired. "What do they do?"

"My sister in Denver is a midwife and my brother is a medical intern at Flagstaff Medical Centre. He's going to specialise in pediatric oncology," Noah replied. "Mom was a high school English teacher before she retired."

"You never wanted to go into medicine or the armed services?"

"Nah...law and law enforcement always had the allure for me" Noah admitted. "I studied law and psychology at Princeton before applying to the FBI, I got in first go which kind of surprised me."

"You didn't expect to?"

"No, because I knew applications to the academy run into the hundreds each year," Noah replied. "There were eight hundred to the course I did alone."

"I don't think there was half that when I went through the academy," Rick responded as he whistled through his teeth.

"Well since nine eleven applications have tripled," Noah continued, checking his mirrors and deftly switching lanes. "I didn't want to get into the feds because of that though, the idea of being an agent appealed to me before then. Ultimately I'd like to get into the BAU but it's even harder to get into that division."

"You'll get there one day," Rick encouraged the young man.

"I hope so."

An hour after leaving the airport Rick along with Kate, Jim, Gates, her husband and Noah and Alexis arrived at the Intercontinental an upmarket hotel within sight of the Washington monument.

"We're staying here?" Gates exclaimed incredulously as Noah parked in front of the elegant hotel. "Rick, you didn't have to pay for _all_ of us to stay-"

"I know, I didn't _have_ to but I wanted to," The Writer replied as he stepped out onto the pavement. "I want all my friends to have a nice break away. Call it thanks for doing what you...well you know what."

"There's no point in telling you it was our job...is there?" the older woman asked in amusement.

Rick grinned. "Nope," he said, grasping the handle of his suitcase. "Just go with it _Sir_, have a little fun. Let down your hair once in a while."

Kate and James- Gates' husband-exchanged one look and collapsed in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Oh I am _so_ not going there," Kate declared once she'd calmed down enough to speak coherently. "I'd like to keep my job."

"And I'd like to keep my hearing," James added.

"I am not even going to dignify that with an answer," Gates retorted amusement dancing in her brown eyes. "Are we going to check in or not?"

With a chuckle James slipped his hand into his wife's and together they headed towards the lobby. Rick and Kate fell behind just to enjoy each other's company.

"They're cute aren't they?" Kate commented as she watched James furtively pat his wife's backside.

"You're asking me to tell you whether I think my boss and her husband are cute?" Rick asked. "Really Kate, _really?_"

"Aw they are," Kate went on adjusting the suit bag that held her dress uniform over her right arm. "They're where I'd like us to be in twenty years time."

"Well get back to me in twenty years and I'll give you my assessment," Rick replied with a hearty chuckle.

"Smartass."

The couple followed their friends into the lobby of the hotel and found them gathered at the check in counter.

"You paid for _all_ of us to stay here?" Lanie said more of a statement than a question.

"Mmmhmm I did," Rick replied as he and Kate made their way over to the counter. "I'd like to check in please Rick Castle and Kate Beckett."

"Of course, Sir. If I could please see some I.D and I'll process you through." The distinguished man in the three piece pinstripe suit behind the counter replied.

"Oh no, you're not going to get away with a _MmmmHmmm_ so easily," Lanie continued.

"Look as I said to Victoria out in the parking lot, you are all my friends and family and you all contributed in some way in getting me out of that warehouse or when I was recovering from my surgery afterwards," Rick went on. "I want to thank you by putting you up in a nice hotel while we're in town."

"Dude, we don't expect-" Ryan began.

"Yeah, I know you don't expect to be thanked but I want to do this for you all," The Writer implored. "You guys have no idea how grateful I am to be alive and I'm only alive because you got me out. And anyway it's only for a day and a half it's not costing me _that _much."

"Here's your room key Mr Castle and Miss Becket, you're on the seventeenth floor. I'll call someone to take your luggage up for you," the man behind the desk informed them.

"Don't worry, we're fine to do it ourselves,' Kate assured the man. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime ma'am."

"Alright, how about we all meet in the bar around six?" Rick suggested to the group as he stepped aside to let another couple check in. "That's eight hours away, plenty of time to have a snooze or see the sights."

"Having a snooze seems just about right," Esposito pipped up tiredly. "I'm beat."

"See you all in the bar at six then."

Slowly the group dispersed and began heading up to the topmost floors where Rick had booked all this friends and family rooms. He hung behind Kate a little as they got to the seventeenth floor and fixed his eyes on her backside as they headed toward their suite.

"Rick, give up trying to be subtle. Whenever you drag your feet I know you're staring at my ass," the female detective scolded as she stopped in front of room 1799 the 'Washington Suite.' "You booked us in a _suite?_"

"Yep...one of the presidential suites," he informed her as he swiped his room card and pushed the door open. "The top floor is known as the Presidential Floor. All ten rooms on this floor are named after American Presidents who have contributed significantly to American social-yadda yadda yadda...go in."

Kate made her way into the Washington suite and actually dropped her suit bag as she took in the opulence of the suite.

"Oh wow Rick...its _beautiful!_" she exclaimed. "You put _everyone _in a presidential suite?"

"No...only Esplanie and Jenny and Kevin are in suites by themselves, mother and your Dad are sharing with Gates and her husband," Rick replied. "Every room is serviced by a butler and the kitchens are twenty four seven, so if anyone wants a steak at three in the morning they can have one."

"Because normal people really want a Porterhouse at three in the morning," Kate said dryly as she headed in the direction of the main bedroom.

"You do when you're drunk and _you_ might when you're pregnant, you know," Rick called as he trailed after her. "I do hear pregnant women get all sorts of weird food cravings."

"Did Meredith before Alexis came along?"

"Nothing typically weird, she just ate lots of salt and vinegar crisps and mango lassies," Rick revealed. "Mother told me when she was pregnant with me, she literally ate nothing but Marmite, Cheese, Grape Jelly and Lemon Curd sandwiches for the whole last month of the pregnancy."

Kate blanched at the disgusting culinary combination. "That's revolting!" she exclaimed, hanging her dress uniform up on the nearest wall hook. "Seriously, that sounds foul."

"Yeah it does, but it's not the weirdest pregnancy food combination I've ever heard of," Rick went on as he hoisted his suitcase up onto the king sized bed. "My Aunty Margaret, mother's sister gave birth to my cousin Isabella when I was five and I vaguely remember her eating something that smelled disgusting. Turned out it was deep fried beer battered rollmops and lambs brains with blue cheese sauce. That even grossed mother out and she's been culinary liberal for as long as I can remember."

"_Eeeeeeyew!_"

"Yeah exactly eeww," Rick replied. "Put me off those particular foodstuffs. I can't even think of those things without remembering how Maggie smelled when Mother and I went to visit her."

"I'm never going to eat that sort of thing when I eventually fall pregnant."

"Ah don't say that, pregnancy can do some weird things to your body," Rick warned. "You're going to get cravings, almost all women do. Just _please_ crave normal stuff like pickles and ice cream or cheese and Peanut butter toasties. Stuff we actually have in the house because I am _not_ going out at three o'clock in the morning to look for a continental shop that sells pickled newt or ear of silkworm."

"Rick, Silkworms don't have ears," Kate informed her partner with a giggle. "And I am not a witch, there are no Diagon Alley like apothecaries in New York. And I am not going to make you get up in the middle of the night just to satisfy me."

Rick immediately caught onto the female detective's unintentional innuendo and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Why not?" he asked as a broad grin spread across his face. "You do now. And I believe that is what will lead to you conceiving."

Kate rolled her eyes and turned her back on her fiancée as she began hanging up the contents of her suitcase. "You know what I mean, don't be so dammed difficult," she muttered. "You're an eternal smartass Richard Edgar Castle and I am _not_ impressed by you."

"That's not what you said last night," Rick countered. "Well you didn't actually _say it_ you more of moaned i-_OW! APPLES APPLES APPLES!_"

"You need to behave yourself," Kate scolded unsuccessfully fighting off a smile as she twisted her partner's ear.

"But behaving is _bor_ing," Rick announced. "I'd be boring if I always behaved myself."

"I'll give you that one," Kate conceded as she turned back to her suitcase and began unpacking its contents. "You going to have a nap before tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll need it. I'm beat, especially after _last night_," he replied as his iPhone began lighting up with text messages. "You kept me up all night."

"Oh _PFFFT__,_ it was a totally mutual effort," Kate scoffed as she hung up a shirt. "Don't try and blame me, Writer Boy."

"Hey...it's _Writer MAN_," Rick growled, coming up behind the female detective and whispering alluringly in her ear. T_here's no __**boy**__ about me._"

Kate moaned as a hot pool of arousal settled low in her belly. "I thought you were beat?" she murmured as her partner ground his hips into her body.

"Bit tired but not totally exhausted," Rick murmured, pulling the female detective close as she turned around. "_God__,__ I need you Kate_."

The brunette melted into her partner's embrace as he pushed her up against the wall and possessively claimed her lips with his.

"_Now?_" she murmured weakly mid kiss.

"_Always,_" Rick replied, hooking one of her legs around his hips and totally _devouring_ her neck. "Every single minute of the day Kate, every single minute of the day."

Not a lot of sleep was had that day.

* * *

"_Kaaaaaaaaaaate, we're gonna be late!_" Rick whined from outside the door of the second room in the suite. "D'you need help buttoning up?"

An amused giggle came from the other side of the door. "Hold your horses Castle," she shot back. "And no, I _don't_ need help buttoning up. And we're not going to be late, the function starts at seven and we don't have to be down in the bar to meet everyone for another five minutes. I'm just putting my shoes on."

"Given some of the footwear in your wardrobe that could take half an hour."

"_Smartass!_"

A moment later the handle turned and the door opened, Kate emerged dressed in her full NYPD dress uniform. She had forgone her preferred trousers and had opted for the skirt. On her feet were a nosebleed pair of heels and on the left breast of her jacket hung all the service medals and commendation strips that she had earned since entering the service twelve years previously. On her hands she wore a pair of snow white gloves that clutched at her cap that bore her badge number. The female detective had applied some light makeup and her lips shone with bright red lipstick. She had brushed her hair back and secured it in a neat braided bun at the base of her neck, looking every bit the part of beauty and honour.

Seeing his fiancée dressed up in the uniform of her profession stirred up so many emotions in Rick and immediately a lump grew in the back of his throat and his eyes prickled with unshed tears.

"Oh _wow_," he murmured, reaching up and cupping her face with his right hand. "You're breathtakingly _beautiful__,_ Kate."

The brunette dipped her eyes and blushed deeply. "_Thanks_," she whispered, covering her hand with his. "Shall we go downstairs and meet the others?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Hand in hand the detective and Special Agent left their suite and made their way downstairs to the Bar, where they found they were the second to arrive. Noah dressed like Rick in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie and Alexis dressed in a full length flowy black dress with her hair tied back in an elegant braid, were waiting at a table with empty glasses in front of them.

"_Dad!_" Alexis called.

"Hey Pumpkin, looking beautiful," Rick responded, enveloping his only child in a paternal hug.

"Thanks, you scrub up alright," the redhead teased, patting her father's face cheekily. "I like the bow tie, did you leave it tied up from the last function you went to?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha, very _funny_," he said dryly. "No, I tied it anew this time; Kate even had it dry cleaned for me."

"Lanie and Detective Esposito are on their way down," Alexis informed Kate upon noticing the brunette glancing towards the entrance of the bar. "Lanie texted me a moment before you and Dad got here."

"_Something's keeping them 'busy'_" Rick murmured as he surreptitiously made air quotations with his fingers.

"Rick, be nice," Kate scolded.

The Writer wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and put his lips to her ear. "Just teasin'" he murmured as he spied Ryan dressed in his full dress uniform and Jenny in a formfitting hunter green cocktail dress walk through the entrance of the bar. "_Kevin, Jenny!_"

"Looking sharp detective," Rick said to Kevin with a chuckle. "Haven't seen you this dressed up since you got married."

"Ha ha," the Irish detective replied, shaking his friend's hand. "Espo, Lanie, Jim and your Mom are just behind us, drinks? First round on me."

"Just a coke thanks, after the other night I'm not touching booze for a while."

"Coming up."

While Kevin and Jenny were at the bar ordering drinks Lanie, Esposito, Jim and Martha arrived with Gates and her husband both clad in their dress uniforms.

"Good...we're all here," Rick said happily as everyone took their seats. "Now we've just got to wait to go into the ballroom."

"_Don't you want to say something about staying with the feds?_" Kate whispered as Jenny and Kevin returned to the table carrying a jug of coke each. "_Carpe diem__._"

"Yeah...you're right," Rick replied, nervousness pooling low in his stomach.

Once everyone had their drink and light conversation about the night's festivities broke out, Rick inhaled his nervousness so obvious it immediately caught Esposito's attention.

"Yo, what's up?" the Latino detective asked elbowing his friend.

The Special Agent inhaled again.

"Something's up dude," Ryan said succinctly as he put down his glass. "C'mon _spill._"

After a long pause during which he looked around at the curious faces of his friends and family...Rick spoke.

"H-how would you feel about me staying with the f-feds?" he asked the group. "Because I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I love the work I do at the field office but don't want to abandon you guys-"

"You wouldn't be abandoning us bro," Esposito said at once. "I've been able to see for weeks how much you dig working with the feds. It's like your niche, you really love working there."

"He said what I was going to." Ryan said simply.

"Rick, you must go where you feel most useful and comfortable," Gates informed him. "You wouldn't be abandoning the twelfth, that would indicate leaving and not caring about the consequences."

"We're not going to hate you because you want to stay with the feds...dude," Ryan continued. "We know you love us too much to stay away permanently."

"So you really wouldn't mind if I spent most of my time at the field office and only came to the precinct when I can?"

"_NO!_" Gates, Ryan and Esposito chorused.

"If we really need your help and expertise we can suck up to your superiors," Esposito said with a grin. "Besides it might help the twelfth to have a friend in the feds, one that would cut the red tape if we needed a favour from the federal agency."

"That's what I said," Kate piped up with a snort of laughter.

"I'll come into the twelfth on my days off," Rick promised. "And I'll ring all the time. I'll probably ring so much you'll tell me to nick off."

"Yeah probably, but you're one of the team. You're a brother from another mother, the best poker buddy we've ever had." Esposito told his friend as he cuffed him on the shoulder. "We'll love you even if you are an irritating pain in the ass."

"That's been the case for the last four and a bit years anyway," Ryan quipped grinning widely.

"Oh gee...thanks _pal_," Rick groaned as the group fell abut laughing. "You're off my Christmas card list."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next award for the FBI Star is presented to Special Agent Richard Rodgers from the Violent Criminal Apprehension Program here in Washington and Detective's Kevin Ryan, Javier, Esposito, Katherine Beckett along with Captain Victoria Gates of the New York Police Department's twelfth precinct homicide department for their actions related to the violent kidnapping and assault of Special Agent Rodgers, in August of 2012. On the afternoon of August fourth while assisting the detectives of the twelfth precinct homicide department Special Agent Rodgers was violently kidnapped by suspects from a case he was investigating with colleagues from the ViCap program and violently assaulted and taken hostage. Suffering horrific injuries that almost cost him his life Special Agent Rodgers along with the assistance of Captain Victoria Gates and Detective's Ryan, Esposito and Beckett and a full team from the ViCap program were able to uncover a drug and prostitution ring and solve dozens of unsolved murders and bring two heinous criminals to justice...Within a few weeks of his rescue by the ViCap and Twelfth team and subsequent hospitalization Director Mueller approved awarding the FBI Star to Special Agent Rodgers, Captain Gates and Detectives Ryan, Esposito and Beckett and I ask these five outstanding officers of the law to approach the stand not only to be recognized in person by those of us here in the FBI, but also to celebrate with their colleagues, friends and family as they receive their medals."

The whole ballroom erupted into thunderous applause as Rick, Kate, Gates, Ryan and Esposito got to their feet and made their way up to the stage where Robert Mueller the director of the FBI was waiting to award each of them their medals.

Rick was the first to reach the director who held out his hand and shook his agent's hand enthusiastically.

"Congratulations Agent Rodgers, thank you for your service," he said sincerely as he pinned the medal to Rick's lapel. "I hope you'll serve with the FBI for a long while yet."

"That's the plan, Sir," Rick replied, returning the handshake then stepping aside so Kate could receive her medal.

"After starting her life as a pre-law student at Stanford University, Detective Beckett transferred her studies to Columbia University where she completed a degree in Criminal Justice before entering service with the New York Police Department in two thousand and one," the emcee told the audience. "In two thousand and five she became the youngest officer to ascend to the rank of detective when she entered the twenty second precinct's homicide department. Transferring to the twelfth precinct in 2007 Detective Beckett is one of the most hardworking and decorated officers of her rank and is an example all young officers of the law be it state or federal should aspire to be like."

From his position on the stage Rick saw tears run down Jim's cheek as the older man loudly and enthusiastically applauded his daughter's achievement. He surreptitiously nudged Kate once she received her medal and jerked his head in the direction of their table. She grasped his hand and wordlessly squeezed it.

"_He's proud of you__,__ Tulip,_" he whispered as Ryan was awarded his medal. "_So am I._"

Kate felt a huge lump form in her throat and set her jaw in an attempt to stave off the tears she felt coming.

"_I'm p-proud of you too_," she murmured as Esposito received his medal (to the loud approval of Lanie.) "_Oh don't make me cry in front of everyone__,__ Rick__.__ It's __**not**__ cool!_"

Rick just chuckled.

Gates received her medal then all the Special Agents, military personnel and other state police officers who had received medals that night were recalled for a group photo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that brings an end to tonight's proceedings...please once again on behalf of Director Robert Mueller. I congratulate tonight's recipients on receiving their honours. All are an excellent tribute to their profession please give them a hand!"

Everyone in the audience leapt to their feet and applauded the recipients loudly and enthusiastically Rick laced his fingers through Kate's and led the female detective down the steps of the stage and towards their table.

"You go talk to your Dad, I need a word with Frank," Rick murmured giving her hand a squeeze then pressing a kiss to her temple. "Okay?"

Kate smiled and momentarily leaned into her partner's affections then nodded.

"Love you." She murmured.

"Love you too, Tulip'"

Letting go of Kate's hand at the last minute Rick made his way through the crowd to the table where Frank and his team from the ViCap program and their partners and wives were located. The elder agent spotted his protégé and called out.

"Ricky!" he called waving a hand above his head. "Ricky!"

Rick waved back and made his way over to his friend grasping his proffered hand. "Hey, having a good night?" he asked.

"Of course, congratulations shiny metal things suit you," Frank informed his friend. "Can you sit for a while?"

"I can but can we talk privately for a minute?"

"Sure sure, back in a minute honey," the elder agent replied, leaning over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Alright, what's up?" Frank asked once they were out of anyone's ear shot. "Bad news?"

"No, actually good news," Rick replied, turning to his friend. "I've talked it over with Kate and earlier with Kevin, Javier and Victoria and I've decided to stay in the job."

Frank lit up and he clapped his friend on the shoulder enthusiastically.

"That's _brilliant!_" he exclaimed happily. "So happy to hear that!"

"I've thought about it a lot since I re-qualified a few weeks back and I'm really getting into the cut and thrust of the field office, y'know?" Rick continued. "I mean I hate the paperwork. I totally abhor it but in the whole scheme of things it's only a small part of the job. I was worried about leaving Kate and the guys at the twelfth in the lurch but they assured me I wouldn't be and I can keep up the current situation and spend part of the week at the field office and part of the week at the twelfth."

"They're right, if either side has a case that intertwines you can be the segue," Frank said happily. "You could cut red tape."

"That's what Kate, Kevin and Javier said."

"Have you told Brian yet?"

"No...I wanted to wait til I had spoken with Kate, Javier and Victoria before I did," Rick replied. "I'll see him first thing Monday morning. He's been asking if I'm any closer to deciding whether I want to stay or not ever since we nailed the Clarington case."

Frank chuckled. "Sounds like Brian," he noted in amusement. "He banged on for hours about your part in the take down. For a minute there I thought he was going to rival Kate for the presidency of the Richard Castle fan club."

Rick rolled his eyes theatrically. "Ha _ha,_" he groaned. "Very funny smartass."

"Well it's a good thing you've decided to stay in the job, Ricky. The Bureau needs more agents like you in the business," Frank informed his friend. "If you're not a SSA by the time you're fifty, I'll eat my hat."

"Well...let's see how things go," Rick acknowledged. "Ascending to a higher rank is not my immediate aim right now. But I will say one thing, if Kate and I have kids. I'm taking time off to me Mr Mom again. I don't want to miss out on any time with any kids we may have."

"Hmm, more kids eh?" Frank teased. "Is Kate pregnant? Will there be the pitter patter of little Castle feet in the coming months?"

"What? _NO!_" Rick exclaimed. "Kate _isn't_ pregnant at the moment but she might be in the next few months." He added with a grin.

"You're trying already?"

"Not purposely, we're just letting things..._happen_." Rick replied, watching his fiancée from the other side of the room and smiling as she threw back her head and laughed at something Esposito had said. "Our mindset is if it happens it happens, if not we're not going to get stressed about it."

"Well good on you," Frank praised. "I've seen you at your best as a parent, Ricky. Alexis is the centre of your world and it'd be great to see you and Kate surrounded by a brood of your own."

_Thanks_," Rick mumbled as he felt his cheeks warm in blush. "Alright, enough of the emotional fluffy stuff. How about a drink at my table? First one's on me."

"You're on."

* * *

A/N2: Reviews feed the beast peoples! BTW this sweeps hiatus sucks! All my fave shows Castle Criminal Minds and the Mentalist are on breaks and the only shows I've had to watch is Glee and Bones!


	21. The Esposito Wedding

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 21st Chapter of Finality titled 'The Esposito Wedding' At this stage I envisage this being the third last chapter of this story but the course of creativity never runs smooth and it might go on for a few more chapters yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little bit of filler fluff before the big show!

* * *

Kate woke on the morning of Lanie and Esposito's wedding to the sound of someone vomiting loudly. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes the female detective pulled on her dressing gown, pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and padded her way into the master bedroom where she spied Lanie through the open ensuite door kneeling on the tiles and heaving spectacularly into the toilet bowl.

"_Lanie!_" she exclaimed, rushing over to her friend.

The sassy ME gave her best friend one look before turning back to the bowl and retching again. Kate stayed with her friend stroking her hair til there was nothing left to bring up.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern. "Nerves?"

Wordlessly Lanie nodded.

"I shouldn't have had such a big dinner," she groaned wiping her mouth on the cuff of her pyjama sleeve. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. its eight thirty and I set my alarm for nine," Kate replied, getting to her feet and holding out a hand to her friend. "It'll be a couple of hours before your Dad and Ebony get here, d'you want to go for a run or head down to that little bistro on the corner for some Wedding Day breakfast pastries?"

Lanie made a face and grabbed Kate's hand letting out a grunt as she got to her feet. "I'm not eating anything," she vowed. "If I do I'm likely to bring it up again."

"Lanes, you have to eat _something__._ The reception isn't for another ten hours and you haven't eaten since nine last night. If you don't eat now you'll faint at the altar and I don't think you want to do that in front of Javi. It'd be a downer on the whole romantic vibe, y'know?"

Lanie managed a weak smile. "I'll try and eat something," she promised, flushing the toilet then making her way over to the basin where she seized her toothbrush. "Shit Kate, I can't believe the day is _actually_ here, I'm going to get _married!_"

Kate smiled; glad to see excitement overtake panic on her friend's face. "Yup...to a hot Latino detective who thinks the sun shines out of your ass," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. "There's nothing to be nervous about Lanie, you're marrying the man of your dreams and are going to have lots of little _Esplanie_ babies and live happily ever after in a little house on the prairie. This is the first day of the rest of your life...enjoy it."

Lanie choked on the toothpaste foam in her mouth; spitting it hurriedly into the basin she opened her mouth and spoke. "_Little Esplanie babies?_" she echoed. "_What the?_"

"Little _Esplanie_ babies," Kate repeated with a huge grin. "You know Rick created that shipper name for you and Javi? Way back when you first got together and thought you were keeping it a secret."

"You know, I always wondered where that shipper name came from," Lanie wondered as she squirted more toothpaste onto her toothbrush. "What about yours and Writer Boy's? Did he come up with that?"

"Oh no way, that was totally the paparazzi slash gossip media," Kate replied dryly. "I think it's morbid, Rick thinks it's cute and rather creative. I think he's delusional."

"I can see both your points of view," Lanie said, spitting a mouthful of foam into the basin and reaching for a bottle of blue Listerine on the counter. "But I'm leaning towards Castle's opinion anything you two do or say is cute."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she declared dismissively. "C'mon, throw on some sweats and let's go out you need some pastries."

"I won't fit into my gown."

"Oh you will so," Kate shot back. "Lanie you've been on a hard core fitness program with daily personal training sessions for the last three months, you would fit into a barbie doll wedding dress. Don't give me that. C'mon, let's get moving."

"Yes Sir!"

"Ha ha"

* * *

Two hours later Kate and Lanie arrived back at Lanie and Esposito's apartment. No more than five minutes after closing the door behind them, a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it, you go and have a shower," Kate instructed her friend. "Go on, you're going to take the longest to get ready so start now."

"Bu-"

"No buts," Kate said in her best cop voice. "_Go_."

Lanie made a face then disappeared into the master bedroom. Kate turned and answered the door to find Lanie's Dad-Michael and her sister–Ebony, standing there with arms full.

"Hey, come in come in!" she greeted the familiar pair. "Hey Eb, Mr Parish."

"Hey Kate, where's Lanes?" Ebony asked.

"Shower," Kate replied. "Hey Mr Parish, long time no see."

"It has been!" the older man declared, sweeping down and kissing the female detective on each cheek. "You're looking well, how's Rick?"

"Oh, he's brilliant," Kate replied happily. "Across town with Kevin probably trying to calm Javi down, I've been doing the same with Lanie all morning."

"Is she alright?" Michael asked on concern.

"Oh yeah, she's fine just a little nervous," Kate replied. "I woke up this morning to the sounds of her being ill in the bathroom but after a greasy breakfast of bacon and eggs and apple Danishes, she's fine. I made her help me set up everything for today, last night to keep her occupied. Everything's set, we've just got to wait for the makeup girls and hairdressers to come, they're due in about an hour and the flowers are due to be delivered at two thirty."

"So all we have to do really is get dressed and calm my big sister down?" Ebony piped up.

"Yep...that's about it," Kate replied. "I think once everyone helping us gets here and we actually start getting ready, Lanie will calm down. She just needs to be occupied."

"Have you heard from the boys yet?" Ebony asked as she draped her dress bag over the back of Esposito's favourite recliner.

"Yeah, I got a text from Rick when Lanie and I were out at breakfast," Kate replied. "He said Javi was nervous and made him and Kevin go to the gym with him and race on the rowing machines. Rick would have _loved_ that. He totally hates rowing machines."

"So...who do you think is going to be the first to hyperventilate?" Michael asked in amusement. "My future son in law or Lanie?"

Kate laughed. "Neither, it's all good nervousness," she answered. "Well I'm going to check on Lanie and get my things together, you know where everything is. I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks Kate!" Ebony called cheerily.

Kate made her way across the floor to the master bedroom. The bathroom door was ajar and steam was billowing out from it.

"Lanie?" Kate called over the rush. "How are things going?"

"Good, just exfoliating everything," the ME replied from the shower recess. "My knees have _callouses__,_ can you believe that?"

"And I wonder what you'd be doing to cause _that?" _ Kate teased. "Doing it on hard floor is going to give you arthritis in your old age."

"Oh shut up," Lanie groaned. "Medically, that's impossible."

"I figured as much, just trying to get you to relax," Kate replied. "Your Dad and sister are here, they're just setting up their things in the spare room. D'you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute, any more word from the boys?"

"Not since that text from Rick when we were out," Kate shared. "Lanes, just concentrate on getting yourself ready. Ebony and I have everything covered. All you have to go is put on that gorgeous gown and go and get married...okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

From midday onward proceedings really leapt into another gear as the hour for Lanie and Esposito's wedding drew nearer. At twelve thirty the hair dressers and makeup artists arrived helping Kate, Ebony and Lanie primp up for the big day. The three women had their hair brushed til it shined then twisted up into elegant braided knots. Kate was the first to put on her dress, a knee length strapless gown the deepest shade of red. She then put on her satin dressing gown to protect the dress before going into the Master bedroom and helping her friend into her elegant strapless mermaid cut gown with elegant crystal beading on the bodice.

"Lanie...you look _beautiful_," she whispered as she zipped up the back of the dress and tied a near little bow over the zip pull. "You're going to take Javi's breath away."

The sassy ME smiled and dipped her head allowing her friend to affix the slide comb attached to her veil into her hair. "I hope so,' she replied, a nervous wobble in her voice. "Shit, Kate. It's almost time."

"Deep breaths...you'll be fine," the female detective replied, flipping the veil over her friend's head. "There you're all ready to go."

Just then a knock came at the door. "Lanie, sweetheart, are you ready to go?" Michael called. "The cars are here and Kevin texted me, he and Rick have just arrived with Javier at the church."

"Y-yeah...I'm ready," Lanie called back nervously. "_Shit this is it._"

Kate leaned forward and hugged her friend careful not to rumple her dress. "Take a minute...I'll go get your flowers," she told her friend.

"You're awfully good at this, Kate."

"You're the seventh person I've been a bridesmaid for Lanes, what I don't know about the job isn't worth knowing." Kate informed her friend with a chuckle. "Let's do this, huh?"

Lanie's brown eyes lit up. "Yeah it is."

* * *

Right on ten past four in the afternoon the car taking Ebony and Kate to the ceremony pulled up right outside the church with the limousine carrying Lanie and her father. The two women slipped elegantly from the jet black Mercedes and made their way over to the limousine. A young man Kate knew to be one of Lanie's brothers–Marco-skipped down the steps of the church a look of relief on his face.

"Great, you're here!" he exclaimed. "Javier was about to barf in the baptismal font."

"Oh, thanks Marc. That really helps!" Lanie groaned as her father helped her from within the limousine.

"You look gorgeous, sis, Javier's a lucky bastard," the young man informed his sister, a proud smile spreading across his face. "I'll head inside and let him know you're here."

"Thanks."

"Well this is it, you all set?" Kate asked her friend as she gathered up the veil in her hands.

"I'm all set."

* * *

"And Javier, you may kiss your bride!" the Minister declared, three quarters of an hour later.

With tears brimming in his chocolate brown eyes, Esposito carefully raised Lanie's veil, grasped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to her. The congregation burst into enthusiastic applause as the M.E and veteran cop shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the _new_ Mr and Mrs Javier and Lanie Esposito!"

The volume of the congregation's cheers increased as Lanie and Esposito joined hands and began walking down the aisle. Ebony took Ryan's arm and allowed the Irish detective to escort her after the bride and groom and Kate followed with Rick, who smelled alluringly of Fracas, his preferred cologne.

"Just think that's going to be us in two weeks," the Writer murmured as they made their way up the aisle. "I can't wait. I'm looking forward to it more than Christmas morning."

Kate couldn't help it and laughed. "But it's different because this present is better than anything else you'll open on Christmas morning," she murmured, squeezing his hand as they reached the top of the old stone steps of the church. "I can guarantee that."

"Better than the action figures I got last year...huh?"

"Oh, _waaaaaaaay_ better than those action figures you got last year."

Kate and Rick made their way out of the church and onto the steps of the church. Kate immediately sought out Lanie and engulfed her friend in a crushing hug.

"That was the most beautiful wedding I've ever had the privilege of taking part in, Lanes. You're the most beautiful bride," she told her friend. "Thank you so much for asking me to be your chief bridesmaid."

"There's no one else I wanted to help me on the big day, sweetie. And in two weeks' time, it's my turn to help _you_." Lanie replied returning the hug. "Am I going to have to stand next to you and hold your hair back while you throw up?"

Kate laughed. "Nope, because I'll be too excited to be ill," she confessed. "I'll not be able to get to sleep, you might have to sedate me."

"Well I am a doctor and I have access to a world of awesome sedatives." Lanie joked. "I'll just make a note to keep you away from No Doz and energy drinks though."

Kate went to Esposito next and embraced her friend and colleague. "Congratulations Javi, thought you were going to cry at the altar there for a minute."

"I managed to keep it together til I got out here chica," the Latino detective replied his voice thick with emotion. "Thanks so much for being there for Lanie, for calming her."

Kate returned her friend and colleague's hug even harder. "I was glad to do it," she informed him. "I love you two you're my best friends I wanted to help today go as smoothly as possible and it did; now it's time for a few photos in Central Park then a party at the Plaza."

"The party sounds like a great idea, watch this one rip it up on the dance floor," Esposito joked cockily, jabbing a thumb into his own chest.

"You're a show pony Javier Esposito, I pity Lanie sometimes." Kate told her friend dryly.

"Oh, don't pity me girl. He's got plenty of other redeeming features," Lanie piped up giving her new husband an Eskimo kiss.

"Oh barf guys, you two are nauseating!" Rick piped up jokingly as the newlywed couple kissed right at the moment the stills photographer snapped a picture. "You're worse than us!"

"Oh be _nice!_" Kate scolded as Lanie and Esposito muttered _'Shuddup_' mid kiss without breaking stride. "That's going to be us in two weeks."

"Naw, that's you two already," Ryan piped up truthfully. "Though, if the morgue was in the precinct building they _would_ be worse than you, sneaking off to the break room or utility cupboard for some 'alone time'" he added making air quotations with his fingers.

"Shut up Ryan!"

* * *

"Hmmm, I love weddings," Kate murmured, hours later as she slow danced with Rick to 'Groovy Kind of Love' on the dance floor. "Especially the ones of people I know and love. Lanie and Javi look _so_ in love. I absolutely love seeing that look on a couple."

"Well aren't you a girly girl?" Rick teased, pulling his fiancée closer as he cast his eyes over at their canoodling friends. "I like Lanie's family, especially her stepmom. She gets on with her like they were real mother and daughter."

"She _does_ get on better with Sandra like she was her own mother," Kate agreed. "She treats Lanie like one of her own girls."

"Um, what happened between Lanie and her Mom?" Rick enquired delicately. "D'you mind me asking? Would Lanie?"

"Nah, she wouldn't. She knows you wouldn't go and blab to anyone anyway," Kate replied with a relaxed sigh. "When she was sixteen, she came home early from school and found her mother in bed with her father's best friend. Apparently they had been cheating together since before Lanie, Ebony, Marco and Nick were born and Mr Parish had no idea. Then Rose-Lanie's Mom-up and left with Mr Parish's best friend to go and live in Florida, totally abandoning the family. Lanie told me that there was even some doubt Michael was their father so as part of the divorce hearings DNA tests were performed and they _are_ Michael's, not his former best friend's. Lanie tried to re-establish a relationship with her mother at her Dad's insistence but they ended up having a huge argument and Rose screamed that she never wanted any kids and didn't want to be married to Michael in the end because he was 'boring' Lanie swore off ever getting married or entering into a long term relationship til she and Javi became involved because she never wanted what happened to her parents happening to her."

Rick was struck silent.

"_Wow_," he murmured. "That's...heavy."

"Yeah it is, Lanie didn't want to invite her mother to the wedding but with Javi and her father's encouragement, she did though. She did include a footnote that said something along the lines of 'I am only inviting you because it's the decent thing to do. For the sake of decency it would be best if you stayed away. I will let you know if I have any children."

"And I thought Meredith could learn some parenting skills," Rick murmured through his teeth. "I kind of feel sorry for Lanie."

"Don't, she wouldn't want you to," Kate replied. "I said that to her once and she said 'Don't, I grew to be a stronger, better person for it and Dad found the one for him. It's something bad that happened in my life but it doesn't' define me."

"Sounds like what happened to you," Rick said absentmindedly, stroking the back of her neck with his thick fingers. "You don't let what happened to your Mom define you."

"I did though."

"Yeah, you did but you don't anymore," Rick countered. "I remember well you saying to me you can't let what happened to your Mom define you anymore, that you had to move on in order to live the life you were meant to. Lanie's done the same."

"We're just that awesome," Kate murmured with a tired giggle.

"You are most definitely," Rick responded. "Your awesomeness is beyond description."

"You just described it then."

Rick couldn't help it and chuckled. "Smartass," he teased affectionately, pulling her closer and inhaling deeply the scent of her hair which was a pleasant combination of hairspray and cherries. "D'you wanna head home after Esplanie leave or go out with Kevin and Jenny? Jenny mentioned hitting the town after the reception's over."

"Nah, let's head home. I'm exhausted," Kate replied, nuzzling his chest with her nose. "This is my partying for the night and I'm just about ready to drop. I've been up since eight thirty this morning and it's nearly midnight."

"What about our day?" Rick inquired. "Are you going to conk out by midnight or have an all-nighter?"

Kate lifted her head from the partner's chest and fixed him with a knowing look. "Oh, I don't think there's going to be any doubt about our wedding night being an all-nighter," she replied the corners of her lips curling into a cheeky grin. "I have several strategies in place that will keep me awake."

"Care to let me in on any of those strategies?"

"Nuh uh, it's a secret like my dress," Kate answered, resting her head on his shoulder he lips millimetres away from his neck. "Bride's secret."

Rick chuckled. "Okay I'll stop asking," he said in amusement. "I can be patient."

* * *

Just before half past one in the morning, the reception ended as Lanie and Esposito went to leave for their night's stay a few blocks away in the Waldorf Astoria. Lanie sought Kate out amongst the group of friends and family on the curb outside the Plaza and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you _so_ much for today, Kate," she informed her friend as she murmured, her voice muffled by her friend's shoulder. "My day was perfect because of you."

"I hardly think I'm the sole reason for the perfection, but thanks anyway," Kate replied, returning the hug enthusiastically. "I was glad to be a part of it. Now you go and have an awesome wedding night and honeymoon and I'll see you back here in ten days, alright? My hen's night and final dress fittings."

"You got it; you're the best friend a girl could have, honey. I can't wait to do the same job for you in two weeks!"

"I can't wait either, now scoot. Javi looks like he's got ants in his pants."

"See you!"

"Bye"

Kate let Lanie go and melted into Rick's arms as they watched their newly married friend's get into the limousine that had '_JUST MARRIED_' written on the rear windshield in shaving cream and half a dozen beer and coke cans ties to strings hanging off the rear bumper.

"Aren't they just perfect Rick?" she stated with a happy sigh as Lanie stuck an arm out of the window and waved hard. "Today was such a beautiful day. I've never seen Lanie or Espo so happy. I so want that for us."

"We already have that, Tulip," Rick answered, wrapping his arms around his fiancée, protecting her from the slight chill that had crept into the night's air. "It will only increase once we're married."

"I hope so."

"I _know_ so," whispered into his partner's ear.

_"It's magic each time we hold each other, each time we cuddle, and each time we kiss. I feel goose bumps all over again. I never want to let you go for fear of losing you, so I just hold on a little bit tighter each day, refusing to let go. You will never know the warmth I feel inside me when I'm with you. You're all I ever wanted." -Unknown_

* * *

A/N2: Reviews are love!


	22. Hamptons Bound

**A/N1 (Mark 2): I have to send HUGE thanks to my erstwhile beta and go to girl Bella who pointed out to me earlier that I uploaded the un-beta'd version of this chapter. I thought I had fixed it but then I uploaded the same fuck up AGAIN! I am so ready to scream right now!**

* * *

Four days before Rick and Kate were due to be married Alexis arrived in Manhattan with Noah. Rick had to stay back and tie up some last minute business at the Manhattan FBI field office so Kate made her way from TriBeCa over to La Guardia where the young redhead and Special Agent touched down at three in the afternoon.

"_Alexis!_" Kate called, waving to catch the youngest Castle's attention. "_Noah! Over here!_"

Alexis turned around and spotted the brunette_,_ breaking into the widest of smiles and pushed her laptop into Noah's arms as she broke from her boyfriend of eight months and ran over to Kate, engulfing her in a hug.

"Good to see you!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Where's Dad?"

"At the field office tying up some loose ends before we head up to The Hamptons tomorrow morning," Kate replied. "We can call by the field office and pick him up if you like; he took a cab into the office today."

"Can we?" Alexis asked keenly. "I haven't seen the field office yet."

"Sure, let's do it. Hey Noah, finally on holidays?"

"Yeah...thank _God_," the young Agent replied. "It was looking like I was going to get last weekend off, I had booked tickets to take Lex down to Arizona to meet my folks but the office called me in at the last minute."

"Have you rebooked?"

"Yeah, after the wedding we're going to spend a week in New York then head down to Arizona for another week. I've got three weeks off now so I'm going to use it all to relax, take Lex to all the places I went to growing up. Might even hit Disneyland, I haven't been there since I graduated from high school."

"Disneyland's great, I want to try and drag Rick there for a few days after we get back from our honeymoon in Bora Bora and Paris," Kate revealed. "Since we've got a whole month off from the precinct and the field office I want to go to as many places as possible."

Kate led Alexis and Noah through the arrivals lounge and helped the pair collect their luggage. They then made their way into the parking lot where they proceeded to drive into Manhattan and to the FBI field office.

"So have you picked up your dress yet?" Alexis asked as they arrived.

Kate lit up. "I have," she replied happily. "I picked it up after work today. It's _perfect_. When we get back to the loft I'll take you aside and show it to you. Lanie came with me as I tried it on for the last time before the big day."

"I can't wait to see it."

A short time later the trio arrived at the Manhattan FBI Field Office. Security waved them through at reception then they headed upstairs to the Violent Crime Department. The spacious floor was a hive of activity and they pushed through the throng til they found Rick in front of a murder board, writing down notes at a million miles an hour. He was using an inch thick manila folder as a reference point.

"Wow you never work this hard at the precinct," Kate teased playfully, pinching her partner's arm and making him leap in fright. "Big case?"

"It could be, just the start of putting all the notes together," Rick replied, marking his spot and leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Hey 'lexis!"

"Hey Dad...good to see you working hard," Alexis replied, hugging her father fiercely "You ready to go? We were thinking of heading to the Bangkok Grill for dinner."

"Oh I dunno sweetie, I've got a-" the Writer cross Special Agent began.

"For fuck's sake Rodgers, not even the rookie grads do the grunt work you do. Go the hell home, you're getting married!" Brian Johns-the Special Agent - in charge of the department called through the open door of his office. "Pack up your shit and come back in five weeks. I don't want to see you here before the middle of June at the earliest!"

"Yes _Sir!_" Rick called back giving his boss a sloppy salute the tiniest of smiles gracing his lips.

"_Smartass!_"

"C'mon, you've been working too hard this week," Kate urged gently, prying the folder from her partner's hands. "Let's go get some dinner then head home. We've got a lot more packing to do before we head to the Hamptons tomorrow."

"Alright, let me pack up my gear here and we'll head off."

Rick bookmarked his spot in the folder and returned it to Brian before tidying up his desk and arranging the photos of him and Kate at the Frozen Heat launch party and Kate and Alexis with Johanna's old horse Timber on either side of his desk phone.

"Dad, since when have you been a neat freak?" Alexis teased as she watched her father arrange the photos so they sat 'just so'. "Half the office have gone home in the time you've been fiddling with the photos."

Kate snickered appreciatively.

"So sue me, I want the photos of my girls to sit nicely," Rick responded defensively as he elbowed his daughter affectionately. "C'mon kiddo let's hit the road, I want to have the Thai Green curry."

* * *

The day started before dawn for the group heading up to the Hamptons the following day and Kate had barely pulled on her shirt after drying off when the loft door rang.

"I so cannot believe I'm allowing you to keep our doorbell tune as the Batman theme!" she complained to Rick half heartedly. "When we get a house we're going to have a normal socially acceptable ding dong got it?"

"Aw_..._but that's _boring!_" The Writer exclaimed cheekily, brushing a hand across her backside. "Go answer the door; it's probably Espo and Lanie."

"Love you Mr Castle!"

"Love you more Mrs Castle!"

Chuckling Kate made her way barefoot from the master bedroom and across the loft floor just as Alexis-her hair tousled from an obvious intimate night-appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'll get it, you fix your hair. You're advertising," Kate informed the teen with a wry smile. "D'you really want your father to see that?"

"Advertising?" Alexis asked in sleepy confusion.

"Sex hair, sweetie. Your hair is one big knot," Kate replied unable to withhold the giggle brewing in her chest. "And you have a hickey the size of an orange on your neck."

"Oh my god, _I'm gonna kill him!_" Alexis yelped, a hand flying to her neck as the door bell rang again. "_I'm really gonna __**kill**__ him!_"

Chuckling Kate made her way to the door as the younger woman raced back up to the spacious second floor, a look of fierce determination on her round face. She unlocked the deadbolt and slide chain and swung the door open to reveal Lanie and Esposito standing there both clutching paper bags bearing the McDonalds logo.

"Morning sweetie!" Lanie declared, bustling into the loft and embracing her friend. "Javi and I brought hotcakes from McDonalds, something to get the team through til lunch."

"Thanks a lot," Kate replied gratefully as she hugged her friends.

"So how did you recover from the other night?" Esposito asked in amusement. "It was the hen's night to end all hen's nights apparently."

"The hangover I had could've dropped a bull elephant," Kate replied dryly, leading her friends to the kitchen. "It was _foul_. I am never entering a drinking contest with your wife _ever _again."

"Aw c'mon, Tulip. That is not in the spirit of things at all!" Rick exclaimed as he emerged from the bedroom. "Hey guys."

"We come bearing gifts," Lanie announced, holding her bag of hotcakes aloft. "Munchies to start the day"

"Thanks, how about we pack the cars then chow down?" Rick suggested. "Everything's packed, we just need to load up the car.

"Let's do it!"

The four friends swung into action and within half an hour, Rick's Ferrari and Lanie and Esposito's Jeep were packed to the rim with Kate and Rick's possessions, the group then returned to the loft where they began chowing down on the hotcakes.

"So what time are Jenny and Kevin meeting us at the Hamptons house?" Kate asked Esposito as she swallowed a mouthful of maple syrup soaked hotcake.

"They said about one in the afternoon," the Latino detective replied. "Their car is in for a service and they need to pick it up from the shop."

"Good good."

Alexis and Noah descended the steps moments later, both carrying their suitcases. Kate caught Alexis' eye and grinned. The young woman blushed the same colour as her hair and turned her attention to her father.

"Morning Dad!" she piped leaning down to kiss the Writer on the cheek.

"_Mmmf__,__ morning Phumpkin_," he replied thickly after swallowing a mouthful of hot cake hurriedly. "Sleep well?"

"The best in ages," the red head replied overly cheerfully. "Coffee everyone?"

Everyone called out their orders and Alexis took Noah into the kitchen to start preparing the first 'cup of joe' for the day. Kate surreptitiously watched the young couple out of the corner of her eye and smiled when she saw Noah covertly pat Alexis on the backside and press a kiss to the top of her head.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked while Lanie and Esposito were busy digging into the bag of hot cakes.

"Nothing," Kate replied. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

The Writer regarded his fiancée for a moment before relenting. "Okay."

Shortly after seven, the group was on the way to The Hamptons Kate and Rick led in the Ferrari. Lanie and Esposito followed in Esposito's Jeep and Alexis and Noah brought up the rear in a hired Lexus sedan. As soon as they cleared the city limits Rick immediately began peppering Kate with questions.

"So what were you giggling at over at breakfast?" he inquired as they coasted along the highway the top of the car down.

"Alexis and Noah being so couple-y together," Kate replied with a smile. "They were making everyone's coffees and they were touching each other like we do when we hang around the kitchen at breakfast time. It was nice watching them."

"I'm glad they didn't get up to what we get up to in the kitchen sometimes," Rick replied dryly. "Even all these months later, I still find it hard to come to terms with my little girl being that _adult_. I would gouge my eyes out if I ever walked in on them _doing it_."

"Doing it?" Kate repeated with a chuckle. "Doing _it?_ How old are you Rick, five? It's not likely you're going to walk in on Noah and Alexis because they live in separate states. And they're not going to experiment anywhere either you or I will catch them. Alexis was mortified this morning when I saw a huge hickey on her neck, she's not going to do anything public. I think unlike her father, she doesn't have a thing for _doing it_ in strange places."

"Hey, I do _not_ have a _thing_ for getting it on in strange places!" Rick exclaimed. "You lie!"

"Oh do I?" Kate challenged. "Last week you wanted to do me on Gates' desk when she was _still in the precinct_ then two days later when I met you at the field office for lunch, you wanted to do it on the bonnet of your Suburban in a parking garage that has more CCTV cameras in it than the Pentagon!"

"Yeah...well, you got me there," Rick admitted sheepishly, effortlessly shifting gears. "Well you're not exactly a nun either, remember that time we went running on Central Park and you dragged me behind this huge Oak-"

"Yeah, we'll leave that right _there_," Kate responded at once her face immediately turning a handsome shade of rouge. "That was embarrassing!"

"What was? That cop didn't catch us," Rick replied with a grin.

"It was a miracle he didn't, Rick. You were doing me so hard against the tree, acorns were falling from it!" Kate exclaimed loudly. "You didn't even have the decency to stop!"

"I was having far too much fun," her partner replied with a great snort of laughter. "And I don't recall you complaining, Tulip. You bit me so hard I still have the scar on the palm of my hand."

"That's because I was trying to keep quiet so we didn't get _arrested!_" Kate trilled. "You _may_ have noticed I have issues keeping quiet when we're intimate, Castle. I had to bite down or we would have been arrested and that would have looked _great_ on page six! And if you think you've still got that bite mark I still have those bruises the exact same shape as your hand prints on my hips!""

Rick threw his head back and roared with laughter at the renewed use of his surname. "You only use my surname when you're pissed at me or embarrassed," he informed his fiancée with a chuckle.

"I'm _both!_" Kate exclaimed, sliding down in her seat. "Sometimes I hate you Richard Castle, some days you can be a complete and utter ass."

The writer chuckled heartily and reached across the centre console to squeeze his fiancée's thigh. "I love you Katherine Beckett!" he declared.

"Crawler!"

* * *

Despite the early hour the traffic flow on the journey to the Hamptons was thick and stopped frequently and it wasn't til eleven AM that the group arrived at The Hamptons house. Rick pulled to a stop in front of the elegant beachside mansion and cut the engine.

"I love coming here," Kate confessed with a sleepy sigh as from behind them Esposito exclaimed. "_Mierda!_".

"When I retire you and I are going to come up here and live and be soppy ass grandparents sitting on the back porch in our rocking chairs, sipping expensive cognac." Kate decided.

"We're not even parents yet," Rick teased as they slipped out of the Ferrari. "And you're already imagining us as grandparents?"

"It's a nice fantasy Rick," Kate replied softly, going to the trunk of the car and flipping it open. "You're the only person I'm ever going to marry and have kids with and I always think about our future and I hope that includes grandchildren down the path."

"_I hope it does too,_" Rick replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her temple. "C'mon, let's get everything unpacked and show everyone around. Espo's having kittens."

"Yo Castle!" Esposito called. "This place is _yours?_"

"Yup has been for five and a half years," the Writer replied boastfully. "I come up here every Summer, before I got this place Alexis and I used to spend our Summers in Florida."

"Come on, come in for a tour!" Alexis exclaimed, bouncing up the front porch staircase and retrieving her key from her handbag. "This is _Casa de dos Castle._"

Alexis poked her key into the lock and with a swift twist of her wrist unlocked the wide front door, pushing it open she led the group into the spacious foyer that was decorated with family photos of Rick, Alexis, Martha and more recently Kate on the walls. The centrepiece of the foyer was two staircases on either side of the room leading up to the second floor.

"Oh _wow_," Lanie exclaimed in amazement her brown eyes alive with incredulity. "Wow wow _wow_."

"Very succinct Doctor Parish, I'm impressed," Rick said teasing his friend.

"Oh shut up."

"Ryan's gonna go _sick!_" Esposito declared gleefully as Rick led his friends up the stairs. "This place is _awesome!_"

"Wait til you see the pool deck," Kate piped up with a grin. "Sixteen person hot tub and a pool that you can play pool volleyball in."

"Ease up there Tulip before he starts drooling," Rick joked as they reached the second floor. "Ladies and gentlemen the second floor, Lanie and Espo your room is the fifth on the left, 'lexis you can show Noah to your room. Let's unpack then I'll take you all on the grand tour."

The three couples separated and made their way to their own rooms. Kate slipped into the master bedroom first, dropped all her bags then took a running jump and leapt onto the king sized canopy bed with a gleeful squeal of laughter. Rick stood back and watched his fiancée letting out a great snort of laughter when she jumped up and began dancing on the bed.

"You know I used to tell Alexis off for doing that when she was small," he quipped as all the pillows fell off the bed with each theatrical jump. "What's put ants in your pants?"

Kate giggled and dropped to her knees before shuffling across the bed and lacing her fingers through his. "I'm happy," she said, simply giving him an Eskimo kiss. "Arriving in the Hamptons brings the reality of getting married even closer. I so want to get married Rick and now we're only three days away from becoming Mr and Mrs Castle. I can't _wait!_"

The writer chuckled and captured Kate's lips in a soft kiss. "I can't wait either," he murmured in reply. "One day left til the obligatory twenty four hours of abstinence then we do it. I can't wait to see you in your dress...I really can't."

Kate lifted her hands to Rick's head and threaded her slender fingers through his windswept hair. "I can't wait for you to see me in it," she countered with a smile. "C'mon, let's unpack then give Lanie, Espo and Noah the grand tour. Espo will be having kittens right about now."

* * *

**A/N2(Mark2): I am so frustrated and angry with myself and tired at the moment I'm not even going to bother asking for the usual reviews. Fuck it do what you want**Angry face****


	23. Mr and Mrs

**A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 23rd Chapter of Finality titled 'Mr and Mrs...' As all you smart cookies can deduce this is the BIG show. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it!**

* * *

Rick woke on the morning of his and Kate's wedding, suddenly as if someone had poked him with a fork. His eyes flew open and he immediately broke out in a cold sweat. The realisation of what was ahead of him hit him like a truck and a sickening wave of nausea rushed over him. He barely made it to the bathroom before flipping up the toilet lid and emptying the contents of his stomach loudly and spectacularly. The noise woke Ryan and Esposito in the next room and the two detectives rushed into the bathroom to find their friend dry heaving over the bowl.

"Geez dude, what a day to pick to be barfy," Ryan said, resting a hand on his friend's shoulders_._ "You alright?"

"Oh yeah … _spectacular_," Rick croaked weakly as he retched again. "Just great, what time is it?"

"Seven thirty or there's abouts," the Irish Detective replied, sitting on the edge of the hot tub. "Last night's dinner repeating on you?"

"Nah, just nervous about today," Rick groaned, flushing the toilet and making his way over to the sink where he proceeded to brush his teeth furiously.

"What for?" Esposito asked incredulously as toothpaste foam bubbled out of Rick's mouth. "You're not having any doubts are you?"

"Wha?-_PFT-no!_" Rick exclaimed, hurriedly spitting a mouthful of foam into the sink. "This is the right thing to do, I've wanted to be with Kate like this from the get go. It's just well..."

"Don't worry, bro. We get it," Esposito said.

"This time it's real." Ryan added.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Rick replied weakly squirting more toothpaste onto his brush.

"Bro, you'll be fine," Esposito informed his friend. "Kate is the love of your life, your soul mate. The one you're supposed to be marrying and making babies with. Go with the flow, get your threads on. Brush that bird's nest you call hair and wait at the altar for your woman."

"I'm the older one, I'm the one supposed to be dispensing advice," Rick grumbled good naturedly.

"Well, you're the last of us to get married man. If you give advice to yourself, the men in white coats will come and take you away to the loony bin," Ryan said with a snort of laughter. "And knowing the future Mrs Castle like I do, she is not going to be impressed if _THAT_ happens."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha hardi har," he responded dryly. "I know I'm being an idiot, this is just the biggest and most important thing I've ever done and it's scaring the living hell out of me."

"I think you need good run," Esposito decided. "How about we go to that gym a couple of streets over and bust our asses on a treadmill for an hour then swim a few laps? Expending some energy might disperse the adrenaline a bit and calm you down. I luv ya but I am not holding the bucket while you do a technicolour yawn at the altar."

Rick rolled his eyes and spat a mouthful of toothpaste foam into the basin. "You certainly didn't inherit the funny genes in your family," he said dryly. "C'mon, let's head off. I bet I can go further on the treadmill than you can."

'You're on!'

* * *

Two hours later Rick, Ryan and Esposito returned to their lodgings, their sweats soaked in perspiration.

"My legs are killing me. If I'm able to stand up at the altar next to you, it'll be a miracle you sadist!" Rick groaned at Esposito shutting the door behind them. "Rowing machines, the world over should be outlawed. I can't believe I let you talk me into using one _again!_"

Esposito grinned. "Told you I could go further," he said elbowing his friend. "Special Agent Fatty McFat Fat."

'Go fuc-"

Rick was interrupted by a smart knock coming at the door.

"I'll get it, it's probably Frank," Ryan jumped in.

"I _am_ gonna die!" Rick declared theatrically as he dropped into the nearest chair. "There is not one single muscle in my body that _isn't_ sore!"

"Are you _still_ complaining?" a familiar voice called from the door. "Jesus Ricky, nothing much has changed. You started whinging from day one at the academy."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he groused, the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corners of his lips. "How you doing?"

Frank strode over and held a hand out to his friend. "Terrific," he proclaimed excitedly. "You?"

"He woke us up blowing chunks this morning," Esposito gleefully informed the senior federal agent at once as Rick shook his friend's hands. "Very spectacular."

"Can you shut up about _anything?_" Rick groaned. "Your gossiping qualities rival Perez Hilton's, I swear."

"Nerves huh?" Frank asked sympathetically as he set down his coffee, suit protector and backpack.

"Yeah, but good ones."

"I totally understand how you feel, I suspect Kevin and Javier do too," Frank replied. "I got a copy of the Times and Post if you're interested."

"Sure."

Frank reached into his backpack and pulled out two papers, the New York Times and the New York Post

"Your mug is half of the gossip column." he informed his friend.

"Only half? God if I was in L.A it'd be a whole special edition," Rick declared, leaning back in his chair and flipping open the Post as Ryan set down a glass of iced water from the bar fridge in front of him. "Seen any paps around?"

"Yeah, there's a small pack outside the gates of the house and a bigger one by the country club but they won't be a problem. The lie of the land and the security you hired for the day will ensure they won't hassle you or Kate."

"Good, because the last thing I need is the stress of those assholes on my mind," Rick answered. "I'm already packing it. That's why Kevin and Javier and I went to the gym so I could burn off some excess energy and nervousness, but I think all I achieved was sore hamstrings."

"Suck it up, Writer Boy" Esposito called from over at the water cooler.

"Trust me, pal. You'll be fine once you see Kate in the dress and on the arm of Jim," Frank informed his worried friend. "I felt the same when I saw Abby on the arm of her Dad. After that it'll go so fast you'll wonder if you'll ever remember it."

"That I can agree with," Ryan concurred. "Don't worry Castle, you'll be fine. Call room service, have a decent breakfast and lunch then change and get in the car and go marry your woman and start making your mother some more grandchildren."

Esposito let out an amused snort of laughter.

"Martha's been getting broody?" he inquired with a snort as Rick rolled his eyes got to his feet.

"More so Jim," he replied cracking his neck. "He's good at hiding it but Kate's told me he's wondered several times when we're going to make some little Castle's."

"_Little Castle's,_" Esposito repeated with a snigger. "So you just have to storm Kate's ramparts and that'll be a reality, huh? That's going to be an interesting wedding night."

Ryan and Frank exchanged one look and immediately began howling with laughter.

Rick rolled his eyes and immediately began heading for the bathroom. "Shut up Esposito!"

* * *

At the house on the other side of the Hamptons three hours later, the time came for Kate to get into her dress. She put on her day lingerie then Alexis and Lanie helped her pull the floor length and flowy off the shoulder dress over her head before Lanie zipped up the back of the fitted bodice. Maddie then came in carrying the elegant antique lace veil Johanna had worn on her own wedding day, thirty seven years previously. Upon seeing the precious piece of lace, a lump formed in the back of her throat and Kate immediately burst into tears.

"Hey hey hey, none of that, you'll ruin the spectacular job the girls did with your makeup!" Lanie exclaimed, yanking a tissue out of a nearby box and folding it up

"I-I-I c-can't help it!" Kate wailed with a hiccup. "I thought when this day came, Mom would be here to help put the veil on a-a-and sh-sh-she's n-n-not!"

"Honey...she is here, right here," Maddie soothed the agitated female detective as she patted her friend on the chest right over her heart. "I met your Mom and I know she's here, she may not be here in the flesh but d'you honestly think she would miss out on this day? Hell no, she'd be partying just as hard as Martha did on your bachelorette night."

"I didn't meet your Mom, Kate, but I agree with Maddie," Alexis piped up. "Your Mom wouldn't miss out on this day for anything."

"Honey...you look _beautiful_," Lanie informed her friend, her brown eyes shining with barely withheld tears as Alexis' iPhone began ringing. "Let's get your veil on and get your flowers from downstairs and you're ready to go...I think."

"That was Noah, the horses and car have arrived downstairs and are ready to go when you are." Alexis called from the other side of the room as Lanie and Maddie helped fix the veil into Kate's shiny brunette tresses.

A knock came at the door and opened a crack.

"Katie Bear, you ready to go?" Jim inquired. "I've got your flowers, sweetie."

"Yeah I'm ready," Kate called back, slipping her feet into the flat strappy sandals she would wear for the day. "Girls can you give me a minute? You take the car to the country cub and Dad and I will follow behind."

"See you there, honey," Lanie informed her friend softly as she picked up her own small bouquet of flowers.

Lanie, Maddie and Alexis left and Kate stood in the centre of the spacious master bedroom, looking at herself in the full length mirror as the door opened wider and Jim entered carrying a modest posy of Pink tulips and white roses.

"Oh _Katie,_" he whispered, overcome by the beauty of his only child. "Sweetheart you look..._wow_."

Kate turned and looked at her father, the elder Beckett's hazel green eyes so like his daughter's were shining with barely withheld tears.

"Oh sweetheart...you look _beautiful,_" he murmured, reaching for the veil and flipping it over his daughter's head. "I so wish your Mom was here to see this."

"She is Dad, she's here," Kate replied, patting her chest over her heart. "She's been here every step of the way. I know it."

"Are you ready to go?" Jim asked. "If we leave now, we'll be fashionably late."

"I have the something old the veil, something new the dress, something borrowed the earrings-they're Lanie's-she wore them when she married Javi and something blue," Kate finished tucking the blue handkerchief Alexis had given her at the beginning of the day inside her bra. "So yes, I am ready."

Jim held out his arm for Kate and dabbed at his eyes with his own handkerchief. "I'm crying like a girl," he said sheepishly as Kate took his arm with one hand and held her bouquet firmly with the other. "And I promised myself I wouldn't!"

"Its okay, Dad. It's cool for the father of the bride to cry," Kate informed her father as she shut the bedroom door behind her. "You're in touch with your feelings and that's good."

"Boy am I ever in touch with my feelings, especially today," Jim joked as they walked down the hallway and descended the stairs into the foyer. "Let's go."

* * *

The white Mercedes transporting Rick, Ryan, Esposito, and Frank arrived at the beach side near the East Hamptons Country Club shortly after half past three. All the invited guests hurried back to their seats as they saw the groom's party arrive but several called out excited greetings as Rick clad in his mint green shirt and off white three quarter length pants emerged from the car. Judge Markaway who was officiating at the ceremony made his way up the aisle and greeted the writer cheerfully.

"Good afternoon!" he said in a sing song voice. "How are you going Rick?"

"I don't know if I can answer that without using profanity," Rick joked nervously. "Of course you know Kevin and Javier; this is Frank Grasman, a good friend of mine from the FBI. Frank this is Robert Markaway."

"Good to meet you, good to meet you," Markaway answered, shaking the special agent's hand enthusiastically. "Always good to meet friend's of Rick's. Have you known him long?"

"Oh yeah, Ricky and I go way back," Frank answered with a chuckle. "I knew him before he became the megastar writer, When he was a wet behind the ears rookie at the academy in Quantico. He was a sarcastic little smartass then but has matured quite a lot in the last few years."

"Oh gee _thanks,_" Rick groaned as Ryan and Esposito fell about laughing. "Shut up."

"Well I've received a text message from Alexis a few minutes ago saying she and the other girls are on her way, so if you gentlemen would like to follow me, you can wait at the altar for the bride to arrive."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Shit Dad, we're going to be late!" Kate informed her father as they settled into the black open topped carriage to be pulled by two magnificent white Andalusian stallions that would follow in the same direction as the Mercedes transporting Lanie, Maddie and Alexis had gone five minutes earlier. "it's already quarter to four."

"Honey, it's traditional for the bride to be late," Jim said calmly. "Take deep breaths. Rick knows you're on your way, Alexis said she would text Judge Markaway and let him know. We'll get to the club at five past then I'll escort you down the aisle."

"I wish I had brought my iPod."

Jim let out a great snort of laughter. "Sweetheart, you'll be _fine,_" he said squeezing her hand. "Just take long deep calming breaths and think that today - until you have your own children - will be your greatest thing you will ever do. Marrying your mother was the greatest thing I ever achieved until you came into the world. Yes its nerve racking and yes I can understand wanting to listen to your iPod to distract yourself, but this is the best kind of nervousness you'll ever experience. Trust me, I'm your old Dad after all. You've trusted me all your life there's no reason to stop just because you're about to get married and start a family in your own right."

Kate smiled and touched her forehead to her fathers. "I can't wait Dad," she said in almost a whisper the pair of stallions pulling the carriage trotted along snorting in time with their hoof beats. "I seriously cannot wait. I've been waiting all my life for this day and I'm in love with the most _wonderful_ man."

"I know you are sweetheart and that's why I'm giving you away with a heart full of joy. Rick is your true soul mate and he compliments you perfectly. I am confident he will make you the happiest woman in the world in every possible way and Martha looks out for you like her own daughter. You're going into a great family."

"You make it sound like I'm never going to see you again Dad," Kate said in amusement. "That's not the case, I'll come home just as often as I did before and after I met Rick. And especially when we have start having kids. I wouldn't want them to miss out on visiting Gramps."

Jim rolled his eyes. "If you have my grandchildren call me Gramps, I'll write you out the will," he said dryly. "Gramps makes me found far too old."

"But one day you will be far too old, Dad." Kate said with a grin as the carriage passed through the gates of the house boundaries.

"Still no Gramps. I'll be happy enough with Grandpa or Pop like you call your grandfathers." Jim said with a cheeky smile.

"I'll pass the memo onto Rick."

* * *

On the beach Rick bounced on the balls of his bare feet, nervously waiting for Kate and Jim's arrival as he waited beside Esposito, Ryan and Frank. He caught his mother's eye and winked as she smiled at him. Lanie, Alexis and Maddie had arrived only moments before and word had filtered down that Kate was only minutes away.

"Not long now, pal. She's almost here," Esposito said, laying a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Excitedly nervous," Rick replied a quaver to his voice. "Beyond blind terror now."

"Deep breaths, you'll be fine," Ryan said as a soft buzz started to rise from the top of the rise. "Hear that? Sounds like she's here."

And with those words Rick's heart soared.

* * *

Beyond the rise, the carriage transporting Kate to the beach pulled up at the main entrance of the country club.

"This is it, Katie Bear. You ready?" Jim asked.

"I am Dad."

Jim exited the carriage first at the same time Lanie, Alexis and Maddie came down the front steps to meet her. He helped his daughter out of the carriage and Lanie and Alexis gathered up her skirt and veil so it wouldn't drag on the paved driveway. The stills photographer hired for the wedding immediately began snapping photos of Kate and her attendants.

"This is it, you ready to go and met your man?" Lanie asked as they made their way inside the club.

"Yup, let's get this started or I'll push all you all out the way and run down the aisle," Kate said with a grin ."I'm so ready that it's not funny, girls."

"Okay, let's do this then. Maddie you set to go? You lead us all down the aisle."

"Yup, I'm ready" the blonde responded with a smile.

"'lexis?"

"Even more ready."

"Alright...let's do this."

* * *

"This is it, bro. Everyone's here, you ready to do this?" Esposito asked.

Rick stood up just a little straighter. "More than words can describe."

Markaway gave the signal to the first violinist of the string quartet, a simple nod and immediately the group began playing the soft romantic melody of Pachabel's canon. All the guests got to their feet and turned as at the top of the rise Maddie appeared leading the group down the aisle toward the altar.

The sound of the combined strings floated through the air as the procession of the bridal party began. Rick bit the tip of his tongue and forced himself to look forward. He had decided in the early days of planning the wedding with Kate that he would leave looking at her in her finery til the last possible moment hen she arrived at the altar. He had received much gentle teasing about this decision but it was his mother who had reassured him that he was doing the right thing.

"Wow, the girls look _gorgeous_," Esposito said under his breath.

Rick couldn't help but snort. His friend winked at him and mouthed the words _'good luck'_

Rick's heart leapt into the back of his throat where his tonsils once were when a few minutes later he saw Alexis appear shortly followed by Lanie. The time was almost here and he was totally _packing_ it.

* * *

At the top of the rise Kate stood by her father's side gripping his arm almost painfully.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to grip me so hard," Jim said in amusement. "You're getting married not executed."

"I know, Dad. I'm just nervous," Kate confessed as she watched Maddie reach the end of the aisle through a gap in a nearby shrub.

"And that's a good thing honey, but don't over stress. I think Rick would prefer it if you didn't faint on him at the altar," Jim proclaimed as Lanie reached the end of the aisle and took her place beside Alexis. "This is it...you ready?"

"More than words can describe."

* * *

A moment later the string quartet began playing Mendelssohn's Wedding March and the entire congregation turned to watch Kate's progression down the aisle. Rick felt Ryan, Esposito and Frank turn to watch the procession and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"_Holy shit...she's gorgeous!"_ Esposito murmured incredulously as gasps of surprise and incredulity rose from the congregation. "You are one lucky bastard."

Rick just grinned. '_Yeah I am,_' he thought.

As the Wedding March trailed off, Rick felt Kate to his left and looked up. What he saw literally took his breath away. She was a beautiful picture of radiant happiness and his heart swelled.

"_You're beautiful__,__ Tulip_," he said softly lacing his fingers through hers.

Kate winked and squeezed his hand as Jim released her arm.

"She's all yours, Rick," he informed his soon to be son in-law. "Look after her."

Rick smiled. "Always will," he replied softly.

Jim turned and took his seat beside Martha and the vacant seats reserved for Johanna and Roy Montgomery.

Markaway smiled and opened a leather bound folder in his hands. "Welcome friends, families, and honoured guests. We are here to celebrate love. Love organizes our large and sometimes unpredictable world. It is that which enshrines and ennobles our human experience. It is the basis for the peace of family, and the peace of the peoples of the earth. The greatest gift bestowed upon humans is the gift of love freely given between two persons.

All of you are present today because you, in one way or another, have been part of Katherine or Richard's life. On behalf of the bride and groom, I welcome all. Today we witness a marriage that began with a routine homicide investigation when Katherine turned up at Richard's launch party for Storm Fall. And from that beginning on the banks of the Hudson River, their love has grown exponentially and reached toward the infinite. Innumerable factors have joined them together, adding to both of their lives to create something greater than that which existed before. And now, today Richard and Katherine become a set that is natural, sometimes complex, and occasionally irrational, but always real.

In marriage, two people turn to each other in search of a greater fulfilment than either can achieve alone. Marriage is a bold step, taken together, into an unknown future. It is risking who we are for the sake of who we can be. Only in giving of ourselves fully, and sharing our lives with another, can the mysterious process of growth take place. Only in loyalty and devotion bestowed upon another can that which is eternal in life emerge and be known. Two among us, who have stood apart, come together now, to declare their love and to be united in marriage.

The words we say today have no magic or prophetic powers. The power of the wedding vows is merely a reflection of a reality that already exists in the hearts and minds of these two people. Katherine and Richard, nothing I can say, or nothing you can say to each other, will ensure a long and happy, satisfying and committed marriage. Only your love for one another, and your integrity to make your commitment real, can do that. I humbly offer the words of author William A. Peterson in "The Art of Marriage," who I believe has captured in words, the essence, of that commitment. I hope you will keep his words upon your heart, and refer to them again...

"The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives.

It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have the wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding, and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is BEING the right partner. This is "The Art of Marriage."

Rick turned his head to look Kate in the eyes and gently squeezed her hand. She smiled and returned the squeeze, letting the pressure linger as Markaway continued to speak.

"I now invite Katherine and Richard's close friend Kevin Ryan to give the first reading for the day."

Ryan broke from the line and made his way up to Markaway with a card in his hands. He accepted the microphone, cleared his throat then began speaking.

"The following reading is a piece of prose from Edmund O'Neill titled 'Marriage is a Promise of Love'...Marriage is a commitment to live-to the best that two people can find and bring out in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth no other human relationship can equal, a physical and emotional joining that is promised for a lifetime.

Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and husband are each other's best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and critic. There may come times when one partner is heartbroken or ailing, and the love of the other may resemble the tender caring of a parent for a child.

Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller; memories are fresher; commitment is stronger; even anger is felt more strongly, and passes away more quickly. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of life. When two people pledge to love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spirit unique to themselves, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage is a promise, a potential, made in the hearts of two people who love, which takes a lifetime to fulfil."

The Irish detective handed the microphone back to Markaway and made his way back to stand between Rick and Esposito. The Writer caught his friend's eye and mouthed '_Thank you._'

**"**At this time, Richard and Katherine have chosen to read a poem to each other. Titled 'This is "Love"' by Roy Croft.

Kate and Rick each took a laminated card from Markaway and with one hand still in Rick's Kate began reading. "I love you, not only for what you are. But for what I am, when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me."

With a huge lump growing in his throat and tears in his eyes threatening to fall Rick took a deep shuddering breath and began to read. "_I love you for the part of me that you bring out. I love you for putting your hand into my heaped up heart and passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help. Dimly seeing there, and for drawing out into the light. All the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love you because you are helping me to make of the lumber of my life. Not a tavern, But a temple; Out of the works of my every day. Not a reproach, But a song_..."

Rick had given up trying to hold back his tears and let them fall as his finished off the poem. "_I love you because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good,and more than any fate to make me have done it without a touch,without a word, without a have done it by being yourself._"

There was a pregnant pause during which all the invited guests retrieved tissues and handkerchiefs from their sleeves and pockets and sniffed or blew their noses loudly.

Markaway who was showing definite emotion despite his professional exterior swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.**"**People have been united in marriage in all lands and all cultures. In marriages everywhere, two individuals leave the families that raised them, to begin a new family. At this time, I ask the parents of the Bride and Groom to stand to bless this marriage.

Martha and Jim got to their feet both still dabbing at their eyes.

"Do you, Martha and James who have lovingly raised and nurtured these two individuals, offer your blessing for their marriage, promising to support them, understand them, and encourage them in their solemn endeavour, in the years ahead? If you agree, please say 'We do'."

"We do."

And to the witnesses and honoured guests here today, I ask the same question. Do you offer your blessing for their marriage, promising to support them, understand them, and encourage them in their solemn endeavour, in the years ahead? If you agree, please say, "We do."

"_WE DO!_" came the loud and enthusiastic response.

Grinning at the guest's response Markaway continued. "Now, Katherine and Richard will commemorate their marriage by lighting a Unity Candle."

Kate and Rick walked over to the table where the registry would be signed where a thick ivory candle embossed with "_Kate and Rick 05/04.2013_' sat in an elegant glass vase. Together they picked up a stove lighter and lit the wick as Markaway continued speaking

"Light is the essence of our existence. Each one of us possesses an inner glow that represents our hopes, our dreams and our aspirations in life. Katherine and Richard, the two distinct candle flames represent your lives before this day, individual, unique and special. As this new flame burns undivided, so shall your lives now be one. From now on your plans will be mutual, your joys and sorrows both will be shared alike. Although you are now entering into a marriage, you do not, however, lose your personal identity. Rather, you will use your special individuality to create and strengthen the relationship of marriage. Therefore, this candle remains glowing. It represents all that makes each of you the wonderful and unique person the other admires and respects. The Unity candle in the center symbolizes the union of your lives, families, and friends, as well as your shining commitment to each other, and to a lasting and loving marriage."

Kate and Rick returned to the end of the aisle and Markaway invited Esposito to speak.

"I would now like to invite Katherine and Rick's close friend Javier Esposito to give the second reading, Javier?"

Like Ryan before him the Latino detective approached Markaway with a handful of reference cards and took the microphone from him.

"The following was written by the author Robert Fulghum...You have known each other from the first glance of acquaintance to this point of commitment. At some point, you decided to marry. From that moment of yes to this moment of yes, indeed, you have been making promises and agreements in an informal way. All those conversations that were held riding in a car or over a meal or during long walks — all those sentences that began with "When we're married" and continued with "I will and you will and we will"—those late night talks that included "someday" and "somehow" and "maybe"—and all those promises that are unspoken matters of the heart. All these common things, and more, are the real process of a wedding. The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, "You know all those things we've promised and hoped and dreamed?—well I meant it all, every word." Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Before this moment you have been many things to one another—acquaintance, friend, companion, lover, dancing partner, and even teacher, for you have learned much from one another in these last few years. Now you shall say a few words that take you across a threshold of life, and things will never quite be the same between you two. For after these vows, you shall say to the world, this—is my husband, this—is my wife."

"Katherine and Richard have chosen to recite their own vows today, Richard would you like to turn to Katherine and begin?"

Rick had long memorized the vows he had written and it was with a huge lump in his throat that he turned to Kate gripping her hands and looking directly into her hazel green eyes

"You know I swore to myself I wouldn't cry when things got to this point but I'm going to fail miserably," he joked, his voice thick with emotion. "Kate, I love you so _so_ much. Who knew that four and a half years ago and being asked to accompany you 'down to the station' at the Storm Fall launch would end so perfectly. I was smitten with you from the very beginning and even now I can hardly believe you're here standing in front of all our friends and family agreeing publicly to be my wife. You are the very definition of my perfect half, I am less of a man without you, I'm less of a Special Agent without you and I'm less or a Writer without you. You are everything I could ever hope for in a work and life partner. You're the ying to my yang. You compliment me perfectly; inspire me to live a better life through my writing and work with the feds. I know life was rough for you before we met but the way you have overcome your difficulties makes me love you even m-more..."

The Writer was overcome with emotion and gave up on withholding the tears letting them fall freely

"It means so much to me you l-let me be the one to knock down your walls," he continued after a long silence punctuated by sniffs and nose blows from the guests. "You laid your soul bare and showed me the real Kate Beckett. You included me in your life and that of your father and that is the greatest privilege. You've taken Alexis under your wing and mentored her, friended her and supported her throughout all her endeavours, even before we got together and seeing you get on with my baby, means the world to me and is yet another thing that makes me fall harder and harder for you every day. I stand before you today and promise to give my all. Whenever you need me I'll be there. Whatever the hour and for whatever reason however insignificant I'll be by your side. I'm here for you, for the long haul."

By now Kate's tears were flowing freely and she had to clear he throat several times.

"Katherine if you'd like to recite your vows..." Markaway said softly.

Kate dabbed at her eyes with her blue handkerchief then tucked it inside her bodice.

"I swore I wouldn't cry either," she confessed in a croaky voice. "Oh boy how am I going to follow that?"

"_Take your time,_" Rick murmured rubbing her hands.

Kate took a long moment to compose herself before taking a deep breath and lifting her eyes to Rick's.

"Rick...when I first met you I thought you I thought you were your public image, a carefree lothario playboy with no boundaries and respect for anything. I have to admit when Roy allowed you to start shadowing me at the beginning of '09 I was not impressed. You messed up everything I knew, my routine my methods and got under my skin. I thought after the Tisdale case that would be it. I am so so glad it wasn't. It wasn't long before I got to know the real Richard Castle and I was pleasantly surprised to find you would rather stay at home with Alexis and watch Superhero movies in your pyjamas than go out and hob nob with all of the A-List celebrities. As each case got solved and as each day, week, month and year went by I got to know you and it was then I started to fall for you. I felt honoured you decided to include me and Dad in your personal life long before we ever got together. Some of my fondest memories are of us strolling through Central Park munching on hot dogs or heading to Remy's or the Old Haunt after a tough case. You have been there every step of the way and been the most supportive and caring man I could ever have the privilege of being partners with. You were there when my apartment blew up and that horrible horrible day when I was shot and almost died and you are the reason the men who are responsible for taking Mom from Dad and I are now incarcerated. You have gone to incredible lengths for me and all of that makes me fall head over heels in love with you more and more each day. You are my emotional scaffolding, my best friend, my work partner my life partner and I promise to be there for you as you have been for me for the res of my life. You are my one and done and my _final_ stop."

"My my I think we're going to need some tissues," Markaway joked as he dabbed at his own eyes. "But let's press on, may I have the rings?

Ryan and Esposito who were both acting as Ricks 'Best Man' stepped forward, Ryan with Rick's ring and Esposito with Kate's. Markaway opened each box and placed them on the pages of his leather bound folder.

"Do you Richard, always accept this woman, Katherine as your wife—joining with her today in matrimony—offering your friendship and loving care—always honouring her growth and freedom as well as your own—always cherishing and respecting her, loving and embracing her in times of adversity and times of joy? If so, say Always."

"_Always._"

Katherine and Richard have chosen rings as outward symbols of the commitment they make today. From earliest times, the ring has been a symbol of wedded love. An unbroken and never-ending circle symbolizes a commitment to love that is also never ending. Richard, take the ring which you have selected, place it on Katherine's finger, and say to her these words repeating after me."

Rick took the simple but elegant platinum and yellow gold bang and slid it onto Kate's left ring finger up to the knuckle.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"_With this ring I thee wed._"

"Take it as a sign of my everlasting and unconditional love."

"_Take it as a sign of my everlasting and unconditional love._"

"With all that I am and all that I have."

"_With all that I am and all that I have._"

"From this day forward as your husband."

"_From this day forward as your husband_."

Rick slid the band over Kate's knuckle and covered her slender hands with his, she smiled and looked to Markaway.

"Let these rings serve not as locks binding you together, but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever. Do you Katherine, always accept this man, Richard as your husband—joining with him today in matrimony—offering your friendship and loving care—always honouring his growth and freedom as well as your own—always cherishing and respecting him, loving and embracing him in times of adversity and times of joy? If so, say Always."

"A-Always."

"Please repeat after me..."With this ring I thee wed."

"_With this ring I thee wed._"

"Take it as a sign of my everlasting and unconditional love."

"_Take it as a sign of my everlasting and unconditional love._"

"With all that I am and all that I have."

"_With all that I am and all that I have._"

"From this day forward as your wife"

_"From this day forward as your wife"_

Kate wiggled the ring over Rick's knuckle then when it came to rest she covered his hands with hers and squeezed flashing him her million dollar smile.

"Love freely given has no giver and no receiver. You are each the giver and each the receiver. The wedding ring is a symbol, in visible form, of the unbroken circle of your love, so that wherever you go, you may always return to your shared life together. May these rings always call to mind the power of your love.

Katherine and Richard, in the presence of your family and friends who have joined you to share this moment of joy, you have declared your deep love and affection for each other. You have stated your wish to live together, always open to a deeper, richer friendship and partnership. You have formed your own union, based on respect and honour. Therefore, it is my joyful responsibility to officially acknowledge your union as "Husband and Wife." Richard you may now kiss your bride!"

The guests leapt to their feet and burst into whoops and cheers as Rick turned to Kate and lifted the veil over her head to reveal her glowing face.

"_We did it Mrs Castle,_" he whispered gently grasping her face in his hands. "_We did it._"

Kate just smiled and got up on her toes digging them into the warm sand. Rick leaned down and gently, softly captured her lips in his as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Kate wrapped her arms around his waist and let her hands come to rest in the small of his back.

"I love you Kate, so god damn much," Rick murmured once the lack of oxygen parted them. "This is the first day of the rest of our lives, Tulip."

"You know I think we have to sign the register then mingle," Kate informed her husband after they surfaced from yet another kiss. "Its part of the whole getting married thing you know."

Rick chuckled. "Let's do it," he said, lacing his fingers through hers. "C'mon Mrs Castle, time to make it official!"

* * *

A/N2: I'll admit I'm a total review whore and I really want to know what you thought of this chapter. Leave anything you like in the little box below! :D


	24. Celebrating Pt1

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 24th Chapter of Finality titled 'Celebrating' This chapter was so long my beta split it in two. I hope you enjoy the cheesiness of this installment!

P.S It might pay to have Jon Huertas' Ledge of Love and the Glee Version of 'We Found Love' from YouTube open in extra tabs...just sayin'.

* * *

After signing the registry and making their union legal Kate and Rick mingled with their guests having more casual photos taken. For a full half an hour after the ceremony, they flitted from group to group receiving congratulations before the photographer called the bridal party together.

"Alright, can I get the bride and groom together first?" he called. "Can I have you with your back facing the water? Some waves in the background will look lovely."

Suddenly Rick crouched down and scooped Kate up into his arms. She let out a yelp of surprise and smacked him on the arm.

"_AHHHH!_" she yelped. "_Rick__...__what are DOING?_"

"Sweeping my wife off her feet," the Writer replied with a sarcastic smile as the photographer lit up and snapped away. "Are you _complaining?_"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ha_ ha,_"she said dryly as the gentle sea breeze caught her veil and swept it up. "Very _funny_."

Rick grinned. "Yes, I am pretty funny," he informed her as he rested his forehead against hers. "We did it, didn't we...sweetheart? We finally got married. I'm still shocked you publicly agreed to be my wife, you know."

Kate trailed he fingers down his cheeks and pressed her lips against his.

"You shouldn't be," she whispered as the photographer snapped away madly, urging the loved up pair to "_Keep that position!"_

"I've loved you for a long time, Rick, agreeing to be your wife was inevitable."

"Oh, you two are _nauseating!_" Maddie teased once the pair had surfaced and Rick had set Kate back on her feet. "Can't you two wait?"

Kate blushed a magnificent shade of scarlet. "_Shut up,_" she muttered.

"Alright, can I have the bride and her girls?" the photographer called. "Perfect conditions for some pictures today!"

Kate dropped another kiss on Rick's lips before she walked over to join Lanie, Maddie and Alexis. Rick sighed and watched his new wife go before turning and making his way over to Martha. Upon his arrival, Martha enveloped her son in an all encompassing hug.

"You know there were times I never thought today would happen," she revealed. "You've landed on your feet kiddo."

"I know. I'm lucky, aren't I?" Rick responded with a smile as he watched Kate pose with Alexis. The gentle sea breeze once again billowing out her veil. "God, she looks gorgeous, Mother. I forgot to breathe when she arrived at the altar, really I did."

"I know...I saw the look on your face," Martha replied happily. "Aside from when Alexis was born, it's the only time I've ever seen the look of true love on your face. I've never met a couple who compliments each other as good as you two, darling."

"This is the last time I do this, Mother," Rick murmured his heart swelling with affection for Kate as she, Maddie, Lanie and Alexis pulled funny faces for the camera. "She's the one. Kate makes me a better man."

Martha's blue eyes so like her son's welled with tears and she hastily dabbed at them with a scrunched up tissue.

"That she does," she agreed. "She makes everyone around her want to be a better person."

"_Hey, Writer Boy!_"

Rick turned around upon hearing his nickname and saw Esposito, Ryan and Frank approaching him. Martha hugged her son again and left to go and talk to Jenny and Gates. Rick remained behind allowing his three closest friends to surround him and clap him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations Ricky, you've probably heard this a hundred times since you signed the registry, but that was the most perfect wedding I've ever been to." Frank informed his friend. "It was truly beautiful to watch."

"_Word_," Ryan and Esposito chorused.

"Thanks guys, best thing I've ever done," Rick replied, digging his toes into the warm sand watching as Kate had individual photos taken with Maddie, Alexis and Lanie. "Best thing I've ever done, intentionally I mean."

"And now you've got a whole month to start making babies," Esposito joked.

"Oh, I think we'll be doing that for longer than a month Javier,' Rick joked. "Don't tell Kate I said that though, she'll kill me."

"Eh, I have the feeling you wouldn't complain about that," Ryan eased wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up," Rick groused good naturedly. "I didn't hang this much shit on you after you two bozos got married. Why am I singled out for special treatment?"

"Because you took longer than us to wise up to the girl for you," Esposito replied at once, a huge grin spreading across his face. "And there is no point in arguing, you _know_ I'm right."

"_Hmmph._"

* * *

Just as the sun dipped below the horizon, the bridal party made their way into the country club. The DJ Kate and Rick had hired for the event would announce the bridal party into the ballroom, then Kate and Rick would take their first dance as a married couple. The eager voices of the guests filtered out as the bridal party, lined up in pairs Frank and Maddie, Ryan and Alexis and Esposito and Lanie all ahead of Kate and Rick. Gates who had graciously agreed to emcee the reception saw them arrive then grinned and scurried into the ballroom. A moment later there was the screech of microphone feedback and the guest immediately quietened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have reliably been informed that the bride and groom plus their attendants have arrived!" the DJ announced. "So with a big whoop and cheer please welcome into the room the first groomsman and bridesmaid Frank Grasman and Madison Queller!"

Arm in arm Frank and Maddie entered the ballroom to the enthusiastic cheers and applause.

"And next we have one of the best men, Kevin Ryan escorting the gorgeous daughter of the groom...Alexis Castle!"

Ryan and Alexis left then it was Lanie and Esposito's turn.

"And next we have the second best man and the chief bridesmaid Lanie and Javier Esposito!"

"Right...just us to go, Tulip. Ready to do this?" Rick asked his new wife as the lights dimmed.

Kate smiled and squeezed her partner in life's hand. "I'm ready to do anything with you Rick," she replied.

"And last but not least, the reason why we're all here...please get to your feet and give it up for the bride and groom. The _new MR AND MRS RICHARD AND KATE CASTLE!_"

The guests leapt to their feet and let out a collective roar of celebration. Hand in hand, Rick and Kate made their way into the ballroom. Their faces aglow and the hugest of smiles spread across them. The guests on either side of the walkway leading to the dance floor threw handfuls of silver ribbon confetti and rice. The glittery effect of the spotlight bouncing off the confetti had the stills photographer snapping away at a million miles an hour.

Kate and Rick made their way onto the centre of the dance floor and looked over by the stage where the DJ was set up, where Ryan and Esposito were both sitting in front of microphones, Esposito with his acoustic guitar on his lap.

"D'you think _maybe_ we should've gotten those two to perform the song _before_ the reception?" Rick murmured as all attention shifted to the two male detectives.

"Hi everyone, I'm Javi Esposito and this is my good friend Kevin Ryan," Esposito announced as he plucked random strings on his guitar. "When our friends Kate and Rick announced their engagement to us on Christmas Eve last year, I wanted to give them a gift that would last longer than a toaster or the funky new Angry Birds iPhone dock that Kate gave Rick for Christmas. I sat down and wrote them a song and asked them if they would allow me to perform it for them as their bridal waltz. Now they are hearing it for the first time today and I would like to thank them for trusting me enough not to sing the Purple People Eater..."

A murmur of amusement rose from the crowd and Esposito flashed them a grin.

"Anyway guys, this is for you. I've called it Ledge of Love."

"_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww._"

Rick smiled and pulled Kate close to his body, wrapping one arm around her waist and putting a hand on the small of her back then lacing his fingers through her with the other. Kate smiled and leaned into him inhaling the alluring scent of sunscreen, sea air and Fracas his favourite cologne.

"_No one ever thought that this would happen._  
_Especially not to me._  
_No I'm not coming back and why would I?_  
_So high, I can almost touch an airplane, _  
_Look an eagle in his eye._  
_I know it seems insane but I feel like_

_I could fly and no, there ain't no turning back now._  
_I gotta make my way to you._  
_Still they stand there with their arms out._  
_I don't wanna be rescued._  
_No safety nets, no more regrets, I don't need a parachute._

_A moment of silence."_

I'm going to pay for Espo and Kevin to record this professionally," Rick murmured as he and Kate swayed to the music.

Kate just smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"_For the ones who lost it all._  
_For the ones too afraid to fall._  
_And I'm runnin' runnin' runnin', _  
_Jumpin' into your love._  
_And I'm fallin' fallin' fallin', _  
_Yeah I'm fallin' for us._  
_No one can talk me down, no one can talk me down._  
_No one can talk me down, I'm on the ledge of love."_

"I've never been given a song before," Kate murmured. "It's beautiful and so _us_."

"Yeah, our friends know us well," Rick replied. "How about we dance to this on every anniversary?"

"Sounds good."

I'm ready to jump in (jump jump) I'm ready to jump in (jump jump) So ready to (jump jump) off of this ledge of love.

"_I'm ready to jump in (jump jump)_  
_I'm ready to jump in (jump jump)_  
_So ready to (jump jump) off of this ledge of love._  
_I can see my whole life flash before me._  
_And baby you and I look like the perfect story._  
_I won't let this pass me by._  
_My friends may say (may say)_  
_That I'm craz-ay. (crazy)_  
_Why can't they see I'm right where I want to be._

_And no, there ain't no turning back now._  
_I gotta make my way to you._  
_Still they stand there with their arms out._  
_I don't wanna be rescued._  
_No safety nets, no more regrets, I don't need a parachute."_

Rick spun Kate out and pulled her back, chuckling at the shocked expression on her face.

"It's tradition," he murmured.

"What is?"

"That the groom spins his bride in every dance, starting with the bridal waltz," Rick replied with a wide grin rubbing the small of her back. "Throughout the whole marriage I am morally and legally obligated to spin you every dance we have together."

"Oh _brother._"

"_A moment of silence._

_For the ones who lost it all._  
_For the ones too afraid to fall._  
_And I'm runnin' runnin' runnin', _  
_Jumpin' into your love._  
_And I'm fallin' fallin' fallin', _  
_Yeah I'm fallin' for us._  
_No one can talk me down, no one can talk me down._  
_No one can talk me down, I'm on the ledge of love."_

"You know I'm going to be serenading you with this when we're old and wrinkled, don't you?" Rick teased as they danced and watched Ryan and Esposito sing every eye in the house on them.

_"I'm ready to jump in (jump jump)_

_I'm ready to jump in (jump jump)  
So ready to (jump jump) off of this ledge of love."_

"Even if I roll my eyes at you?"

"Oh yeah, especially then."

"_From here_..._I see it all. From here_  
_I see everything._  
_From here._  
_I see the end of time._  
_You and I._  
_Girl, that's why…_  
_And I'm runnin' runnin' runnin', _

_Jumpin' into your love._

_And I'm fallin' fallin' fallin', _  
_Yeah I'm fallin' for us._  
_No one can talk me down (no one),_

_ no one can talk me down (no)._  
_No one can talk me down,  
__I'm on the ledge of love."_

_"No one can talk me down (no)  
__no one can talk me down  
__no one can can talk me down,  
__I'm on the ledge of love_

_No one can talk me down,_  
_no one can talk me down,_  
_I'm on the ledge of love_

___(Jump jump jump)_

_____Don't leave me out here_

___(Jump jump jump)_

_(Jump jump jump) _

_I'm on this ledge of love."_

As the guests applauded enthusiastically Rick grasped Kate's chin and once again kissed her. Kate sank into the act of intimacy until their closest friends began whooping and hollering and Esposito called. '_Oh get a room!_'

"What about it shall we really give everyone a surprise?" Kate murmured mid kiss. "I feel like busting a move, don't you Mr Castle?

"I _do,_ Mrs Castle."

Unseen by the other guests, Kate nodded to the DJ and another more upbeat piece of music began playing.

"_Yellow diamonds in the light,  
and now we're standing side by side__.__  
As your shadow crosses mine,  
what it takes to come alive.  
It's the way I'm feeling  
I just can't deny, but I've gotta let it go." _

The guess roared with laughter as Kate and Rick launched into a very carefully choreographed Hip Hop/R 'n' B routine created by Jason, Rick's personal trainer.

_"We found love in a hopeless place.  
We found love in a hopeless place.  
We found love in a hopeless place.  
We found love in a hopeless place."_

The widest of grins spreading across her face as Kate put her hands on Rick's broad shoulders and sashaying her hips alluringly and began miming the words.

_"Shine a light through an open door,  
__Love and life I will divide. __  
__Turn away cause I need you more,  
feel the heartbeat in my mind.  
It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny,  
but I've gotta let it go."_

At the key change Rick swept Kate into his arms and joined in the miming snorting gleefully as his new wife really got into the routine playing up to the whoops and cheers of their guests.

_"We found love in a hopeless place. _  
_We found love in a hopeless place. _  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._

_Yellow diamonds in the light,  
and now we're standing side by side__.__  
As your shadow crosses mine...  
__We found love in a hopeless place. __  
__We found love in a hopeless place.  
__We found love in a hopeless place.  
__We found love in a hopeless place."_

_"I can't believe I let you talk me into using the Glee version!" _Rick called over the thumping beat and rhythm of the song.

"_It's shorter than the Rhianna one!"_

As the end of the song neared Kate and Rick really let their hair down and danced like they were in a nightclub. They fed off the energy of their guests and each other and twirled, dipped, jumped, hopped and grooved along til they were dizzy with elation.

_"We found love in a hopeless place.  
We found love in a hopeless place.  
We found love in a hopeless place.  
We found love in a hopeless place."_

As the last note rang out, a deafening roar rose from the guests as they leapt to their feet and applauded the couple before them. Still full of adrenalin Kate yanked Rick toward her then comically dipped him and smashed her lips down on his. The Writer's eyes flew open in surprise but he quickly relaxed and responded, enthusiastically kissing her back til the guests started wolf whistling and cat calling.

"_That was the best fun__,__ Mrs Castle,"_ he murmured as they stood up and bowed together.

"The kissing or the dancing?"

"Both equally."

Faces flaming Rick and Kate turned and hand in hand made their way over to the bridal table where they took their seats in two throne-like high backed chairs. Gates then stepped up to the lectern at the end of the table and immediately all attention turned to her.

"Hello everyone," she said brightly. "My name is Victoria Gates and it is my pleasure to be the emcee for Rick and Kate's reception today. These two people who have become friends of mine in the short time I have been at the twelfth precinct. And in the short time I have come know them, I've become convinced no two people in the world are meant for each other more than these two and I'm sure I'm not the only one here that agrees. The official proceedings for the day is over and now is the time to sit back and relax and celebrate with the happy couple as they begin the rest of their lives together. The entertainment tonight is by Mack the DJ who is on the other side of the room and who I've been told will play everything from Sinatra to hip hop. He's more than happy to take requests so make your way over there later in the night and let him now what you'd like to hear. Javier who so beautifully performed the bridal waltz music has agreed to lend his guitar to anyone who can play and Rick and Kate invite you to take your place at the microphone if you are able to sing."

That announcement was met by an enthusiastic response from the guests.

"Okay, now to get the party underway. Mack will play while waiters come around and take drink and appetiser orders. The speeches will take place momentarily but until that time, please sit back relax and most of all...have fun!"

Polite applause broke out and The Sinatra version of 'Somethin' Stupid' began playing as waiters began coming around and taking drink and meal orders. Bottles of Perignon champagne were delivered to the bridal table and served in personalised crystal flutes that Kate and Rick had bought as gifts for their attendants.

"Well, here's to _you__,_ Mrs Castle," Rick said to his wife with a grin, clinking his flute against hers. "Here's to us, too."

"_And how about __…__ here's to lots of babies?_" Kate added, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

Rick winked. "I'll toast that," he said, clinking his flute against hers again. "How about when we get back to the house, we discuss that subject in more detail?"

"That's the best idea I've heard in a while."

* * *

Entrée and Mains went by and before dessert was offered, Kate took to the dance floor with her father for the father and bride dance to "My Little Girl by Tim McGraw.' Then dessert and coffee came around and the atmosphere was alive with celebration and excitement. The DJ had the room thumping and between courses all the guests left their seats to dance. One of the most enthusiastic participants was Martha who never seemed to be in her seat and was working the room like a showbiz legend, schmoozing with all the guests at one point getting into a deep and meaningful conversation with James Patterson, Michael Connelly and Dennis Lehane. All of Rick's poker buddies and close friends.

"Look at Martha!" Kate said with a giggle, watching Rick's mother as she whizzed by dancing an energetic jig with Patterson who had fashioned a pirate's hat out of one of the menu cards and had placed it atop his head at a jaunty angle. "God, I hope I'm half that energetic when I'm her age."

Rick chuckled. "I'm kinda surprised she's not wearing the pirate hat," he joked, sipping at his bourbon and coke. "You should've seen her at my cousin Isabella's wedding eight years ago, she got everyone doing the Nutbush, Time Warp and the Macarena back to back to back."

"So if any of those three songs go into the DJ's rotation are you going to get up and bust a move?" Kate asked with a giggle. "That would bring the house down."

Rick rolled his eyes. "I have done enough move busting," he declared. "I would have to be horrendously drunk to even consider it and I'm barely tipsy now. No, my days of cutting up a dance floor are over. I'm glad I did it and it'll be a story I'll pass onto my grandkids, but I have finished that aspect of my life and have put it away in the 'never to be done again' file."

"So what about that offer to do 'Dancing with the Stars' this year?" Kate inquired. "I _know_ Paula has an offer from the producers for you on the table. You can dance and I reckon a mirror ball trophy would great on your desk at the precinct."

"That's totally different."

"How so?"

"Just is."

Kate raised a singular eyebrow. "Just is, is _not_ a reasonable reply," she said standing up and holding out her hand. "C'mon Mr Castle, come and show me the sort of moves you'd do on national TV."

"Aw man, _really?_"

Kate leaned down. "_I'll make it worth your while,_" she whispered her hazel green eyes alive with desire. "_C'mon__,__ Writer Man."_

Maybe another dance wasn't out of the question.

* * *

A/N2: Reviews are love humanoids!


	25. Celebrating Pt2

A/N1: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your feedback for the last chapter! I got three reviews within ten minutes of posting it and 7 in total, I think up there with the most I've ever gotten for one chapter in this story arc! Anyway welcome to Chapter 25 I have imaginatively titled 'Celebrating Pt2' (I'll admit not a lot of thought went into the naming of this chapter ha ha) I hope you like it!

* * *

Only a short time later when the majority of guests were back at their tables, Gates made her way up to the podium she had been working from all night.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention for a moment..."

Instantly the buzz of conversation died down.

"The time has come for the second official part of today's festivities the speeches and I would like to invite the father of the bride-Jim Beckett-up to the podium for his speech...Jim?'

The guests whooped, cheered and whistled as Jim left his seat and made his way up to the wooden podium. He took his glasses out of his trouser pocket and after taking a moment to compose himself he began.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Jim Beckett and I am the proud father of the most _beautiful_ and radiant bride," he said, his voice wavering ever so slightly. "On behalf of myself and everyone from the Beckett family in attendance tonight, it is my pleasure to welcome you all here today as witnesses of a very special and beautiful event. No more perfect event could have been put together, I'm convinced of that."

There was a brief paused before he continued. "Katherine Houghton Beckett came into the world on the seventeenth of November nineteen seventy-eight. Her mother Johanna and I had not been expecting a girl seeing as all the babies born in either of our families in recent years had been boys, but she was a true surprise and delight and has been a shining light for our family all throughout her childhood and teen years, and now as a fully mature adult about to embark on creating her own family. Katie, honey...I have to say you look absolutely beautiful today and I have never seen a woman look as radiant as you do since your mother on our own wedding day thirty seven years ago."

There was another brief pause as the room filled with 'aawww's'.

"Katie has made her entire family proud of her throughout the course of her life. When she was made grade level Valedictorian at Stuyvesant High in her senior year in nineteen ninety seven and then when awarded a full scholarship to the Stanford University Law School in the following year. Tragedy struck both of us when Johanna was so cruelly taken from us in '99 and our whole lives changed. Katie left Stanford and transferred to Columbia to resume her studies this time in Criminal Justice and I descended into the hell that was alcoholism. Few people know the depths of despair both Katie and I went through, but once again she made me proud when she entered the NYPD academy at twenty one and passed the course with flying colours."

Jim looked down at his daughter, pride bursting inside him. "In March '09, Katie came home in a really foul mood and announced in her usual forthright manner that she had met 'The most infuriatingly arrogant, self absorbed, selfish, ignorant jackass' in all her life..."

An amused rumble of laughter fissured through the audience and Rick chuckled as Kate went bright red and buried her face in his shoulder.

Jim grinned and continued on. "Knowing better than to cut my daughter off mid rant I let her continue and eventually found out this "infuriating, arrogant, self absorbed, selfish, ignorant jackass' was none other than Rick Castle, the man whose books had taken my late wife then my daughter off into a fantasy land and had caused more than one lively discussion over the dinner table. I could tell despite never having met the man, he had ruffled Katie's feather's and messed up everything she knew which I know from thirty three years of experience would not have gone down well."

There were a few chuckles in the audience.

"But as the years went on I saw Katie's hard exterior and fastidious nature soften as this man who she often described as a 'pain in the ass' relaxed her, softened her hardened heart and opened her eyes to a new way of living, loving and experiencing life how it should have been experienced had Johanna not been taken from us. Bit by bit I saw Rick wiggle his way into my daughter's life and he went from being an annoying pain in the ass to her colleague, partner, best friend and eventually her closest confidant and soul mate. He's healed her heart, become her emotional support and comfort zone and because of Rick, she's blossomed into the most radiant, happy and carefree person I've ever had the pleasure to know..."

Jim's voice became thick and he swallowed noticeably as he gathered himself together in order to finish his speech. "Rick, I am so _very_ glad you came into Katie's life," he said, looking sideways and into the Writer's eyes directly. "Without you I doubt she would have grown as much as she has when she's with you. You have included us in your life and treated us with love and respect from the beginning and brought us closure when you brought the men responsible for taking Johanna from us so suddenly-to justice. I would like to wholeheartedly welcome you into the Beckett family, you have made my baby girl the happiest I have ever seen her and to you I am forever grateful. The happiness of Katie has always been paramount; We are all indebted to you forever for making our Katie Bear the woman she is today...It's now time to finish off my second official part of today's festivities and I hope not to turn into a blubbering mess..."

Jim paused and wiped at his glistening eyes.

"To both of you-Katie and Rick-congratulations on a wonderful, _wonderful_ wedding. It gladdens my heart that a pair so perfectly made for each other have tied the knot. You two have something few couples have, the indefinable it, the one indescribable factor that drew you together in the first place. Call it fate, call it destiny or divine intervention. All that I know is that I am the happiest man in the world to see you two together. I can't give you much but after a flash of inspiration, I sat down at the computer and scoured the world wide web for some inspiration and during which time I found the following poem which describes how I feel as my only child and the journey she begins today."

He paused for a moment before he continued. "It is called 'My Little Girl'...,

_My Little Girl, you came into this world,  
So small and soft. I held you in my arms,  
I knew then what love was,_

_I watched you grow,  
Wiping your tears,  
Laughing and playing,  
__for what seems like such short years._

_Now I have but one last job to do,  
walking down the alley beside you,  
letting you go is so very hard to do,  
But I know that he too loves you._

Soon you will also know,  
what it is to hold one so small and soft,  
then you will know what my love was."

As Jim finished reciting the poem, the tears finally fell dripping down his wrinkled cheeks and onto his shirt. He hastily wiped them away with a tissue before raising his glass of mineral water. "I would like to propose a toast," he announced, holding his mineral water aloft. "To the guests here, I ask you to rise and charge your glasses to my Daughter and new son in law...To Rick and Kate!'

"_To Rick and Kate!"_

There was polite applause and Jim quickly returned to his seat his brown eyes shining with barely contained tears, blowing Kate a kiss as he went.

Gates stepped up to the lectern again to introduce Rick for his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, now is the time to hear from Rick for the Grooms speech!" she announced.

Enthusiastic whooping and cheering erupted from the guests (Ryan and Esposito stuck their fingers in their mouths and let out shrill whistles) as Rick rose to his feet and retrieved a small handful of cards from his trouser pocket. He took a nervous breath then began speaking.

"Most of you know that words are my thing. I love them," he began "I'm good with them and they have been very good to me over the years. Of all the words I've written, none seem anywhere near as important as the ones I'm going to share with you all now. I know some of you have waited a long time for this and your patience is not only appreciated but also a little awe-inspiring, so I'm sure you'll bear with me while I tell you a story. I feel like I should begin with 'Once Upon a Time' because ladies and gentleman...this is my fairy tale."

Rick looked from the lectern across to Kate whose face was the expression of total adoration; she winked at him and flashed her thousand-watt smile.

"The first time we met I was a jackass–her words not mine, but I am ashamed to admit extremely accurate. I was asked, no make that _ordered_ to accompany her and quite frankly, I would have followed her anywhere, even then; but I wasn't letting her in on that little secret."

Soft laughter rumbled around the room and Rick smiled before he continued.

"Here was a tough, smart and confident woman taking me on at my cocky and irritating best." he continued "I had met my match and she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I was absolutely besotted and when I asked her out and she turned me down, I think I fell a little bit in love with her on the spot. I pulled a few strings so I could spend more time with her, all in the name of _research_ and I got to be part of her amazing team–a dedicated, selfless, fearless and loyal group of people who I am now blessed to call my friends."

From the bridal table Ryan and Esposito whistled and cheered enthusiastically.

"We became partners and eventually friends. I learned to trust her with my life, and she eventually trusted me with her story; something that, to this day I feel honoured and privileged to have been given. And then she gave me her heart; a gift I will treasure and promise to keep safe until the day I die."

Blue eyes met hazel-green then, and there was an unspoken exchange that everyone in the room witnessed, but only the two of them understood–gratitude, love, _wonder_. They'd always had it, the ability to communicate more with their eyes than many people manage with words. To the uninitiated it's confusing, to their friends and family it's just something they do, to the people who love them, and it's breathtaking.

"Sometimes people ask me if I regret that it took us so long for us to get here," Rick said "but if the universe hadn't unfolded the way it did, if we hadn't gone through everything we went through, we might not have ended up here at all. My only regret is that there are people missing who should be a part of this. Namely Kate's beautiful Mom Johanna, and our great friend and old Boss Roy Montgomery."

Rick turned to Kate then and their eyes connected again, her damp eyes silently thanked him for remembering her Mom, for including her in this; as he stood before their family and closest friends telling them of his deep admiration love and respect for her.

"Katherine Beckett, you took my breath away the first time I saw you." he said speaking her directly "In the beginning you barely tolerated me, and then you managed me, challenged me, and inspired me. You changed me Kate and eventually you loved me and for that I am more grateful than anyone will ever know. You make all the songs make sense, you are my best friend, my always, and I love you."

Rick's speech brought the house down and every single person in the ballroom leapt to their feet and roared their approval. Feet stomped the ground, glasses were banged on tables and many of the guests-most under the influence of more than one celebratory champagne-whooped and cheered. Rick pocketed his speech cards then made his way back over to the bridal table.

Kate reached out for his hands and gently pressed her lips to his. "_Love you too, Writer Man,_" she murmured, resting her ear against his chest and listening to the comforting _thump thump thump _of his heart.

"Love you too, sweetheart"

Gates stepped up to the lectern once again. "Now it is time to hear from the Best Man, or the Best Men in this case," she announced. "Please give a hand to Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan!"

The two male detectives left their seats and made their way over to the lectern both wearing identical mischievous grins.

"_Boys__,__ you behave yourselves!_" Lanie called cheekily, wiggling an index finger at her husband and his partner.

The audience chuckled appreciatively then Ryan began speaking.

"Good evening everyone, as you know I'm Kevin Ryan," he began. "On behalf of Rick and Kate I would like to thank you for attending this long overdue event today. I am privileged to have served as one of Rick's best men today and am thrilled to see these two wonderful people as they begin this new chapter in their lives. This is an especially eventful day because it _finally_ offers Rick and Kate their chance at happiness. What a wonderful day of hope and joy, peace and contentment! Rick and Kate have each walked many miles to be here together today and this wedding is a joy to behold. I can speak for everyone in this room, when I say we all wish you the happiness that you deserve. We are so glad that you have found one another, and this day is a reminder that the best is yet to come. Each of you has worked hard to get here today, and when life handed you difficulties, it did not make you bitter, it made you better. Your marriage to each other is a true triumph of hope over tragedy. It's been said that if marriage is to be a success, one should begin by marrying the right person. It's obvious that each of you is indeed marrying the right person today."

Esposito adjusted the microphone then began his part of the speech.

"As Rick has touched on, he and Kate met at one of his book launches just less than five years ago, in a waterside function centre on the Hudson River," he said. "Our team were on night shift and had been called out to the scene. Not that Kevin and I knew it at the time but Kate was an avid reader of Rick's books and immediately knew he had a copycat, mirroring the cases him some of his earlier books. We made our way into town and were there at the precise moment these two met. And I knew within an hour for however long Castle stuck around, it would be more fun than shark week."

There was laughter in the audience.

Javier turned his eyes onto the beautiful brunette and wink. Kate rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that twitched at the corner of her lips.

"Personally, I think it was fate Kate and Rick came together as they did," he continued "despite the morbid way that led to their first meeting, God meant for these two to meet and for four and a bit years later to have them here today. In any case I think two main people to thank for the beginning and that is Mayor Robert Weldon who pulled strings with the top brass of the NYPD for Rick to shadow Kate and our late but great boss Roy Montgomery who I think saw the spark there and knew these two could be the greatest partnership the service had ever seen. Those closest to them have Roy and Robert to thank for allowing them to work together. Had they not it's doubtful their paths would've crossed and it's unlikely you would all be here today to witness them joining in matrimony."

"It is said anything that is going to last a long time must be built on a good foundation," Ryan said, projecting his voice for the enthralled guests. "Keeping this rule in mind, it is already clear that the foundation Rick and Kate have created for their life together is sturdy, and will withstand all the storms and sunny days ahead. I don't think I've ever seen a couple who compliment each other as much as these two do. Rick is an intelligent, soft-spoken and witty man; yeah I know, Writer Boy. Now your secret is out..."

Rick rolled his eyes as the guests tittered in amusement.

Ryan grinned and continued on. "He is very well respected wherever he goes, and he's just a generally all round nice guy, too. Kate is like my little sister who makes the lives of everyone who crosses her path just that little bit better whether it's in a personal or professional capacity, her family and friends will attest to that. I enjoy watching her and Rick challenge each other to continuously be better. They are very supportive of each other professionally and personally and are there to pick each other up if anything goes wrong."

"They are two people with a wonderful amount of synergy and they are a joy to know, an opinion I'm sure all gathered here would agree on," Esposito voiced. "They say that there is no surprise as magical as finding your life's mate, whether it be early or later in life. You two must feel the magic, because it seems as if your happiness emanates from you on this very special day. During the course of writing this speech I have gone to several people in my circle of family and friends who are married and have come up with several pieces of advice and I really feel that I would be remiss if I did not pass them along. Primarily, though, Castle, these are directed at you. _Never go to bed angry...always stay up and argue. Always remember the three little words...'You're right dear' Keep the lid down, and the best way to remember your anniversary is to forget it once._"

The guests tittered in amusement as both Ryan and Esposito lifted their champagne flutes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to now propose a toast to my..._our_ two best friends..." Ryan announced.

"Marriage has many ups and downs, may all of yours be between the sheets!" Esposito declared with a barely withheld snort of laughter. "May you both live as long as you want."

"And never want as long as you live." "

_"To Kate and Rick!"_ the two detectives called

"_To Kate and Rick!_" the guests echoed.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, that is all for the time being and the wedding cake will come out shortly then we'll get on with the garter throw and bouquet toss. But for the time being feel free to help yourself to the coffee and bar." Gates announced

There was polite applause and soon the buzz of conversation broke out as the guests turned to the one next to them and began chatting.

"Not long now til we head off on our own," Rick murmured in Kate's ear, kissing her neck surreptitiously as the lively buzz of conversation broke out amongst the guests. "I don't know about you Mrs Castle but I am just about ready for some alone time with you."

"Oh I'm ready, trust me...I am ready," Kate said with a giggle as the Writer ran his index finger down the bare skin of her arm. "Rick _behave_ yourself. I know you're excited about getting married but have some decency."

Rick laughed heartily. "I suppose I can wait," he said in amusement. "When we're behind closed doors, will you let me be _indecent?_"

Kate grinned. "You can be as indecent as much as you like." she granted.

* * *

An hour after the end of the speeches, two chefs in black trousers and white double breasted chef's shirts rolled out a trolley with an enormous six tiered wedding cake upon it. The gusts 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as the magnificent fondant and marzipan decorated confection was wheeled to the side of the dance floor

Neither Kate nor Rick liked the wedding staple of fruitcake and decided early on in the planning of their wedding to choose a white and dark chocolate raspberry swirl marble mud cake with fondant icing and marzipan decorations. Each tier was decorated with realistic red roses and atop the topmost tier was a bride figurine wearing an elaborate white gown and a vest with 'NYPD' and the groom was in a black and white tux wearing a 'Writer' vest. The whole creation gave of an alluring smell of vanilla and cocoa. An audible murmur of admiration ran through the crowd as the chefs rolled the trolley over to the side of the stage.

Rick and Kate made their way over to the cake as the guests began whooping and cheering. "Shall we, Mrs Castle?' Rick asked with a grin as the photographer began snapping more pictures.

Kate laced her fingers through Rick's and together they picked up the silver knife engraved with '_Kate and Rick 05/04/2013'_' on the handle. Together they pressed the tip of the knife into the white chocolate fondant icing and kissed. They held the pose for a full minute totally losing themselves in the kiss before Esposito broke the atmosphere.

"Oh _come on_ guys, get a _room!_" he called cheekily. "It's rude to start the honeymoon in front of your guests!"

Rick and Kate pulled apart their faces magnificent shades of scarlet. "Shut up," Rick shot back as he and Kate cut a slice for themselves "I didn't say anything when you and Lanie did the same thing a couple of weeks back."

"_Ha ha!_"

Rick and Kate each picked up a chunk of the cake and held it out to the other. Then without warning Kate smooshed her handful into Rick's face, rubbing the confection all over his lips and cheeks. He laughed heartily and returned the action. The photographer madly snapped pictures at the laughing pair til they reached for a linen napkin and wiped their faces clean.

"If I wasn't wearing white, I'd have started a food fight," Rick declared with a laugh.

"Oh bull, you would _not_ have," Kate said with a giggle as the chefs came back out from the kitchens and began cutting up the cake so each of the guests could have a slice.

"_Maybe that's something we can leave til the honeymoon_," Rick whispered in her ear as they headed back to the bridal table.

"Oh _brother!_"

* * *

After the cake and even more coffee and alcohol were consumed, the time came for Kate to throw her bouquet. She kicked off her flats and got up on the chair that Gates had placed in the centre of the dance floor and all the single women on the guest list swarmed around her.

'Okay...here are the rules," Kate said with a giggle as the women on the floor jostled for position. "No pushing, no tripping no hair pulling and definitely no yanking the bouquet of the catcher's hands. This is a great bouquet of flowers and needs to stay intact as long as possible for whoever catches it...Got it?"

There was a murmur of agreement. Kate then turned around and steadying herself on the stool threw her bouquet over her shoulder. There was the sound of jostling and cried of effort before a familiar voice rang out.

"_I got it!__"_ Alexis exclaimed incredulously as Kate turned around to see the youngest Castle clutching at the flowers. "_I got it!_"

"Congratulations 'Lexis I look forward to the shoe being on the other foot," Kate informed the blushing younger woman in amusement as she jumped down off the chair. "Looks you and Noah are next."

"Oh...don't _you_ start," Alexis retorted dryly, returning Kate's hug fiercely. "Grams was hinting that earlier, I think it's totally because she's had too much champagne."

Kate chuckled. "Maybe so," she responded. "Or maybe because she can recognize a cute couple when she sees one."

Alexis just rolled her eyes.

The women left the dance floor but Kate remained behind taking her seat on the chair she had just stood on and Rick approached grinning like a loon as he prepared to partake in the tradition of removing the Bride's garter with his teeth.

"You've got 'that' look in your eye, you deviant," Kate said with a grin as all the single men in the room swarmed onto the dance floor

"_Me?_" Rick exclaimed with feigned innocence. "Your accusations wound me, _wifey_."

"Shut up with the wifey, Rick."

Once all the men were gathered in a semi circle around Rick and Kate, they started with a rhythmic chant as Rick knelt down on the floor and hitched up the skirt of Kate's gown.

"Keep it decent!" Esposito called from the bridal table called cheekily.

"Shut up Espo!" Rick shot back.

And with a grin, the Writer leaned down and with a wink at Kate ran his thick fingers up her muscular leg and grabbed the lacy edge of her garter in his teeth. Then running his fingers back down her leg pulled it off and stood up throwing it over his left shoulder with a theatrical heave. Kate let out a snort of laughter as all the men rushed for the scrap of lace and satin but the lucky one to catch it was Noah. He grabbed the scrap of material and thrust it into the air with a triumphant grin.

"It pays having long arms, guys!" he announced with a snort on laughter. "Better luck next time."

"Nice catch," Rick said to the younger Special Agent, chuckling as his daughter's boyfriend went a magnificent shade of scarlet. "Look after it."

"Yes Si-of course." The younger man stuttered.

All the festivities for the reception were now over and all the guests followed Rick and Kate outside to their limo where someone had tied empty coke cans, feather boas, streamers and cellophane to the bumper and written '_JUST MARRIED_' in shaving cream on the rear window.

"Have the best fun on your honeymoon, guys," Lanie informed her friends and she hugged them both fiercely. "See you back at the precinct in a month."

"Thanks," Kate replied, leaning into her friends embrace. "Thank you so much for everything today, Lanes. You, Maddie and Alexis have been the biggest help."

"It was a pleasure to help out Becks...you look gorgeous," Maddie informed her friend in a thick voice. "Oh go on, both of you go away before I start blubbing!"

Alexis came forward for a hug next. "It was a privilege to stand with you today, Kate," she murmured. "It's a privilege to call you my Stepmom."

Tears sprang to Kate's eyes and she returned the youngest Castle's hug enthusiastically. "_Thank you,_" she whispered. "Thanks for standing with me today, you did a brilliant job."

"I was happy to."

After farewelling all their friends and family Rick helped Kate into the limousine the slid in after her then with a rousing cheer from all the guests the sleek black vehicle moved off down the paved drive.

"Wow...it's finally over," Rick said with a sigh. "God, there was all the build up and planning, the waiting and wondering and now it's over..._now_ what?"

Kate giggled. "What do _you_ think, Mr Castle?" she asked, snuggling up to him. "Now we have a whole month to make a start on making babies, I'm sure we can create the same drama and anticipation as the lead up to today. What do you think?"

Rick laced his fingers through hers and kissed her hungrily. "I reckon that's an extraordinarily sensible idea, _Mrs_ Castle," he whispered huskily, nipping and the nape of her neck. "Extraordinarily sensible."

* * *

A/N2: See that little box down there? Yep just there. Well it likes to be filled with nice long words telling me how wonderful you think I am. And although it sounds dirty I like to be filled with nice long words telling me how wonderful you think I am too LMAO!


	26. Just Us

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 26th and **_FINAL_** Chapter of Finality I have titled 'Just Us' Thank you all so _**SO**_ much for your patience, loyalty and encouragement over the last few months as I have taken Kate and Rick on this wonderful sometimes tense journey that is their combined awesomeness. I got eleven reviews last chapter and that was by FAR the most I have ever gotten for any one chapter in this arc! (I'm pretty sure it is anyway I can't be arsed going back to count them all LOL) I do intend on writing another story in this series but plan on taking a few days break. If you would like notifications for when I start publishing that story please click on 'Follow Author' at the end of this page. I would appreciate it so much if you continue on this journey with me!

* * *

At quarter past one in the morning, Rick and Kate arrived back at the Hamptons house where they would spend their wedding night before heading back into Manhattan a day later. Both newlyweds had consumed a considerable amount of alcohol and leaned against each other giggling drunkenly as Rick poked the key in the front door.

"God, I'm glad we're not staying at a hotel. It gives me perfect opportunity to-" Rick murmured, abandoning his attempt to unlock the door and pressing Kate up against the door.

"Eager to get going, are you?" she questioned with a tipsy giggle.

Rick blushed. "_I might_' he mumbled. "Oh hell, of course I do. Geez Kate, it's my wedding night. Of course I'm 'eager to get going' I want it to be just us y'know?"

Kate let out a great snort of laughter. "You're a funny, funny man Richard Castle," she said, slipping her hand into his. "But there's a little work for me to do before we start the fun."

Rick made a face.

"Aw don't be like that," Kate teased, kissing the back of his hand. "Trust me, the little bit of time it'll take for me to get ready will make it worth you waiting. Plus it's going to take ten minutes to get out of my dress and that's going to be something you're going to have to help me with, I can't undo the dress by myself."

Rick could only grin stupidly.

A several minutes of passionate kissing Rick managed to pull himself together enough to unlock the deadbolt and push open the huge stained glass door.

"I believe this is where I carry you across the threshold," Rick informed his new bride with a grin, bending down and sweeping Kate into his arms.

Kate let out a yelp of surprise and flung her arms around her husband's neck to balance herself. "Rick, you're drunk. If you drop me and send us both to hospital, I _will_ kill you!" she declared as he stepped over the threshold with exaggerated caution.

"I won't drop you, it's my job to pick you up," Rick stated gently putting the female detective back on her feet

Kate slipped her small hand into his larger one and laced her fingers through his as they added through the darkened interior of the beach house and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Rick pushed the door open with his backside and let Kate through first before pressing her up against the wall, kissing her hungrily. Kate opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against his and for several long moments the newlyweds tongues duelled for supremacy.

"I _need_ you, Tulip," Rick whispered, suckling at her neck as the passion between them built. "God, I need you _now._"

"_Help me out of my dress then,_" Kate whispered, running her hands through his hair and raking his scalp with her nails.

Rick turned Kate around and with a little difficulty at first, unknotted the ties that held her corseted bodice together and loosened it til she was able to step out of the dress.

"Wow, _that's_ what you've been wearing under this thing?" he asked incredulously, folding the gown over his arm.

"No, this is the practical lingerie for the day. I'm about to change into something entirely more sexy," Kate replied with a grin, cheekily wiggling her hips at him.

"I dunno, sweetheart. That's pretty sexy lingerie you're wearing now," Rick called after her with a growl of lust pushing her back up against the wall and pressing his growing hardness into her hips.

"Down boy," Kate scolded with a giggle, dropping a light kiss on his lips. "Go and lie down and relax for a bit, maybe even get some bubbly. Can you handle that?"

Rick winked. "I can," he replied, kneading her backside. "Go on, _Mrs_ Castle."

Kate disappeared into the ensuite bathroom where at the beginning of the day when she put a tote bag containing all her night time lingerie. She unpacked the bag and began undressing. Kate stripped off and got into the shower, turning on the hot water. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body with a cherry body wash that she knew Rick was particularly fond of. She then rinsed off and stepped out of the shower where she dried off dried and styled her hair and put on her lingerie consisting of a simple white cotton and lace thong and a white cotton lace push up bra and chemise.

Running a brush through her brunette locks one more time and spraying her body with some Paris. Kate then pulled on an a matching thigh length robe, her stomach flooding with excited butterflies she took a deep breath and left the tiled room making her way into the bedroom where Rick was pacing around agitatedly, now dressed only in a pair of black satin boxer shorts with 'JUST MARRIED' printed across the backside. He had clearly stripped off in a hurry as his trousers and shirt laid in a messy puddle on the floor at the foot of the king sized bed. He turned around upon hearing Kate entering the room revealing the evidence of his arousal.

"God, you're gorgeous," he stated matter of factly, striding over to her and wrapping his muscular arms around her.

"Eager to get started, were you?" Kate asked in amusement jerking her head to the messy pile of clothes on the floor. "Weren't you taught to pick up things when you drop them on the floor?"

"I was, but on this occasion they can damn well stay there," Rick growled, kissing her hungrily and pressing his hardness into her hips. "God, I need you Kate."

Kate shivered as Rick hiked up one of her leg and pushed her against the foot of the bed and thrusted against her lazily. She hooked her leg around his hips and drew him in for a long hungry kiss. "_I need you too, Rick,_" she whispered, reaching into his boxers and grasping his hardness. "Let's go to bed."

For several long minutes Rick and Kate stood at the end of the bed just kissing and feeling each other up before parting and dropping onto the bed. Rick sat on the edge of the enormous bed and took the time to look Kate over, running his hands over every curve and dip of her soft body tracing the outlines of the tattoos and scars on her legs with his fingers and pushing apart the front of her chemise to run the tip of his tongue around her navel and suckle gently on the piercing.

Kate let out a little moan of desire and squeaked as the Writer ran his fingertips up and down the inside of her thighs. "Oh that feels _divine!_" she whispered, scrunching her eyes shut. "_Ooooooooooh!_"

"I think we better actually get under the covers because you know I can't stop," Rick murmured, slipping his hands inside her thong and slipping the brief piece of lace over her hips and down her slender legs. "My turn first."

Kate felt her insides swoop with desire as Rick whipped back the covers then returned his attention to her lingerie flicking off her thong he pushed her down and loomed over her to kiss down her neck and clavicle. Very soon her body broke out in a light sweat as Rick licked, sucked and nipped all the most sensitive areas on her torso.

"_I think it's time this thing came off,_" he whispered after a while tugging on the chemise of her costume. "I want to see everything, Tulip. _Everything_."

Kate sat up and with an expert flick of his wrist, Rick undid the clasp of her bra. The scrap of lace fell away and he flicked it off over his broad shoulder before leaning down and capturing one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it gently but with all the enthusiasm of a first timer. Kate threaded her fingers through his mussed up hair and moaned softly as he teased both her nipples and trailed kisses down her heaving abdomen and rolling hips til he came to the black rose tattoo on her inner thigh. Kate's insides were squirming madly and her insides were addled with lust. This was lovemaking like none other she and Rick had experienced together before, it was more patient, deeper more emotional even _spiritual_. Rick was taking his time with his new wife, properly taking his time to discover her body. He bypassed her aching core and trailed kisses and licks down each of her legs before taking her left foot in his hands and massaging it, manipulating each of her toes and kissing the sole.

Kate twisted underneath him and moaned as he kissed the inside of her ankle and massaged her calf. "Oh _Rick!_" she breathed, grabbing handfuls of the white linen of the bed. "Oh God, I _need_ to-"

"Patience sweetheart, that'll happen in time," Rick said in amusement, kissing her foot gently. "I want you to enjoy this. Lose yourself in it. I promise I'll make you come, but you have to relax."

Kate let out loud moan of frustration as Rick ran the tip of his tongue up the inside of her thigh, but pulled away just as he got to her slick folds. He chuckled and leaned down to suckle on her neck.

"_I know I'm driving you nuts__,__ sweetheart but trust me__.__ It'll be worth it,_" he whispered in her ear. "_Relax._"

For a full half hour Rick sucked, massaged, nibbled and kissed every inch of Kate's body, exercising all his self control not to thrust into her aching core and take them both over the edge. But eventually when she laid beneath him, moaning and groaning in anticipation Rick spread her legs and settled between them, running the tip of his tongue from the bottom to the top of her slick opening.

Kate arched off the bed and let out a squeal of lust as he circled her clit with the tip of his tongue and gently tugged on her swollen labia with his teeth. "P-p-_please_ Rick, don't tease me!" Kate cried, a singular tear running down the side of her head and into her hair. "I can't take anym-m-more!'

Rick didn't answer, but massaged her lower abdomen and suckled on her clit in time with his own racing heartbeat. Kate thrashed about on the bed; her eyelids scrunched shut and her chest heaving.

When Rick felt Kate on the brink of coming, he back off and started suckling on her inner thighs.

Kate punched the bed covers and let out a string of frustrated swear words. "Fu-Rick, I was almost there you bastard!" she cussed, grinding herself into his face. "Oh _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD!_"

"Easy, Tulip. I want you to be primed," Rick murmured in amusement, laying his forearm across her abdomen to hold her down.

"I _am_-_UUUUUUGH_" Kate groaned as her husband slipped two fingers into her heat. "Aw _nooooo!_"

Rick waited a full minute before once again he lowered his lips to her core and resumed suckling on her while scissoring his fingers inside her. This simple action sent a bolt of electricity through Kate's heaving body and she ground her hips into his face.

"_Oh god__,__ Rick. I'm gonna cooooooome!_" she whined. "I can't hold out any more!"

"Let go, Tulip. Scream for me," Rick murmured, feasting greedily on her slick folds. "_Really_ scream for me."

Before Kate wanted to let it all out, but now as she galloped toward completion she found herself using what little strength she had left to hold back. But soon enough she couldn't. The dam broke, her body flooded with a violent swoop of red hot heat and she came hard, arching off her bed and letting rip with a guttural primal scream.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH HHHHHHHHH!_" She screeched as Rick relentlessly attacked her nub flicking it over and over and over. "_N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

Rick only let up on Kate's slick centre when she was squirming on the bed and muttering deliriously. He then crawled up the bed and kissed her deeply and passionately pressing his erection into her thigh.

"I-I've n-never c-come so hard in my l-life!" the female detective heaved weakly grasping at his muscular arms. "Oh my God, Rick. That was _out-of-this-world._"

"And just think how good it's going to be when we actually get to the makin' babies part," Rick murmured, suckling on her neck.

"I want to tease you first," Kate said with a giggle, running her nails up and down his back and digging them into his backside. "It's only polite to return the favour you know."

Rick's blue eyes sparkled. "Any clues to what you're going to do?" he asked cheekily.

Kate pulled him down for a long languid kiss. "No," she replied with a giggle. "But trust me, you're going to like it."

For several long minutes Kate and Rick just lay there kissing and touching before Kate convinced Rick to roll onto his front. "Roll onto your front," she whispered in his ear and nipping at the lobe his tented boxers brushing the inside of her thigh. "Time for a little fun."

"Aw, but I'm having fun right now," Rick whined, massaging her breasts languidly.

"_If you're a good boy and turn over it'll be worth your while,_" Kate whispered. "I'm not touching your junk til you roll over."

"If I roll over, you won't be _able_ to touch my junk." Rick countered.

"I will afterwards," Kate promised. "This is only to prime you up."

"Uh sweetheart, don't you think I already am?" Rick asked in amusement gesturing to his groin.

"Rick, I'm going to mind fuck you til you're a squirming moaning mess," Kate murmured in his ear employing a rarely used cuss word. "Be a good boy, take the boxers off and turn over."

Rick grinned then hurriedly took off his boxer shorts and turned over, arranging himself so he could lie comfortably. Kate straddled his legs then reached for the small bottle of peppermint massage oil on her bedside table and poured some of the opaque liquid over his back.

"Mmm a massage," Rick murmured with a happy sigh. "You know last time you gave me one of these, I fell asleep."

"I know and that time I was using lavender oil, which triggers the sleep centres in your brain," Kate said running her knuckles up his spine. "Peppermint stimulates it so that's why I'm using it on you now. You'll relax but still be alert. I don't want you to fall asleep til we're basking in the afterglow."

Rick chuckled. "You have the best hands," he said as she manipulated the muscles in his broad shoulders.

"You don't have as many tight muscles as I expected," Kate informed him. "Which is a change."

"I went into town yesterday and got myself a massage at one of those Chinese places," Rick revealed his voice slightly muffled by his forearms. "I'd rather have you run your hands over my body, you're far better looking than the guy who worked on me then."

"I should hope so," Kate said with a chuckle, leaning down and kissing the back of his neck teasingly. "I'm your wife now, everyone else should be ugly."

Rick let out a loud snort of laughter. "Ha ha, that's_ funny!_" he chortled. "God, I've known you nearly five years and I still find your comedic gems hilarious. I've never heard you come out with that one before. I ought to write them all down and publish it independently," Rick proclaimed in amusement. "That wo-"

"Rick?" Kate whispered in his ear cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Hmm?"

"_Shut up._"

And Rick silent resting his forehead on his forearms instantly relaxing his body concentrating on Kate's fingertips and knuckles travelling up and down his body his erection pressed up against his body pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

For half an hour the female detective pressed and pulled, massaged and rubbed the muscles in her partner's back then on a whim she decided to surprise him. She reached down between his legs and began massaging his testicles.

"Mmm that's nice," he murmured sleepily. "Do that as long as you like."

"_Writer Man__,__ this is only a precursor,_" Kate said her voice low and laced with desire. "I'll need you to turn over in a minute."

Kate massaged Rick's sensitive scrotum for several long minutes til she felt the skin begin to tighten, she then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Can you roll over for me?" she whispered, kissing his neck. "Now the fun _really_ begins."

And quicker than a flash of lightning in the night sky, Rick rolled over his hardness bouncing with the momentum. Kate giggled and straddled his legs again leaning down to kiss him feverishly.

"What's-so-funny?" Rick asked with a snort of amusement.

"Just seeing you so eager-_mmph,_" Kate replied mid kiss. "It's like your junk has a life of its own."

Rick winked. "Tease me much longer and it just might develop one," he said with a grin. "You're pushing all my buttons, you know that? You're being a right tease."

Kate threw her head back and moaned as Rick captured one of her nipples in his mouth and bit down upon the sensitive hardened peak.

"God, don't do that or I'll be forced to jump on you and ride you like a race-_HORSE!_" she yelped. "Oh God, Rick. It's supposed to be my turn, you goof off. Let me go so I can concentrate!"

Reluctantly Rick let go and settled back down against the pillows. Kate leaned down and sucked one of his nipples into her mouth, flicking it with the tip of his tongue a simple act she knew the Writer found highly erotic. Then before he could get too into it she started going lower trailing kisses down his muscular defined abdomen to his hips, his hard length twitching as she kissed around the sensitive organ avoiding touching it all with the intent to arouse him more.

Kate totally bypassed Rick's genitals and concentrated on massaging his upper legs, running her long nails up and down the inside of his thighs and the bottom of his buttocks. She traced her left index nail around his pulsing erection, causing the thick organ to twitch. Rick groaned in frustration and thrust into the air in and effort to gain some sort of friction.

Kate giggled then slapped his hand away as he lifted it to grasp himself. "No no no, that's for me to touch," she scolded in a no nonsense tone, running the tip of her tongue around his navel. "_Relax_ Rick, I'll touch you soon. I'm having too much fun at the moment."

"You're messing with me," he groaned in frustration, dropping his hand back onto the bed. "That's a not a very nice thing to do to your husband on your wedding night."

"Damn, what's nice and what isn't nice," Kate retorted crawling up the bed and kissing him hungrily. "Mmm, you taste like vodka."

Rick threaded his fingers through Kate's brunette tresses and pressed his lips to hers. She leaned into him and pressed her tongue against his lips and Rick opened his mouth, their kiss immediately deepened and the atmosphere tautened with anticipation.

"Tulip, I _**need**_ you," Rick moaned, gripping her hips with his hands after several long minutes of kissing. "I can't wait. I want to be with you."

"Soon," Kate whispered pulling away. "I promise soon, Rick but I haven't finished yet. I want to try something new. This is sort of my present to you."

Rick's baby blues sparkled. "Sounds good," he murmured as she trailed kissed down his chest.

This time Kate consented to touching Rick's hardness. She ran the palm of her left hand slowly down the taut skin of the shaft to his testicles and back up to the head where she massaged it by pulling his foreskin up and down and pressing her fingers into the pulsing organ. Rick closed his eyes and let out a long low moan of desire as he lost himself in the sensation of his new wife massaging the centre of his masculinity.

For the longest time Kate sat astride Rick's legs with his length between her hands pulling, massaging and gently pushing the sensitive skin, teasing and titillating him taking him up to and away from the point of climax. Then when the Writer was squirming underneath her and cussing and groaning with frustration, she leaned down and took him into her mouth, slipping her lips over the weeping head and down his shaft til her nose was nestled in his carefully trimmed pubic hair.

Rick groaned loudly and swore vehemently as his hardness disappeared into his new wife's mouth. It was sensation overload after so long of erotic massage he had to bite the tip of his tongue _hard_ to prevent from coming on the spot.

"_Fucking hell__,__ Kate!_" he cussed thumping his fists down on the bed a she tickled the underside of his shaft with the tip of her tongue. "Do that for much longer and I'm going to go off."

"Bite your tongue and hold off, you'll be able to soon," Kate murmured releasing him with a wet _pop__._ "I haven't finished yet."

Rick let out a loud groan of frustration. "But I want to come _noooooow!_" he moaned petulantly. "Freakin' hell, I've been ready to come for half an hour! I need you so bad that I feel like I'm about to explode!"

Kate turned her attention on her husband. "Don't be so dramatic," she tittered with a snort. "I want to have lots of babies with you Rick and that won't happen if you _explode_."

The hilarity quickly died away and Kate returned her attentions to pleasuring her husband, she cradled his testicles in her hands and ran her tongue around each of them in a figure eight motion. She then spooned her tongue and ran it the entire length of his length before flicking the head and swallowing him whole.

Rick prided himself on having self control in the bedroom but pretty soon he found himself unable to hold back any longer. He threaded his fingers through Kate's hair and roughly thrust into the moist cavern of her mouth as he galloped toward his moment of completion.

"I-I c-can't h-hold back any l-longer, Tulip!" he groaned. "God, I need to come _please_."

"Let yourself go, Rick. I want to taste you," Kate instructed him in a low voice. "Let go _now._"

And that's exactly what the Writer did. He couldn't hold back any longer and with a bellowing roar fell over the edge, spilling his essence into Kate's mouth. "_UUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!_" he groaned, punching the bed with as much force as he could muster and thrusting into her mouth jerkily "_Shit shit SHIT__!_'

Kate consumed his release greedily then processed to lick his softening length clean.  
"Enjoy that, did we _Mr_ Castle?' she asked cheekily, trailing the tip of his tongue up his abdomen to his heaving chest.

Rick kissed her hungrily. "You know I did, _Mrs_ Castle," he answered. "I don't think I've come so hard in my life. That massage was the thing that did it and I would _not_ complain if you did that again."

"You complained _during_ it," Kate pointed out with a giggle. "Whined like a little kid in fact."

"Well I won't next time," Rick vowed, reaching down and slipping his fingers between her slick folds. "You're beautiful, Kate. I'm _so_ lucky to have you. You know that?"

Kate twitched as Rick's fingers brushed over her swollen nub. "_It's my turn to need you now__,__ Rick,_" she whispered in his ear. "Do what you want to me, I'm all yours."

Rick rolled Kate onto her back and kissed her before reaching down and slipping his fingers into her depths once more. Her legs fell open on their own and she moaned softly and Rick fully turned his attention to her kissing suckling and playfully biting her skin. The atmosphere of the suite was thick with sexual tension and the consummation of the marriage was only moments away.

"_Rick__,__ I need you now_," Kate whispered after several minutes of feverish kissing and touching. "_Please_."

Wordlessly Rick moved up and covered Kate's body with his own. "I love you Kate," he whispered, rubbing the head of his arousal against her folds. "I love you so goddamn much."

The next response from Kate was a short sharp squeal as Rick thrust forwards and sheathed himself inside her. She arched her back hard and wrapped her slender legs around his hips as he started to thrust into her.

This was intimacy between Rick and Kate as neither had experienced before. Their connection was _deeper_, more emotional and they were making love not only physically but mentally. Kate ran her nails up and down Rick's broad back and pulled him closer to her heaving body desperate to be closer to him. She met each of his thrusts with one of her own and moaned loudly each time he hit her sweet spot and nudged her further an further toward climax.

"I can't hold off much longer, darling girl. Come with me." Rick moaned in her ear moments later as he pushed into her and held his position. "Come hard, _scream..._"

Kate ran her nails down his back and dug them into his backside. "_Fuck me Rick,_" she hissed through her teeth. "God, I need to come _ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_."

Rick thrust his hips into Kate with renewed vigour and it wasn't long before they became erratic. He pistoned his hips into her, pressing her slim frame into the bed and he raced toward climax. Soon he couldn't hold back any longer and with a bellowing roar he came releasing into depths for the first time. The physicality of his climax sent Kate over and edge and she followed him seconds later biting down into the skin of his muscular shoulder with a primal scream of completion.

"_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!_" she screeched bucking against him as each wave of pleasure coursed through her. "_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_"

When they were done Rick momentarily collapsed on top of Kate, breathing heavily. He rolled off slipping from her and kissed her tenderly. "Oh my God, Kate that was _out-of-this-world_. I love you so _so_ much." He murmured.

"I love you too, Rick," she murmured back her insides squirming with affection and love for this man, her husband who would always be hers. "Wow, the legend is true."

Rick chuckled. "What legend?" he asked in amusement, pulling her close and rolling her right nipple in his fingers.

"That married sex is better," Kate replied, pressing her body against his softening masculinity. "Every married woman I've talked to recently has said that. Even at the reception it's amazing what loads of alcohol will get total strangers telling you."

Rick snorted in laughter. "Who told you?" he asked in amused interest.

"Oh god, the only one I can remember is Lanie, every time she came off the dance floor dancing with Javi she would tell me 'Married sex is better darling' I seriously think she and Javi went off to bump uglies, there were several times during the night I couldn't see either of them in the ballroom and when I did they both had grins on their faces."

"Hmm, I've got a grin on my face," Rick said with a deep chuckle. "That was different to the usual, wasn't it? It felt different. I don't know why or how exactly but it was."

"I know what you mean," Kate replied softly, snuggling into the warm bulk of his body. "And we have a whole month off to experience that again and you can bet _Mr Castle_ that I'll not be leaving you alone for one single minute."

"I look forward to it, sweetheart. I look forward to it."

As the exhaustion of the day began to catch up to them Kate snuggled into Rick's side her heart healed and her mood contented. Her life was perfect and that wall a long and distant memory.

* * *

A/N2: Seeing as this is the last chapter of this story I feel no shame in admitting I'm a total review whore! LMAO! Remember to click on 'Follow Author' if you want future updates from me!


End file.
